Another Crazy Story
by Sadistic S. Kuroyuki
Summary: Jika. Sebuah kata yang menuai fantasi penuh kegilaan. Jika Naruto Universe berubah karena dua faktor. First : Kyuubi is not bad at all. Second : She is the one who raised Naruko. AR alias Alternative Reality (Set. Canon dgn BANYAK modifikasi), OOC, OC, femNaru, femKyuu, sisterhoodKyuuNaru, semidarkNaru. RnR, please?
1. Kurama

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

Untuk semua yang telah review, terima kasih banyak, bikin saya bangkit lagi dari berbagai masalah, juga menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis. Untuk semua yang menunggu fanfict abal ini (itu pun kalau ada) maaf saya baru bisa update setelah menghilang sekian lama.

**Special thanks for :**

**Kiseki Amai, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, DarkNoah, Endou, Hikaru Uzumaki, Hikaru Uchiha, usil kipsi, Aoi no Kaze, Neko Raito-kun, Kuroi5, Za666, Syifa, Ruvina no Ookami Hime, Lee Lolina, eisa ayano, Uzumaki Winda, Akita Rei, Fi Suki Saki, Namikaze Narita-chan, yuchan desu, Puu Kyuukki, Ashahi Kagari-kun, and kitsune artix.**

Serta salah satu fanfiction multichap abal dari author ini, alias Cinta yang Sadis, sudah saya hapus, karena saya baru sadar kalau alur ceritanya terlalu berantakan.

Setelah author ini lama menghilang, saya rasa ada banyak masalah di fanfic ini yang harus diperbaiki, tentunya dengan re-write. Jadi saya putuskan, saya re-write fanfic ini dari awal.

Serta saya umumkan kalau fanfic ini ganti nama, menjadi Another Crazy Version, karena inti dari fanfic ini adalah imajinasi liar dan gila seorang penggemar femNaru.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Version © Sadistic Shinigami Kuromaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt & Comfort**

**Pairing : Not yet, just (a lot of) hints**

**Update : Twice a month (Yes, slower… But I've some reasons as a 9****th**** grader)**

**Warning :**

**OOC, OC, Fanon, femNaru, typo bertebaran, gaje, plot dan setting acak-acakan, diksi tak karuan, hasil menghayal dengan kemungkinan menjadi kenyataan 0,000000001%, bashing chara for civilian councils, strong-smart femNaru, good friend-sister Kyuubi, alur terlalu cepat atau terlalu lama.**

**Summary :**

**Naruto Universe berubah karena dua faktor. First : Kyuubi is not bad at all. Second : SHE is taking care of Naruko.**

**Start**

Anak itu baru berusia lima tahun. Dia duduk termenung di tepi sungai itu. Rambutnya yang merah, sudah menyentuh pundak, dengan sebagian poni hampir menutup mata kanannya. Dia memakai kaus oranye lengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang, banyak terkoyak dan noda darah. Mata beriris biru samudra dalam itu tertutup awan mendung, sisa-sisa tangisan yang tak sanggup ia tahan. Anak perempuan itu, Uzumaki Naruko.

**Naruko's POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka membenciku? Mereka bilang aku membunuh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi lima tahun lalu. Tapi 'kan aku baru lahir waktu itu? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa mereka memakiku sebagai monster, bocah rubah, bocah Kyuubi, dan lain-lain? Kenapa mereka menyerangku? Aku tahu Kyuubi memang disegel dalam tubuhku… Tapi… Apa salahku?!

"**Tak perlu menangis. Putri dari Yellow Flash dan Bloody Hurricane harus kuat. Orang tuamu mengharapkan itu."**

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara lembut, terdengar seperti suara wanita muda. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Kutolehkan kepala ke sekeliling, tak kutemukan apa pun. Siapa dia? Di mana dia?

"**Aku di dalam tubuhmu. Aku Kyuubi no Youko."**

Aku makin bingung dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Dalam tubuhku? Aku tak mengerti!

"Hey! Tunjukkan dirimu!" jeritku.

"**Tak perlu berteriak, gaki. Aku dalam tubuhmu. Ayahmu menyegelku dalam tubuhmu, mengerti? Jika kau ingin melihatku, berkonsentrasilah. Ikuti suaraku."**

Konsentrasi? Baiklah, kucoba lakukan. Kuingat-ingat suaranya sambil memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Mengikuti naluri, aku berlari sebisa mungkin, karena aku masih lelah setelah dikejar-kejar mereka. Cukup lama berlari, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Tubuhku tak lelah, bahkan setetes keringat pun tak muncul. Padahal aku yakin jarak yang sudah kutempuh cukup jauh.

Kutepis segala pikiran anehku. Aku mendengar suara lembut itu memanggilku. Aku tak perlu memejamkan mata, toh di sekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan melingkupi. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu berlari menuju arah suara itu. Aneh, makin dekat aku dengan suara itu, makin jelas suara itu, aku makin merasa aman. Umumnya kau takkan merasa aman pada suara orang yang tak kaukenali.

Aku melihat setitik cahaya. Aku berlari ke sana. Dan secara kebetulan, cahaya itu seolah mendekatiku. Aku mulai mengenali bentuk di sekelilingku. Lorong panjang dengan dinding besi yang dingin. Makin dekat dengan cahaya itu, aku merasakan aura yang aneh. Dingin dan gelap, tapi menjanjikan rasa aman dan kehangatan yang terselip.

Akhirnya kulewati deretan lorong itu. Kini aku berdiri di ruangan besar. Sangat besar, mengingat tubuh kecilku yang baru lima tahun. Tak sempat kulihat sekeliling, perhatianku tersita oleh pintu besar dari besi berwarna emas di hadapanku. Tidak, ini bukan pintu. Jeruji kurungan. Di jeruji itu, aku melihat sehelai kertas melekat. Tertulis dalam Kanji. Bagus, kenapa tak dalam Hiragana saja? Apa pula maksud Kanji itu? Cih, seharusnya aku belajar Kanji saat bersembunyi di Great Library of Konoha.

"**Itu dibaca 'fuin', segel."**

Suara itu lagi. Asalnya jelas-jelas dari dalam sana. Tapi sejauh yang bisa kulihat, hanya ada kegelapan di balik jeruji itu. Tapi aku yakin, dia, Kyuubi no Youko, sudah menungguku.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan di sana sirna begitu saja, seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu. Kini kulihat sosoknya. Aku hanya mampu terbeliak, jatuh di lututku. Rubah besar berbulu oranye, matanya merah darah dengan pupil vertikal tajam menusukku, sembilang ekor melambai di belakangnya, menunjukkan kekuatan.

"Kau…"

"**Kurasa kau ketakutan. Reaksi wajar. Gomennasai. Kupakai saja Human Form-ku."**

Muncul asap menyelimuti rubah besar itu. Begitu asap itu hilang, yang kulihat adalah gadis cantik, usianya sekitar 19an. Rambut merahnya lurus, menjuntai bebas sampai pinggang. Irisnya merah darah, dengan pupil vertikal tajam, menatapku dengan lembut. Dia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan pola jilatan api berwarna merah di bagian bawah dan obi merah. Apa aku akan secantik dia saat sudah besar?

"**Aku rubah besar yang tadi. Yang tadi itu Beast Form-ku."**

"Kyuubi…"

Aku berdiri, lalu cemberut, sementara dia mengangkat alisnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kalau kau punya Human Form, kenapa kau harus muncul dengan Beast Form yang menakutkan itu?!" protesku. Dia hanya tertawa, lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat.

"**Aku lupa,"** jawabnya singkat, membuatku sweatdrop.

"Um, apa kau bisa pilih tempat yang lebih nyaman?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku tak suka ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram seperti ini. Serta, agak aneh melihat lawan bicaramu di balik jeruji.

"**Tempat ini adalam Mindscape-mu, dalam pikiranmu. Saat Minato-sama, ayahmu, menyegelku di sini, tempat ini memang begini. Berimajinasi saja, itu cukup untuk mengubah tempat ini."**

Aku memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi, membayangkan suatu tempat. Begitu mata terbuka, kami di tengah kolam, berdiri di atas permukaannya, dengan air terjun di dekat kami. Agak jauh dari sini, masih di tepian kolam, sebuah rumah tradisional berdiri, ukurannya sedang. Dia berdiri di hadapanku, tanpa terhalang jeruji.

"**Tipikal Suiton User, nee?" **gumamnya, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Tadi kau menyebutku putri dari Yellow Flash dan Blood Hurricane. Kemudian berkata ayahku, Minato-sama, menyegelmu di sini. Yellow Flash adalah julukan dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Apa benar kalau dia ayahku? Dia tak mirip denganku."

"**Kau lebih mirip ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina, the Bloody Hurricane of Konoha. Rambutnya merah sepertimu. Dan menurutku, kau lebih mirip dia."**

"Siapa dia? Bisa tolong ceritakan tentang ibuku?" Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sejarah keluargaku. Tak ada yang pernah memberitahuku. Hiruzen-jiichama bilang aku belum cukup umur untuk itu. Iya juga sih, kalau orang-orang tahu ayahku Yondaime Hokage, nyawaku dalam bahaya. Apalagi kalau informasi itu jatuh ke tangan Iwa yang punya dendam dengan Yondaime Hokage.

"**Aku akan jelaskan nanti, karena ini cerita yang panjang. Aku…"**

Dia menggantung kalimatnya. Aku menaikkan alis dengan tanda tanya. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"**Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena apa yang telah kuperbuat, darah yang telah kutumpahkan, kau yang tak tahu apa-apa malah ikut menanggung masalah yang kubuat sendiri."**

Dia akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuatku terdiam. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Hari-hariku memang aneh dan berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain. Tapi aku takkan pernah menduga akan seaneh ini. Kyuubi no Youko, Bijuu terkuat sepanjang sejarah… Ah, tak sanggup kulanjutkan kalimatku. Yang terucap malah kalimat yang sering kulontarkan pada anah-anak yang lain, yang lebih sering berakhir dengan penolakan dari diskriminasi.

"Apa kau mau jadi temanku?"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"**Justru itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau boleh memanggilku Kurama, itu nama asliku. Yakh, lebih enak didengar dari pada Kyuubi."**

"Ummm, Kurama-neechan? Rasanya aneh. Bijuu sudah hidup lama, bahkan sebelum Konoha berdiri, aku bingung. Berapa umurmu sebenarnya?"

"**Pakai hitungan siluman. Aku masih sembilan belas tahun dalam hitungan siluman, sementara menurut kalender manusia, aku sudah berusia 1955 tahun. Setahun bagi siluman adalah seratus tahun bagi manusia. Jadi, gunakan saja suffix '-neechan'. Tak ada yang pernah memanggilku begitu, tapi aku menyukainya. Asal jangan '-baachan'."**

"Kalau begitu, Kurama-neechan, kau belum ceritakan padaku tentang sejarah keluargaku. Aku ingin tahu semuanya."

Dia tersenyum, lalu menyentuh dahiku. Aku merasa berbagai pengetahuan menyeruak masuk secara paksa.

Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina, adalah Kenjutsu user yang hebat. Dia punya kekkai genkai **Shoton**, elemen kristal, dan **Chain Release**. Salah satu dari sedikit Shinobi Uzushiogakure yang tersisa setelah dihantam Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri. Okaasan pindah ke Konoha, memulai kehidupan baru dan bertemu Otousan. Ternyata Okaasan adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelumku.

Segel Jinchuuriki pada Kunoichi akan melemah saat waktu melahirkan. Jadi saat Okaasan melahirkanku, seorang Uchiha memanfaatkan celah itu. Dengan **Mangekyou Sharinggan**, dia kendalikan Kurama-neechan yang chakra-nya tak stabil karena dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tubuh Okaasan. Aku baru tahu kalau Bijuu dikeluarkan dari Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki itu akan mati. Tapi ada mengecualian untuk Uzumaki, karena kelebihan daya hidup dan stamina klan Uzumaki. Bahkan klan Uzumaki punya Doujutsu yang melebihi **Sharinggan**. Namanya keren, **Takaringgan, Eyes of Eagle.**

Kurama-neechan juga menceritakan kenapa ada Bijuu di dunia ini, bahkan soal Bijuu terkuat bernama Juubi. Pasti hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, mengingat kebanyakan orang hanya tahu Bijuu itu dari ekor satu sampai ekor sembilan. Serta pengalamannya dengan Rikudo Sennin. Aku serasa didongengi, karena kemampuan dan kekuatannya terdengar seperti bukan dari manusia. The Creator of Ninjutsu…

Entah berapa lama kuhabiskan waktu di sini, dengan sabar memproses semua informasi. Akhirnya Kurama-neechan mengajakku ke rumah itu, sekadar mencari tempat yang nyaman. Aku langsung membaringkan badan di lantai tatami, dengan tangan memijat dahi, aku pusing!

Setelah waktu-waktu melelahkan itu, Kurama-neechan memulai pembicaraan.

"**Aku ingin mengajarkanmu teknik ninja. Serta Kekkai Genkai yang kaupunya. Dan Elemental Ninjutsu, mengingat kau punya tiga elemen."**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya bicara. Dia tahu aku pasti menanyakan, elemen apa yang kupunya.

"**Fuuton, seperti ayah dan ibumu. Suiton, seperti kebanyakan Uzumaki. Terakhir, Doton, kau punya gen Senju dari Mito, nenekmu."**

"Jadi aku punya tiga Kekkai Genkai?"

"**Untuk Hyouton, elemen es gabungan Fuuton dan Suiton, serta Shoton, elemen kristal gabungan Fuuton dan Doton, aku yakin. Tapi untuk Moukuton, elemen kayu gabungan Suiton dan Doton, aku belum yakin. Meski ada, hanya sedikit gen Senju dalam tubuhmu, mungkin karena pengaruh kuat gen Uzumaki. Kemungkinanmu untuk mewarisi Chain Release Kushina cukup tinggi."**

"Apa aku harus pindah dari rumah Hiruzen-jiichama? Mustahil menyelinap untuk latihan di bawah pengawasan ANBU. Aku hanya akan diburu 'mereka' kalau aku keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan ANBU atau tanpa bersama Ojiichama. Tapi kalau jauh darinya…"

"**Kau akan jadi kuat. Sambil menunggu sampai kau jadi kuat, aku akan melindungimu."**

"Tapi bagaimana? Kau disegel dalam tubuhku, tak bisa keluar 'kan?" tanyaku ragu. Ayolah, apa yang kau harapkan dari pengetahuan bocah berumur lima tahun tentang Fuinjutsu, teknik ninja paling rumit?

"**Kau tahu Kuchiyose no Jutsu?"**

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya beberapa kali mendengarnya. Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dalam asap dari ketiadaan hanya karena beberapa tetes darah."

"**Normalnya bocah lima tahun tanpa mengenal latihan sepertimu takkan bisa. Untungnya, karena hubungan Bijuu-Jinchuuriki kita, kau cukup menorehkan darahmu dan berkonsentrasi. Kebetulan ayahmu menggunakan tipe segel yang menguntungkan pergerakan chakra-ku. Sekarang kembalilah ke kesadaranmu di luar sana. Cukup berkonsentrasi."**

Aku mengangguk, menurutinya. Kemudian, aku kembali ke posisiku tadi, di hutan. Benar-benar sama persis, saat aku berdiri. Aku yakin lebih dari tiga jam aku di Mindscape Area. Tapi matahari belum tergelincir, mungkin hanya lima belas menit.

Kulihat luka-lukaku. Sudah sembuh semua. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku sudah terbiasa mengamati bagaimana lukaku menutup dengan cepat. Kuraih kunai di sakuku. Aku sudah mengenal kunai sejauh aku dapat mengingat. Kalau yang mengejar hanya seorang, aku masih bisa menjatuhkannya. Tapi kalau dikejar segerombolan, aku sudah terlatih untuk bersembunyi, bahkan dalam balutan pakaian oranye kesukaanku. Aku suka oranye. Yakh, mungkin aku harus mulai untuk menguranginya karena shinobi tak berpakaian mencolok. Apalagi dengan lingkungan hutan seperti Konoha, sama saja aku minta dibunuh. Kalau di padang pasir Suna sih masih mending…

Kugoreskan kunai itu di ujung jempol kiri. Beberapa darah menetes, aku berkonsentrasi, meneriakkan namanya dalam benakku. Darah yang menetes di tanah menguap menjadi asap. Saat asap itu hilang tertiup angin, kulihat rubah berbulu oranye kemerahan dengan mata yang sama dengan Kurama-neechan. Mungkin Animal Form.

'_**Tak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa kalau tak perlu, kita terhubung dengan telepati. Bilang saja kalau kau menemukan aku di hutan dan ingin memeliharaku karena bosan. Sekarang strategi untuk meninggalkan rumah Hiruzen. **__**Manfaatkan emosi warga desa yang tidak suka kau tinggal bersama Hiruzen. Saat mereka ingin mengusirmu, berpura-pura mengalah dan katakan kalau kau sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal sendiri**__**.'**_

Hmmmm, bagus juga. Tapi apa mereka akan seemosi itu sampai berani secara terang-terangan pada Ojiichama?

'_**Kalau dilihat dari luka yang mereka buat rasanya iya. Tunggu saja puncaknya.**__**'**_

Okay. Tapi kenapa kau memanggil Ojiichama seperti itu?

'_**Apa urusanku memanggilnya dengan suffix yang menunjukkan kalau dia lebih tua, sementara kau tahu sendiri berapa umurku.'**_

Oo… tapi, soal rencana itu, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin kau memberitahuku hal ini?

'_**Lihat situasi**__**.**____**B**__**aru kali ini kau kabur ke hutan sendirian. Dari dulu kalau kau ke hutan, pasti kau minimal berdua dan hanya sebentar, plus jarang. Kalau di rumah, aku merasa kurang aman.**__**'**_

**End of Naruko's POV, Normal POV**

Naruko menuruti saran Kurama. Secara kebetulan, Civilian Council sedang mendesak Hokage, sementara warga desa juga mulai lebih sering menyerang. Naruko memanfaatkannya. Meski kebanyakan Shinobi Council tidak menyukai keputusan itu, akhirnya Naruko harus tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang cukup jauh dari rumah Hiruzen. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Hiruzen memerintahkan ANBU kepercayaannya, Dog, untuk tetap mengawasi Naruko.

Kini Naruko berdua dengan Kurama di apartemen baru mereka. Kurama sudah meletakkan beberapa segel kuat, membuat orang awam dan shinobi level rendah tak bisa masuk ke apartemen itu. Serta segel untuk melindungi apartemen itu dari serangan.

"Okay, kapan kita latihan? Penjelasan bisa sambil jalan. Yang penting praktiknya!" seru Naruko dengan bersemangat.

"**Calm down… Shinobi harus tenang. Kau bisa terbunuh di medan perang hanya karena sebuah teriakan… Kita juga harus cari tempat yang aman untuk latihan,"** ujar Kurama, lalu memakai Human Form-nya. Kali ini dengan pakaian ANBU dan topeng rubah.

"ANBU? Jadi kau berpura-pura sebagai ANBU yang mengawasiku?"

Kurama hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba dia menggendong Naruko di punggungnya, lalu melakukan **Shushin no Jutsu**. Kemudian mereka muncul di tengah-tengah hutan yang tampak mengerikan.

"Ini… **Shi no Mori**. Tempat yang bagus sekaligus mengerikan…" komentar Naruko.

"**Cih, ini lebih mirip taman bermain bagiku,"** balas Kurama.

"Jadi, kita mulai dengan apa?"

"**Latihan ringan. Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu."**

'_**Ralat, belum.'**_

…

Sorenya, Naruko terkapar di hamparan rumput, kelelahan. Kurama terkekeh melihat bocah lima tahun itu. Wajar saja, metode latihan sadis Kurama tidak main-main.

'_**Well, sebaiknya aku desak dia dengan sparring untuk membangkitkan Takaringgan,'**_batin Kurama, menyeringai sadis.

Dia lalu menggendong tubuh Naruko di punggungnya, melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dengan sabar, dia menggantikan kaus oranye dan celana hitam Naruko dengan piyama. Kurama mengernyitkan dahi melihat pakaian Naruko.

'_**Hell, kadang aku bingung bagaimana caranya dia bersembunyi dengan kaus oranye mencolok seperti ini. Untungnya dia punya stok baju berwarna gelap di lemarinya.'**_

…

Sebulan berselang. Naruko sudah menguasai beberapa Ninjutsu, dengan perkembangan bagus pada stamina, kecepatan, dan sebagainya. Kurama sudah mulai melatihnya Kenjutsu dan gaya Taijutsu milik Kurama, **Fox's Claw Style**. Hari ini, Kurama ingin menguji Naruko dengan sparring dengannya.

Sparring berlangsung seru. Kurama tidak terlalu serius. Tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruko kelelahan. Tiba-tiba, Kurama melancarkan serangan fatal. Dia menggunakan kombinasi Taijutsu dengan ketajaman cakarnya, membombardir Naruko. Seolah belum cukup, dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tehnik Fuuton. Cukup untuk membuat Naruko sekarat.

"Ukh… Kurama-nee!"

Chakra merah menyelimuti Naruko, mengobati lukanya. Tapi rasa sakit yang kuat menyerang mata Naruko. Dia mengerang, memejamkan matanya.

"Kurama-nee, kenapa mataku sakit?!" jerit Naruko. Tapi Kurama hanya diam tak jauh di hadapannya, dengan tatapan mengobservasi.

"**Takaringgan-mu sudah aktif."**

Naruko tak mengerti jawaban Kurama. Dia jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah. Saat dia membuka mata, iris biru langitnya berubah. Sekarang pupilnya mirip Sharinggan level 3, dengan tiga tanda koma, tapi dengan iris putih seperti Byakugan.

"**Tahan saja rasa sakitnya. Sebagai shinobi, kau akan melalui banyak penderitaan. Takaringgan-mu kini sudah bangkit. Tambahan informasi. Untuk membangkitkan Doujutsu, setiap user, tak peduli dari klan mana pun atau Doujutsu apa pun, akan mengalami rasa sakit yang hebat. Serta untuk membangkitkan Doujutsu itu, kau harus berada di situasi antara hidup dan mati atau sangat stress dan emosi. Itulah kenapa, tadi aku menyerangmu dengan sedikit niat membunuh, hanya ingin membuatmu sekarat. Maaf untuk itu. Tapi lebih baik Takaringgan-mu aktif. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, diperlukan pengorbanan yang sesuai."**

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Naruko mencoba mencerna penjelasan Kurama. Kepalanya terasa pusing, chakra merah di sekitarnya perlahan lenyap. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai dia ambruk menghantam tanah. Sebelum itu terjadi, Kurama sudah di dekatnya, menggendongnya.

'_Kurama-neechan, tolong jelaskan tentang Takaringgan,'_ pinta Naruko dalam hati. Naruko biasanya lebih suka percakapan normal kalau bisa. Tapi saat ini bibirnya lelah untuk berucap, otot wajahnya terlalu malas untuk sekadar bergerak. Kurama memutuskan untuk menjawabnya nanti, karena dia tahu Naruko akan terlelap sebelum dia selesai menjelaskan.

…

Naruko menggeliat seperti kucing di kasurnya. Setelah beberapa kali berguling, dibuka matanya, kemudian duduk. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar itu, mencari keberadaan Kurama.

"**Aku di sini, gaki. Kau tertidur cukup lama. Aktifkan Takaringgan-mu dengan mengalirkan chakra ke kedua matamu. Yeah, kau bisa mengaktifkan Takaringgan hanya di salah satu matamu kalau mau."**

Kurama ternyata dalam Animal Form-nya, duduk di samping bantal Naruko.

'_Mind to explain more?'_ tanya Naruko lewat telepati, menatap Kurama dengan penuh harap.

"**Kemampuan Takaringgan secara garis besar adalah gabungan kemampuan Sharinggan klan Uchiha, Byakugan klan Hyuuga dan Bijuu no Me (Mata Bijuu). Tidak seperti Sharinggan dan Byakugan yang dimiliki hampir setiap orang dalam klan mereka, hanya 25% dari bayi Uzumaki yang lahir dengan mata ini, meski kemungkinannya bisa naik dalam kondisi tertentu.**

**Pengguna Takaringgan bisa menguasai kelima elemen, meski kau harus tetap berlatih keras. Selain itu, dengan Takaringgan, kau bisa menguasai elemen dasarmu dengan lebih baik. Cara menonaktifkannya, cukup hentikan aliran chakra ke matamu. ****Chakra yang digunakan untuk Doujutsu ini tidak akan terbaca lawan, baik yang tipe deteksi chakra atau Doujutsu**** user**** lainnya. Jumlah chakra yang diperlukan juga terbilang sedikit, apalagi untukmu.**** Serta ada beberapa poin penting kelebihan Takaringgan daripada Doujutsu lain. Kau bisa menggunakan teknik-teknik Mangekyou Sharinggan secara bebas tanpa takut resiko kebutaan, meski agak makan chakra dan perlu latihan**."

"Apa… Village Council tahu soal Takaringgan?"

"**Tidak. Civilian Council, perwakilan penduduk awam, kujamin takkan tahu. Dan sebaiknya memang tak usah tahu. Mereka merepotkan. Sementara Shinobi Council, perwakilan shinobi… mungkin hanya Hiruzen dan jajaran orang dekatnya yang tahu. Kushina memaksanya tutup mulut."**

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh la-"

"**Tidak. Kau perlu istirahat seharian ini. Baru besok kau boleh mulai latihan."**

Naruko merengut, bergulung-gulung dalam selimutnya dengan kesal. Kurama hanya menghela nafas.

"**Tapi malam ini aku akan masak ramen. Deal?"**

"Yay! Arigatou Kurama-neechan!" balas Naruko riang. Kurama hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

…

Hari ini, Naruko berulang tahun yang ke-6. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun pagi-pagi untuk latihan di Shi no Mori. Seharian dia hanya bersama Kurama, seharian dia tak muncul di Konoha. Banyak orang yang mencarinya, kebanyakan hanya ingin melampiaskan kebencian. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang apartemen Naruko. Untungnya, Kurama memasang segel yang cukup kuat. Bahkan ada beberapa Jounin rendahan yang ikut serta, jurus mereka tak mampu menembus pertahanan segel barrier.

Hiruzen merasa khawatir Naruko tak muncul. Dia sempat mengira kalau Naruko diculik. ANBU kepercayaannya, Dog, melapor. Kali ini tidak sendiri, dengan ANBU bertopeng porselen hitam rubah dengan rambut merah panjang tergerai sampai pinggang. Hiruzen dan Dog diam-diam bersiaga. Dia yakin tak ada ANBU-nya memakai topeng berporselen hitam. Semua ANBU Konoha memakai topeng putih.

"**Hiruzen, aku memang bukan ANBU Konoha. Tugas ANBU Konoha adalah melindungi desa di bawah pimpinan Hokage. Aku tidak mengemban tugas itu."**

Dog menghunuskan pedangnya, dalam posisi siap menyerang si topeng rubah.

"**Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan. Naruko baik-baik saja, dalam perlindunganku, Kyuubi no Youko,"** ujarnya sambil melepas topeng itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tubuh Naruko?!" seru Hiruzen gusar. Jinchuuriki akan mati kalau Bijuu keluar dari tubuh Jinchuuriki.

"**Sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Yang pasti, aku masih terhubung dengan segel dan aku juga tak bisa sembarangan menggunakan kekuatanku. Aku takkan menghancurkan desa ini karena Naruko melarangku."**

Dia berhenti sebentar, duduk santai di kusen jendela.

"**Untuk segerombolan ANBU pengecut, tunjukkan diri kalian untuk menemui kematian kecuali kalau kalian segera pergi. Terutama untuk ANBU Nee milik Danzou si elang tua bangka sisa perang."**

Baik Hiruzen mau pun Dog cukup terkejut menyadari ada ANBU Nee di antara ANBU kepercayaannya. Kurama menyadari mereka semua pergi, kecuali dua orang ANBU. Cat dan Owl. Mereka menampakkan diri. Cat berambut ungu panjang lurus, sepertinya perempuan. Owl berambut hitam panjang sampai punggung, dikuncir dua agak longgar.

"**Cat, atau Uzuki Yugao the Kenjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Dog, atau Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Owl, atau Uchiha Izuko, si burung hantu yang punya seribu mata. Hiruzen, apa mereka tahu siapa orang tua Naruko?"** tanya Kurama.

"Ya. Lalu apa maumu?" balas Hiruzen.

"**Masukkan aku dalam daftar ANBU-mu. Tapi aku akan menolak misi apa pun darimu selain menjaga dan melatih Naruko, atau ada hubungannya dengan Bijuu. Pakai saja nama Natsuki dan codename RedFox. Serta tarik semua ANBU dari misi mengawasi Naruko. Aku akan melatih Naruko semua teknik yang kutahu, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan siapa pun. Rahasiakan ini dari Village Council. Kalau sampai rahasia ini bocor, kupastikan tak seorang pun dari mereka lolos hidup-hidup dan utuh dalam satu bagian."**

"Kenapa hanya Civilian Council yang kau jadikan sandera?" tanya Izuna.

"**Kau juga tahu kalau mereka sumber masalah yang sebenarnya. Katakan, Hiruzen, berapa kali mereka jadi sumber sakit kepala karena mulut cerewet tak berotak mereka? Mereka bermimpi mengendalikan Shinobi Council, tapi aku bertaruh kebanyakan dari mereka tak becus melempar shuuriken,"** sindir Kurama, menoleh pada Hiruzen.

"Aku tidak tahu dan takkan mau menghitungnya," balas Hiruzen sambil tertawa miris.

…

Naruko asyik memainkan segenggam kristal berwarna biru jernih di tangannya. Hanya mengubah-ubah bentuknya menjadi berbagai jenis shuuriken, untuk dilempar, kemudian dikendalikan seperti rudal agar gerakannya tak terduga, lalu kembali ke tangan Naruko. Sementara itu beberapa puluh Kagebunshin-nya latihan. Naruko bosan menunggu Kurama.

"**Hey, gaki. Berhenti melamun. Bangunlah, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan."**

Naruko langsung berdiri, menatap Kurama dengan bersemangat. Kurama hanya menyeringai tipis, lalu merapal **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** untuk memanggil sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruko.

"**Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Otanjoubi omedetou, Naru-chan. Summon Sign Scroll of Fox. Tulis namamu dengan darahmu di sini,"** ujar Kurama sambil menunjukkan kolom kesepuluh yang masih kosong. Naruko melihat kolom-kolom di sebelahnya. Uzumaki Kushina, di kolom kesembilan. Di sebelahnya, di kolom kedelapan, Uzumaki Mito. Lalu tujuh nama lain, dia yakin mereka Jinchuuriki terdahulu. Tapi… mereka semua memakai nama Uzumaki. Apa maksudnya?

"Jadi aku bisa memanggil rubah untuk membantuku? Seperti para Jinchuuriki terdahulu?" tanya Naruko antusias, dibalas dengan senyuman Kurama.

"Arigatou, Kurama-neechan!" seru Naruko senang, menubruk Kurama dan memeluknya.

…

Sudah dua tahun Kurama melatih Naruko di Shi no Mori. Area itu sekarang tak ubahnya taman bermain bagi bocah delapan tahun itu. Naruko sengaja mengatur agar poninya menutupi mata kanannya yang selalu mengaktifkan Takaringgan. Dengan sistem latihan Kagebunshin, kemampuan Naruko berkembang jauh.

Dia sudah menguasai Kekkai Genkai alaminya, **Hyouton (Ice Release)** dan **Shoton (Crystal Release)**. Kurama melatih Naruko kelima elemen, dengan bantuan Takaringgan, Fuuton tetap elemen utama Naruko, dengan penguasaan Suiton dan Doton yang baik, hanya kelemahan dalam penguasaan Raiton dan Katon. Untungnya, Kurama menutupi kelemahan itu karena elemen utamanya adalah Katon dan Fuuton. Sementara untuk Raiton, Kurama biasa memanggil rubah pengguna Raiton dari Dimension of Youko Clan. Mereka berhasil membuat teknik **All-Five Elements Barrage**, kombinasi lima elemen yang mematikan.

Di bidang Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu, Naruko berkembang pesat karena cocok dengan **Fox's Claw Style** yang merupakan gaya tarung original Kurama dan Youko Clan. Kurama juga mengajarinya **Uzumaki Hurricane Style**. Masih jauh dibandingkan Kushina, tapi mengesankan bagi anak seusianya.

Untuk Fuinjutsu, karena Uzumaki memang dikenal sebagai Fuinjutsu user yang hebat, berjalan lancar. Naruko berhasil mengutak-atik berbagai segel, lalu membuat percobaan dengan segelnya, agar dia dan Kurama bisa jadi partner bertarung yang lebih baik.

Sementara Genjutsu adalah lahan memanen korban bagi Naruko. Baik Naruko mau pun Kurama dan para rubah summon sama-sama iseng. Bukan hal baru kalau setiap shinobi yang ingin menyerang Naruko, kalau kembali tanpa luka, pasti dengan trauma hebat seolah habis disiksa Morino Ibiki the Sadistic Introgator.

Sejauh ini, belum ada yang tahu tentang rahasia Kyuubi, kecuali Hokage dan orang-orang kepercayaan. Untungnya, penyerangan kepada Naruko mulai berkurang secara perlahan. Kebanyakan orang hanya bisa melempar death glare yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruko.

Sore ini, Naruko masih berlatih. Kali ini, dia berlatih Suiton di tepi sungai. Tapi sebelum sempat merapal jurus, Naruko menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah cukup lama di tempat itu, di sisi lain sungai.

Gadis yang sepertinya baru delapan tahun, sebaya dengan Naruko. Rambut pendeknya berwarna biru gelap dengan poni rapih. Irisnya berwarna lavender pucat tanpa pupil, membuat Naruko yakin kalau dia seorang Hyuuga. Gadis itu duduk termenung sedih dengan kepala tertunduk di tepi sungai. Matanya terlihat sembab habis menangis.

Naruko memutuskan untuk menyeberang sungai ke sisi gadis itu. Tampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaan Naruko. Saat tangan kanan Naruko menyentuh bahu kiri gadis itu dari belakang, gadis itu langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Aku Uzumaki Naruko. Kau siapa?" sapa Naruko ramah sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dia hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, dengan suara amat lirih, "Hyuuga Hinata."

…

"Hmmm, jadi kau Heiress dari Souke Hyuuga yang hampir diculik Shinobi Kumogakure waktu itu. Kau masih trauma?" tanya Naruko setelah Hinata pelan-pelan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"B-bukan itu… A-ku merasa… sangat lemah dan tidak berguna. J-juga membuat orang lain repot… dan…"

Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mulai menangis.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup melanjutkan, tidak apa-apa. Menangis dulu sampai kau puas, baru bicara," ujar Naruko sampil menyodorkan selempar sapu tangan berwarna oranye. Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu melanjutkan tangisannya. Naruko terus menunggu Hinata selesai menangis, meski dia tahu akan cukup makan waktu. Ya… hanya 15 menit, tapi bagi Naruko, menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama 15 menit benar-benar membosankan. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Bisa tolong lanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruko, yang dibalas anggukan Hinata.

"A-aku… Aku ingin bisa melingdungi diriku sendiri dan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dilindungi. A-aku… Aku ingin… jadi orang kuat dan percaya diri," ujar Hinata pelan, agak tersendat dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa latihan bersama. Hampir tiap hari aku latihan. Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga bisa. Tapi… dengan kimono seperti itu…" ujar Naruko, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil sweatdrop.

"Baik, aku pulang dulu untuk ganti baju," ujar Hinata, kali ini agak keras dan bersemangat.

"Okay, kutunggu di sini," balas Naruko. Hinata mengangguk, lalu segera pergi.

"**Gaki, apa kau yakin dia bisa mengikuti cara latihan kita yang tanpa ampun?" **tanya Kurama dengan ragu. Dia, dalam Animal Form, dari tadi bersembunyi di atas pohon. Dia lalu melompat ke bahu Naruko, lalu masuk ke jaket hitam Naruko.

'_Kurama-nee, kalau dia langsung latihan seperti latihan pertamaku, dia pasti langsung ambruk. Fisiknya agak rapuh karena kurang percaya diri. Gerakannya saja ragu-ragu. Proyek kita, melatihnya menjadi kuat dan percaya diri._

_Dia hampir sama dengan diriku yang dulu. Kau pernah bilang, ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, Hanabi. Sementara Hiashi-san, ayahnya, adalah ketua klan yang super sibuk dan kaku. Pasti Hiashi-san repot gara-gara para tetua sisa-sisa perang itu._

_Kita takkan memberi tahu Hinata soal rahasia kita. Tunggu saat aku benar-benar bisa percaya padanya. Lagi pula, terlalu berbahayaa. Kalau Hinata membocorkan rahasia, pasti Village Council, terutama dari sisi Civilian Council, bakal ribut. Danzou akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjadikanku mesin perang dengan dalih melatihku agar tak diambil alih Kyuubi. Oh tidak… Kau tahu tanpa latihan dari ANBU Nee, aku sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan separuh Konoha jika aku di sisi lawan. Big NO! Aku tidak mau jadi alat para dedengkot sialan itu! Kita harus rahasiakan ini!'_ seru Naruko lewat telepati, mengakhiri ceramahnya.

'**Gaki, aku setuju. Jika Danzou sampai menyentuhmu, masalah akan makin rumit. Pemikiran jenius,'** respon Kurama, lewat telepati.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk latihan ringan sambil menunggu Kurama.

…

'_Lama. Pasti dia repot karena harus berurusan dengan ayahnya,'_ batin Naruko.

"19 menit 37 detik. Hampir dua puluh menit," ujar Naruko pelan saat melihat Hinata muncul.

Hinata sekatang memakai celana ¾ berwarna biru gelap, dengan sepatu sandal ninja normal berwarna biasa. Atasannya kaus hitam ¾ lengan. Kaus itu terlihat didobel dengan kaus fishnet lengan panjang yang tembus. Hinata memanggul sebuah tas ransel berwarna coklat krem berukuran sedak, sedikit terlihat penuh, berisi perlengkapan standar untuk latihan. Setelah sekadar menyapa dan meletakkan ransel itu di dekat ransel hitam Naruko yang tergeletak di bawah pohon, Hinata menghampiri Naruko, mengatakan dia siap untuk latihan.

Naruko lalu melepas jaketnya dan membiarkan Kurama turun. Dia memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan, celana trainnging panjang berwarna hitam, serta sepatu sandal ninja berwarna biru gelap.

"Mulai dengan pemanasan ringan," ujar Naruko, mulai menginstruksi.

…

Latihan pertama selalu terasa sulit, karena tubuh harus membiasakan diri. Hinata terengah-engah, duduk menyenderkan punggung pada sebatang pohon. Hinata menatap Naruko yang sedang berlatih Kenjutsu dengan pedang dari es.

'_Dia, seperti seorang kakak. Rasanya hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku ingin punya kakak seperti dia. Dia berbeda dengan kakak-kakak sepupuku yang dingin, apalagi kakak dari Bunke…'_ batin Hinata.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau pulang setelah cukup istirahat. Ini sudah jam lima sore. Kalau besok mau latihan, cari saja aku di Training Ground #44 Gate #13. Jam delapan biasanya aku sudah di sana, tapi sebaiknya kau datang jam dua saja," ujar Naruko setelah selesai latihan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruko keburu melesat ke arah hutan.

"Ha'I, Oneesan," ujar Hinata pelan, lalu segera berkemas. Sebenarnya, Naruko tidak benar-benar pergi. Setelah yakin kalau Hinata tak melihatnya, dia langsung memakai jubah hitam dan diam-diam mengawasi Hinata. Setelah Hinata berjalan sampai depan gerbang Hyuuga Compound, Naruko lalu berhenti mengawasi Hinata karena merasa Hinata sudah cukup aman. Dia segera melanjutkan latihannya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan itu. Naruko dan Hinata selalu latihan bersama tiap sore, dari jam dua sampai jam lima sore. Setiap Hinata pulang, Naruko selalu mengawasi Hinata sampai depan gerbang Hyuuga Compound tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang curiga. Naruko juga melum merasakan ada yang mengintai mereka.

Hinata sudah mulai percaya diri dan berani bicara, tapi mungkin hanya di depan Naruko, karenya hanya Naruko yang mau dengan sabar menunggunya untuk bicara.

Kemampuan Hinata berkembang pesat, terutama kegesitannya. Gaya bertarung Hinata tidak setangguh kebanyakan Juuken user. Tapi dia mengandalkan gerakan yang fleksibel. Hinata sudah menguasai **Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou** dengan baik, meskipun Naruko harus membombardir Hinata dengan hujan kunai, shuuriken dan sebangsanya.

Naruko sampai saat ini masih merahasiakan soal Kurama dan Kekkai Genkai-nya. Naruko bahkan belum memberitahu di mana apartemennya, karena dia selalu datang ke Trainning Ground dan pergi duluan. Sejauh ini, Hinata belum bertanya terlalu jauh, entah dia kelelahan karena latihan atau tidak berani.

Kecuali, soal orang tua Naruko. Naruko saat itu hanya menjawab pendek, "sudah pergi," dengan aura suram nan pekat, membuat Hinata langsung mengerti kalau itu topik tabu bagi Naruko. Sejak itu Hinata tak pernah menanyakan soal itu lagi.

Hinata bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman sebaya Naruko. Sementara Hinata lebih menganggap Naruko sebagai kakak. Bagi Hinata, Naruko adalah seorang yang dapat diandalkan, sikapnya cenderung dewasa, terbiasa mandiri, cocok jadi figur seorang kakak. Hinata kadang memanggil Naruko dengan suffix "-neesan". Naruko tak keberatan dengan itu.

Sore ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka latihan bersama. Sekarang, adalah waktu istirahat sebelum pulang bagi Hinata.

"Naruko-neesan…" panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn? Kenapa?" respon Naruko.

"Apa aku boleh ke apartemenmu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruko hanya menghela nafas, terdiam sambil memejamkan mata. Tampak berpikir.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Hinata, khawatir Naruko tersinggung.

"**Ya. Bereskan perlengkapanmu dan pakai jubah untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu."**

Kali ini bukan Naruko yang menjawab. Tapi sesosok gadis 19 tahun dengan rambut merah tergerai sepunggung, dengan topeng rubah hitam dan mengenakan pakaian ANBU.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"**Kyuubi no Youko, panggil aku Kurama."**

**Tsuzuku**

Kira-kira… bagaimana reaksi Hinata? Apa dia akan menerima Naruko, atau berbalik membencinya setelah rahasia yang terungkap?

Memang sih, bagian penculikan Hinata oleh shinobi Kumo, di canon-nya dia lebih muda. Kalau tak salah baru tiga tahun. Tapi ada sangkut-pautnya dengan alur.

Untuk OC, di chapter ini muncul Uchiha Izuko. Adik dari Mikoto, hanya terpaut jarak sepuluh tahun. Bayangkan Mikoto, hanya rambutnya dikuncir seperti Tsunade, dengan poni seperti Konan. Ada alasan tersendiri untuk itu.

Kenapa saya buat female Naruto? Saya sulit membuat sesuatu dari sudut pandang laki-laki, karena saya sendiri perempuan.

Kenapa rambut Naruko merah, bukan kuning? Karena dia di fanfict ini lebih mewarisi darah Uzumaki daripada Namikaze. Ada alasan tersendiri. Dua alasan. Pertama, berhubungan dengan alur cerita. Kedua, alasan pribadi.

Bayangkan wajah Minato. Lalu gambarkan enam garis khas kumis kucing Naruto, dan voila! Wajah Naruto versi dewasa. Harusnya di canon penduduk Konoha menyadari persamaan itu! Hanya Naruto dan Minato yang punya rambut kuning mencolok di Konoha! Bahkan pirangnya Yamanaka dan Tsunade pun masuk kategori pirang pucat. Paling tidak, jenius Nara pasti menyadarinya!

Okay… cukup ocehan tidak perlu barusan… Just move to next chapter, nee?

Words : 5.422

Pages : 18

Mind to review?

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	2. Attend the Academy

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

Untuk semua yang telah review, terima kasih banyak, bikin saya bangkit lagi dari berbagai masalah, juga menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis. Untuk semua yang menunggu fanfict abal ini (itu pun kalau ada) maaf saya baru bisa update setelah menghilang sekian lama.

**Special thanks for :**

**Kiseki Amai, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, DarkNoah, Endou, Hikaru Uzumaki, Hikaru Uchiha, usil kipsi, Aoi no Kaze, Neko Raito-kun, Kuroi5, Za666, Syifa, Ruvina no Ookami Hime, Lee Lolina, eisa ayano, Uzumaki Winda, Akita Rei, Fi Suki Saki, Namikaze Narita-chan, yuchan desu, Puu Kyuukki, Ashahi Kagari-kun, and kitsune artix.**

Serta salah satu fanfiction multichap abal dari author ini, alias Cinta yang Sadis, sudah saya hapus, karena saya baru sadar kalau alur ceritanya terlalu berantakan.

Setelah author ini lama menghilang, saya rasa ada banyak masalah di fanfic ini yang harus diperbaiki, tentunya dengan re-write. Jadi saya putuskan, saya re-write fanfic ini dari awal.

Serta saya umumkan kalau fanfic ini ganti nama, menjadi Another Crazy Version, karena inti dari fanfic ini adalah imajinasi liar dan gila seorang penggemar femNaru.

**Start**

Kali ini bukan Naruko yang menjawab. Tapi sesosok gadis 19 tahun dengan rambut merah tergerai sepunggung, dengan topeng rubah hitam dan mengenakan pakaian ANBU.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"**Kyuubi no Youko, panggil aku Kurama."**

"Jangan bercanda! Kyuubi disegel pada tubuh Naruko. Kalau Bijuu sampai keluar dari tubuh Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki akan mati. Bagaimana mungkin?!" seru Hinata.

"Dia benar, Hinata, dia memang Kyuubi."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruko. Dia sudah berdiri dan membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa keluar?" tanya Hinata.

"**Tidak. Kami masih terhubung dengan segel. Secara detail tak bisa kujelaskan karena ini SSS-rank Fuinjutsu milik klan Uzumaki dari Uzugakure. Tapi aku bisa keluar dan menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku. Tenang saja, aku takkan menghancurkan Konoha, itu bukan tujuan utamaku saat ini,**" jelas Kurama.

"Sebaiknya penjelasannya dilanjutkan di rumah saja. Aku merasa ada yang mengintai kita," ujar Naruko sambil memakai jubah hitamnya.

"**Tidak. Kita telat. Mereka sudah dekat, tunggu beberapa menit. Hadapi saja, bagus untuk latihan. Hanya sekumpulan ninja Iwa kelas teri,"** ujar Kurama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat orang dengan seragam ANBU Iwagakure mengepung mereka.

"Kurama-nee…" ujar Naruko pelan, dengan tatapan dingin.

"**Ya?"**

"Mereka ANBU, bukan ninja kelas teri seperti yang kau bilang," lanjut Naruko.

"**Well, I'm a very naughty vixen."**

"Kau jangan harap bisa mengalahkan kami. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, menyerahlah. Kami hanya akan membawamu pergi ke Iwa," ujar salah satu dari mereka, tampaknya ketua tim itu.

"Wah, Taichou, kebetulan, ada Souke Hyuuga di sini. Tsuchikage-sama pasti akan senang," ujar yang lainnya.

"**Hey, gaki, kau ingin ikut bersenang-senang atau membiarkanku membantai ninja-ninja kelas teri ini sendirian?"** tanya Kurama, menghunuskan cakarnya.

"Kurama-nee, jangan marah, tapi kali ini giliranku bersenang-senang. Tolong bawa Hinata mundur. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya," ujar Naruko, kodachi dari kristal berwarna biru jernih terbentuk di kedua tangannya. Kurama hanya mendengus, dengan cakar yang kembali normal, lalu membawa Hinata ke tempat yang aman, membiarkan Naruko menghadapi empat ANBU sekaligus.

Mereka membombardir dengan teknik Doton yang dikombinasikan dengan gulungan berisi ribuan kunai. Hinata sebenarnya ingin ikut membantu, mengingat Shugo Hakke bagus untuk mempertahankan diri dari serbuan senjata tajam sebanyak itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Dia penasaran dengan kodachi di tangan Naruko. Bagaimana kristal bisa terbentuk begitu saja?

"**Crystal Release : Crystal Shield."**

Tanpa merapal segel tangan, kristal biru jernih terbentuk di sekeliling Naruko, menjadi pelindung yang kuat. Hinata terkesima, bagaimana pelindung kristal itu bertahan dalam hujan kunai dan beberapa serangan teknik Doton sekaligus.

"Hanya segitu saja? Bahkan pelindung kristalku belum retak. Baiklah, saatnya upacara pemakaman. **Crystal Release : Crystal Thorn Range!**" seru Naruko sambil menancapkan kedua kodachi kristalnya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Dalam radius 30 meter di sekitar Naruko, tumbuh duri-duri dari kristal, menyerang secara tak terduga. Tak ada yang cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Keempat ANBU itu meregang nyawa karena duri kristal itu tepat menusuk semua organ vital mereka. Mereka mati dengan cepat tanpa mampu menjerit.

"**Gaki! Nice show! Aku harus menyimpan gambarnya!"** seru Kurama bersemangat, menyambar buku sketsa kecil, pensil dan penghapus di tas pinggangnya, mulai menggambar.

'_T-teknik apa itu?'_ batin Hinata takut. Dia belum pernah melihat begitu banyak orang tewas bersimbah darah di depan mata.

"Gomen, nanti kujelaskan. Teknik rahasia, **Crystal Release (Shoton)**," ujar Naruko, menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"**Hey, Gaki, bagaimana dengan jasad mereka?"** tanya Kurama.

"Kurasa Kurama-neechan sudah tahu jawabannya," balas Naruko sambil menyeringai nakal. Kurama hanya mendengus kesal, tapi mengangguk, membiarkan Naruko dan Hinata pergi duluan.

…

"Ternyata… Kyuubi no Youko tak seperti yang selama ini dibilang orang…" ujar Hinata, saat selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Naruko.

"Yeah… Banyak yang tak menyadarinya. Padahal shinobi harus melihat di balik apa yang terselubung. Tolong rahasiakan ini," ujar Naruko, menatap iris lavender Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau… memercayakan rahasia sebesar ini padaku?" tanya Hinata, yang dibalas anggukan Naruko.

'_Takkan kusia-siakan kepercayaanmu, Naruko-neesan.'_

…

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hari ini sangat aneh. Melihat Bijuu terkuat di muka bumi mendadak jadi ibu rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang bisa kau lihat setiap saat. Hinata menatap Kurama yang asyik memasak. Sementara dia dan Naruko duduk di kursi makan. Beberapa gulungan dan buku tebal tergeletak di meja makan itu. Naruko asyik dengan buku berlabel 'Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, Middle-High Level'. Sementara Hinata, asyik membolak-balik buku berisi koleksi jurus klan Hyuuga. Perhatiannya terpecah, antara buku itu dan Kurama.

Kurama, Bijuu terkuat di muka bumi. Kyuubi no Youko, the Queen of Bijuu, Leader of the Youko Clan. Kini, memasak, dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan rok merah selutut dan apron kuning lemon. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda, membuatnya tampak… feminin.

"Hey, Hyuuga, lebih baik konsentrasi dengan bukumu. Menatapku takkan membantumu di Akademi. Sebulan lagi kalian masuk Akademi Ninja, 'kan?" tegur Kurama.

"Yeah, dan kami akan mendepak siswa lain dari daftar peringkat lima besar!" seru Naruko bersemangat. Sayangnya, malah dibalas dengan tatapan sweatdrop oleh Hinata dan Kurama.

"Eh? Apa aku salah ngomong?"

"Tidak… kurasa kau takkan mendepak mereka. Kau akan menghajar mereka, 'kan?" ujar Hinata. Naruko hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

…

"Naruko," panggil Hinata, saat mereka berlatih bersama keesokan harinya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" respon Naruko.

"Tahun ajaran baru di Akademi Ninja dimulai sebulan lagi. Otousama sudah pasti mendaftarkanku. Bagaimana denganmu? Village Council pasti akan ribut…"

"Aku yakin Ojiichama bisa membereskannya. Untuk Shinobi Council… hmm… Kalau orang kepercayaan Ojiichama dan tahu rahasia orang tuaku, pasti akan setuju. Tinggal Civilian Council sialan itu, serta para tetua merepotkan. Tapi aku punya cara sendiri untuk menghadapi mereka," jawab Naruko sambil menyeringai nakal. Hinata segera menangkap maksud seringaian itu.

"Apa pun itu, pasti tindakan nekat. Bisa beritahu aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Debat ringan. Kalau tak berhasil, akan kubekukan seluruh ruangan Council."

"Tapi itu berbahaya! Apalagi para tetua! Yang bernama Danzou-sama, kau bilang sendiri padaku kalau dia mengerahkan ANBU Nee-nya untuk mengawasimu."

"Bukan bahaya besar jika kuhadapi dengan partner-ku."

"Tapi kalau Kurama-san menampakkan diri, mereka akan mengira kalau Kyuubi lepas, ujung-ujungnya malah makin rumit."

"Aku sudah buat rencana, kok. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang saja, kau kira aku akan sukarela terjun ke kandang singa tanpa rencana?"

…

"Hiruzen! Apa kau serius membiarkan bocah Kyuubi itu masuk Akademi Ninja?! Dia akan jadi masalah kalau dia jadi shinobi!" seru seorang nenek yang diketahui adalah salah satu tetua desa bernama Utatane Koharu.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah cukup umur untuk masuk Akademi," jawab Hiruzen santai.

'_Fufufu, mereka belum tahu kalau dia sudah selevel Chuunin, berkat latihan dari Kurama. Baguslah, aku bisa mengejutkan mereka,'_ batin Hiruzen, tertawa dalam hati.

"Tapi Hiruzen, jika dia menjadi shinobi yang kuat, dia hanya akan membahayakan Konoha!" protes tetua yang satunya lagi, kakek-kakek berkacamata, bernama Mitokado Homura.

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia akan loyal pada Konoha," sahut Hiruzen.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" balas Hiruzen.

Pintu terbuka. Tampak dua orang Chuunin, menjaga Naruko dari dua sisi. Dia hanya diam, tapi gagal menyembunyikan nafsu membunuhnya. Mereka lalu masuk.

"Homura-sama, kami sudah membawa bocah Kyuubi ini," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku bukan bocah Kyuubi. Kalian saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti Fuinjutsu selevel Shiki Fuujin," balas Naruko dingin, membuat Chuunin itu mencengkram kerah jaket hitam Naruko.

"Apa peduliku segel apa yang digunakan, hah?! Yang jelas, kau adalah monster yang mengamuk delapan tahun lalu!" timpal rekannya.

Hiruzen hanya diam, tapi melepaskan Killing Intent yang cukup untuk membuat dua Chuunin itu gemetar.

"Kalian! Sekarang, keluar!" seru Hiruzen, mengusir dua orang itu. Untungnya mereka menurut. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu apa yang akan Hiruzen lakukan jika dua orang itu melanjutkan perbuatan mereka.

"Arigatou, Ojiichama. Lalu, Homura-san, Koharu-san, apa masalah kalian denganku?"

"Kami tidak setuju kalau kau masuk ke Akademi Ninja," ujar Homura, memandang Naruko dengan dingin.

"Atas alasan apa? Hanya karena aku Jinchuuriki?" respon Naruko. Kedua tetua sisa perang itu terdiam membenarkan.

"Karena, jika kau jadi shinobi, pasti kau akan berkhianat pada Konoha," balas Koharu tak mau kalah.

"Jika aku memang ingin berkhianat pada Konoha, tentu sudah kulepaskan segel Kyuubi supaya dia bisa mengamuk sepuasnya," sahut Naruko.

"Memang kau bisa?" sindir Homura.

"Shiki Fuujin dirancang agar aku bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dengan kesadaranku sendiri.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau bisa lulus," sindir Koharu, mulai kehabisan amunisi dan kesabaran.

"Oh ya? **Crystal Release : Crystal Claw!**" seru Naruko. Cakar dari kristal terbentuk di tangan kiri Naruko. Killing intent dari mereka berempat memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Naruko, tenang dulu. Kau hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit kalau menyerang mereka," ujat Hiruzen.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menyerang mereka? Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Diskriminasi ini menyebalkan!" seru Naruko, mulai dengan menyerang Koharu. Nenek tua itu terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruko. Bocah delapan tahun itu tiba-tiba sudah di depannya, menghapus jarak dengan cepat, lalu menyabetkan cakar kristal itu.

Trang!

Sesuai dugaan Naruko, ANBU takkan tinggal diam. Dua ANBU muncul, salah satu dari mereka menarik Koharu ke tempat yang aman, lalu yang satunya lagi memblok serangan Naruko.

"Koharu, Homura, keluar dari ruanganku! Kalian juga! Kecuali Naruko, tetap di sini!" seru Hiruzen kesal, menyuruh mereka semua pergi kecuali Naruko.

"Kenapa, Ojiichama? Lebih baik diselesaikan sekarang, sebelum Danzou ikut memperparah masalah," protes Naruko.

"Jangan sekarang, Naruko… Kau bisa dikejar-kejar Civilian Council itu. Mereka akan menuntut eksekusi. Jangan bunuh mereka, paling tidak, jangan sekarang… "

"Ojiichama, kau kira aku akan takut pada Civilian Council?" balas Naruko.

"Yeah, mereka memang hanya menang mulut, DAN menambah paperworks yang harus kukerjakan…"

Naruko hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak pakai **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** saja?"

Detik itu juga, Hiruzen membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia, the Professor of Shinobi, salah satu dari segelintir Shinobi Konoha yang telah mengarungi tiga perang besar dan bertahan hidup-hidup, guru dan Konoha no Sannin Shinobi, dan tak terpikirkan olehnya ide seperti itu. Serta yang memberitahunya adalah bocah delapan tahun yang bahkan belum menjejakkan kaki di Akademi Ninja.

"Eh? Kenapa? Memang Kage dilarang pakai Kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan paperworks, ya?" tanya Naruko dengan tampang 'polos'. Meskipun dalam hati, senyum kemenangan khas rubah yang baru mengerjai mangsa tersungging dengan indah.

"Tidak… tidak ada aturan tentang itu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruko hanya mengangguk, melangkahkan kaki ke pintu. Setelah dia menutup pintu, dia mendengar sesuatu berbenturan dengan meja.

'_Mungkin Ojiichama sedang depresi,_' batinnya berasumsi.

…

**Naruko's POV**

Hari pertama di Akademi Ninja. Pasti membosankan, karena pelajaran pertama sudah dipastikan adalah ceramah tentang sejarah Hokage.

Apa aku harus pura-pura jadi bocah ingusan?

Mari catat apa yang harus kuwaspadai. Aburame, Hyuuga dan Inuzuka, trio klan pelacak terhebat. Aku tak mau ada yang tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, yakh, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lalu si pemalas jenius Nara, diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kuharap tidak ada Uchiha di kelasku.

Lalu tidak boleh pakai Shoton dan Hyouton. Cih, ini akan merepotkan…

Saat aku melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, aku menghela nafas. Sedikit persiapan batin.

…

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chouji

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Yamanaka Ino

…

Aku baru melihat ¼ dari daftar itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah, dengan sedikit pertimbangan untuk membakar kertas laknat itu.

Jadi kulangkahkan kaki menuju kelas, dengan ekspresi datar meski aku siap membekukan seluruh akademi, kapan saja.

**End of Naruko's POV, Normal POV**

Sementara Naruko menuju kelas, beberapa anak laki-laki berbisik-bisik. Mereka sepertinya tak tahu kalau Naruko Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Jadi mereka menatapnya seperti anak biasa. Sayangnya, Naruko cukup manis bagi pandangan mereka. Serta pakaiannya yang lebih mencerminkan seorang shinobi, berbeda dengan kebanyakan perempuan yang lebih suka pakaian yang membuat mereka tampak cantik, tak peduli kalau itu justru membuat mereka tak cocok disebut kunochi.

Naruko tipe orang yang simpel. Hanya jaket hitam dengan lambang Uzu di bagian punggung, dengan garis oranye di bagian ujung jaket. Serta celana dan sepatu sandal ninja standar berwarna hitam. Kurama, dalam Animal Form-nya, melingkarkan diri di atas bahu Naruko dalam keadaan tidur. Kebanyakan mengira itu rubah partner-nya, seperti Inuzuka dan anjingnya.

Saat memasuki kelas, dia segera memilih tempat duduk. Bari ketiga dari depan. Setelah meletakkan tas ransel hitamnya, ada yang menepuk bahu Naruko. Dia segera menoleh. Perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda, dengan poni lempar kanan hampir menutupi mata kanan. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna ungu dengan manset putih dan perban.

"Hey, perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino, kalau kau?" sapanya, sedikit perkenalan.

"Uzumaki Naruko," jawab Naruko pendek. Ino mengulurkan tangan, Naruko mengerti dan berjabat tangan.

"Ayo ikut aku. Akan kukenalkan teman-temanku!" seru Ino sambil menyeret Naruko ke arah sekumpulan anak. Ada Hinata di antara mereka.

"Naruko, apa 'Daredevil Project'-mu sukses?" tanya Hinata, mengkhawatirkan masalah apa yang akan menghantam gara-gara Village Council. Dia tahu ayahnya tidak begitu suka Village Council Meeting, karena lebih sering menimbulkan masalah dari pada menyelesaikan masalah.

"Yeah, mereka kalah telak," jawab Naruko sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya laki-laki yang punya tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya dan menggendong seekor anjing berbulu putih. Naruko langsung tahu kalau dia Inuzuka Kiba. Hanya ada satu Inuzuka di kelas itu, dan dipastikan hanya Inuzuka yang selalu membawa anjing ke mana-mana.

"Ya, s-sejak tiga bulan lalu. K-kami sering latihan bersama. Um, tepatnya dia yang melatihku…" ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Perkenalan berjalan lancar. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pantat ayam dengan baju berkerah tinggi muncul. Ada lambang Uchiha di punggung kausnya.

"Kyaaaa! Itu Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka.

"Ino-Pig! Sasuke-kun itu milikku!"

"Forehead! Mana mau dia dengan jidat selebar lapanganmu!"

Naruko hanya mendengus, mundur teratur ke mejanya. Kebetulan Hinata duduk di samping kanannya.

'_Kalau dia sampai ingin duduk di sampingku…'_

Sayangnya, Sasuke malah melangkah kakinya ke tempat Naruko.

"Hey, apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku keberatan," tolak Naruko, mengagetkan separuh populasi kelas. Menolak seorang Uchiha. Anak perempuan yang lain mulai berteriak.

"Sasuke-kun! Duduk saja di sampingku, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Dia tak mengerti ketampananmu dan keelitan Uchiha!" seru Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan dengarkan yang lain, duduklah di sampingku!" seru Ino.

Sasuke tak memedulikan teriakan fans-nya, masih menatap Naruko.

"Ayolah…" lanjut Sasuke. Entah dia tertarik pada Naruko, atau dia tak mau diterkam oleh fangirls-nya.

"Tidak. Minta saja salah satu fans-mu," jawab Naruko. Tapi Sasuke malah meletakkan tasnya di bangku samping kiri Naruko.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, Baka-Sasuke-Teme! TIDAK! Jadi pindahkan tasmu sebelum aku membakarnya!" seru Naruko.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pindah," balas Sasuke, masih bertahan pada kebanggaannya sebagai Uchiha.

"Kalau kau tak mau pindah, ya sudah. Aku saja yang pindah. Karena aku menolak untuk duduk di sampingmu," ujar Naruko sambil mengambil tasnya.

'_Dia menarik…'_

"Kalau begitu aku tak jadi duduk di sini," ujar Sasuke, mengangkat tasnya dan berlalu. Naruko hanya mendengus kesal, meletakkan tasnya, hampir membanting tepatnya.

"Naruko, kenapa kau begitu padanya?" tanya Hinata. Banyak yang tertarik, ikut pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku benci Uchiha."

Tiga kata yang cukup untuk mengagetkan siapa pun yang mendengarkan.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengingat kebencian Kurama pada Uchiha karena dendamnya pada Uchiha Madara. Hanya dengan pengecualian pada Mikoto, Izuko dan Itachi.

"Karena Kurama-san?" tanya Hinata, sangat lirih, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Tapi cukup untuk didengar Naruko.

"Ya. Hanya karena itu. Tak ada alasan lain."

"Kasihan dia… Sepertinya dia belum pernah menerima penolakan…" ujar Hinata, menatap sang Uchiha yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, di baris paling depan.

**Sasuke's POV**

Perempuan yang menarik. Pakaiannya lebih seperti shinobi. Dia tampaknya menyukai oranye, tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dikenakan shinobi. Serta dia tak menjerit seperti sekumpulan fangirls bodoh yang merusak citra kunoichi.

Dia menolakku, punya pendapatnya sendiri dan mempertahankannya dengan keras. Sepertinya tipe orang yang keras kepala. Jauh lebih baik daripada fangirls bodoh yang berisik dan menjerit hampir setiap saat. Bahkan terlalu jauh untuk dibandingkan. Apalagi, perempuan seperti dia lebih menantang.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Kelas akhirnya dimulai. Chuunin pembimbing kelas itu menampakkan diri. Seorang dengan bekas luka goresan melintang di batang hidup. Umino Iruka.

Sesuai perkiraan Naruko, mereka memulai hari dengan perkenalan dan sejarah Hokage. Lebih dari separuh kelas harus berjuang menahan kantuknya, sementara si pemalas jenius Nara sudah tertidur sejak sesi perkenalan usai.

**Tsuzuku**

Pertemuan Uchiha dan Uzumaki, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Words : 2.755

Pages : 11

Mind to review?

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	3. Me and Tracker Trio

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

Untuk semua yang telah review, terima kasih banyak, bikin saya bangkit lagi dari berbagai masalah, juga menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis. Untuk semua yang menunggu fanfict abal ini (itu pun kalau ada) maaf saya baru bisa update setelah menghilang sekian lama.

**Special thanks for :**

**Kiseki Amai, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, DarkNoah, Endou, Hikaru Uzumaki, Hikaru Uchiha, usil kipsi, Aoi no Kaze, Neko Raito-kun, Kuroi5, Za666, Syifa, Ruvina no Ookami Hime, Lee Lolina, eisa ayano, Uzumaki Winda, Akita Rei, Fi Suki Saki, Namikaze Narita-chan, yuchan desu, Puu Kyuukki, Ashahi Kagari-kun, and kitsune artix.**

Serta salah satu fanfiction multichap abal dari author ini, alias Cinta yang Sadis, sudah saya hapus, karena saya baru sadar kalau alur ceritanya terlalu berantakan.

Setelah author ini lama menghilang, saya rasa ada banyak masalah di fanfic ini yang harus diperbaiki, tentunya dengan re-write. Jadi saya putuskan, saya re-write fanfic ini dari awal.

Serta saya umumkan kalau fanfic ini ganti nama, menjadi Another Crazy Version, karena inti dari fanfic ini adalah imajinasi liar dan gila seorang penggemar femNaru.

**Start**

**Naruko's POV**

Membosankan! Dua tahun aku di Akademi Ninja. Dan selama tahun-tahun itu, aku harus bertarung melawan kebosanan, kekesalan dan rasa kantuk di kelas.

Sakura dan Ino mungkin bisa dinobatkan sebagai siswi Akademi Ninja Konoha paling berisik sepanjang masa. Meski mereka termasuk pintar dalam tes, tetap saja menyebalkan. Sementara Sasuke, si penyebab teriakan mereka, terus-terusan mengangguku. Dia cowok yang aneh. Selalu berusaha mendekatiku.

Hinata paling dekat denganku. Latihan berjalan dengan baik. Dia sudah menguasai Kaiten, meski seperti biasa, harus dengan bombardir hujan kunai. Aku sukses menghilangkan penyakit gagapnya! Banzai!

Shino dan Kiba lumayan dekat denganku. Shino yang logis dan pendiam, dia partner yang bagus bagiku. Kiba sering sparring denganku, mungkin dia tertarik karena aku menggunakan rubah sebagai partner. Tentunya berakhir dengan seri. Dia lawan yang lumayan berat, sementara aku harus menahan diri dan menyembunyikan kemampuanku. Aku berharap setim dengan mereka nanti. Tapi pasti mereka akan tergabung dalam Trackers Trio bersama Hinata. Formasi standar Trackers Trio dan Ino-Shika-Chou sangat jarang diutak-atik.

Shikamaru… yeah, seperti klan Nara pada umumnya, jenius tapi pemalas. Dia sering tidur di kelas kalau pelajarannya membosankan atau sudah dipelajari sebelumnya. Dan kami jadi partner dalam urusan mencuri waktu tidur. Saat dia tidur aku yang berjaga, memastikan guru tak melihat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sementara Chouji, seperti yang diduga dari klan Akimichi. Dia agak malu dengan ukuran tubuhnya, Ino-Piggy-Purple-Holic selalu memaksanya untuk diet. Sementara bagiku tak masalah, toh dia tak terlalu payah seperti yang dikira orang. Hanya pada masalah kecepatan. Dia selalu membawa keripik kentang dan tak keberatan membaginya denganku. Aku juga kadang-kadang membawakannya bentou kalau tidak terlalu sibuk latihan. Aku senang saat dia bilang kalau dia menyukai bentou buatanku.

Saat ini kami sedang istirahat makan siang. Aku, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Um, coret kata makan siang untuk Shikamaru, dia dipastikan sedang tidur atau hanya berbaring menatap awan. Kami berteduh di bawah pohon di halaman belakang akademi. Seperti biasa, jam istirahat memang begini. Kurama-neechan tampak menikmati perannya sebagai rubah partner-ku, asyik mengerjai Akamaru.

Tiba-tiba… ada penampakan. Siluman pantat ayaam! Hyaah! Ups, ralat, maksudku si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke-teme.

"Hey, Naruko-chan. Boleh aku di sini?" tanyanya, menunjukkan kotak bento bertumpuk duanya, seolah bilang dia hanya ingin makan di sini. Dia yang selalu dikejar-kejar fans-nya, pasti tak bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang, sehat sentosa lahir batin, tanpa harus dirujuk ke dokter THT karena gangguan pendengaran atau pun ke psikiater karena diragukan kadar kewarasannya.

"Tidak. Fans-mu bakal menyerbu, dan kami masih ingin menikmati makan siang dengan damai," ujarku ketus. Dia hanya menghela nafas, lalu berbalik dengan slow motion. Sekumpulan siswi sudah siap 'menerkam' dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau membiarkan aku diterkam mereka?" ujarnya, kembali berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Ya. Keberatan?" ujarku dengan tatapan santai, memiringkan kepala ke kanan dengan tampang nyolot sok tak berdosa.

Dia tak menjawab, segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengamankan diri.

…

Jam istirahat hampir selesai. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa suasana di akademi lebih tenang dari biasanya. Setelah kulihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar kalau tak ada sekumpulan fangirls yang berteriak-teriak. Aku menghela nafas lega. Fangirl adalah tipe kunoichi terendah, bahkan menurutku tak pantas disebut kunoichi.

"Hey! Naruko!"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu itu suara siapa. Haruno Sakura si banshee menyebalkan, putri tunggal dari Haruno Natsumi yang bikin masalah dengan mengacak-acak sistem akademi.

Well, mari absen dosanya. Kita lihat kurikulum akademi. Hanya ada ninjutsu sederhana, taijutsu dan shuuriken jutsu standar. Dan, apa-apaan dengan ikebana, alias seni merangkai bunga, sebagai salah satu kurikulum untuk anak perempuan! Aku tahu kadang itu berguna untuk misi yang melibatkan penggodaan! Tapi apa pentingnya ikebana kalau dibandingkan Kenjutsu?! Ditambah lagi… ujian genin yang… mengerikan. Tiga ninjutsu standar, **Bunshin**, **Kawarimi** dan **Henge**. Lalu, setengah dari kelulusan ditentukan oleh nilai ujian tertulis! Kutanya baik-baik, apa nama seseorang tertera di buku bingo hanya karena dia selalu dapat nilai sempurna tiap ujian tertulis di akademi? Hell NO! Aku yakin missing-nin kuat dan keren di luar sana diburu bukan karena 'dosa kecil' macam menyontek dalam ujian tertulis!

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku, tetap memaksakan diri untuk menoleh meski leherku serasa mau patah.

"Bisa tolong ikut aku sebentar? Ini soal Sasuke-kun," pintanya dengan muka memohon dan menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa lagi ini? Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan dengan masalah si Teme itu! Lebih baik kutolak saja.

"Aku tak terima penolakan, Naruko," lanjutnya dengan tatapan bayi kucing buangan menuntut dipungut. Semacam Genjutsu? Well, mungkin… **Kai**! Oh, bukan Genjutsu…

"Dan aku tak terima perintah, Haruno-san," ujarku formal.

"Kami hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu."

"Kami? Kau dan seluruh fangirls si Teme itu?" tanyaku, menebak. Sialnya, dia mengangguk. Aku kembali menghela nafas, mengikutinya yang berjalan ke belakang doujo untuk latihan Taijutsu.

Di sana, ada cukup banyak anak perempuan, dengan wajah-wajah yang langsung kukenali sebagai fangirls si Teme. Mereka langsung mengepungku. Mereka dengan bodohnya mengira kalau bisa mengalahkanku karena aku kalah jumlah.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku dingin.

"Jangan sok keren seperti itu! Hanya Sasuke-kun yang paling keren!" jerit salah satu dari mereka.

"Langsung saja, apa mau kalian?" tanyaku lagi. Masih tetap dingin, tapi kupastikan mereka bisa merasakan kebosananku atas ulah mereka.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun sampai dia tertarik padamu?! Kenapa dia lebih perhatian padamu?!" seru Ino.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu layaknya seorang kunoichi. Latihan dengan serius, tak terlalu banyak berteriak dan berdandan, tak terlalu berlebihan dalam penampilan. Aku melakukannya karena aku suka pada hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tak suka pada Sasuke-teme," jawabku datar.

"Hey! Jinchuuriki Kyuubi! Kau sudah merebut nyawa kakek dan nenekku! Sekarang, jangan kaurebut Sasuke-kun!" jerit seorang anak yang lain, dari suaranya, jelas dia menahan tangis.

"Lalu? Kutanya, apa aku terlihat seperti ingin merebut Sasuke-teme? Aku tidak suka dia. Kuakui, dia memang rajin latihan. Tapi bagiku, dia tak berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lain di kelas hanya karena dia Uchiha yang kalian sebut elit dan keren dalam segala aspek."

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan, hah?!" seru si pink banshee emosi.

"Aku bilang dia tak berbeda dengan yang lainnya," balasku, menghela nafas, karena aku tak begitu suka mengulangi perkataan pada orang yang takkan mengerti, sesering apa pun aku mengulanginya.

"Kau! Kau akan menyesal! Akanku…" Dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa? Ancam aku sesuka hati, tapi aku tak takut padamu. Untuk apa aku takut pada orang yang bahkan masih terkilir hanya karena latihan stamina biasa?"

Yeah, dia selalu lemah untuk latihan stamina. Di saat yang lain mampu berlari 10 kali keliling akademi tanpa terjatuh, dia… cih… terjatuh di putaran kedua karena kelelahan, karena kakinya terkilir.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian sekarang? Kalian hanya kesal, 'kan? Kalian yang sudah lama mengejar Sasuke-teme tapi tidak dipedulikannya, sementara aku yang tidak menyukainya, malah menarik perhatiannya. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai orang-orang yang mengejarnya secara terus-menerus secara fanatik dan berisik? Kalau kalian memang benar-benar menyukainya, lakukan apa yang membuatnya senang, bukan malah membuatnya semakin menjauhi kalian!" seruku.

Fangirls si Teme memang bukan urusanku. Tapi berhubung masalah si Teme itu merembet padaku… Sigh… mau tak mau… Hell, kuharap ada sedikit perubahan. Kudengar Inoichi-san khawatir formasi Ino-Shika-Chou tak berjalan baik karena anaknya… Yeah… Ino-Piggy-Purple-Holic.

Melihat tak ada respon, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku tak mau dipelototi mereka dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbelalak bagai orang bodoh.

"Naruko, tunggu!" panggil sang Purple-Holic. Sigh, padahal baru lima meter berjalan… Lima meter, catat itu. Kupaksakan diri untuk menoleh.

"Gomen…" ujarnya, amat lirih. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kuharap dia berubah. Aku khawatir pada Inoichi-san.

"Naruko-neesan!"

Aku menoleh, ke arah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku seperti itu di Konoha. Hinata. Dia berlari ke arahku dengan muka semerah apel.

"Hinata, kenapa mukamu merah?" tanyaku, meninggalkan nada dingin yang biasa kugunakan.

"K-Kiba-kun…" ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kalau dia macam-macam denganmu, kupastikan besok dia takkan melihat matahari terbit."

Dia hanya menggeleng. Kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk, mendongak, karena aku memang lebih tinggi darinya. Iris lavender-nya menatapku dengan lembut. Sepertinya Kiba tak melakukan hal bodoh.

"Rencana sukses."

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudnya? Kau mengerjainya?" tanyaku. Sedetik setelah kalimat itu meluncur, aku menyadari kebodohanku. Aku ragu kalau Hinata akan jadi Prankster Queen sepertiku dan Kurama-neechan.

"Bukan! Tapi Project-L!" balasnya.

Aku mengacak-acak data di otakku. Project-L. L. Akronim dari… Love? Aku ingat Hinata pernah membahasnya, kalau dia menaruh hati pada Kiba dan… ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Baiklah… hanya ada satu kalimat yang pasti.

"Selamat, dan semoga tak ditentang Hiashi-jisan," ujarku, lalu terkekeh sambil menepuk bahunya. Dia hanya terdiam dengan muka yang makin memerah. Akhirnya, kurangkul bahunya, mengajaknya berjalan ke kelas.

Dan… meninggalkan sekumpulan siswi yang hanya bisa ber-gubrak-ria, plus sweatdrop, dan jangan lupakan bonus cengo.

"Oh ya, kutunggu undangan pernikahannya."

"Naruko-neesan!"

…

**End of Naruko's POV, Normal POV**

"Ahhh, salah satu hari di Akademi Ninja yang membosankan…" rutuk Naruko saat pulang dari Akademi Ninja persama Shino, Hinata dan Kiba. Kebetulan, arah rumah mereka searah, meski apartemen Naruko yang paling dekat. Sementara ketiga compound klan terletak di luar desa, seperti klan-klan ninja spesial lainnya.

Kiba berjalan di samping Hinata, sementara Naruko di sisi Hinata, disusul Shino di ujung.

"Naruko, memang tadi masalah apa dengan sekumpulan fangirls nggak jelas itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Masalah biasa. Dan seperti biasa, merepotkan. Argh… harusnya tadi aku bisa curi-curi tidur 10 menitan…"

'_Dia jadi mirip Nara kalau sudah begini…'_ batin Kiba, hanya bisa terkekeh sambil sweatdrop.

"Naruko, apa nanti sore kau ada waktu?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Ya, memang kenapa?" balas Naruko balik bertanya.

"What! Shino! Kau mau mengajaknya kencan?!" seru Kiba.

"Ummm, Kiba-kun, kita masih sepuluh tahun…" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin latihan denganmu. Kiba, Hinata, apa kalian mau ikut?" ujar Shino menawari rekannya.

"Pastinya!" seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan tinju.

"Aku ingin ikut, tapi… aku harus tanya Otousama dulu," ujar Hinata, tampak agak kecewa. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti, tahu bagaimana sikap Hiashi.

Sebenarnya, ada sesosok bayangan yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka. Dia mengira mereka tidak merasakan keberadaanya. Padahal mereka adalah Tracker Team. Naruko dan Hinata dengan doujutsu-nya, Kiba dan Shino dengan hewan-hewan rekan mereka. Mereka hanya berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan sosok itu. Tepatnya si Uchiha bungsu.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa dia lebih dekat dengan mereka?' _batinnya. _'Apa yang kurang dariku? Calon Rookie of the Year, seorang Uchiha, sudah pasti jenius dan kuat. Dia takkan mendekatiku hanya karena penampilanku. Lalu apa maunya?!'_

Nafsu menguasainya, ingin rasanya dia menghajar dua anak laki-laki di Tracker Team itu. Apalagi melihat interaksi mereka yang 'intim' di matanya, meski faktanya itu hanya interaksi standar antarteman.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Dia segera melompat, menghadang di depan mereka.

"Oi, Teme, apa maumu? Mendokusei…"

Respon Naruko membuat Kiba tertawa, sementara Hinata dan Shino hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin karena overdosis bergaul dengan sang Heir of Nara.

Sayangnya, si bungsu Uchiha berambut jelmaan siluman pantat ayam itu tiba-tiba blank dengan respon Naruko. Dia dalam hati berharap yang dihadapannya itu bukan Shikamaru yang sedang Henge.

"Hey, Baka-Teme? Kau habis kena Genjutsu?" tanya Naruko.

Di titik ini, Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia Uchiha! Dengan Sharinggan, sulit untuk menyerangnya dengan Genjutsu! Garis bawahi kata 'sulit', yang berarti bisa, bukan tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa maumu?! Aku tak punya waktu seabad untuk menunggumu mengucapkan sesuatu!" seru Naruko, kali ini sudah mulai kesal. Kurama menggeliat tak nyaman di bahu kanan Naruko, siap kapan pun menyemburkan **Beast Bomb** kepada sang siluman pantat ayam.

"Hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau lebih dekat dengan mere-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

"Dan bukan denganmu? Well, semacam rahasia… Dan meski kau berasal dari klan Uchiha, bukan berarti kau punya hak untuk membongkar rahasia apa pun."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Tak mempedulikan reaksinya, Naruko melangkahkan kakinya. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana sang Uchiha di-skakmat Naruko. Akhirnya, Tracker Team itu ikut berjalan menyusul Naruko, meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

…

Naruko menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Kemudian langsung menuju Shi no Mori, atau Training Ground #44.

Baru setengah jalan, Naruko berhenti. Dia sudah keluar dari area Konoha. Di sekitarnya hanya ada pohon-pohon. Takaringgan aktif di kedua matanya. Sementara Kurama langsung melompat turun dari bahunya.

'_Siapa mereka? ANBU Danzou?'_ batin Naruko.

'_**Entahlah. Apa pun itu, mereka sudah menjauh. Lanjutkan saja,**_' respon Kurama lewat telepati. Naruko mengangguk, tampak menonaktifkan Takaringgan-nya. Tapi, di balik helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata kanannya, Takaringgan selalu aktif kalau sudah di luar apartemen.

…

Naruko berlatih bersama Kurama sampai Hinata, Kiba dan Shino tiba. Shino yang selalu datang lebih awal di antara Trio Tracker itu.

"Yo, Shino, mau sparring?" tawar Naruko.

Dia baru latihan Suiton, jaket hitamnya dilepas, membiarkan kaus oranye tanpa lengannya basah kuyub. Belum lagi helaian rambut merahnya yang jatuh bebas mencercah bahu. Shino hanya menggeleng dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur memakai pakaian tertutup dan jaket berkerah tinggi.

"Sumimasen, apa aku telat?"

Hinata datang, memecah suasana.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kita harus tunggu Kiba kalau mau sparring dengan jumlah seimbang," ujar Naruko.

"Eh? Kiba-kun belum datang?"

"Ya, dan aku punya firasat buruk. Dia selalu datang bersamamu, 'kan?" Kali ini Shino angkat bicara, lalu saling pandang dengan Naruko. Kemudian mereka mengangguk.

Kurama hanya menyeringai melihat percakapan tanpa suara mereka, seolah lewat telepati. Dia lalu melompat ke bahu Naruko, sekaligus mengeringkan gadis sepuluh tahun itu dengan teknik Katon sederhana.

"**Gaki, ingat chakra yang tadi? Aku merasakannya lagi,"** ujar Kurama.

Shino menyebarkan serangga-serangganya. Sementara Hinata mengaktifkan **Byakugan**.

"**Hey, ikuti aku!"**

Kurama melompat turun dari bahu Naruko, berlari, menuju ke sisi dalam Shi no Mori. Trio Trackers yang tahu soal Kyuubi, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka tahu kalau sensorik Kyuubi jauh lebih baik dari binatang ninja.

Beberapa menit berlari, Kurama tiba-tiba berhenti,

'_Kurama-neechan? Kenapa?'_ tanya Naruko.

"**ANBU Nee."** Jawaban singkat. Matanya menatap lurus dengan tajam, membuat yang lain mengikuti pandangannya. Kiba dan Akamaru, dikepung delapan ANBU Nee.

"Mereka ingin menyandera Kiba untuk memancingku," ujar Naruko berasumsi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mereka ANBU, apalagi ANBU Nee yang dikenal pelatihannya tidak manusiawi. Kalau kita melawan…" Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Meski dengan latihan dari Naruko dan Kurama, dia masih tidak percaya diri dengan kekuatannya kalau melawan ninja high-rank.

"Satu-satunya opsi yang logis adalah melawan. Kalau kita tidak cepat bergerak dan mencari bantuan, nyawa Kiba dalam bahaya. Lagi pula, kita punya back-up kuat di sini," ujar Shino, meyakinkan Hinata. Kurama dan Naruko menyeringai saat menyadari siapa back-up yang dimaksud Shino.

"**Okay, ini strateginya. Gaki, kau maju duluan. Tawarkan diri untuk menukar Dog-Breath itu denganmu. Hinata, cepat tarik Dog-Breath dan beritahu strategi. Saat delapan ANBU itu teralihkan perhatiannya oleh Gaki, saatnya menyerang. Insect-Freak, Hinata, lumpuhkan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu, kita serang bersamaan dengan niat membunuh,"** ujar Kurama menjelaskan strategi.

"Apa harus dibunuh? 'Kan bisa ditangkap untuk dikirim di Divisi Interogasi?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pernah mencoba seperti itu. Tapi Danzou meletakkan Fuinjutsu di lidah mereka. Kalau mereka sampai membocorkan informasi tentang Danzou, segel itu akan membuat tubuh mereka kaku. Dan kalau ingin membunuh mereka agar bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan teknik Yamanaka, itu percuma. Ada segel lain yang akan meledakkan tubuh mereka sampai tak ada jasad tersisa begitu mereka mati," jawab Naruko.

"Kejam sekali…" komentar Hinata lirih.

"Tapi itulah shinobi," timpal Shino.

"**Well, lupakan hal barusan, jalankan strategi. Gaki, muncul dari arah yang berbeda agar keberadaan kami tak terdeteksi,"** ujar Kurama menginstruksi.

…

"Damn you! Lepaskan aku! Kalian siapa? Mana mungkin ANBU Konoha melakukan ini pada ninjanya sendiri? Lalu kenapa dari tadi kalian diam saja tanpa ekspresi? Hey! Jawab aku! Lepaskan aku!" raung Kiba.

Untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia cukup cerewet. Dia tak sadar situasi. Terikat sampai seperti ulat bulu yang menggelepar-gelepar dan dikelilingi delapan orang dengan seragam ANBU. Semua ANBU itu bertopeng putih polos, hanya ada kode angka di dahi topeng itu. 9, 10, 11, 12, 17, 18, 19 dan 20. ANBU dengan kode 18 tampak sudah cukup kesal mendengar ocehan Kiba. Dia memutuskan untuk membekap Kiba. Pilihan yang salah, sebenarnya.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!"

Tentu saja mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Uzumaki Naruko, berdiri di sana, dengan kunai terhunus di kedua tangan.

Empat ANBU maju, berniat menyerang Naruko. ANBU yang paling dekat dengan Kiba angkat bicara sambil menodongkan ninjato-nya ke leher Kiba.

"Kalau kau mau menyerah baik-baik, kami akan lepaskan dia."

"Tujuan kalian… Kalian mengumpan Kiba untuk menangkapku, 'kan?!" seru Naruko.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Lepaskan senjatamu," ujar yang lain. Naruko mendengus, menjatuhkan kedua kunainya, tak lupa melepaskan tas kecil berisi senjata di pinggang dan kaki kanannya. Dia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Fine! Kalian dapatkan aku, sekarang lepaskan dia! Kiba, cepat lari, temui Hinata!"

Salah satu ANBU menyeringai senang di balik topengnya, segera mengikat tangan Naruko di belakang. Begitu ikatan Kiba dilepas, dia segera lari sesuai perintah Naruko.

'_**Sesuai rencana. Baka Danzou, kau menggiring sekumpulan mangsa ke arah predator.'**_

"**Juuken Raiton : Eagle Stab!"**

"**Aburame Technique : Chakra Drain."**

Hinata menyerang dua ANBU dengan teknik Juuken khas Hyuuga. Hanya bedanya, kedua tangannya dialiri chakra Raiton. Sementara Shino beraksi, serangga-serangganya menyerbu, membungkus seorang ANBU sekaligus menghisap chakra mereka.

"Berhenti! Kalau kalian terus menyerang, nyawa bocah ini-" ANBU itu, yang tadinya memegang Naruko, tak jadi melanjutkan kata-kata. Tak ada tubuh Naruko yang harusnya masih terikat. Yang tertinggal hanya tali.

"Mengancam siapa, huh?"

Kelima ANBU yang tersisa menoleh ke asal suara. Naruko, dengan Kurama dalam Animal Form di bahunya, dia berdiri di atas pohon, dengan tangan berkacak pinggang menantang. Kiba dan Akamaru di sampingnya.

"**Juujin Bunshin! Shikyaku no Jutsu! Katon Gatsuuga!"**

Kiba dan Akamaru menyerang dengan dual-drill andalan Inuzuka itu. Di saat bersamaan…

"**Fox's Fire Release : Fox's Firebreath!"** seru Kurama, menembakkan bola-bola api dari mulutnya, mengarah pada Kiba dan Akamaru, membuat Gatsuuga mereka seolah terbuat dari api. Anehnya, api itu tak melukai Kiba dan Akamaru.

"**Wind Release : Hurricane Wave!"** seru Naruko, melempar pusaran angin tornado yang terbentuk di tangannya, untuk memperkuat teknik Katon Kurama.

Teknik modifikasi itu melibas lima ANBU, membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Seorang ANBU yang dibungkus serangga-serangga Shino sudah pingsan, kehabisan chakra. Sementara dua ANBU yang diserang Hinata sudah tak bisa bergerak. Selain karena Juuken menutup titik Tenketsu, chakra Raiton yang dialirkan punya efek melumpuhkan.

"**Okay, lima tewas karena teknik kombinasi, ada sisa tiga yang tak beruntung. Siapa yang mau mengeksekusi?"** tanya Kurama, setelah mengikat tiga ANBU yang tersisa dengan rantai penghisap chakra.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia belum pernah membunuh selama hidupnya, meski berlatih jurus-jurus berbahaya.

Kiba juga menggeleng. Dia sudah cukup puas membantai lima ANBU, meski dengan bantuan Elemental Combination Ninjutsu Naruko dan Kurama. Jujur saja, lima ANBU itu adalah korban pertamanya.

Shino hanya menggeleng. Dia juga belum pernah membunuh seperti Hinata. Dan meski dia punya cukup kewarasan, dia belum mau melakukannya.

"**Well, gaki, kalau kau tak mau, aku saja, deal?"** tawar Kurama, sebenarnya sudah nafsu untuk membunuh sekumpulan orang bodoh yang berani menyerang adik kesayangannya. Terbukti dari cakarnya.

"Kurama-neechan, cara membunuhmu terlalu brutal, lebih sulit untuk membereskan TKP," ujar Naruko dengan sedikit sweatdrop.

"**Lalu? Tunggu apalagi? Bunuh mereka sebelum sadar,"** balas Kurama.

"**Crystal Release : Shatterred Corpse!"**

Tiga ANBU itu perlahan terbungkus kristal berwarna biru langit. Kemudian…

Krak! Krak!

Sejumlah retakan muncul di kristal itu, perlahan memecah menjadi ribuan potongan kristal… bersama dengan jasad ketiga ANBU itu, kemudian menghilang, menjadi debu.

**/(Author's Note : Well, author harap readers mengerti apa yang saya maksud. Sulit mendeskripsikannya… -_-)/**

"N-naruko-neesan…" Hinata jatuh dengan lutut tertekuk. Dia tahu Naruko pengguna Shoton. Dia sudah pernah melihat Naruko bertarung. Dia sudah pernah melihat Naruko membunuh. Tapi… dia belum pernah melihat Naruko merenggut nyawa dengan begitu mudahnya.

'_Sekejam inikah… apa ini yang disebut shinobi?'_ batin Hinata, mulai menangis. Dia belum pernah membunuh. Meski ini bukan pembunuhan pertama yang terjadi di depan matanya. Kiba berjongkok di samping kiri Hinata, menepuk lembut bahunya.

"Hey, Hinata. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi… di saat kau ragu untuk membunuh, banyak orang di luar sana yang sudah tak ragu untuk membunuh. Sebagai shinobi, kita tak terpisahkan dari pembunuhan dan hal-hal lainnya. Kau kira bagaimana aku saat pertama kali membunuh? Aku juga… aku juga tertekan… saat itu aku masih bocah tujuh tahun…" ujar Naruko. Iris sapphire-nya seperti bernostalgia dengan masa itu.

'_Mizuki-teme…'_

**Tsuzuku**

Apa yang terjadi antara Naruko dan Mizuki tiga tahun lalu?

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi!

Words : 3.433

Pages : 12

Mind to review?

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	4. Past, Present, Future

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Yeah, author yang satu ini kembali dengan fanfict gaje-nya.

Kalau ada yang protes saya bikin satu chapter kepanjangan atau kependekan, saya punya 'range' sendiri. 10 sampai 20 pages. Ukurannya halaman A4 dengan margin normal dan font Trebuchet MS ukuran 12. Kurang dari 10, jangan harap saya publish. Lebih dari 20, bakal saya pecah jadi beberapa chapters. Maaf, tapi word count di bawah sana sudah termasuk dengan Author's Note.

For **Miroku umezaki** (guest) : kalau Naruko menguasai Shakuton (Scorch Release), Enton (Blaze Release) atau Jinton (Dust Release), nanti Naruko-nya malah jadi terlalu kuat. Nggak seru donk, kalau dari awal Naruko terlalu kuat untuk musuh-musuhnya? Ditambah dengan smartNaruko, bisa-bisa Akatsuki dll keburu dilibas habis. Selain itu, elemen utama Naruto tetap Fuuton, secondary-nya Suiton dan Doton. Sementara Raiton dan Katon kelemahannya. So, aneh kalau Naruko menguasai Shakuton, Jinton, apalagi Enton yang notabene gabungan Raiton dan Katon.

For **dwidobechan** : Pair-nya masih abu-abu. Tapi saya sudah nyebar hints. Contohnya di chapter 2 dan 3. Nggak terlalu seru kalau dari awal sudah jelas pair-nya siapa.

For **Dobe Hilang** : Kalau Naruko sifatnya sama kayak Naruto Canon, alur fanfict ini bakal hancur lebur.

For **Yuki Edogawa** dan **syn.6661** (guest) : Ini sudah update. Saya nggak bisa pakai Hiraishin no Jutsu, karena Shushin no Jutsu aja belum bener.

For **kuroi no sora** : Thanks. Ini sudah update.

Lagian… tokoh utama di fanfict ini memang Naruko, tapi spotlight tak selalu harus milik sang tokoh utama, fufufufu…

Thanks for all reviewers!

.

**Start**

.

"Hey, Hinata. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi… di saat kau ragu untuk membunuh, banyak orang di luar sana yang sudah tak ragu untuk membunuh. Sebagai shinobi, kita tak terpisahkan dari pembunuhan dan hal-hal lainnya. Kau kira bagaimana aku saat pertama kali membunuh? Aku juga… aku juga tertekan… saat itu aku masih bocah tujuh tahun…" ujar Naruko. Iris sapphire-nya seperti bernostalgia dengan masa itu.

'_Mizuki-teme…'_

Ingatan gadis itu melayang ke peristiwa tiga tahun lalu…

.

**Flashback : on. Three years ago**

.

Mati-matian dia menahan diri agar tak menangis. Kurama dan para rubah memang melatihnya. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun juga, dia masih bocah yang dua bulan lagi baru berulang tahun ketujuh yang rapuh. Ditatapnya torehan luka-luka di kedua lengan dan kakinya. Masih baru. Darah masih menetes, meski chakra Kurama bekerja menyembuhkannya.

Dihempaskan tubuhnya, duduk memeluk lutut, menyandar pada sebatang pohon rindang di tepi sungai, tempat dia biasa berlatih Suiton. Ditatapnya langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruko menoleh ke asal suara. Seseorang dengan pakaian Chuunin Konoha. Rambutnya biru muda pucat hampir putih, lurus sampai ke bahu. Irisnya berwarna coklat gelap hampir hitam. Laki-laki, mungkin beberapa belas tahun lebih tua dari Naruko.

"Jangan mendekat! Siapa kau?!" seru Naruko, siaga memasang kuda-kuda, tak lupa dengan sebilah kunai terhunus di tangan kiri. Air matanya belum kering.

'_Dia trauma,'_ batin sosok itu.

"Tak usah takut. Aku Mizuki. Aku takkan menyerangmu. Justru aku ingin mengobati lukamu," ujar sosok itu. Tahu akan kewaspadaan Naruko yang belum menurun, dia menunjukkan sekotak perlengkapan P3K yang dibawanya.

Naruko tetap menggenggam kunai-nya, meski sudah tak memasang kuda-kuda. Mizuki tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekati Naruko. Dia mengelus lembut kepala Naruko. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dia menyeka sisa air mata Naruko dengan sapu tangan itu.

'_D-dia…'_ Naruko tak melanjutkan ucapan batinnya. Dia senang ada yang memperlakukannya secara manusiawi. Secara tak sadar, dia memasukkan kunai-nya, dengan senang hati membiarkan Mizuki mengobati luka-lukanya.

…

"Arigatou, Mizuki-san." Nadanya terasa kekanak-kanakan. Hey, dia memang masih anak-anak!

"Douitte. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" balas Mizuki, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan singkat Naruko. Penyerangan itu terjadi saat dia ingin ke Ichiraku's Ramen untuk makan malam.

"Nee, apa kau mau makan malam di apartemenku?"

Naruko memang senang ada yang memperhatikannya. Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, dia menurut pada orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi insting shinobi-nya berontak. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi baik? Bukankah dia salah satu yang sering mengejarnya dulu? Naruko ragu, terima atau tidak. Dia jelas tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Tapi… dia takut Mizuki akan mengkhianatinya.

…

Naruko menghempaskan tubuhnya, terlentang di kasur. Sudah dalam pakaian tidurnya, kaus lengan panjang berwarna oranye muda dengan celana hitam yang hanya setengah paha. Dia tak segera tidur, hanya menatap plafon kamarnya. Bahkan dia tak repot-repot mematikan lampu.

"**Gaki, kau tampak bingung. Aku senang ada orang yang bersikap baik padamu. Tapi… apa tidak terlalu aneh kalau ada perubahan sikap yang drastis?"**

Naruko menoleh pada Kurama, dalam Animal Form-nya. Dia menghela nafas, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Impuls tentang bagaimana rasa masakan Mizuki masih membekas di otak. Enak. Dan Kurama menjamin makanan itu tak beracun. Lalu saat Mizuki membebat luka-lukanya. Ditatapnya sekujur lengan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban di balik kausnya. Dia tahu luka-luka itu pasti sudah tinggal bekas luka, dan besok dia akan bangun dengan kulit mulus tanpa luka. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin membiarkan perban itu tetap di sana saat ini.

"Mizuki-niisan…" bisiknya lirih.

Dia memejamkan mata. Dia tak tahu kenapa Mizuki tiba-tiba berbalik memperhatikannya. Bukannya tak suka. Tapi… apa tak ada udang di balik batu?

Saat ini, dia tak berani menanyakan itu. Dia khawatir Mizuki akan kembali membencinya, menyerangnya seperti yang lain. Dia takut kehilangan. Lagi.

"Kurama-neechan… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…" ucapnya lirih, lalu memeluk Kurama sebagaimana anak kecil memeluk bonekanya. Kemudian, dia segera terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

'_**Jika aku bukan Bijuu, aku yakin Shinigami-sama sudah menjemputku!'**_ batin Kurama, merasakan betapa erat Naruko memeluknya.

…

Menemukan seseorang yang memandangnya sebagai 'Naruko', bukan sebagai 'Bocah Monster' membuat Naruko cepat akrab dengan Mizuki. Meski Naruko masih merahasiakan hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Kurama.

Akhirnya Naruko berani menanyakan kenapa pandangan Mizuki terhadapnya berubah. Chuunin itu bilang, dia sadar kalau Naruko hanya anak kecil yang tak bersalah atas apa yang Kyuubi perbuat. Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruko makin akrab dengan Mizuki. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali Naruko menginap di apartemen Chuunin muda itu.

…

Malam ini, tanggal 10 Oktober. Hari ulang tahun Naruko yang ketujuh.

Sementara di Konoha, kebanyakan penduduk mengenang hari itu dengan Festival Kyuubi, dengan alasan untuk menghormati pengorbanan Yondaime Hokage yang sudah mengalahkan Kyuubi si monster ganas. Dan di saat itu pula kebencian mereka pada Naruko memuncak.

Malam ini, Naruko menunggu Mizuki di pinggiran Shi no Mori. Mizuki menjanjikannya hadiah ulang tahun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruko, Kurama masih tak percaya pada Mizuki, memata-matai dengan ANBU Form bersama Izuko.

'_Kira-kira… Mizuki-niisan bawa hadiah apa ya? Tadi dari Kurama-neechan, sepasang kodachi yang ditempa khusus di Valley of Hellfire di Dimension of Youko Clan. Ukh… kenapa Kurama-neechan malah tidur?'_ batin Naruko.

Hubungan telepati Bijuu-Jinchuuriki antara Naruko dan Kurama masih bisa diputus sementara. Biasanya kalau ingin tidur atau ingin privasi sejenak.

"Yo, Naruko-chan, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Naruko menoleh ke asal suara. Mizuki menunggunya, dia muncul dari tempat gelap. Naruko mulai curiga, kenapa Mizuki dalam seragam Chuunin lengkap? Dia seperti siap misi. Dan kenapa ekspresinya seperti…

"Mizuki-niisan!" seru Naruko. Dia senang, meski agak takut. Kenapa sosoknya terasa aneh?

Tangan kanan Mizuki disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Naruko berharap itu kadonya, bukan sesuatu seperti kunai. Insting shinobi mulai menggugat dalam hatinya, meski sisinya sebagai anak kecil tujuh tahun tak mau kalah.

Mizuki perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruko, membiarkan sinar dingin purnama memperjelas wujudnya. Ternyata, Chuunin muda itu membawa dua shuuriken besar andalannya di punggung. Dengan tangan kanan di belakang, dia siap melempar shuuriken itu kapan saja. Mizuki tersenyum tipis, meski kali ini terasa agak aneh bagi Naruko. Insting shinobi-nya berontak habis-habisan. Sementara sisi rapuhnya sebagai anak kecil memberi perlawanan sengit.

Dua sosok itu kini hanya dipisahkan jarak tiga meter. Kurama dan Izuko siap maju, kapan pun.

"Naruko-chan, kuharap kau menyukai kado dariku. Otanjoubi omodetou."

Senyumnya berubah, menjadi seringaian haus darah. Lalu tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sering dilemparkan penduduk Konoha yang membencinya. Detik itu juga, Mizuki melemparkan shuuriken-nya. Naruko terbelalak. Kurama dan Izuko ingin segera maju, tapi sayangnya, belasan penduduk Konoha, tersebar dari Jounin sampai penduduk biasa, sudah menghadang mereka. Bukan tandingan Bijuu dan prodigy Uchiha itu sebenarnya, tapi benar-benar memakan waktu. Waktu yang mereka butuhkan saat ini untuk menyelamatkan sang Jinchuuriki muda.

**Jraaaatss!**

Naruko menatap Mizuki dengan tak percaya. Darah mulai menetes.

"Mizuki-teme…"

Di lengan kiri Naruko, membentang luka goresan, karena shuuriken yang dilempar Mizuki. Luka yang tak begitu dalam, tapi tetap saja sakit. Insting shinobi-nya mengambil alih di saat yang tepat, membuat Naruko masih bisa menghindar. Di hadapan Naruko, sang pengkhianat kini muntah darah. Dengan sebilah kunai kristal menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sepasang Takaringgan yang aktif itu menatap Mizuki dengan dingin. Mata yang menyuratkan kekecewaan atas pengkhianatan.

…

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Naruko masih mengurung diri di kamar, tak bicara pada siapa pun. Bahkan pada Kurama, dia memutus 'koneksi telepati' mereka. Kurama harus mati-matian memaksa Naruko agar tetap makan.

Dia hanya diam, duduk memeluk lutut di kasurnya, kadang-kadang tidur bergulung memeluk diri seperti kucing. Anehnya, tak ada air mata menetes dari sepasang Takaringgan yang aktif itu.

Akhirnya, pada hari keempat, Naruko mau bicara pada Kurama. Diawali dengan pertanyaan bernada serius.

"Kurama-neechan, apa kehidupan sebagai shinobi sekejam itu? Apa aku harus membunuh temanku sendiri kalau aku jadi shinobi?"

Bijuu berusia 1957 tahun itu mengerutkan dahinya. Dia punya jawabannya sendiri, dari pengalamannya. Terutama… dari pengkhianatan seorang Uchiha.

"**Gaki… apa kau mau dengar jawaban dari sudut pandangku?"**

Naruko menggangguk. Dalam hati mempertimbangkan untuk menanyakan pendapat yang lain. Dia tahu pendapat Kakashi. 'Mereka yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi mereka yang mengkhianati temannya adalah lebih rendah dari sampah.' Dia ingin tahu pendapat Kurama.

"**Saat kau memilih untuk menjadi shinobi, kau tentu tahu kalau pembunuhan takkan lepas dari hidupmu."**

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi apa aku harus membunuh temanku sendiri?!" Kali ini dia meledak, air mata mulai menetes.

"**Naruko, pikirkan baik-baik. Kau tahu pandangan Kakashi soal orang yang mengkhianati temannya. Jujur saja, aku setuju dengannya. Status pengkhianat lebih buruk dari mereka yang sudah jadi musuh sejak awal. Sekarang, jawab aku. Apa kau tetap menghitung teman yang sudah mengkhianatimu sebagai teman?"**

"…" Naruko terdiam.

"**Aku akan membunuh temanku, siapa pun dia, sedekat apa pun dia, kalau dia mengkhianatiku. Hitungan yang sama berlaku dengan Youko Clan. Kau harus melihat ke depan, jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Kalau dulunya dia teman yang baik, beri penekan pada kata 'dulu'. Masa yang telah lalu, jangan dipikirkan dan jangan biarkan itu menghalangi pikiran warasmu. Jika kau terus melihat ke belakang seperti aku dulu… kau tahu kelanjutannya… apa yang terjadi saat kau lahir…"**

"Pengkhianat… Memang lebih menyakitkan dari mereka yang sejak awal adalah musuh. Luka dari Mizuki-teme terasa lebih sakit…"

Keesokan harinya, Naruko sudah kembali ke rutinitas hariannya. Hanya saja, dia mulai lebih mendengarkan insting shinobi-nya daripada hasrat anak kecil untuk berteman.

.

**Flashback : off. Present Time**

.

Setelah Naruko memberitahu masa lalunya, Tracker Trio itu jelas terkejut atas masa lalu 'penuh warna' Naruko.

"Sekarang, ayo mulai latihannya. Kalian duluan ke trainning ground, aku dan Kurama-neechan harus membereskan jasad-jasad merepotkan ini."

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, lalu duluan ke area latihan. Saat sudah jauh dari jarak dengar mereka…

"Owl-san, tak usah sembunyi."

Seorang ANBU muncul di hadapan Naruko dan Kurama. Dia mengenakan topeng burung hantu. Tampaknya wanita. Rambutnya hitam kelam panjang dikuncir dua agak longgar di belakang.

"Atau… Izuko-basan, nee? Danzou-teme mulai bergerak."

Izuko, the prodigy of Uchiha, merespon dengan melepas topengnya, menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Naruko-chan, aku diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk mengawasimu. Beliau sudah memperkirakan kalau Danzou mulai bertindak secara fisik. Serangan sebulan lalu yang kau rahasiakan adalah buktinya."

'_Ow… sh*t, ketahuan…' __**'Ow… sh*t, ketahuan…'**_ batin Naruko dan Kurama secara bersamaan.

"Dan beliau sudah menunggumu, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut."

Pasangan Jinchuuriki dan Bijuu itu kembali menghela nafas sambil merutuki nasib.

"Jangan beralasan soal mayat mereka atau teman-temanmu yang menunggu di trainning ground. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Baik Naruko maupun Kurama sepakat untuk suatu saat nanti menguliti Danzou karena ulahnya, entah benar-benar menguliti lembar demi lembar atau hanya secara kiasan.

…

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruko memasuki ruang kerja Hiruzen. Dalam hati, dia yakin, Dog, ANBU yang mengantarnya, atau sebut saja Kakashi, tersenyum iseng di balik topengnya.

"Naruko…" panggil Sandaime Hokage dengan wajah serius. Di samping kanannya, Jiraiya berdiri, menatap Kurama dengan tajam. Terjadi keheningan, tak ada yang angkat bicara hampir semenit. Hanya ada saling tatap sengit antara si murid Akademi Ninja dan sang Hokage. Naruko tahu Privacy Seal telah diaktifkan, pertanda sebuah pembicaraan rahasia.

"Sebulan lalu, ANBU Nee menyerangmu. Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" balas Naruko. Dia sudah cukup kesal karena tidak bisa menyamarkan bukti. Paling tidak, dia harus tahu apa yang salah, dan memastikan kesalahan itu tak terulang.

"Kau mengurus jasad mereka dengan baik. Tapi tidak dengan area pertempuran. Jejak chakra Kurama tersebar, meski sedikit dan tipis, masih terasa."

Detik itu juga Naruko melempar tatapan tajam pada sang Bijuu.

"**Hey, Gaki, aku sudah lama tak bersenang-senang! Kurasa tak ada salahnya membantai mereka dengan cara yang lebih berseni. Toh aku tidak melakukannya dengan niat membunuh,"** ujar Kurama dengan pembelaannya. Naruko menghela nafas, lalu mencubit pipi Kurama dengan gemas. Hey, jangan salahkan Animal Form-nya yang memang imut!

"Oneechan! Segitu kau sebut tanpa niat membunuh? Mayat mereka seperti habis dijadikan karung tinju oleh orang sekuat Tsunade of the Sannin!" omel Naruko.

Hiruzen dan Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat interaksi Jinchuuriki-Bijuu itu. Untungnya, Hiruzen tak mau membiarkan mereka lebih lama.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awal, kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

Naruko menghela nafas, melepaskan Kurama, membiarkan dia memakai ANBU Human Form-nya. Tanpa topeng, menatap tajam pada sang Hokage.

"Karena kau pasti akan menyuruh ANBU untuk mengawasiku."

"Itu demi keamananmu, Naruko."

"Aku tak suka ada ANBU di sekelilingku. Membuatku seperti berada dalam penjara tak terlihat. Aku yakin Ojiichama tak sembarangan memilih ANBU. Tapi kalau ternyata ANBU Nee ikut campur? Orang semacam Danzou-teme menghalalkan segara cara untuk mendapat apa yang ia mau. Dan dengan pegawasan ANBU, aku tidak bisa sparring dengan Kurama-neechan."

"**Setuju dengan Gaki. Mereka pasti akan memasang segel begitu melihat Beast Form-ku. Meski kuharap mereka sedikit mengerti tentang Shiki Fuujin. Argh… orang-orang bodoh yang tak mengerti mahakarya seni penyegelan seindah Shiki Fuujin… Aku juga ragu apa mereka akan siap menghadapi musuh dalam selimut, seperti misalnya kalau ada agen ganda Danzou-teme. Kecuali beberapa ANBU tertentu, aku akan membunuh mereka tiap ada celah, meski kau memerintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi Gaki."**

"Siapa ANBU tertentu yang kau maksud?" tanya Hiruzen.

"**Kakashi, Yugao, Izuko, Itachi. Selain mereka, berarti 'kill on sight'."**

Meski benci mengakuinya, Hiruzen tahu kalau Kurama lebih mampu melindungi Naruko. Caranya memang terlalu brutal dan sadis. Terlebih setelah insiden dengan Mizuki, Kurama lebih protektif dengan tak pernah meninggalkan Naruko tanpa Animal Form-nya menemani. Membuatnya lebih mudah untuk melepaskan serangan Katon, bahkan Bijuu Bomb ukuran kecil. Kurama juga selalu waspada dengan apa yang Naruko makan, khawatir diracuni.

Hal yang dia sukai dari Bijuu perempuan itu, juga hal yang dia benci. Karena pelatihan keras Kurama, Naruko tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tak takut darah. Terbukti, dia membunuh ANBU yang menyerangnya hari ini. Kurama juga menempa mental Naruko. Sebenarnya Sandaime Hokage tak suka kalau mental Naruko tumbuh seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, mental anak kecil yang rapuh takkan bertahan dengan semua penderitaan yang diberikan penduduk desa pada Jinchuuriki muda itu.

"Kurama-neechan, bagaimana dengan Anko-neesan dan Ibiki-niisan?"

Mitarashi Anko, Snake Mistress of Konoha. Mantan murid dari si pengkhianat Orochimaru. Dia mengenal Shi no Mori seperti rumah sendiri. Sama seperti Naruko, dia dibenci karena hal yang di luar keinginannya. Dia dibenci karena dosa yang dibuat Orochimaru. Selain itu, **Curse Seal** di leher Anko memperburuk keadaan, meski faktanya Anko tak pernah menggunakannya. Untungnya, dia masih punya teman-teman yang setia, mempertahankan kewarasannya. Meski 'kadang-kadang' dia mengerikan, maklum, rekan Morino Ibiki di ruang penyiksaan Torture & Interogation Departement.

Pertemuan di Shi no Mori dua tahun lalu awal dari hubungan mereka. Tepatnya, Anko dengan iseng menggiring hewan-hewan berbahaya ke tempat latihan Naruko. Melihat bagaimana Naruko menghadapi hewan-hewan yang lebih pantas dibilang monster itu, Anko tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Naruko, kemudian mengenalkannya pada Ibiki. Anko dan Ibiki bahkan akrab dengan Natsuki alias Kurama, karena sama sadisnya.

Setahun mengakrabkan diri, akhirnya Naruko memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kurama pada Ibiki dan Anko. Untungnya, keduanya menanggapi itu dengan baik, mengingat Kurama bisa jadi rekan sempurna di ruang penyiksaan. Bahkan Naruko pernah merinding kala mendengar jeritan korban Torturer Trio itu.

"**Fufufu… Itu kasus lain…"** ujar Kurama, tertawa pelan dengan senyum nakal. Tentu sekelebatan bayangan akan aksi Torturer Trio sedang melintas di benaknya.

"Naruko, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ANBU Nee yang menyerangmu?" tanya Kakashi, akhirnya angkat bicara sebelum Kurama mengambil alih topik pembicaraan. Dia sadar itu siasat Kurama dan Naruko agar topik pembicaraan melenceng dan makin sedikit informasi yang harus keluar.

Naruko hanya menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas pinggangnya.

'_**Fuinjutsu : Kai : Corpses,'**_batin Naruko, membuat handseal dengan satu tangan.

Gulungan terbuka, menampakkan delapan tulisan dengan Kanji 'Corpses'. Kemudian huruf Kanji itu memudar, bersamaan dengan muncul asap. Begitu asap memudar, tampak delapan mayat laki-laki, dialasi kain putih, hampir telanjang dan hanya ditutupi kain hitam di 'area vital'. Topeng mereka di samping kepala masing-masing. Semua mayat itu bisa dibilang dalam keadaan mengenaskan, bahkan ada yang hampir tak berbentuk. Untungnya, Naruko sudah melapisi tubuh mereka dengan zat pengawet, membuat bau mayat tak menyeruak.

"Saat itu aku sedang istirahat setelah latihan. Mereka menyerangku saat aku lengah. Untungnya Kurama-neechan memperingatkanku. Kemudian… yeah, pastinya terjadi pertarungan, dan ini nasib mereka."

Naruko membuat handseal lagi, memasukkan mayat-mayat itu ke gulungan, lalu meletakkan gulungan itu di meja Hiruzen.

"Kalau dilihat dari kondisi mayat-mayat itu, aku yakin kau sudah mampu menjaga diri. Kau sudah selevel high-Chuunin atau low-Jounin," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, tapi dia harus tetap ikut Akademi Ninja, Kakashi. Dia perlu sosialisasi yang normal," balas Hiruzen.

"Ojiichama, setelah tahu ulah Danzou-teme, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruko.

"Mayat-mayat barusan kurasa cukup sebagai bukti untuk menekan Danzou. Selain itu, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membubarkan ANBU Nee sejak lama. Meski dia masih bisa membantah fakta bahwa ANBU Nee menyerangmu, dia takkan bisa berkelit soal ANBU Nee," ujar Hiruzen.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh kembali latihan?" tanya Naruko. Dia tak mau membuat Tracker Trio mengamuk di trainning ground sana. Yap, mereka bertiga. Kiba dipastikan berteriak paling kencang, mengingat kadar kesabaran sang Inuzuka muda. Shino yang kalem pun diam-diam menyimpan bahaya, karena dia bisa mengimbangi Naruko dalam urusan muslihat. Sementara sang nona Hyuuga pun bisa jadi sesadis Anko kalau kau menguji batas kesabarannya.

Begitu Hiruzen mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi, saat itu juga Naruko dan Kurama menghilang dalam pusaran kecil tornado api, Shunshin no Jutsu bertipe api.

…

Naruko dan Kurama muncul di trainning ground yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Pemandangan menarik menyambutnya. ANBU bertopeng Owl terpaksa menghadapi Hinata dan Kiba, karena mereka mengira ANBU tersebut adalah ANBU Nee. Sementara Shino memilih netral, masih ragu tentang status ANBU tersebut. Naruko terkekeh melihatnya.

"**Oi, Izuko! Bocah-bocah itu sepertinya merepotkan!"** seru Kurama.

"Kuharap kau tak hanya menertawakanku, Kurama-san," balasnya, dengan sedikit gerutuan.

"Yo, Naruko-chan! Bisa bantu kami menghadapinya? Aku curiga kalau dia ANBU Nee!" seru Kiba.

"Kiba, Owl-san bukan ANBU Nee. Aku yakin itu. Malah dia orang kepercayaan Ojiichama yang juga tahu soal rahasia Kurama-neechan."

Jawaban Naruko membuat Kiba ternganga, menatap Izuko dengan tak percaya.

"Kau! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!" raung Kiba, menuding pada Izuko.

"Itu yang dari tadi coba kukatakan," balas Izuko, diam-diam sweatdrop.

"Gomennasai, Owl-san," ujar Hinata, membungkuk dengan muka memerah, malu. Dalam hati dia menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti saran Inuzuka kesayangannya itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Hinata-san, Kiba-san. Kalian tentu masih waspada karena baru saja berhadapan dengan empat ANBU Nee."

"Okay, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan latihan? Sparring lawan Owl-san dan Kurama-neechan!" seru Naruko semangat, mengacungkan tinjunya. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"**Gaki, kau mau bunuh diri semuda ini? Dengan bantuan mereka bertiga pun, kau belum bisa mengalahkanku, apa lagi kalau ditambah Izuko!"** balas Kurama meledek.

"Salah satu cara terbaik untuk mendapat pengalaman adalah dengan melawan ninja yang lebih kuat!" balas Naruko keras kepala.

"**Yeah, dan salah satu cara terbaik untuk bunuh diri."**

Naruko tak menjawab lagi, tapi cakar esnya sudah terhunus.

…

"**Gaki, Bijuu bukan sekadar nama. Izuko menjadi ANBU di usia muda pun bukan urusan mudah. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mati karena kebodohan kalian sendiri."**

Naruko dan Tracker Trio sudah terkapar di tanah dalam kondisi yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Empat anak berusia sepuluh tahun melawan Bijuu terkuat dan terjenius sekaligus Prodigy Uchiha yang menjadi ANBU di usia belasan. Sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang menang. Sejak awal memang bukan pertarungan yang seimbang.

"Gaaah! Berisiiik! Orang-orang tua hanya melebih-lebihkan legenda lama!" seru Kiba, meski merintih kesakitan.

"Yap! Dan legenda baru pasti akan lahir, melampaui legenda lama!" sambung Naruko.

Kurama dan Izuko tersenyum melihat semangat generasi baru Konoha.

'_**Ah… dasar bocah… kuharap semangat kalian tetap kokoh… Eh, tunggu dulu, rasanya tadi ada yang bilang orang-orang tua…'**_

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau wanita 'sedikit' sensitif bicara soal usia, terutama jika wanita yang dimaksud adalah Bijuu berusia 1960 tahun…

Hanya Kami-sama, Kurama dan Author yang tahu nasib Kiba hari itu.

…

…**Dua bulan kemudian…**

Uchiha Izuko. Adik dari Uchiha Mikoto, terpaut usia sepuluh tahun dengannya. Salah satu prodigy Uchiha. Rekornya hanya terkalahkan oleh Itachi. Saat ini, dia terdaftar sebagai ANBU Black Ops dengan codename Owl. Dijuluki sebagai Fire Kenjutsu Mistress, karena menggunakan chakra Katon pada pedangnya. Serta dikenal sebagai burung hantu yang punya seribu mata karena dia adalah mata-mata terbaik Jiraiya. Tapi, mulai hari ini, Izuko bukan lagi Shinobi Konoha.

Tanpa alasan, Izuko tiba-tiba membunuh Fugaku sang ketua klan Uchiha, menghabisi seluruh tetua klan, serta membunuh banyak Uchiha. Sekitar 3/4 dari populasi klan. Kebanyakan yang dibunuhnya adalah shinobi level tinggi. Terakhir, dia menyerang Sasuke sampai sekarat.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku menyerangmu dan membunuh yang lain, itu karena Mangekyou Sharinggan."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Izuko sebelum meninggalkan Konoha sebagai missing-nin. Belakang diketahui dia bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal S-rank bernama Akatsuki. Tidak ada Hunter-nin yang dikirim dengan alasan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang dimiliki Izuko belum diketahui.

Sementara Sasuke, berubah jadi dingin dan pendiam sejak kejadian itu. Dia lebih sering latihan. Kini dia punya ambisi baru. Membunuh Izuko, orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

…

Dua tahun berlalu. Hari ini ujian Genin. Naruko lebih dari siap untuk ujian. Dia hanya perlu sedikit membaca, mengingat ujian tertulis 'tercinta' yang menentukan separuh dari nilai kelulusan.

'_Hell… Ribuan kata makian dengan senang hati kupersembahkan padamu, Haruno Natsumi…'_ rutuk Naruko dalam hati.

'_**Gaki, berhenti mengomel! Cincang saja dia!'**_ balas Kurama.

Saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu kelasnya, dia menghela nafas.

'_Tidak… aku memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik dari itu… Lagi pula… aku punya firasat buruk…'_

"Forehead!"

"Ino-Pig!"

Kedua fangirls berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju pintu kelas. Hal bodoh yang terulang tiap pagi, balapan lari ke kelas hanya demi kursi di samping sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku yang pertama!" seru keduanya bersamaan, saat menganiyaya sang pintu. Untungnya, Naruko sudah sampai di kursinya, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Tadi nyaris saja…" komentar Kiba.

"Cih, bahkan dengan jarak segini pun, suara mereka serasa mampu merobek gendang telingaku…" rutuk Naruko, yang disetujui Kurama. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, siapa pun yang mendengar rutukan itu sepakat berucap.

Naruko yakin setengah jam ke depan hanya akan dihabiskan dalam keributan khas pagi, yang disebabkan seorang Uchiha dan fangirls-nya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur, mengikuti jejak Shikamaru. Lumayan untuk membayar waktu tidurnya yang terpotong karena sesi latihan malam.

Naruko terbangun tepat semenit sebelum Iruka memasuki kelas. Dalam semenit itu, dia menyembunyikan wajah bangun tidurnya, bahkan sempat membangunkan Shikamaru. Insting alami Naruko untuk bangun semenit atau dua menit sebelum Chuunin pengajar mereka tiba, lumayan membantu Shikamaru, meski sayangnya pemuda berambut nanas itu tak secepat Naruko dalam merapikan penampilan.

Dan segera, ujian dimulai. Banyak yang tak mengira masalah yang akan tiba dari Genin Exam tahun ini.

…

Uzumaki Naruko

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Aburame Shino

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji

…Dan seterusnya…

.

Begitulah pengumuman hasil Genin Exam tahun ini. Berbagai reaksi muncul. Kebanyakan adalah rasa tidak percaya, bagaimana sang Jinchuuriki muda mengalahkan Uchiha yang elit. Banyak yang sudah menduga Sasuke yang menjadi Rookie of the Year. Sayangnya, titel itu jatuh ke tangan Naruko.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji, segelintir teman dekat Naruko, sudah menduganya. Terutama Tracker Trio yang sering berlatih bersama Naruko. Dan seperti dugaan mereka, kelulusan angkatan tahun ini akan sedikit 'berwarna'.

…

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruko melangkahkan diri ke Hokage Tower, tepatnya ruangan rapat Village Council. Kalau bisa, dia ingin membekukan seluruh Civilian Council, sumber masalahnya kali ini.

Di ruangan rapat, Civilian Council menatapnya dengan dingin. Sementara Hiruzen dan jajaran orang kepercayaannya tetap berusaha netral. Ternyata di ruangan itu, tampak seseorang yang familiar di kelas Naruko, menatapnya penuh nafsu dan egoisme.

'_Oh, sh*t, ini akan merepotkan…'_

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Siapakah sosok familiar itu? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di ruang rapat? Kenapa Izuko mengkhianati Konoha?

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa saya bikin OC, Uchiha Izuko, karena saya perlu Sasuke jadi pendendam versi canon untuk perkembangan cerita. Sementara saya tidak bisa pakai Itachi karena alasan tertentu. Izuko tak membantai seluruh klan, hanya Fugaku, tetua klan dan 3/4 dari klan. Alasan? Tuntutan alur.

Just move to the next chapter, nee?

.

Words : 4.111

Pages : 15

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	5. Team 7

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Langsung saja ke cerita!

.

**Start**

.

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruko melangkahkan diri ke Hokage Tower, tepatnya ruangan rapat Village Council. Kalau bisa, dia ingin membekukan seluruh Civilian Council, sumber masalahnya kali ini.

Di ruangan rapat, Civilian Council menatapnya dengan dingin. Sementara Hiruzen dan jajaran orang kepercayaannya tetap berusaha netral. Ternyata di ruangan itu, tampak seseorang yang familiar di kelas Naruko, menatapnya penuh nafsu dan egoisme.

'_Oh, sh*t, ini akan merepotkan…'_

Sosok yang sering dikenalinya sebagai siluman pantat ayam. Juga sosok yang dikenal sebagai si elit Uchiha. Sosok yang diliputi dendam pada Uchiha Izuko. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Izinkan aku menebak. Masalah titel 'Rookie of the Year'?" ujar Naruko, menatap Sasuke dengan sinis. Meski Naruko bilang kalau dia hanya menebak, semua orang di ruangan itu tahu Naruko sudah memperhitungkannya.

'_Yeah… berikan aku kursi panasnya!'_ raung Naruko dalam hati.

…

Rapat itu lebih didominasi teriakan Civilian Council, terutama dari seorang wanita ber-make up mengerikan dengan rambut merah muda bermodel aneh, serta dengan bau tubuh yang… melempar jauh-jauh semua kewarasan anjing dalam radius 250 meter. Naruko sempat menduga wanita itu menghabiskan sekilo bedak dan seliter parfum tiap berdandan. Okay, tak berlebihan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, make up-nya tebal dan bau parfumnya menyengat. Hell NO!

Dan akhirnya, karena Shinobi Council sudah gerah dengan ulah Civilian Council yang ingin mengatur Akademi Ninja seperti taman bermain, diambil penyelesaian yang dianggap menguntungkan. Sparring.

Mendengar kata itu, Naruko dan seluruh orang yang tahu rahasianya mati-matian diri menahan tawa. Bahkan Itachi dan Mikoto menyeringai. Semua mengira dua Uchiha menyeringai karena yakin atas kemenangan Sasuke. Padahal, justru sebaliknya.

…

Naruko dan Sasuke saling pandang. Lima belas meter jarak memisahkan mereka. Di antara mereka, Umino Iruka sebagai wasit. Disaksikan Hokage, Village Council, teman-teman sekelas mereka serta guru-guru di Akademi Ninja. Mestinya masalah sederhana seperti titel Rookie of the Year tidak menyita perhatian seperti ini. Salahkan Civilian Council nan merepotkan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Naruko. Kau takkan bisa menandingi Sharinggan," ujar Sasuke, kembali bicara soal klan.

"Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Uchiha payah menyombongkan klannya, persetan dengan itu. Ayo mulai pertarungan ini!" seru Naruko, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda, kunai es di kedua tangan.

Meski sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Itachi, dan yang lainnya tetap menonton. Mereka hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Sasuke mendapat pelajarannya. Sejak pembunuhan Fugaku dan tetua klan Uchiha oleh Izuko, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dingin, pendiam, pendendam, dan sebagainya. Mikoto berharap Sasuke sedikit berubah karena pertarungan ini.

"Hajime!"

Aba-aba mulai diteriakkan Iruka. Sasuke langsung melakukan serangkaian handseal.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Bola api ditembakkan. Naruko tak bergerak dari tempatnya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai, mengira dia akan menang cepat.

"**Ice Release : Frozen Firework."**

Naruko tak membentuk handseal apa pun, hanya melemparkan kedua kunai esnya ke arah bola api yang ditembakkan Sasuke. Sasuke sempat mengira teknik es Naruko akan segera meleleh. Tapi di luar dugaan, begitu kunai es menyentuh, chakra Hyouton kuat menyelimuti bola api itu. Segera, bola api berubah menjadi bongkahan es besar yang akhirnya meledak menjadi serpihan kecil.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, sang Uchiha kembali melakukan serangkaian handseals.

"Percuma, Sasuke. Teknik Katon apa pun yang kau keluarkan hanya akan membeku," ujar Naruko, begitu menyadari handseal apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dia sudah cukup familiar dengan jurus itu. Hell… mempunyai Izuko dan Itachi sebagai teman sparring sudah cukup untuk membuatnya familiar dengan berbagai teknik Katon mematikan.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Fire Dragon!)"**

Sepasang naga api ditembakkan ke arah Naruko, hanya untuk berakhir sama seperti bola api barusan. Teknik Katon yang mengesankan untuk ukuran Genin yang baru lulus, sayang hancur sebelum mengenai sasaran. Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu adalah versi lebih kecil dari **Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release : Giant Fire Dragon)**, teknik Katon yang masuk kategori Jounin-level. Naruko tak mau ambil pusing kenapa Sasuke bisa melakukan Ryuuka no Jutsu yang masuk kategori Chuunin-level.

"Nee, Sasuke, kuharap kau punya koleksi jurus lain. Kalau kau hanya bergantung pada teknik Katon, berarti kau sudah dipastikan kalah. Kecuali kalau kau punya strategi lain."

'_**Ice Release : Dozen of Ice Kunai.'**_

Selusin kunai es terbentuk dari udara. Terlihat jelas Naruko tak melakukan handseal apa pun. Dengan komando ayunan tangan, kedua belas kunai itu meluncur, jelas mengincar tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke dengan lincah menghindar dan menangkis kunai-kunai es itu.

"Ayolah… tak usah menahan diri…" _**'Ice Release : Ice Claw.'**_

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Naruko mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan, es menyelimuti lengan kirinya, membentuk cakar solid yang kokoh. Lagi-lagi, tanpa handseal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan Ninjutsu tanpa menggunakan handseal?!" seru Sasuke, mulai emosi, sesuai seperti yang diinginkan Naruko.

"Seorang ninja harus bisa mengumpulkan informasi, bukan membocorkannya. Tentu saja, aku takkan membocorkan kartu As-ku. Kau bisa saja jadi lawanku di Chuunin Exam nanti. Dengan hadirnya ketua klan, Jounin, serta rekan sekelas kita, akan merepotkan kalau semua kartuku terbuka sebelum waktunya," jawab Naruko tenang.

'_Tindakan cerdas, tak ingin lawan tahu lebih banyak soal kemampuannya. Sejak awal pertarungan, dia hanya menunjukkan kemampuan Hyouton-nya. Padahal aku yakin dia punya lebih dari itu, karena Takaringgan-nya. Dia bahkan tak mengaktifkan Takaringgan,'_ pikir Shikaku, sang ketua klan Nara.

'_Entah perasaanku saja, kalau dia makin mirip Nara? Tindakan cerdas dengan emosi terkendali, bicara soal strategi, serta kata 'merepotkan' itu?'_ batin Inoichi, sang ketua klan Yamanaka.

'_Minato-sensei, andai kau bisa melihatnya… betapa miripnya dia denganmu,'_ batin Kakashi, tersenyum di balik topeng.

"Yeah! Akai-Gaki! Hajar siluman pantat ayam itu!" seru Anko.

Sasuke, sudah dikompori Naruko, menyadari banyak penonton dari Shinobi Council memihak Naruko, terutama dari golongan orang dekat kepercayaan Hokage. Dia kesal. Apalagi setelah menyadari ibunya sendiri lebih tertarik pada Uzumaki Naruko, yang dipandangnya sebagai seseorang tanpa klan dan keluarga.

Sasuke langsung maju dengan serangan Taijutsu, dengan kunai di kedua tangan. Sharinggan-nya aktif, terlihat jelas amarah di mata merah itu. Sementara iris biru deep ocean Naruko tetap tenang, meladeni serangan Sasuke.

"Apa hanya itu? Gerakanmu… terlalu pelan!"

Sasuke makin terbakar emosi. Kunai-nya mengincar titik-titik vital, meski dengan mudah ditepis Naruko. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, dia mengalirkan chakra Katon ke kunai-nya.

KRAAAK!

Retakan muncul di kedua senjata. Bedanya, hanya muncul retakan kecil di cakar es Naruko, itu pun segera tertutup. Sementara retakan yang lebih besar muncul di kunai Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ini pertama kali kau mengalirkan chakra ke senjatamu. Tak terlalu buruk. Tapi… cakar esku bukan cakar biasa…"

Arena tarung terasa lebih dingin. Dan cakar es Naruko tumbuh, lebih besar dan tajam. Sasuke dikuasai nafsu membunuh, melempar kedua kunai-nya ke arah Naruko, hanya untuk ditepis dengan mudah. Tentu saja, dia memilih mengganti kunai-nya.

"Kau tak belajar dari pengalaman, uh?" _**'Ice Release : Ice Claw Strangle!'**_

Naruko menghantamkan cakar esnya ke tanah. Es menjalar di tanah, mengincar ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa sempat merespon, cakar es sudah mencekik leher Sasuke sampai tak bisa bicara, nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

"Iruka-sensei, kalau kau tak menentukan siapa pemenangnya, aku takkan segan untuk membantai Sasuke."

Naruko menatap Iruka dengan tenang. Tapi iris biru samudranya yang dalam diam-diam mengintimidasi. Seperti tatapan shinobi yang baru kembali dari misi sulit, seperti shinobi yang sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan pembunuhan dan kematian.

"Pemenang pertarungan ini : Uzumaki Naruko!" seru Iruka.

Naruko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kemudian segera melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkan cakar esnya hancur. Uchiha muda itu terjatuh dengan posisi tak mengenakkan. Naruko mendekati Sasuke. Banyak yang mengira dia belum puas atas kemenangannya. Tapi…

"Bangun, Sasu-teme. Kau tidak mati, 'kan?" Naruko mengulurkan tangan, ingin membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Ditatapnya uluran tangan Jinchuuriki muda itu. Terdiam sebentar, akhirnya menerima bantuan Naruko.

…

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Dengan Jounin pembimbing, Hatake Kakashi."

Naruko tak ambil pusing dengan Sasuke di timnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah sparring kemarin, baik Naruko maupun Sasuke mulai akrab. Tapi begitu nama Sakura disebut, mengundang reaksi yang berwarna. Naruko dan Sasuke kompak menatap Sakura dengan horor. Fangirl maniak pink itu sudah berteriak-teriak senang, sambil mengumbar betapa beruntungnya dia ditempatkan satu tim dengan Uchiha Sasuke-nya tercinta dan ter *sensor**sensor**sensor*. Serta bicara soal cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan. Dan jangan lupakan reaksi 'indah penuh warna' dari fangirls yang lain.

Sepakat tanpa kata, baik Naruko maupun Sasuke dalam hati merutuki nasib yang dengan kejamnya telah mempermainkan mereka.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuuga. Dengan Jounin pembimbing, Yuuhi Kurenai."

Tentu hanya Kiba yang berteriak senang, ditemani gonggongan Akamaru. Shino yang kalem dan logis, sementara Hinata tak mau repot teriak-teriak di kelas.

"Karena Team 9 dari angkatan tahun lalu masih eksis, langsung ke Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka. Dengan Jounin pembimbing, Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk bereaksi, dia tahu Team Ino-Shika-Chou generasi lama dan kemungkinan orang tua mereka tetap mempertahankan formasi itu. Chouji terlalu malas merespon, masih fokus dengan sekantong keripik kentang di hadapannya. Sementara gadis Yamanaka pirang itu hanya bisa merutuki nasib, ditempatkan bersama dua cowok pemalas.

…

Dua jam berlalu. Semua Genin sudah bertemu Jounin pembimbing mereka, kecuali Team 7. Sakura mondar-mandir di depan kelas, dengan berbagai gerutuan. Sasuke tetap di bangkunya, dengan buku yang berisi koleksi teknik-teknik Katon Uchiha. Naruko juga tetap di bangkunya, tertidur dengan tangan terlipat di meja.

'_!'_

Naruko tiba-tiba terbangun dengan wajah serius. Kemudian melakukan serangkaian pendek handseal dengan cepat.

"Yo, minna!"

Pintu kelas terbuka, tampak seseorang berpakaian Jounin. Rambut peraknya melawan gravitasi, dia memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Serta hitai-ate Konoha yang sengaja dimiringkan untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Buku oranye kecil terselip di jemari tangan kirinya.

"**Ice Release : Ice Spiky Field!"**

Hanya untuk diserbu duri-duri es yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari tanah. Untungnya, dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk menjadi Jounin. Refleks yang bagus, menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kaka-sensei! Kuharap kau punya alasan yang lebih menarik selain 'tersesat di jalan kehidupan' atau 'di jalan aku bertemu nenek tua' atau 'di jalan aku bertemu kucing hitam jadi aku harus berjalan memutar'!" raung Naruko.

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, Naruko-chan," balas Kakashi santai.

"Mungkin kau takkan tersesat jika kau menggunakan kedua matamu!" seru Naruko lagi, kali ini sambil menuding tajam.

Debat kusir terus berlangsung, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam tanda tanya besar dan sweatdrop.

"Ano, Naruko, kau mengenalinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sebagai Jounin paling hobi telat dan Jounin yang bisa-bisanya membaca novel hentai semacam Icha Icha Paradise saat misi level tinggi," jawab Naruko, melirik Kakashi dengan sadis, yang dengan tanpa dosa membaca buku oranye tertentu secara terang-terangan di depan perempuan.

"Temui aku di atap dalam lima menit," ujar Kakashi sebelum menghilang dengan Shushin no Jutsu.

…

"Pertama, perkenalkan diri, hal yang disukai, hal yang tidak disukai, sesuatu yang berharga dan ambisimu. Contoh, namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai adalah ah… kalian belum dewasa untuk itu. Hal yang tidak kusukai hm… kalian juga belum cukup umur. Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku… mereka sudah mendahuluiku. Ambisiku, kalian tidak perlu tahu," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi hanya tahu nama?!" seru Sakura.

"Kaka-sensei, kurasa perlu banyak ralat tuh. Harusnya 'Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku seorang Jounin penggemar Icha Icha Paradise. Hal yang kusukai adalah telat lebih dari dua jam untuk setiap jenis pertemuan. Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak mengerti betapa asyiknya Icha Icha Paradise dan orang yang menghianati temannya. Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku… adalah timku dulu, hanya saja mereka sudah meninggal. Ambisiku, mengumpulkan semua seri Icha Icha yang eksis di dunia, lengkap dengan tanda tangan penulisnya.' Kurasa itu yang ingin kau katakan," sindir Naruko.

"Okay, first, Pinky," ujar Kakashi, sudah kebal dengan segala sindiran sadis Naruko soal Icha Icha Paradise.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku suka berkebun dan membaca, tentunya aku juga suka Sasuke. Aku tidak suka Naruko, Ino, dan cacing kebun. Ambisiku adalah mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia bersama Sasuke."

"Next, Raven," ujar Kakashi, meski mati-matian menahan diri untuk ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan makan siangnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku suka latihan. Aku benci banyak hal, seperti fangirls. Ambisiku adalah mengalahkan Itachi dan membunuh seseorang."

"Last, Foxy-chan."

"Uzumaki Naruko. Aku suka latihan, ramen, Tsuki-chan..." Menunjuk pada rubah di bahunya, "... para rubah, serta orang yang bisa membedakan kunai dan gulungan segel. Aku benci orang bodoh yang menyamakan aku dengan Kyuubi atau menganggapku monster. Ambisiku adalah…" Jeda singkat. "… membuat orang-orang mengakui sebagai Uzumaki Naruko, kunoichi pelindung Konoha. Aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage. Karena seorang Kage pasti diakui dan akan melindungi desanya."

'_Selain itu… aku juga ingin meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Kurama-neechan itu tidak jahat!'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sakura dan Sasuke tahu betapa Naruko dibenci lebih dari separuh populasi Konoha. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Naruko masih ingin melindungi Konoha?

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di Trainning Ground #7 yang akan menjadi basecamp kita, jam tujuh pagi untuk Genin Exam yang sebenarnya. Jangan sarapan karena kalian hanya akan memuntahkannya."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya Genin Exam?! Kami 'kan sudah menjadi Genin!" seru Sakura.

"Ujian yang diberikan di Akademi Ninja terlalu mudah karena ulah Civilian Council. Ujian yang sebenarnya adalah yang diberikan tiap Jounin pembimbing pada tim Genin baru," ujar Naruko.

Setelah ucapan Naruko, Kakashi langsung menghilang dengan Shushin no Jutsu. Akhirnya, pertemuan dibubarkan.

…

Jika biasanya Naruko selalu tepat waktu, kali ini dia memutuskan 'sedikit' telat. Tahu kalau Kakashi akan muncul jam 9, Naruko baru tiba jam 8 lewat 30 menit. Dia juga tak mematuhi saran Kakashi untuk tidak sarapan. Ralat, memang dia lupa. Faktanya, dia sendiri baru bangun jam 8, salahkan refleksnya yang malah menghancurkan jam wekernya—yang ke-20 kali tahun ini. Omong-omong, tahun lalu dia menghancurkan 47 jam weker.

Di sana, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu dengan aura membunuh menguar tajam. Satu orang telat, okay, masih bisa ditoleransi. Tapi dua orang telat? Hell NO!

"Narukooo! Kenapa kau telaaat?!" raung Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot datang pagi-pagi kalau tahu Kakashi-sensei takkan datang tepat waktu?" balas Naruko.

Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Naruko. Dia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak datang telat. Sebetulnya dia ingin datang jam 8, tapi kakaknya tercinta terlanjur mendepaknya dari rumah jam 6 lewat 15 menit.

Tiga puluh menit sisa waktu untuk menunggu. Naruko memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di dahan pohon. Sasuke mengikuti jejak Naruko, di dahan pohon yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Semalam Itachi terus menceramahinya dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti 'menjadi shinobi yang baik dan berguna bagi bangsa dan negara'. Alhasil dia terjaga sampai jam 12 tengah malam. Hanya Sakura yang terus mondar-mandir, menggerutu tak jelas.

'_!'_

Kembali insting shinobi Naruko bertindak, membangunkannya. Tak lupa membangunkan 'tetangganya' di dahan sebelah.

"Dia akan datang, sebentar lagi," ujar Naruko.

Saling tatap sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Tiga kunai di masing-masing tangan, siap dilempar begitu Kakashi muncul.

"Ohayou, minna!" Kembali muncul dengan Shushin no Jutsu. Begitu Jounin itu menjejakkan kaki, serbuan sudah mengincar nyawanya.

"**Ice Release : Multiple Ice Kunai Barrage!"**

Puluhan kunai es menyerbu Kakashi. Tak lupa dengan selusin kunai dengan tag peledak aktif. Untungnya, Naruko ingat untuk menarik Sakura dari jarak serang.

"Yare yare… tak usah marah-marah begitu…"

Hujan kunai sudah reda, menampilkan Kakashi yang tanpa luka, masih dengan buku oranye tercinta di tangan, dikelilingi puluhan kunai yang menancap di tanah. Entah bagaimana caranya Jounin itu selamat. Naruko berasumsi Kakashi menggunakan teknik Doton untuk membentuk perlindungan, atau dia memang cukup cepat untuk menghindar.

"Sensei, kuharap kau punya alasan kenapa kau selalu telat." Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara, dengan empasis maksimal pada dua kata terakhir.

"Anggap saja ada kucing hitam lewat di depanku, jadi aku harus berjalan memutar."

"Kau berbau anjing, karena Kuchiyose-mu anjing pelacak. Kucing takkan mendekatimu," komentar Naruko.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita mulai tesnya." Dia meletakkan jam weker di salah satu dari tiga tiang kayu di tengah lapangan itu. Kemudian menunjukkan tiga lonceng dan memasukkan buku oranyenya tercinta.

"Kalian punya waktu dua jam untuk mengalahkanku. Satu di antara kalian akan kembali ke Akademi Ninja. Naruko, rubah peliharaanmu, Tsuki, dihitung satu orang. Jadi kalau kau mau kau dan peliharaanmu lulus, kau perlu dua lonceng."

Naruko mendengus kesal mendengar peraturan itu. Dia menurunkan Kurama dari bahunya, rubah itu memang dipanggil Tsuki untuk merahasiakan identitas. Kemudian, Kurama berubah ke Animal Battle Form. Tak beda jauh dengan versi rubah normal, hanya saja dengan ukuran sebesar serigala.

"Hatake-sensei, kau 'kan Jounin, sementara kami bertiga hanya Genin baru. Bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Serang dengan niat membunuh. Ninja tidak boleh ragu untuk membunuh, kecuali kalau kau mau terbunuh di arena pertempuran." Kali ini Naruko yang menjawab. Cakar es sudah terbentuk di tangan kirinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda tarung. **Devil Fox Stance**, kuda-kuda bertarung andalan Fox's Claw Style. Dengan posisi badan rendah, serangan agresif bertipe cakaran, serta mengharuskan refleks dan kecepatan yang bagus. Di sampingnya, Kurama siap menyerang dengan cakar menajam

"Hey, Naruko-chan, aku belum bilang kalau tesnya dimulai. Selain itu, tak ada yang bilang kalau ini pertarungan satu lawan satu."

Naruko hanya membalas dengan death glare.

"Baiklah… tes… dimulai."

Tak menunggu lama, Naruko dan Kurama menyerang dengan agresif, dalam kerja sama yang harmonis. Kakashi menghindar dengan gesit, sesekali menangkis serangan dengan kunai—yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya. Pada suatu kesempatan, Kakashi lengah. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, sebuah cakaran dihantamkan, siap menorehkan luka yang dalam di kulit Jounin itu.

KRAAAAAK!

Naasnya, cakar es Naruko hanya menemui sebatang kayu.

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu. Jurus standar yang merepotkan kalau digunakan di waktu yang tepat.'_

"Cih… Dia bersembunyi untuk memaksa kita berpencar, agar lebih mudah dikalahkan satu per satu. Mau tak mau, harus kerjasama. Tiga Genin yang baru lulus akademi, bisa apa di depan Jounin berpengalaman sepertinya? Lagi pula, aku belum pernah mendengar tim dengan 1 Jounin 2 Genin. Pasti formasi awalnya 1 Jounin 3 Genin," analisis Naruko.

"Tapi kenapa kau sendiri malah langsung menyerangnya dengan liar?" protes Sakura.

"Karena aku ingin tahu apa dia akan menahan diri atau tidak."

"Eh? Gerakan kalian berdua tadi sangat cepat! Itu masih dibilang menahan diri?"

"Tidak… Dia benar-benar menahan diri. Sharinggan-nya tidak aktif." Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara. "Dia sudah melalui Third Shinobi Great War. Dia punya Sharinggan hasil transplantasi di mata kirinya. Dia dijuluki Kakashi the Copycat Ninja. Kudengar, dia murid dari Yondaime Hokage. Lagi pula, kita hanya Genin yang baru lulus akademi. Kalau dia tidak menahan diri, belum tentu saat ini kita masih bisa bernafas."

"Yup. Dan dengan menghadapinya satu lawan satu, peluang menang sangat tipis. Sharinggan milik Sasu-teme jelas masih di bawah level Kaka-sensei karena faktor pengalaman. Sementara kecepatanku dan Tsuki-chan pun masih kalah. Kita perlu strategi dan serangan penuh. Jika kita berempat menyerbunya sekaligus, peluang untuk menang jauh lebih tinggi."

Sakura terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya.

'_Sasuke-kun dan Naruko jelas ingin seluruh tim itu bekerja sama. Tapi… Jumlah loncengnya…. Sementara kalau tak kerja sama, mustahil salah satu dari kami bisa menghadapi Hatake-sensei. Argh… pilihan yang sulit. Dan… kalau pun kami berhasil, siapa yang akan kembali ke akademi karena tidak kebagian lonceng? Pasti aku! Naruko adalah Rookie of the Year, disusul Sasuke-kun. Kalau dibandingkan denganku… Bisa saja mengorbankan Tsuki, rubah peliharaan Naruko. Tapi aku tahu Naruko takkan mau…'_

"Baiklah… ayo…" Jawaban lirih. Tapi menimbulkan senyum tipis di wajah Naruko dan Sasuke.

Sharinggan aktif. Sementara Sakura dan Naruko mencoba melacak jejak chakra. Tsuki alias Kurama memanfaatkan penciumannya. Sebenarnya dengan Takaringgan, Naruko dengan mudah menemukan Kakashi. Tapi dia tak bisa membongkar rahasianya sekarang. Setidaknya, belum. Dia masih belum percaya pada tim barunya.

'_Belakang, tak ada. Kiri, tak ada. Kanan, tak ada. Depan, juga tidak ada. Sama sekali tak ada jejak chakra…'_ batin Sakura.

'_Ketemu!'_ batin Sasuke, kemudian memberi kode pada rekannya.

"**Wind Release : Whirlwind Ice Claw Slash!"**

Dengan cakaran panjang dan dalam yang dilapisi chakra Fuuton, tanah terbelah, seolah dilanda gempa.

"Yare yare… aku ketahuannya juga…" Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul. Sedikit debu di pakaiannya mengindikasikan kalau dia sempat bersembunyi di dalam tanah.

'_Ini yang asli.'_

Tak menunggu lama, ketiga Genin dan seekor rubah mengepung Kakashi. Naruko, dengan cakar es yang dialiri Fuuton. Tsuki alias Kurama, api sudah menari-nari di sekitarnya. Dua kunai di tangan Sasuke, chakra Katon mengaliri. Sementara Sakura hanya menodongkan kunai di tangan kanannya. Mereka menatap Kakashi dengan nafsu membunuh.

'_Aku tak keberatan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruko-chan memang agak merepotkan. Tapi Tsuki alias Kurama alias Kyuubi no Youko? Tidak!'_ batin Kakashi, dengan sedikit sweatdrop.

Keempatnya menyerang Kakashi secara bersama.

SPLAASSHH!

'_Sh*t! Dia lolos lagi!' _batin Naruko.

'_Kapan dia menggunakan Mizubunshin no Jutsu?'_ batin Sasuke.

'_Harus tetap siaga!'_ seru ketiga Genin itu dalam hati.

"Bagus juga… tapi hati-hati dengan bagian belakang."

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Kakashi, tepat di belakang Naruko, dengan kunai terhunus ke leher Genin Uzumaki itu.

"**Ice Release : Ice Hedgehog!"**

Duri-duri es tumbuh di punggung Naruko, membuat Kakashi terpaksa mundur. Tak melewatkan kesempatan, ganti Kurama yang menyerang dengan cakarnya.

SLAASSHH!

Luka cakaran memanjang sepanjang lengan kiri Kakashi, karena Kurama memang melompat dari kiri. Tak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup untuk melumpuhkan tangan kiri Kakashi. Berbeda dengan cakar binatang pada umumnya, cakar Bijuu biasanya dilapisi chakra yang beracun bagi manusia. Mengakibatkan luka yang lebih lama sembuh dan lebih sakit.

"Thanks, Tsuki-chan!"

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Tsuki alias Kurama mengayunkan tiga lonceng yang digigitnya di tali. Selain menyerang Kakashi, dia sempat merebutnya. Kemudian menjatuhkannya di rumput, tepat di depan Naruko.

'_Mental note : rubah selalu licik, terutama jika rubah yang dimaksud adalah rubah betina berusia 1962 tahun dengan sembilan ekor,'_ batin Kakashi.

Naruko mengambil ketiga lonceng itu.

'_Sekarang… apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_

Satu dia berikan pada Tsuki alias Kurama, sisanya dia lempar ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hah? Naruko, kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Dia tak mengira Naruko yang keras kepala akan mengorbankan diri. Padahal faktanya, dia yang lebih aktif. Dia yang lebih banyak bertarung dan menyumbang ide.

"Tsuki-chan lebih berhak atas lonceng itu karena dia yang mengambilnya. Sementara kalian berdua… well… aku tak mau dapat masalah dari orang tua kalian. Akh, lupakan alasan absurdku barusan…"

Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan alasan Naruko.

"Baiklah… Naruko… itu berarti…"

Naruko tetap kalem. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruko. Sementara Kurama kembali ke Normal Animal Form-nya, berdiri di dekat kaki Naruko.

"Kalian lulus tes ini."

Naruko tak terlalu peduli, menggendong Kurama ke pelukannya. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Sakura… melempar rentetan pertanyaan dengan kecepatan 300.000 kilometer perdetik. Ups, itu kecepatan cahaya.

"Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang mengkhianati temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Kembali ke lapangan ini besok jam tujuh pagi untuk misi pertama kalian."

Sayangnya Sakura hanya dijawab dengan kalimat itu oleh Kakashi, sebelum Jounin itu menghilang dalam asap kecil khas Shushin no Jutsu.

"Hmmm… ini sudah jam makan siang... Aku lapar. Tsuki-chan, menurutmu hari ini aku makan ramen dengan ayam atau udang?"

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat interaksi Naruko dan Tsuki alias Kurama.

"Hey, aku duluan ya!"

Setelah sekadar pamit, Naruko meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura kembali mengajak Sasuke untuk sekedar latihan bersama, yang segera ditolak Sasuke karena dia tahu latihan mereka akan berakhir dengan kencan.

…

Dengan mudah Naruko menemukan Hinata. Team 8 baru saja menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan Kurenai. Sepertinya dilalui dengan sedikit 'berwarna', terlihat dari pakaian Kurenai yang tak utuh. Mereka sudah sedikit menceritakan soal keakraban Naruko dengan Tracker Trio itu, Kurenai tak terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruko.

"Yo, Naruko! Bagaimana ujian timmu?" sapa Kiba bersemangat.

"Kurasa kau bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi, kecuali kalau melibatkan kunoichi paling tak terduga seperti Naruko," ujar Shino, tetap kalem seperti biasa.

"Ahaha, yeah… memang seperti yang Shino bilang. Bagaimana ujian tim kalian?" balas Naruko.

"Kombinasi elang, anjing dan serangga beracun." Kali ini Hinata yang angkat bicara, dengan senyuman yang manis sekaligus sadis.

Dan pembicaraan mengalir, dengan Hinata tanpa tergagap dan Shino yang lebih aktif bicara, meski tetap kalem dan seperlunya. Pembicaraan diakhiri dengan ajakan makan siang di Ichiraku, yang dengan cepat disetujui Shino—secara mengagetkan.

…

Sudah sepuluh minggu sejak ujian itu, dan Team 7 hanya mendapat misi-misi mudah tapi merepotkan alias D-rank mission. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut pembantu dadakan, hanya menangkap kucing yang hilang, membantu perkebunan, membawakan belanjaan nenek tua, dan sebagainya.

"Team 7 sudah menyelesaikan misi, menangkap Tora, kucing peliharaan Nyonya Daimyo," lapor Kakashi di ruangan misi.

Di belakang Kakashi, Naruko hanya menunjukkan death glare –nya tak tentu arah, Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan agak kesal, sementara Sakura yang mati-matian jaga image. Mereka bertiga terlihat kacau, meski Naruko yang paling rapi (sekaligus yang paling menyeramkan) di antara mereka.

"Misi selanjutnya. Membantu membereskan halaman rumah Ashitaka-san," ujar Hiruzen.

Seketika, death glare Naruko langsung naik ke level death glare Kyuubi. Suhu ruangan mulai turun, perlahan menyentuh angka belasan derajat Celcius. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi, tepatnya serangan apa yang akan dilontarkan Naruko. Sakura yang tadinya ingin mengajukan protes, memilih bungkam, takut akan reaksi Naruko. Sasuke yang masih sayang nyawa, memilih membiarkan Naruko beraksi. Sekitar semenit, death glare Naruko tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa sisa, digantikan seringai nakal a la rubah.

'_Argumen apa lagi yang akan dia lontarkan?'_ batin Kakashi dan Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, kenapa Team 7 belum diberi misi C-rank? Team 7 sudah menyelesaikan 35 misi D-rank, dan standar Ujian Chuunin hanya 20 misi D-rank dan 2 misi C-rank. Tim yang lain malah ada yang sudah menyelesaikan banyak misi C-rank, seperti Team 8 yang sudah menyelesaikan 27 misi D-rank dan 3 misi C-rank dan Team 10 yang telah menyelesaikan 24 misi D-rank dan 2 misi C-rank," serang Naruko dengan rentetan informasi yang entah dari mana didapatnya.

"Rata-rata tim Genin baru mendapatkan misi C-rank pertamanya pada minggu keenam sampai kedelapan setelah kelulusan. Sementara sekarang sudah masuk minggu kesebelas dari kelulusan. Team 8 mendapatkannya setelah 6 minggu 5 hari dan disusul Team 10 setelah 7 minggu 1 hari," lanjut Naruko.

'_Dasar dia… pasti Kurama yang mengajarkannya teknik mata-mata,'_ batin Kakashi.

"Selain itu, aku yakin tak lama lagi Natsumi-san dan Mikoto-san akan mulai mempertanyakan kenapa anak mereka belum menerima misi yang lebih tinggi dari D-rank," tambahnya lagi, melirik pada dua rekannya sebagai empasis.

"Kakashi, apa kau yakin mereka sudah siap untuk misi C-rank?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama." _'Aku yakin pada Naruko-chan dan Sasuke, meski agak ragu pada Sakura.'_

"Kurasa memang sudah saatnya. Baiklah… Team 7, kalian kutugaskan dalam misi C-rank. Dalam misi ini, tugas kalian adalah menjaga seseorang menuju Nami no Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok."

"Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk," ujar salah satu Chuunin yang hari itu menemani Hiruzen untuk sekedar membereskan arsip dan mengantar klien. Pintu terbuka, bau alkohol menyeruak, dan tampak seorang pria tua yang sudah beruban.

"Kau mengirim sekelompok bocah untuk mengawalku?"

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan misi ke Nami no Kuni?

Yeah, untuk Sasuke… karena masalah dengan Izuko, dia jadi kayak Sasuke yang versi canon. Tapi, seiring waktu, akan ada perubahan. Kuso Chibi di samping saya aka beta reader 'tercinta' bakalan ngamuk kalau Sasuke-nya-tercinta di-bashing. Meskipun saya dengan senang hati membantai traitor yang satu itu, kekekekekeke *Ketawa a la Hiruma ES21*

Selain itu, Iruka saya bikin netral aja. Kalau di canon, Iruka yang bikin Naruto semangat, selalu ada saat Naruto terpuruk. Tapi 'kan di sini sudah ada Kurama yang menggantikan peran itu. Jadi kalau Iruka perannya sama dengan canon, kayaknya hidup Naruko jadi terlalu tenang.

Next Chapter : Journey to the Wave!

.

Words : 4.391

Pages : 16

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	6. Journey to the Wave, part 1

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Start**

.

"Kurasa memang sudah saatnya. Baiklah… Team 7, kalian kutugaskan dalam misi C-rank. Dalam misi ini, tugas kalian adalah menjaga seseorang menuju Nami no Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok."

"Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk," ujar salah satu Chuunin yang hari itu menemani Hiruzen untuk sekedar membereskan arsip dan mengantar klien. Pintu terbuka, bau alkohol menyeruak, dan tampak seorang pria tua yang sudah beruban.

"Kau mengirim sekelompok bocah untuk mengawalku?"

Sakura yakin kalau pria tua pemabuk itu adalah Tazuna. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'simpan kata-katamu atau kau akan mati'. Dia benci diremehkan. Sudah cukup dia diremehkan klannya sendiri karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup jauh antara dia dan kakaknya. Sementara Naruko sudah siaga dengan death glare. Dia tak begitu suka diremehkan. Tapi dia lebih tak suka diremehkan oleh seorang pemabuk yang bahkan bukan ninja!

'_Sh*t! Bau alkohol! Aku tak suka ini…'_ rutuk Naruko dalam hati.

…

Setelah sedikit penjelasan tentang misi…

"Team 7, besok jam tujuh pagi di gerbang utama dengan perlengkapan untuk dua minggu," ujar Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei, kalau kau telat…"

Nada bicara dan gestur tubuh Naruko terasa manis. Malah terlalu manis. Uzumaki Naruko tak dikenal dengan sikap manis. Uzumaki Naruko dikenal dengan sikap boyish yang tak kenal repot dengan segala urusan perempuan seperti Ino dan Sakura. Jika dia bersikap manis, simpulkan itu sebagai pertanda bahaya. Terbukti dengan suhu ruangan ini yang mulai turun, bahkan menyentuh angka satuan. Sepertinya keterlambatan Kakashi sudah menghabiskan kesabarannya.

…

Di gerbang utama, yang pertama kali tiba adalah Naruko. Tak lama kemudian disusul Sasuke. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, ralat, bertiga. Naruko sesekali bermain dengan Tsuki alias Kurama, sementara Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya soal Fugaku dan Izuko. Dendam masih menguasainya, meski hubungannya dengan Naruko tak separah di akademi dulu, di mana Naruko terus menghindarinya sementara Sasuke jadi lebih dingin sejak Izuko membunuh Fugaku.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang bersama Tazuna. Sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Sasuke dan Naruko, kemudian beralih ke 'mode flirting' pada Sasuke. Tetap tak berubah, Sasuke tak pernah memedulikannya.

"Hey, apa Jounin yang tampak tak semangat hidup itu akan datang?" tanya Tazuna. Naruko merasakan sedikit kegelisahan. Seperti takut ditinggalkan di tengah misi.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin dia masih ingin hidup," balas Naruko yang sudah menggunakan Hyouton untuk membentuk kunai es, sementara Sasuke mengambil kunai di kantong senjata.

Akhirnya Kakashi muncul dengan Shushin no Jutsu, tepat saat jam di pos jaga gerbang utama tepat di pukul 07.00 AM.

"Gomen nee, aku tidak telat, 'kan?" sapa Kakashi santai.

Naruko dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, lalu memasukkan senjata masing-masing, atau untuk Naruko, memecah esnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum terpaksa. Dia mulai bersikap jaga image sejak masuk Akademi Ninja, demi Sasuke.

Tazuna hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu membatin, '_Kukira __dia__ tidak suka misi ini, makanya kabur._'

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

**...**

Perjalanan diselingi obrolan 'ringan'. Suatu ketika, pertanyaan menarik tercetus.

"Tazuna-san, secara geografis, Nami no Kuni lebih dekat ke Kirigakure. Kenapa memilih Konoha?" tanya Sakura. Dia hanya ingin tahu.

Si pria tua hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas, sebelum berkata, "kau tak tahu soal perang itu ya?"

"Perang saudara Kirigakure, memang belum masuk buku-buku pelajaran, meski sudah terjadi sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya ulah Civilian Council. Yondaime Mizukage memandang Kekkai Genkai sama berbahayanya dengan monster, jadi dia memutuskan untuk 'membersihkan' Kirigakure dari Kekkai Genkai users. Ditambah klan Kaguya, pemilik Shikotsumyaku yang terkenal haus darah dan pertarung, situasi semakin tak terkendali. Ada desas-desus kalau klan Kaguya dibantai habis-habisan karenanya.

Apalagi sejak Yondaime Mizukage diangkat, dia menerapkan aturan baru untuk Akademi Ninja. Ujian Genin diubah menjadi pertarungan saling membunuh antar siswa satu angkatan. Siapa yang membunuh paling banyak, dia yang mendapat nilai tertinggi. Makanya, Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) sering disebut Chigirigakure (Hidden Bloody Mist) dan 'penghasil' missing-nin terbanyak," ujar Naruko, akhirnya menutup monolognya.

Tazuna, Sakura dan Sasuke hampir ternganga. Tazuna hanya tahu ada perang saudara di Kirigakure, tapi dia tak menyangka ada yang mengetahuinya sedetail itu. Sementara Sasuke, dia berpikir, bagaimana caranya Naruko mendapatkan informasi sedetail itu.

"Naruko, bagaimana caranya kau tahu sedetail itu?" tanya Sakura, menyuarakan pikiran Sasuke.

Sementara Uzumaki yang bersangkutan malah terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nee, itu rahasia." Jawaban singkat yang nyolot.

"Good job, Naruko-chan. Mengumpulkan informasi adalah salah satu kemampuan penting yang harus dikuasai shinobi. Dan soal Kirigakure, menurutku, kalau tak ada perang saudara, desa itu pasti punya posisi yang sama kuatnya dengan Konoha sekarang, bahkan bisa melebihi," ujar Kakashi.

"Konoha kuat karena banyak klan Kekkai Genkai. Sementara Mizukage dengan bodohnya membantai mereka." Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. Terlahir di klan yang memiliki Doujutsu kuat sebagai Kekkai Genkai, jelas dia tak terima kalau Kekkai Genkai users dianggap monster.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sasu-teme."

Setelah itu, pembicaraan beralih ke topik lain, lalu berujung pada kesunyian.

…

Sudah tiga jam mereka berjalan. Mereka masih di wilayah Hi no Kuni. Sejauh ini aman-aman saja, tidak ada yang menyerang. Tapi saat mereka melewati genangan air, Naruko bergumam, "panas sekali hari ini."

'_M__emang cukup panas untuk pengguna Hyouton seperi Naruk__o__. Memang sudah __seminggu__ tidak turun hujan. __Tunggu, __tadi kita melewati genangan air, 'kan?__ Sudah seminggu tak turun hujan.__ Apa ada musuh yang menyamar mengintai? __Lalu hanya ada genangan air itu dalam wilayah yang cukup luas. __Tapi di misi C-rank, kami harusnya hanya menghadapi bandit yang bukan __n__inja. Akh, sudahlah, waspada saja__,_' batin Sasuke.

'_Apa maksud Naruko? Rasanya tadi kami melewati genangan air, dan harusnya tidak ada genangan air karena suda__h__seminggu__ tidak turun hujan. Tapi siapa tahun ada hujan di sekitar sini tadi pagi. Tapi kalau tadi pagi turun hujan, pasti cukup sejuk di sini. Argh, aku tidak __mengerti__ maksud__nya_,' batin Sakura.

'_Jadi Naruko__-chan__ menyadarinya ya?'_ batin Kakashi.

'_Kuharap Pinky dan Sasu-teme menyadarinya. Kaka-sensei sudah pasti.'_

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruko langsung siaga, suhu di sekitar tangannya mulai dingin, siap membentuk kunai es. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang. Rantai berduri melesat, membelit Kakashi. Kakashi tidak menghindar, langsung tumbang. Sakura menjerit histeris, sementara Naruko dan Sasuke makin waspada mengeluarkan kunai, atau kunai es untuk Naruko. Sementara Tsuki alias Kurama dengan cepat menggunakan Animal Battle Form sebesar serigala dengan cakar terhunus.

"Diam, Pinky. Kaka-sensei masih hidup, itu pasti Kawarimi no Jutsu," ujar Naruko sambil menunjuk batang pohon yang sudah terbelah-belah.

Sasaran selanjutnya Naruko. Naruko dengan mudah menghindar.

"Jangan ada yang sentuh rantainya. Beracun," ujar Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharinggan.

Sakura langsung merapat ke Tazuna, mengeluarkan kunai. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar akan keadaan. Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang ninja dengan ikat kepala Kirigakure yang tercoret. Mereka berdua terhubung dengan rantai dari semacam sarung tangan besi, ingin menyerang Tazuna.

'_**Ice Release : Ice Wall!'**_

Dinding es terbentuk, melindungi Tazuna. Sementara Naruko dan Sasuke berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan musuh. Kurama dengan mudah memutuskan rantai berduri itu, membuat kedua penyerang terpisah.

'_**Ice Release : Ice Claw Strangle!'**_

Dengan cepat, tangan cakar es muncul dari tanah, menggenggam musuh Naruko, meremas sekaligus mencabiknya. Sisi dalam dari tangan es itu berduri tajam dan panjang. Musuh langsung meregang nyawa, karena jantung dan tenggorokannya tertusuk.

Sementara Sasuke, dibantu Tsuki alias Kurama, menghadapi musuhnya dengan kunai yang dialiri chakra Katon. Ketiganya sama-sama lincah, kunai dan cakar bekerja sama beradu dengan cakar besi musuh. Pertarungan berlangsung cepat, karena akhirnya Kurama menancapkan cakar Bijuu beracunnya, kemudian memutuskan lengan kanan musuh dalam satu gigitan.

"Good job, team." Kakashi tentu saja masih hidup, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tazuna.

"Naruko dan Sasuke, kalian langsung sadar kalau itu hanya Kawarimi no Jutsu. Kemudian kewaspadaan dan respon yang bagus. Kalian sudah sadar ada yang mengikuti sejak melintasi genangan air itu. Dan untuk Tsuki, kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya tarung Sasuke yang bukan pemilikmu. Sementara Sakura… aku agak kecewa denganmu. Shinobi tak boleh menjerit histeris di area pertarungan."

Naruko tak banyak merespon, selain mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan teknik Hyouton-nya. Kurama berubah ke Animal Form, kembali ke bahu sang Uzumaki. Sementara Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk meletakkan mayat mereka bersebelahan. Racun cakar Kurama pasti sudah melumpuhnya, sementara lengan kanannya yang putus hanya memperparah keadaan. Sakura tampak tak begitu peduli, dia hanya lega Kakashi selamat.

"Tazuna-san, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Chuunin Kirigakure ikut campur?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dan misi ini harusnya B-rank, bukan urusan Genin seperti kami," sambung Sakura.

"Nami no Kuni adalah negara miskin, karena kegiatan ekonomi nyaris tidak bisa dilakukan karena sulitnya transportasi. Yah, kau tahu, Nami no Kuni adalah negara kepulauan terpencil. Apalagi pengaruh Gatou si pengusaha licik. Dia memengaruhi Daimyo, sehingga dia bisa memonopoli pelayaran Nami no Kuni.

Aku, demi negaraku, berjuang membangun jembatan Nami-Hi untuk memajukan perekonomian Nami no Kuni. Uangku sudah habis untuk pembangunan jembatan, sehingga hanya sanggup menyewa ninja untuk misi C-rank. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kalian ingin meninggalkanku di sini. Hanya ada putri dan cucuku di rumah, hanya mereka yang akan menangisiku, karena sehabis kalian pergi, ninja bayaran Gatou pasti akan membunuhku."

Tazuna berbalik, terlihat pura-pura menahan tangis. Naruko menyeringai kecil.

"Naruko, jangan mengambil risiko! Yang selanjutnya menyerang pasti Jounin!" seru Sakura bernada khawatir, tahu jalan pikiran nekat rekannya. Naruko mendengus pelan.

"Kau tentu tahu aku suka mengambil risiko, Pinky. Selain itu, mana bisa aku biarkan sebuah negara dalam keadaan seperti itu? Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan ada nyawa melayang dengan sia-sia di tangan lawan. Itu bukan cara Shinobi Konohagakure. Kalau kalian tidak berani mengambil resiko, pulanglah ke Konoha, kembalikan ikat kepala kalian ke Akademi Ninja, dan jangan pernah mengaku sebagai Shinobi Konohagakure!" balas Naruko.

'_Dia memang ahlinya memancing orang__,_' batin Kakashi agak sweatdrop, tapi menyungging senyum di balik topengnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian akan mundur di awal sebagai pengecut, atau maju sebagai Shinobi Konohagakure?" tantang Naruko.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan melanjutkan misi ini," tegas Sasuke. Hell, dia seorang Uchiha. Dia seorang shinobi. Dia tak mau dicap pengecut.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun ikut, aku pasti ikut," ujar Sakura. Naruko tersenyum tipis, lalu melirik pada Jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Bagaimana, Kaka-sensei? Apakah misi ini kita lanjutkan dengan bayaran sama?"

"Baiklah, kita juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini juga kesempatan untuk mempererat hubungan diplomatik Hi no Kuni dengan Nami no Kuni, karena Nami no Kuni adalah negara yang tertutup dalam urusan hubungan diplomatik. Meski pun Nami no Kuni ada dalam daftar negara kawan, sikapnya cenderung netral dan tidak mau ikut campur."

Naruko lalu menoleh pada dua mayat missing-nin Kirigakure itu.

"Gozu, Meizu, alias Demon Brother. Mantan Chuunin Kirigakure. Ninja buronan C-rank, tangkap begitu lihat. Harga kepala mereka sepuluh kali bayaran misi ini di Kirigakure. Kurasa kita tak perlu memikirkan bayaran misi. Siapa tahu Gatou menyewa missing-nin dengan level yang lebih tinggi. Kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya, bayarannya pasti lumayan. Oh ya, Gatou dikenal sebagai pengusaha licik. Di balik bisnis normalnya, dia berdagang obat-obatan terlarang dan berbisnis prostitusi. Dia juga menyewa banyak preman dan missing-nin untuk menjaganya dan memastikan bisnisnya tetap lancar dan tak terendus."

Naruko menatap buku Bingo-nya. Entah dari mana dia dapat, biasanya hanya Chuunin ke atas yang memilikinya. Tapi yang lain tak terlalu peduli, mengingat kunoichi berambut merah itu jauh dari kata 'biasa'. Jaringan informasinya tak bisa diremehkan. Kemudian dia dan Kakashi membereskan mayat mereka, menyegelnya dalam gulungan, lalu menggunakan Kuchiyose Kakashi, anjing bernama Pakkun untuk mengantarkannya ke Konoha.

**...**

"Hmmm... aneh... sudah sampai pelabuhan tapi masih aman..." gumam Naruko. Sakura langsung meninju Naruko, tapi dihindari dengan mudah.

"Justru bagus kalau aman, baka!" seru Sakura.

"Justru itulah. Apa kau tidak curiga? Mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau dua Chuunin itu sudah kalah, jadi harusnya mereka sudah mengirim ninja bayaran lagi untuk menyerang Tazuna-san. Tapi kenapa mereka belum muncul? Nah, itu yang membuatku curiga, jangan-jangan mereka berusaha menjebak kita, atau mereka menyiapkan lawan kuat di depan nanti," jelas Sasuke.

"Kita harus waspada penuh, Pinky," timpal Naruko.

"Bagaimana, Tazuna-san? Apa urusan kapalnya beres?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Ikut aku. Temanku ingin membantu mengantarkan kita," jawab Tazuna.

**...**

"Jadi kita naik perahu ini?" gumam Sakura meragukan perahu kecil yang terlihat tidak bisa membawa enam orang tanpa tenggelam.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terbiasa, nona. Perahu ini tidak akan tenggelam," ujar sang pendayung meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, Pinky, yang penting kita harus cepat-cepat. Kabar baiknya, aku tidak merasakan ada yang mengikuti kita," ujar Naruko sambil mendorong Sakura, memaksa Sakura untuk naik.

"Baiklah..." gumam Sakura.

'_Di depan sana akan ada penyambutan. __Lagi pula aku bilang tak ada yang mengikuti, bukan tak ada yang menunggu. Tapi kalau kuberitahu, semua pasti keburu tegang dan malah melakukan hal-hal bodoh,_' batin Naruko. Diam-diam dia memberi kode pada Kakashi, kalau sebenarnya di depan akan ada sambutan yang meriah.

Akhirnya mereka naik. Kabut cukup tebal sehingga tidak ada anak buah Gatou yang menyadari ada perahu kecil menyusup.

"Wow, jembatannya besar sekali," ucap Sakura kagum saat mereka melewati jembatan yang masih setengah jadi.

'_Memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Sebagai jembatan penghubung antar negara, keren juga…'_ batin Naruko.

**...**

"Gomen, Tazuna-san, aku hanya bisa mengantarkan kalian sampai di sini saja," ujar sang pendayung.

"Tidak apa-apa, sampai sini juga sudah cukup aman. Arigatou," balas Tazuna. Pendayung itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali ke pelabuhan.

"Baiklah, dari sini kita berjalan ke rumahku," ujar Tazuna.

**...**

"Tenang saja, Naruko, kau tidak perlu sewaspada itu. Hutan ini cukup aman, karena jarang ada yang lewat hutan ini," ujar Tazuna saat Naruko refleks melempar kunai ke arah kelinci berbulu putih.

"Hey hey hey… Kelinci ini bulunya putih. Kelinci salju itu kalau musim panas bulunya coklat. Yang artinya, ini kelinci peliharaan. Apa kau tidak curiga kalau ada yang melepaskan kelinci peliharaannya di sini?" ujarnya berargumen.

Naruko memperhatikan kelinci itu lagi.

'_Peledak? Gawat._'

"**Ice Release : Ice Wall!"**

DUARR!

Tag peledak di tubuh kelinci itu meledak. Dinding es terbentuk tepat waktu.

"Dugaanku benar. Kalau kubiarkan kelinci itu, tubuh kita pasti sudah hancur."

Asap ledakan belum menipis, tapi ada zanpatou melesat, nyaris memotong leher Sakura kalau Sasuke tidak langsung menarik tubuh Genin maniak pink itu. Pedang besar itu menancap di pohon. Seorang pemuda dengan ikat kepala Kirigakure berdiri di gagang pedang itu. Naruko mengenali pedang dan orang itu. Kubikiribochou dan Momochi Zabuza.

'_Itu…_'

"Pinky! Kau mundur, jaga Tazuna-san! Biar kami yang hadapi dia!" seru Naruko.

'_Pengguna_ _Kenjutsu._'

Asap ledakan sudah benar-benar menghilang. Sasuke dan Naruko menyerang pria itu secara bersamaan. Tapi pria itu tiba-tiba sudah di belakang Naruko, menghunuskan pedang ke leher Naruko. Di saat bersamaan, Kakashi menghunuskan kunainya ke leher pria dengan ikat kepala Kirigakure itu. Sharingan sudah aktif.

"Refleks-mu hebat, Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of Hidden Mist), salah satu dari Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Swordmen of Hidden Mist), pemegang Kubikiribochou, mantan Jounin Kirigakure, tapi… " _**'Ice Release : Dual Ice Swords!'**_

Naruko yang ditodong Zabuza hanya Kagebunshin, entah sejak kapan dibentuk. Naruko yang asli menyerang Zabuza dengan sepasang kodachi es, sementara Sasuke sudah menahan Zabuza dengan rantai.

'_Pasti kena!_' batin Sasuke.

Namun dugaan Sasuke meleset. Zabuza sudah memotong rantainya tepat waktu, dan Zabuza berhasil lolos.

'_Sial. Seharusnya Sasuke mengalirkan chakra ke rantainya. Sh*t,_' batin Naruko.

"Siasatmu lumayan, bocah."

'_Di atas!_'

"**Secret of Ice Release : Ice Pillar Forest!"**

Pilar-pilar es besar bercabang berujung runcing tumbuh dalam radius lima puluh meter. Pilar es terbesar mengincar Zabuza. Tapi Zabuza berhasil memotong pilar es setinggi lima belas meter dan berdiameter dua meter itu tepat waktu. Naruko nampak terengah-engah lalu jatuh terduduk.

'_Masih bisa menghindar ya?_'

"Bocah, seperti mengasyikkan bermain-main sejenak denganmu. Semoga kau belum kehabisan chakra."

Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya, mengincar Naruko. Tapi Kakashi menahan serangan missing-nin itu tepat waktu. Tumbuh cabang baru dari beberapa pilar es terdekat, menusuk Zabuza. Dia terpaksa menghindar, menghentikan serangannya. Di saat itu juga, Kakashi menyerang. Tapi di pilar es di dekatnya, tumbuh lagi cabang baru. Dia menghindar, dan cabang baru kembali tumbuh, mengincar Zabuza. Di saat berusaha menghindar, Kakashi menyerangnya.

Terus begitu. Meski cabangnya dihancurkan, dengan cepat tumbuh cabang baru dan Kakashi menyerangnya saat dia harus menghindari cabang baru. Giliran Naruko yang menyeringai, lalu berdiri.

"Ini salah satu teknik rahasiaku. Pilar es akan terus tumbuh, mengincar tubuh lawan tanpa henti, makanya perlu chakra yang cukup banyak."

'_Teknik yang mengerikan…_' batin Sakura.

'_Bocah ini lumayan juga. Sangat menarik. Dia bisa jadi lawan yang bagus untuk Haku,_' batin Zabuza.

Zabuza tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Naruko. Meski pilar es Naruko dengan tepat waktu melindungi Naruko dari tebasan pedang Zabuza, Zabuza tetap nekat. Pedang Zabuza ternyata menyerap chakra dari pilar es. Hutan pilar es perlahan runtuh.

'_Menyerap chakra? Merepotkan…_' batin Naruko sambil menahan pedang Zabuza dengan kodachi esnya.

"**Secret of Ice Release : Deathly Ice Pillar Forest!"**

Hutan pilar es tumbuh kembali, dan terlihat lebih kokoh.

"Teknikmu percuma, bocah," ujar Zabuza.

"Tarik kata-katamu, pilar esku menyerap chakra-mu untuk tumbuh. Kaka-sensei, Sasu-teme, giliran kalian menyerang."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu merapal jurus. Sasuke menyerbu Zabuza dengan hujan kunai api, Zabuza masih bisa menghindar. Sementara Kakashi menyerang dengan kunai yang sudah dialiri chakra Raiton. Zabuza menghindar sambil merapal jurus.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Naga air yang sangat besar menyerbu, serta menghancurkan pilar-pilar es Naruko.

'_Gawat. __**Ice Release : Ice Great Wall!**_'

Bahkan dinding es besar Naruko rubuh dihajar naga air jurus Zabuza.

'_Crap… kali ini… harus bisa!'_ batin Naruko, melempat sebuah kunai es ke udara. Sepanjang gagang kunai itu, tampak segel yang ditulis dengan rentetan Kanji yang familiar bagi Kakashi.

'_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!'**_

Dalam kilatan merah, Naruko dan Tsuki menghilang, sesaat kemudian muncul di udara, tepat di mana kunai esnya berada.

'_Jadi dia sudah menguasai teknik itu… Naruko-chan, kau benar-benar cepat berkembang…'_

"**Uzumaki's Wind Release : Violent Whirlwind!"** seru Naruko.

"**Fox's Fire Release : Fox's Firebreath!"** seru Kurama.

"**Combination : Violent Fiery Whirlwind!"** seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Masih di udara, angin tornado terbentuk di sekitar Naruko, terlihat seperti Gatsuuga dalam ukuran besar. Ditambah elemen api Kurama, sekarang tornado api setinggi 100 meter berdiameter 5 meter melibas area itu. Naga air Zabuza sampai menguap dibuatnya.

Sakura terdiam menatap Naruko yang sama sekali tak terluka dalam tornado api itu, hampir lupa akan tugasnya menjaga Tazuna kalau saja Sasuke tak cepat-cepat menegurnya dan mengambil alih posisi Sakura.

Tornado api itu bergerak, ingin melibas Zabuza. Tapi pengguna Kubikibochou itu lincah dalam menghindar dan terus menghujaninya dengan teknik Suiton.

Viloent Fiery Whirlwind bertahan hampir setengah menit. Setelah itu, Naruko menghentikan serangannya. Kemudian, berlutut di tanah dengan nafas terengah.

'_**Heck… Good job, Gaki… Menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu yang masuk kategori S-rank, kemudian disusul dengan serangan kombinasi Violent Fiery Whirlwind di kategori A-rank yang sebenarnya masih dalam tahap percobaan. Jika kau bukan Uzumaki sekaligus Jinchuuriki, mungkin kau sudah terkapar kehabisan chakra.**_

_**Tapi baguslah, akhirnya kau menguasai Hiraishin. Situasi darurat memang mendorong orang untuk lebih kuat karena naluri mempertahankan hidup. Dan satu lagi! Kenapa kau gunakan Katon di lingkungan penuh air seperti ini! Jangan gunakan alasan bodoh seperti percobaan jurus!'**_ Sudah bisa dipastikan Kurama yang mengomeli Naruko.

'_Itu… Pasti teknik level Jounin. Menggunakan Fuuton untuk memperkuat serangan Fuuton. Diperlukan kontrol chakra yang bagus agar dia tak terbakar dalam tornado apinya sendiri. Mungkin dia melapisi dirinya dengan chakra Suiton atau Hyouton. Kuharap aku bisa mempelajari teknik itu,'_ batin Sasuke menganalisis.

'_M-mengerikan… pantas saja Okaasan menyebutnya monster!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

'_Sebelum menggunakan tornado api itu, dia menghilang dalam kilatan merah. Sebelumnya, dia melempar kunai. Kemudian, dia muncul tepat di posisi kunai itu. Pasti bukan Shushin no Jutsu biasa. Lalu kombinasi Fuuton dan Katon yang sempurna dengan partner hewannya. Dia juga harus punya kontrol chakra yang baik agar tak terbakar dalam tekniknya sendiri. Meski jumlah chakra yang digunakan tidak main-main… Pasti dia kelelahan saat ini…'_ analisis Zabuza dalam hati.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique)!"**

Kabut mulai melingkupi area itu. Kebetulan, memang ada danau di sekitar area itu. Kakashi berasumsi Zabuza sengaja menyerang mereka saat dekat dengan sumber air.

"Naruko, Sasuke, bantu Sakura melindungi Tazuna-san!" komando Kakashi. Kedua Genin sebenarnya ingin ikut bertarung, tapi memilih untuk mengikuti perintah. Mereka bertiga membentuk formasi segitiga perlindungan mengelilingi Tazuna.

"Sasu-teme, apa kau bisa melihat posisinya?" tanya Naruko, yang sayangnya hanya dibalas gelengan Sasuke.

"Dia memasukkan chakra-nya ke kabut ini."

"B-bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura, agak tergagap. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi dia ragu. Apalagi setelah tahu yang mereka hadapi adalah Momochi Zabuza.

"Perlindungan yang kalian buat percuma, bocah!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang. Entah bagaimana, Zabuza tiba-tiba sudah menembus segitiga perlindungan itu?

'_Bagaimana bisa?!'_ seru Sakura dan Tazuna dalam hati.

"**Ice Release : Ice Hedgehog!"**

Sebelum Zabuza sempat mengayunkan pedangnya, duri-duri es tumbuh di punggung Naruko, menusuk missing-nin Kirigakure itu.

SPLAAASSHHH!

Hanya mengenai Mizubunshin. Entah sejak awal memang hanya klon air atau dia melakukan Kawarimi dengan Mizubunshin yang sudah dibuat lebih dulu.

Sementara di saat bersamaan, Zabuza muncul di belakang Kakashi. Kemudian dia mengayunkan zanpatou-nya untuk memotong Kakashi. Untungnya, tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi air.

'_Mizubunshin?'_

Ternyata Kakashi muncul di belakang Zabuza dan menodongkan kunai.

"Sudah berakhir," ujar Jounin itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada Zabuza yang lain muncul di belakang Kakashi dan menangkapnya. Sementara Zabuza yang ditodong Kakashi kembali menjadi air. Kakashi berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, kemudian malah melompat ke danau terdekat.

"Kau melompat ke tempat yang salah, Hatake…"

Ternyata di sana Zabuza sudah menanti dengan serangkaian hand seals.

"**Suiton : Suiro no Jutsu (Water Release : Water Prison Technique)!"**

Gelembung air terbentuk di tangan kanan Zabuza, mengurung Kakashi dengan cepat. Sementara lima Mizubunshin terbentuk di sekitarnya, maju menghadang para Genin. Zabuza sengaja menghentikan Kirigakure no Jutsu-nya, untuk menakuti para Genin.

"Percuma, Kakashi, kau takkan bisa kabur dari Water Prison sekuat besi ini," ujar Zabuza.

'_Bahaya… kalau melibatkan mereka yang masih Genin…'_

"Kalian lari saja bersama Tazuna-san! Kalian takkan bisa menghadapi Zabuza! Biar aku yang hadapi dia!" seru Kakashi. Dia tahu Naruko dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah selevel Chuunin. Tapi dia tak mau mengambil risiko kalau mereka menghadapi Jounin berpengalaman sekelas Zabuza. Dengan absennya para Genin dan Tazuna, dia bisa bertarung lebih bebas tanpa khawatir rekannya disandera.

Tapi sayangnya, dia melupakan sebuah fakta krusial tentang tim asuhannya.

"Oh ya? Jadi Kaka-sensei mengira aku akan membiarkanmu bertarung seorang diri?"

Eksistensi seorang gadis penantang maut di tim itu. Entah rencana nekat stadium akhir macam apa yang terlintas di benak si Uzumaki kali ini.

"**Ice Release : Ice Clone! (Hyouton : Hyoubunshin)"**

Dengan hand seal yang sama persis Kagebunshin no Jutsu, dua puluh Hyoubunshin muncul, mengelilingi Tazuna dan Sakura, membuat 'benteng berduri' karena kedua tangan dari masing-masing Hyoubunshin itu mengenakan cakar es.

"Sasu-teme, ayo!" komando Naruko.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa hanya kau dan Sasuke-kun yang maju?! Lagi pula kau tidak dengar, tadi Hatake-sensei menyuruh kita untuk lari bersama Tazuna-san?!" jerit Sakura.

"Pinky, sebutkan Ninjutsu yang kau kuasai," balas Naruko kalem.

Kembali ke Animal Battle Form-nya, Tsuki alias Kurama dengan garang menghunuskan cakar dan taring, lengkap dengan chakra Katon di sekitarnya.

"Um… Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge. Lalu…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Dia tak punya kemampuan Elemental Ninjutsu seperti Naruko yang punya Hyouton, Sasuke yang punya Katon, bahkan Tsuki yang bisa menggunakan kombinasi Katon dan cakar beracun. For Kami-sama's sake, Tsuki yang hanya rubah saja bisa mengalahkan Chuunin Kirigakure bersama Sasuke!

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bersama Tazuna-san dan jaga dia!" Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara, tak menyisakan tempat untuk argumentasi. Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

'_Pertama, Mizubunshin sialan ini harus dibereskan dulu…'_ Entah kenapa, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruko dan Sasuke, secara bersamaan, tepat kata demi kata.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Fire Dragon)"**

Sepasang naga api ditembakkan ke arah salah satu Mizubunshin Zabuza, hanya untuk…

"**Water Release : Water Wall Defense!"**

Diguyur oleh dinding air buatan Mizubunshin Zabuza. Sedetik kemudian, death glare 'penuh cinta' dilayangkan oleh Naruko pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasu-Teme! Kuharap kau punya Elemental Ninjutsu selain Katon!" amuk Naruko.

'_**Kami-sama… melawan Suiton dengan Katon… apa benar dia si jenius Uchiha yang disebut manusia-manusia bodoh itu? Well… dia masuk kategori jenius kalau menurut mereka sih, bukan menurutku. Tapi… Hell! Entah dia tak punya Elemental Ninjutsu selain Katon atau dia yang terlalu bodoh?! Eh… Naruko tadi kau juga sama bodohnya, menghadapi Suiton dengan kombinasi Katon dan Fuuton!'**_ raung Kurama dalam hati.

'_Mau tak mau harus pertarungan Taijutsu… Tapi dengan zanpatou itu…'_

Sasuke tahu tindakannya menggunakan Katon itu bodoh. Tapi dia hanya tahu teknik Katon dan hal-hal khas Uchiha lainnya. Sharinggan memang berguna untuk memprediksi gerakan Zabuza. Tapi dengan kemampuan Katon yang dimilikinya, lebih sulit baginya untuk mengkopi teknik Suiton Zabuza. Sementara dia masih ragu dengan pertarungan Taijutsu kalau lawannya Jounin berpengalaman sekelas Zabuza.

Uchiha cenderung arogan soal kekuatan, tapi Sasuke jelas tahu batasan kekuatannya. Mau dari klan seelit apa pun, dia belum lama lulus Akademi Ninja, sementara lawannya adalah Jounin berpengalaman yang tak ragu untuk membantainya.

"Sasu-teme! Kalau kau tak punya Elemental Ninjutsu selain Katon, lawan dengan Taijutsu," bisik Naruko.

Sementara itu, sebagian Hyoubunshin Naruko dan Tsuki menghadapi seluruh Mizubunshin Zabuza.

'_**Gaki, simpan omelanmu untuk lain waktu.'**_ Kurama angkat bicara. Mereka harus segera mengeluarkan Kakashi dari Water Prison Zabuza sebelum dia kehabisan nafas.

Naruko mengerti maksud Kurama, kemudian membisiki Sasuke dengan singkat rencananya sambil mengeluarkan fuuma shuuriken dari tasnya. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, mengambil shuuriken ukuran besar yang masih terlipat itu.

Secepatnya, Sasuke membuka fuuma shuuriken dan segera melemparnya ke arah Zabuza.

"Kau mencoba melawanku dengan serangan yang mudah diprediksi?" ledek Zabuza, dengan mudah menghindari fuuma shuuriken itu. Projektil itu lewat begitu saja di belakangnya. Ternyata Sasuke tak sekedar melempar; itu **Kageshuuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuuriken Technique)**.

Dengan pengaturan waktu yang tepat, serangan yang sebenarnya terdiri dari dua fuuma shuuriken itu, shuuriken yang di atas lebih dulu menyerang Zabuza. Disusul shuuriken yang bersembunyi di bawahnya. Sayangnya, dengan mudah dihindari Zabuza.

"Lalu bagaimana kau memprediksi yang ini?!" Terdengar suara Naruko di belakang Zabuza.

Begitu ninja buron Kirigakure itu menoleh, Naruko, dengan cakar es terhunus yang hanya sekian puluh sentimeter dari tubuh Zabuza. Terlambat untuk menghindar sambil tetap mempertahankan Water Prison, Zabuza memilih melompat, menghindar, meski harus melepaskan Kakashi.

'_Bagaimana caranya? Kalau Kageshuuriken no Jutsu gampang ketahuan. Kenapa dia muncul di belakangku? Tadi bukannya dia yang memberikan fuuma shuuriken pada bocah itu? Tunggu, fuuma shuuriken itu darinya. Bisa saja dia…' _Zabuza tampak sedikit terkejut, menyadari rencana Naruko yang sudah tersusun rapi dari awal.

"Yeah! Dari awal, saat melakukan Hyoubunshin no Jutsu, aku tidak hanya membuat dua puluh. Sebenarnya 21. Yang satunya itu berpura-pura sebagai yang asli, sementara aku yang asli melakukan Henge menjadi fuuma shuuriken. Ninjutsu level siswa akademi pun akan berguna dengan strategi yang tepat. Dan omong-omong, Mizubunshin-mu sudah lenyap."

Naruko benar. Kelima Mizubunshin Zabuza sudah habis. Dan dia baru saja ditipu Genin muda dengan kombinasi teknik-teknik sederhana.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Naruko berlari ke arah Sakura dan Tazuna. Kakashi memberikan kode agar mereka mundur, mengambil jarak. Mereka tahu pertarungan dua Jounin itu akan melibatkan teknik-teknik berbahaya yang tak mau repot menjamin keselamatan 'penonton'—poin yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan bagi keberhasilan misi ini.

Sesuai dugaan, kedua Jounin itu menggunakan beberapa teknik Suiton berkategori B-rank ke atas. Naruko tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, menyiagakan dinding esnya, siap kapan saja menahan serangan.

Sudah beberapa teknik Suiton beradu. Karena Sharinggan-nya, Kakashi mulai membuat Zabuza kewalahan. Tiap teknik Suiton yang dilancarkan Zabuza dipastikan akan dikopi, lalu segera digunakan sebagai teknik pertahanan menghadapi serangan Zabuza.

'_Penggunaan Sharinggan oleh non-Uchiha pasti lebih menguras chakra. Dia hanya bisa mengkopi teknik yang sudah kuluncurkan, yang artinya kalau dia kalah cepat, dia kena telak,'_ batin Zabuza sambil melakukan serentetan hand seals yang cukup panjang. Di saat bersamaan, Kakashi melakukan serangkaian hand seals yang sama persis dengan Zabuza. Ya, dia mengkopi jurus sang Kirigakure no Kijin—lagi.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet)"**

Secara mengejutkan, Kakashi yang pertama melepaskan serangan. Kakashi the Copycat Ninja mengkopi jurus Zabuza, bahkan sebelum si pengguna Kubikiribochou sempat menggunakan jurus itu.

SPLAAASSHH!

Naga air menyerbu Zabuza tanpa ampun. Missing-nin Kirigakure itu tak sempat menghindar karena masih melakukan hand seals-nya dan hanya jarak sepuluh meter yang memisahkan kedua Jounin itu. Zabuza terlempar sampai ke daratan.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna mensyukuri pilihan Naruko untuk membuat dinding es pertahanan. Dinding es setinggi 5 meter dengan tebal 2 itu bertahan dari 'serangan tidak langsung' Suiryuudan no Jutsu.

Sementara di tempat Kakashi dan Zabuza, sepertinya sudah ditentukan siapa sang pemenang. Kakashi menyerang sekian detik lebih awal sebelum sempat digulung gelombang serangan Zabuza. Waktu sempit yang menentukan, menyebabkan Zabuza dihempaskan teknik Kakashi. Tapi dia masih hidup, meski sedikit tertatih karena beberapa kali tubuhnya menghantam benda keras.

"Kebetulan…"

Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok berpakaian Shinobi Kirigakure. Yang membuatnya mencolok adalah topengnya, topeng yang biasa dipakai Hunter-Nin Kirigakure.

"Aku Hunter-Nin Kirigakure. Terima kasih sudah membereskan Missing-Nin desa kami."

Jleb! Jleb!

Sosok itu lalu melempar dua jarum besar dan panjang ke arah Zabuza, telak mengenai leher. Sosok itu lalu turun dari pohon, menggendong jasad Zabuza. Jarum itu tampaknya mengenai bagian vital yang membuat Zabuza tidak sadar. Entah pingsan atau meregang nyawa. Di saat bersamaan, Team 7 dan Tazuna menyusul Kakashi, memastikan sensei mereka tidak apa-apa.

'_Uh? Hunter-Nin? Dari tubuhnya, mungkin seusia denganku,'_ batin Naruko curiga, mengamati sosok mulai menjauh itu.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Tazuna yang ternyata hanya berjarak setengah jam jalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruko berpikir keras, mencurigai sosok ANBU Hunter-Nin Kirigakure itu. Karena terbiasa terlibat masalah, Naruko lebih gampang curiga terhadap sesuatu. Kakashi menyadari gelagat aneh Naruko, hanya menepuk pelan bahunya, mengisyaratkan dia agar tak terlalu memikirkannya. Meski faktanya Kakashi memikirkan hal yang sama. Sementara Kurama tak ambil pusing, dia dengan nyaman bergulung di sekitar leher Naruko dalam Animal Form-nya.

…

'_Jadi ini rumahnya? Hanya __tiga kali__ lebih besar dari apartemenku. Hebat juga dia bisa dapat dana untuk membangun jembatan sebesar itu__,_' batin Naruko.

'_Tinggal bertiga di rumah ini... lalu ditambah __empat__ orang. Ya amp__un__, __tujuh__ orang dalam rumah ini, pasti rusuh__,__' _batin Sakura.

"Tadaima, Tsunami-chan, ini aku."

Seorang perempuan membuka pintu.

"Okaerinasai, Otousan. Bagaimana dengan 'hal itu'? Otousan berhasil ya?"

Tsunami menatap Naruko, langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Tsunami-chan, tadi kami mendapat serangan tak rawat mereka,"ujar Tazuna sambil masuk.

"Silahkan masuk,"ujar Tsunami ramah. Di dalam, ada seseorang menunggu. Cucu Tazuna. Dia langsung memeluk Tazuna, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia lalu melempar pandangan dingin pada Shinobi Konoha.

"Ojiisan, siapa mereka?"

"Inari-kun, mereka Shinobi Konohagakure yang mengawalku, jadi jangan curiga seperti itu."

"Percuma. Tidak akan ada yang menang kalau melawan Gatou."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruko langsung menatap Inari, sementara Sakura pura-pura tidak dengar, tapi dalam hati dia kesal.

"Inari-kun! Jangan begitu!" tegur Tsunami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunami-san," ujar Kakashi.

"Kalian hanya akan mati kalau melawan Gatou," lanjut Inari. Naruko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hidup itu penuh risiko," balas Naruko. Inari yang hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruko langsung cemberut, lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

…

Tsunami tengah mengecek kondisi Naruko, ditemani Sakura. Saat Naruko melepas jaketnya, Sakura terdiam sejenak.

'_Hah? Kenapa bisa mulus begitu? Shinobi yang rajin berlatih, sudah pasti punya banyak bekas luka! Apa lagi tipikal nekat seperti Naruko. Bagaimana bisa? Ah, lupakan, dia Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, mungkin karena regenerasi tubuhnya lebih cepat.'_

"Hey, Sakura, jangan melamun," tegur Naruko.

Di ruangan lain, Sasuke (dipaksa Naruko) sedang mengecek kondisi tubuh Kakashi, memastikan tidak ada luka yang cukup parah. Seandainya Naruko tidak menyuruh Sasuke, pastinya Sasuke sedang mencari celah untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Naruko.

"Naruko-chan…" gumam Sakura, sangat pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak koq. Mungkin kau salah dengar. Aku tidak memanggilmu,"balas Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona. Naruko menghela nafas, lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau mungkin melamun. Percayalah, melamun saat misi sama saja menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri."

"Baiklah…. Kau terdengar seperti orang tua yang posesif kalau seperti itu…" gumam Sakura. Naruko langsung mendelik tajam, menatap iris hijau emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Jangan bahas soal orang tua. Itu topik yang paling kubenci."

'_Mati aku! Itu 'kan topik tabu untuk Naruko,_' batin Sakura, tak berani menatap mata Naruko.

"Natsumi-san, apa aku sudah boleh keluar sore ini?" tanya Naruko, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kurasa iya. Tapi untuk apa?" ujar Natsumi balas bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengawasi markas Gatou, atau minimal penjagaannya."

"Itu terlalu berbahaya, Naruko. Kalau Gatou bisa menyewa Zabuza, pastinya ada banyak ninja bayaran yang menjaganya," ujar Sakura.

"Sakura benar. Lagi pula, kita tidak tahu seberapa banyak ninja bayaran yang dia sewa, beserta kekuatannya," imbuh Natsumi.

"Tapi akan lebih buruk lagi kalau kita sama sekali tidak tahu kekuatan lawan, dan hanya bisa mengira-kira, atau hanya menunggu lawan muncul secara sporadis."

"Memangnya, kalau kau tahu kuantitas dan kualitas lawan lebih besar, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia."

"Naruko…"

"?"

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku hanya akan mengawasi dari jauh."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan buat masalah."

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan misi ke Nami no Kuni? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruko dengan ikutnya Sakura dalam pengintaian?

Gomen kalau adegan tarungnya rada membosankan, hambar dan kurang bumbu.

Serius, saya sampai 'bertapa' seminggu plus ngubek-ngubek Narutopedia… Tapi hasilnya tetap ancur-ancuran, hiks…

Lupakan atmosfer galau barusan! Sebentar lagi kita menyongsong tahun 2013! Akemashite omodetou! (Happy New Year!) Okay, semangat!

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi!

.

Words : 5.330

Pages : 18

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	7. Journey to the Wave, part 2

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas reviews!

For **dwidobechan** : Thanks! Kukira adegan bertarungnya nggak seru, ternyata ada yang suka. Um... kau sudah tahu jadwal update fanfict ini 'kan?

For **usil kipsi** : Mmm, saya masih terlalu labil untuk dibilang 'senpai', karena kadang saya bersikap dewasa, tapi kadang childish-nya gilanya setengah hidup. Naruko kesannya dingin? Ummm... usil-san, bukan bermaksud nggak sopan ya, tapi kalau misalnya kamu pertama kali ngebunuh di usia 7 tahun, masih bisa nggak bermanis-manis ria? Lagian menurut saya, Naruko di fanfict ini cenderung hangat sama orang-orang dekat. Misalnya pas dengan Tracker Trio alias Team 8 atau dengan Kurama. Lalu, sikap dingin Naruko ada alasan tersendiri. Biasa, tuntutan alur. Kalau Romance SasufemNaru, saya nggak bisa janji karena author geblek yang satu ini masih belum becus bikin romance, apalagi kalau dua-duanya sama-sama dingin dan keras kepala. Gomen.

For **celanadalammulepas**, **mendokusai144 **dan **N** (guest): It's okay. Thanks sudah review. Well, sepertinya kalian tahu kalau saya hanya sanggup update fanfict ini dua minggu sekali karena saya sudah SMP kelas 9. Salahkan Dinas Pendidikan yang dengan indahnya membuat UN jadi 20 paket. D*mn it...

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Thanks! Saya ngerti kok, derita hari-hari tanpa internet gara-gara 'sesuatu' di dunia nyata (terutama yang sudah ada sangkut pautnya dengan nilai di sekolah). Nggak nyangka ada yang suka Hyouton a la Naruko. Itu jurus-jurusnya saya ngarang sendiri, karena contoh teknik Hyouton yang tersedia di Naruto Universe memang tidak terlalu banyak dan rasanya kurang 'srek' di hati. Soal Narutopedia, itu wiki khusus tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Fungsinya kayak Wikipedia, cuman hanya berhubungan dengan Naruto Universe.

For **Dobe Hilang** : Saya memang tidak bisa melihat chara adem ayem damai sentosa tanpa masalah. Karena terbiasa lihat Sasuke yang penuh dendam dan ambisi jadi aneh kalau lihat Sasuke yang lebih normal. Kayaknya banyak yang suka versi polos dari Naruko ya? Tapi saya lebih suka realis saja deh, nggak mungkin Naruko bisa kayak gitu kalau situasi tak kondusif. Nee, Dobe Hilang-san, kalau chara yang saya suka memang bawaannya pingin saya kasih 'cobaan lebih', tak tahu kenapa, lagi senang melihat chara fave tersiksa. *Evil grin* Yeah, Kyuubi alias Kurama dan Minato yang juga chara fave saya juga tinggal menunggu giliran. *Evil grin again* Ahahaha, kalau Naruko terlalu kuat, ya 'si dia'-nya dibikin lebih kuat donk, ahahahaha...

For **Miroku umezaki** (guest) : Ahahaha, maaf, Miroku-san, ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita. Kalau saya kasih tahu kenapa Naruko bisa Hiraishin no Jutsu sekarang, sama saja saya membocorkan beberapa chapters depan. Bakal saya kasih tahu kalau sudah masuk masa Chuunin Exam. Saya kasih sedikit hint saja ya? Hint : Mata-mata. Maaf, tapi hanya itu hint-nya. Harap diingat bahwa saya membuat smart & tricky!Naru di sini.

Thanks for all reviewers!

Ada yang sadar nggak kalau ada hint Shino x Naruko di chapter 5 saat Naruko menemui Team 8 dan mengajak makan siang di Ichiraku?

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Start**

.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Naruko malah mengajakku ke wilayah pemukiman yang cukup sangat kumuh. Beberapa kali aku ingin mencoba menegur Naruko, tapi tak dipedulikannya, malah dibalas dengan isyarat agar aku diam. Kenapa kita yang ingin mengamati seketat apa pengamanan di markas Gatou malah ke tempat ini?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang meraba pantatku. Aku refleks menendangnya. Aku dan Naruko langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria berpakaian lusuh. Aku rasa dia mengincar tas selempangku, bukan mau melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh.

"G-gomennasai, Ojiisan," ujarku. Naruko langsung menarik tanganku, berlari. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka-Pinky!" bisik Naruko, terdengar agak marah dan… khawatir? Aku tahu kami saling membenci, karena baginya aku tak bersikap seperti kunoichi, dan bagiku dia mencuri Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia tetap mengkhawatirkanku?

"Gomen nee…" ujarku pelan.

"Aku tahu itu refleks-mu, tapi kau malah cari masalah kalau terus seperti itu. Jangan menarik perhatian kalau di tempat seperti ini. Ayo!"

Aku mengangguk, berjalan sekitar dua meter di belakangnya. Kali ini aku merasakan ada yang menarik pelan bagian belakang pakaianku. Aku menoleh, sudah siap menyerang. Tapi hanya anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, dengan pakaian sama lusuhnya dengan pria tadi.

"Oneesan, boleh aku minta makanan?" pintanya lirih.

"Pinky, berikan saja,"ujar Naruko. Aku mengangguk, mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi onigiri yang tadinya untuk Sasuke-kun.

"Arigatou, Oneesan!" serunya disertai senyuman lebar. Aku tersenyum saat dia menghilang, lalu bergumam, "douitte." Lirih, sampai terbawa angin.

Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam, dan Naruko masih berjalan di -tiba Naruko-chan berhenti di bagian jalan yang agak lebar. Sekilas aku melihat lapangan di samping kanan. Aku mencium bau amis yang aneh dari sana.

"Lihat ke kanan."

Dengan sedikit penasaran, aku menoleh. Yang kulihat adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Lapangan itu cukup luas, dikelilingi pagar besi yang kokoh setinggi tiga meter dengan ujung yang lancip, terlihat sulit dipanjat. Darah berceceran di lapangan itu, baunya menyengat hidungku. Ada belasan tiang kayu berdiameter setengah meter.

Di setiap batang tiang itu, ada jasad manusia yang bisa dipastikan sudah mati. Kedua tangan mereka sudah dipotong, tergeletak begitu saja di dekat tiang masing-masing. Ada yang sudah menjadi kerangka manusia, ada yang sudah mulai membusuk, bahkan ada yang masih terlihat baru meninggal kemarin. Beberapa anak kecil tampak menangisi orang tuanya.

"Mungkin itu alasannya, karena aku yakin ayah Inari adalah salah satu dari mereka. Menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kau sayanginya dibantai seperti itu sementara kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Okay, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Inari seperti itu.

Ada beberapa puluh orang masuk ke lapangan itu. Beberapa di antara mereka mengenakan ikat kepala Kirigakure yang dicoret. Ada seorang pria tambun berjas berkacamata hitam. Seseorang dalam keadaan terikat, darah bercucuran dari lukanya yang tampak sangat fatal. Seseorang yang di dekatnya membawa tiang kayu yang sama dengan yang tertancap. Beberapa belas orang berjejer di depan pagar. Pria yang terikat itu, aku tahu dia masih hidup. Tapi kedua tangannya dipotong dengan kejam oleh anak buahnya, kemudian dibantai dengan sadis. Terdengar jerit tangis anak kecil pecah.

Aku ingin menolong. Tapi Naruko menepuk bahuku, menahanku untuk maju, dan mengisyaratkan untuk menonton saja. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam di tempat, menyaksikan pembantaian itu dengan menahan air mata. Mereka sangat kejam!

Kami menonton sampai kerumunan itu bubar, menyisakan anak kecil yang menangisi ayahnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau…"

"Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia kalau kau nekat menolongnya. Lagi pula, kau bisa apa? Pria tambun barusan, dialah Gatou. Tak mungkin langsung menyerbunya sekarang. Kau lihat pengawalnya, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membiarkanku menyaksikan hal kejam seperti itu?"

"Untuk membangkitkan tekadmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyaksikan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentunya aku ingin melindungi mereka. Apa kau gila, membiarkan korban jatuh di depan matamu?!"

"Itu yang kuinginkan. Sebelumnya, kau harus tahu suatu hal. Seseorang akan menjadi kuat kalau dia bertekad kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya, dan aku percaya itu. Yang terpenting bukan sehebat apa kau di area pertarungan, tapi apa alasanmu bertarung."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu lebih kuat dariku?"

"Ya. Aku ingin melindungi desaku, karena aku ingin diakui sebagai salah satu shinobi yang loyal pada desanya, buka sekadar 'wadah' monster yang dikucilkan penduduk."

"Jadi kau memperlihatkan hal ini, supaya aku punya tekad kuat untuk melindungi mereka, dan menjalankan misi ini?"

"Begitulah. Kaka-sensei bilang dia sudah menyiapkan latihan khusus untuk kita. Katanya itu cukup sulit. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan latihan sulit tanpa semangat, 'kan?"

Naruko berbalik.

"Kau… mau pulang? Lalu bagaimana…"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu, Sakura. Aku masih belum bisa bekerja sama denganmu untuk masalah berbahaya seperti ini, karena terbiasa dengan Tsuki-chan sebagai partner tetapku. Lagi pula, kita ada sedikit urusan."

Aku hanya menggangguk dengan sedikit bingung, apa lagi saat Naruko berbelok ke arah hutan setelah keluar dari pemukiman padat.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyadarinya kalau di tempat ramai seperti di sana. Tapi bagaimana kalau di sini?" tanya Naruko saat kami sudah cukup jauh ke dalam hutan.

Srek… Srek…

Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Naruko tampak santai-santai saja, tapi diam-diam aku mengambil kunai.

Srek… Srek…

Kali ini, delapan orang pria berpenampilan a la berandalan muncul dari persembunyian, mengepung kami dari segala arah, siap menyerang.

"Ow yeaaaah! Tsuki-chan, let's fight!"

Naruko beraksi, menggunakan dual kodachi es. Dan Tsuki yang membesar sampai sebesar serigala dengan cakar terhunus. Mungkin Henge.

Crash!

Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat salah satu lawan, kepalanya terpisah dari badannya. Naruko yang menebasnya.

Crash!

Ada lawan yang tertusuk tepat di jantungnya oleh Naruko. Naruko dan Tsuki bertarung dengan delapan orang sekaligus, sementara aku hanya mampu terdiam, lalu jatuh terduduk, shock. Aku belum pernah melihat darah sebanyak ini!

"N-Naruko…"

"Kalau kau lengah sedikit saja, kau akan mati konyol. Ayo bangun dan bertarung, Sakura!"

Crash!

Seorang pria yang berniat menyerangku ambruk setelah Naruko menebas perutnya sampai tubuhnya terpisah. Inginku bertarung, tapi tubuhku malah gemetar, sampai pegangan kunaiku melonggar. Di saat bersamaan, Tsuki mencakar lawannya sampai kedua tangannya terpisah dari badan.

Crash!

Kali ini dua penyerang, menyerangku dari belakang, Naruko dan Tsuki kembali menebas leher mereka sampai terpisah dari badan. Aku hanya bisa menoleh dengan perasaan takut terasa, air mataku meleleh.

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa duduk gemetar ketakutan, sementara Naruko dan Tsuki menghabisi nyawa tiga musuh yang tersisa. Naruko terluka, tapi tidak terlalu serius, karena kekuatan Kyuubi dengan cepat menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Lumayan. Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh selain ANBU Danzou."

Aku terbelalak. Naruko membunuh ANBU Danzou-sama? Aku pernah dengar, ANBU yang dipimpin Danzou-sama adalah ANBU Nee. Pelatihannya sangat tidak manusiawi, mengharuskan mereka menganggap diri mereka sebagai mesin pembunuh.

Mereka tidak punya nama, keluarga, rumah, dan sebagainya, yang mereka punya hanyalah misi. Konon itu motto mereka. Kekuatan mereka juga katanya di atas ANBU biasa. Mereka setara ANBU Black Ops, ANBU khusus di Konohagakure yang menangani rahasia kelas atas. Untung saja ANBU Nee sudah dibubarkan. Yah, aku tidak tahu pasti kalau ANBU Nee masih ada. Danzou-sama adalah salah satu petinggi desa, apa hubungannya dengan Naruko? Apa soal statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki?

"Naruko…"

"Sudah aman, Sakura, ayo pulang."

Kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat tidak berguna dalam misi ini? Aku harus lebih serius latihan, tak hanya mencari perhatian Sasuke-kun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau aku lebih kuat, bukankah Sasuke-kun akan lebih tertarik?

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

.

Sakura terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, larut dalam pikirannya, sementara Naruko sendiri tak mau ambil pusing. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai. Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Kalian ke mana saja?" tanya Kakashi, secuil nada khawatir terselip dalam suaranya.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang. Sementara dia malah bengong," jawab Naruko disertai seringaian nakal.

"Pastikan kau tidak terlalu menarik perhatian dan benar-benar menghapus jejaknya," ujar Jounin itu.

"Tenang saja, Kaka-sensei. Aku tidak seperti kau yang membaca buku mesummu sembarang tempat. Kalau ketahuan Anko-neesan lagi, kau bisa dihajar habis-habisan," balas Naruko.

"Ya sudah. Team 7, ikut aku. Saatnya latihan."

Ketiga Genin itu tampak antusias mengikuti Kakashi. Biasanya hanya Naruko dan Sasuke yang begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini Sakura lebih bersemangat. Kakashi dan Sasuke segera menyadarinya, melempar pandangan dengan tanda tanya pada Naruko, yang hanya dibalas dengan memamerkan seringaian sadis dan nakal a la rubah. Melihat seringaian itu, kedua pemilik Sharinggan itu langsung sepakat tanpa kata untuk tak menanyakannya lebih jauh.

…

"Jadi teknik itu ya?" komentar Naruko, langsung melompat ke bagian vertikal pohon, berdiri di sana sebentar, lalu berjalan turun. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang dengan mudah melakukannya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kalian bisa? 'Kan di akademi tak diajarkan?" tanya Sakura. Oh, risiko lahir di keluarga yang bukan ninja. Sebenarnya kalau Sakura tak terlalu mementingkan pendekatannya dengan Sasuke, dia bisa saja meminta pelajaran tambahan pada Iruka atau Chuunin-sensei lain di Akademi Ninja.

"Aniki yang melatihku," jawab si bungsu Uchiha itu santai.

"Sudah lama. Aku duluan ya, ada yang harus kubereskan," balas Naruko, lalu berbalik. Baru langkah pertama, tapi Kakashi sudah menghadangnya.

"Apa lagi, Kaka-sensei?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pantau mereka sejenak? Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Paling-paling kau mau baca novel mesummu. Kau 'kan pernah tertangkap basah oleh Hiruzen-jiichama membaca novel mesum dengan santai saat perang besar di tengah kunai berseliweran hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter di atas kepalamu," balas Naruko sengit.

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah sweatdrop. Apa hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau Naruko yang 'sedikit' mendramatisir, mengingat gadis Uzumaki itu lihai bermain kata.

"Aku tahu kau mau 'pesta darah' atau latihan. Tapi bukan hanya kau yang perlu latihan, 'kan?" ujar Kakashi, dengan selipan nada menggoda.

Naruko menghela nafas, lalu melakukan beberapa handseals. Burung elang yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna jernih seperti es, dengan ukuran sebesar merpati pos bertengger di bahu kiri Naruko, lalu terbang ke bahu kanan Kakashi.

"Dia akan dengan senang hati mencongkel mata kananmu kalau kau membaca novel itu di saat yang bukan waktunya. Bawa dia."

"Hahaha, baiklah, 'bercanda' denganmu memang mengasyikkan," ujar Kakashi sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi 'poof' pelan khas Shushin no Jutsu.

"Dasar Kaka-ero-sensei," gerutu Naruko. Sakura cekikikan melihatnya.

"Pinky, lanjutkan saja latihanmu!"

"Iya deh. Kau tampaknya ada hubungan dengan Hatake-sensei ya?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, sebuah kunai es melesat tepat sesenti di atas kepala berambuk pink-nya. Aura gelap nan pekat menguar di sekitar Naruko. Naruko meninju sebatang pohon dengan kesal, sampai-sampai beberapa belas pohon di belakangnya ikut tumbang.

"Itu yang bisa kalian lakukan kalau kalian menguasai pengendalian chakra. Saat kalu mengalirkan chakra ke suatu bagian tubuh dengan jumlah yang tepat, bagian tubuh itu akan lebih kuat, dan hasilnya, seperti tinjuku pada pohon-pohon itu. Kalau kalian sudah menguasainya, cobalah praktekkan. Kalian juga bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan senjata.

Oh ya, untuk teknik berjalan di pohon, juga bisa diaplikasikan di permukaan air, hanya saja lebih sulit dari berjalan di pohon."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu saling pandang, dengan pandangan yang mungkin dapat diartikan sebagai _'dia mengerikan'._

"Lalu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia," jawab Naruko dengan seringaian misterius. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas, yakin yang akan dilakukan rekannya itu 'sedikit' gila. Sakura melanjutkan latihan berjalan di pohon, sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencoba mengalirkan chakra ke kunai-nya. Hanya chakra murni, bukan chakra Katon yang biasa dia gunakan secara refleks. Tindakan bodoh menggunakan Katon di medan penuh air seperti Nami no Kuni. Dia tidak mau menerima death glare 'mesra' dari Naruko.

…

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ya? Jangan ajak aku soal-"

"Bukan itu. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruko? Ada kemungkinan dia sedang bersama Hatake-sensei, dan mungkin…"

"Aku ikut. Tidak akan kubiarkan Kakashi-sensei macam-macam dengan Naruko-chan."

.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Huft, ada bagusnya Sasuke-kun tertarik pada Naruko, jadi dia akan mendukungku. Yah, aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Naruko, jadi aku berniat memata-matainya, dan Sasuke-kun malah ikut. Hari sudah sore. Tapi aku rasa tidak masalah. Eh, tunggu dulu. Dia menggunakan suffix '–chan'?__ Lalu, kalimat posesif itu... Aku harus lebih sering latihan lagi... Kalau aku lebih kuat, pasti dia akan tertarik..._

"Jadi, kita kemana? Kita 'kan tidak dapat jawaban saat dia pergi."

_Aku be__rpikir__ sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Ide terlintas di kepalaku._

"Dia bilang rahasia. Menurutmu apa yang akan dirahasiakan Naruko?"

"Kalau dilihat dari posisinya yang sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, mungkin dia akan berlatih dengan chakra Kyuubi. Tapi dia akan serba rahasia… Selain itu... menggunakan chakra Kyuubi sama saja mengundang lawan karena aura chakra Kyuubi yang katanya sangat mengerikan."

_Aku dan Sasuke-kun menghela sebuah ide kembali terlintas di benakku._

"Dia pengguna Hyouton, otomatis menguasai Fuuton dan Suiton. Ada bagusnya kita cari di dekat perairan."

_Tapi Sasuke-kun keburu 'menculik' ideku__, bahkan sebelum aku menyuarakannya__._

"Ide bagus. Ayo!"

_Aku dan Sasuke-kun berjalan agak mengendap-endap, memastikan tidak menginjak sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diinjak. Aku tahun Naruko tidak segila itu untuk meninggalkan peledak, tapi tetap saja, untuk jaga-jaga. Mungkin membuntuti Naruko dan Hatake-sensei adalah latihan penyusupan yang bagus. Kami tiba di pinggiran sungai terdekat. Pemandangan yang indah, tempat yang romantis untuk sunset. Tapi sayangnya, itu malah tempat Naruko berlatih. Ada Hatake-sensei juga di sana. Aku dan Sasuke-kun makin waspada.__ Tapi aku yakin kalau pun Hatake-sensei menyadari keberadaan kami, dia takkan langsung memberitahu Naruko—mungkin ingin sedikit menguji kewaspadaan Naruko pada area sekelilingnya._

_Jarak antara Naruko dan Kakashi-sensei hanya tiga meter. Kakashi-sensei sudah bersiap dengan Sharingan dan kunai. Naruko bersiap dengan __katana yang terbuat dari es__, dalam posisi siap bertarung. Aku melihatnya. Tanpa jaket, Naruko hanya mengenakan kaus oranye tanpa lengan. Terlihat keringat bercucuran. Dia menyibak poninya, mengaturnya agar mata kanannya terlihat. Aku agak heran melihatnya. Mata yang tidak pernah kulihat. Warnanya putih nyaris sama dengan kornea seperti Byakugan, tapi ada tiga tanda berbentuk koma seperti Sharinggan._

"Kau sampai-sampai mengaktifkan Takaringgan, ya…"

_Takaringgan? Jadi itu nama Doujutsu-nya? Pantas saja dia kuat. Tunggu dulu! Sasuke-kun punya Sharinggan karena dia Uchiha. Hatake-sensei punya Sharinggan di mata kirinya karena dapat donor dari temannya yang Uchiha, dan Naruko punya Takaringgan, yang entah dari mana. Dan artinya, di team ini, hanya aku yang tidak punya kemampuan khusus… Aku…__ Aku harus berusaha!_

_Air mataku tanpa sadar meleleh, seandainya Naruko dan Hatake-sensei tidak mulai bertarung, pasti tidak akan sadar. Perlahan kuhapus air mataku sebelum Sasuke-kun menyadarinya. Adu senjata berlangsung sengit. Sepertinya Hatake-sensei mengalirkan chakra ke kunainya. Pasti pertarungannya akan berbahaya._

_TRANG! TRAK! KRAK!_

_Kunai ber-chakra dan pedang es beradu. Baik kunai Hatake-sensei maupun pedang es Naruko mulai mengalami keretakan. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat mundur._

_TRAK!_

_Keretakan kunai Hatake-sensei makin besar, sampai-sampai tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kunai itu benar-benar patah. Akhirnya Hatake-sensei terpaksa mundur, mengganti kunai. Tidak! Itu bukan kunai! Pedang chakra Konohagakure. Aku pernah lihat itu di toko khusus perlengkapan Chuunin ke atas saat masih__ jadi siswi__ akademi. Tapi tampaknya lebih bagus dari yang aku lihat. Hatake-sensei kembali mengalirkan chakra-nya. Kali ini terlihat aneh, seperti mengandung listrik._

_TRANG!_

_Mereka mengadu senjata lagi, dan pedang Naruko sudah pulih. Aku merasakan chakra yang berbeda di pedang es Naruko. Chakra yang tajam. Seperti chakra angin. Dia pengguna Fuuton. Berarti Kakashi-sensei akan kalah kalau adu senjata, karena Fuuton mengalahkan Raiton._

"Harusnya kau menggunakan pedang chakra Raiton sejak tadi, Kaka-sensei."

"Yaah, hanya sekadar menguji saja. Aku tahu kunai tadi pasti akan patah. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak langsung pakai Fuuton?"

_TRAK! TRAK!_

_Kali ini pedang chakra Hatake-sensei yang retak. Bukan keretakan yang kecil, sampai setengah dari pedang chakra itu. Di saat bersamaan, pedang es Naruko juga retak, sama parahnya dengan pedang chakra Hatake-sensei._

"Karena aku tahu kau akan kalah."

_TRAK! TRAK!_

_Pedang chakra Kakashi-sensei benar-benar patah. Tapi anehnya, chakra petir Kakashi-sensei masih bertahan, malah semakin kuat dan panjang, hampir sama panjangnya dengan pedang es berlapis elemen angin Naruko. Adu pedang belum selesai. Tapi perlahan Hatake-sensei terdorong mundur, sedikit demi sedikit. Aku merasakan chakra yang sangat kuat, membuatku merinding._

"Nee, Naruko, kau keras kepala juga, ya?"

"Tidak sekeras kepala Okaasan, 'kan?"

"Kalau dia sih memang keras kepala. By the way, kenapa kamu tidak memakai chakra Kyuubi? Dia pasti merengut di dalam segelmu, bosan dengan situasi."

_CTAK!_

_Aliran chakra __mereka berdua__ berubah. Hatake-sensei memilih mundur sejenak._

"Tidak adil kalau dua lawan satu. Lagi pula, kami pasangan partner terbaik, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

_Aliran chakra Naruko berubah drastis, terasa sangat berbeda. Aku merasakan luapan energi yang besar dan sangat kuat, tapi tenang dan terkendali. Chakra Naruko. Apa ini salah satu bentuk chakra Kyuubi?__ Tidak, Naruko memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia dikuasai Kyuubi!_

"Naruko! Jangan biarkan Kyuubi mengambil alih!"

_Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berteriak. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, yang padahal hanya ingin kuteriakkan dalam hati.__Naruko dan Hatake-sensei langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Hatake-sensei memasukkan pedang chakra nya, sementara Naruko masih tetap di posisinya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura!" _omel__ Sasuke-kun__._

_Hatake-sensei berjalan mendekati kami._

"Nee, ternyata kita kedatangan tamu, Naruko," _ujar Hatake-sensei. Aku yakin dia sudah menyadari keberadaan kami sejak awal, hanya saja pura-pura tak sadar, itu yang kusimpulkan kalau dilihat dari gaya bicaranya._

"Aku sudah menyadarinya dari tadi," _balas Naruko disertai dengusan kesal, lalu memecah pedang esnya.__Kami keluar dari persembunyian._

"Maaf mengganggu latihan kalian," _ujarku pelan._

"Tak masalah. Lagi pula aku hanya pemanasan." _Kali ini Naruko yang bicara. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada nada bicaranya. Aku melihat tangannya bergerak, seperti memberi kode pada seseorang. Well… __sepertinya __bukan benar-benar orang sih…_

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

.

Tsuki alias Kurama berjalan mendekati Naruko, berdiri dengan posisi siap tarung dalam Battle Animal Form-nya. Tak lupa dengan cakar tajam dan api di sekitarnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tajam, seolah mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi.

"Tsuki-chan, bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka, aku ada sedikit urusan."

Dia lalu menghilang dalam pusaran kecil angin khas Shushin no Jutsu elemen angin. Meninggalkan 'peliharaan'-nya yang memampangkan seringaian setan, menjanjikan neraka yang amat 'indah'.

"Sakura, Sasuke, sebaiknya kalian lari. Anggap saja ini latihan stamina. Oh ya, sekaligus praktikkan teknik berjalan di pohon dan air." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kakashi sebelum menghilang—lagi-lagi dengan Shushin no Jutsu.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, kemudian menatap Tsuki alias Kurama dengan horor.

Naruko memang melarang Kurama untuk membunuh setiap Shinobi Konoha, pengecualian untuk mereka yang seperti ANBU Nee atau atas izin Naruko. Ya, dia hanya 'melarang Kurama untuk membunuh'. Dia tidak bilang soal 'larangan melukai seseorang'.

'_**Ah… **__**Sore yang indah... untuk menyiksa para bocah.**__**'**_

…

Malamnya, seluruh Team 7 masih terjaga, melihat tampang dan aura serius Kakashi. Bukan hal yang lazim, mengingat muka tanpa wibawa Kakashi yang biasa menghiasi keterlambatannya.

"Kali ini masalah apa lagi?" gumam Sakura, melirik Naruko yang mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan, duduk santai dengan Tsuki alias Kurama di pangkuannya.

"ANBU Hunter-Nin yang waktu itu ternyata palsu."

Sakura dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah itu. Kemudian melempar tatapan meminta keterangan dan sensei mereka.

"Dilihat dari tubuhnya, usianya sepantaran kalian. Kalau ANBU Hunter-Nin semuda itu, apa kalian tidak curiga? Kecuali kalau dia prodigy seperti Itachi."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tak suka. Dia tak pernah suka masalah kakaknya dibawa-bawa, apalagi kalau menyinggung soal bakat sang kakak.

"Tapi kemungkinan dia anak buah Zabuza juga tipis, karena Zabuza dikenal bekerja sendiri," sanggah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku Hunter-Nin itu, aku takkan melumpuhkan Zabuza hanya dengan dua jarum, aku akan memenggal kepalanya sekalian. Lagi pula, ada trik jarum tertentu yang bisa mengakibatkan korban hanya mati suri. Aku baru ingat aku mengambil gulungan tentang itu di perpustakaan rahasia Konoha," balas Naruko sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya. Sakura, sedikit tertarik dengan medis, langsung mengambil alih gulungan itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

"Dan kalau tak salah, Hunter-Nin tak perlu repot-repot membawa tubuh korban, hanya perlu mengambil kepalanya, sementara tubuhnya akan dimusnahkan di tempat. Dan untuk kasus seperti Zabuza, hanya kepala dan pedangnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar, ada titik tertentu di leher. B-berarti Zabuza masih…" Oh tidak, dia tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, Sasuke, Sakura. Dia masih hidup. Dengan luka setelah pertarungan itu, kuperkirakan dia siap bertarung dalam waktu dekat. Tak sampai seminggu," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan horor, berharap Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya, Kakashi tak mengucapkan apa pun, jadi diambil alih Naruko.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat tidur agar besok bisa latihan."

…

Ketujuh orang penghuni rumah itu kini berkumpul di ruang makan. Makan malam diliputi kesunyian. Naruko dan Kakashi yang berkutat dengan strategi di otak mereka, Sasuke yang memikirkan rencana latihan, serta Sakura dan keluarga Tazuna yang takut akan kemungkinan Zabuza akan kembali. Sementara Tsuki alias Kurama menghilang entah ke mana, Naruko hanya bilang kalau dia berburu.

Sakura tak suka kesunyian itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ruang makan itu standar, tak ada hal yang menarik perhatian. Tak ada hiasan, hanya ada sebuah foto. Di foto itu, berjejer Tazuna, Tsunami, lalu Inari, kemudian... Sakura yakin siapa pun itu sosok yang seharusnya di samping gambar Inari, sengaja disobek. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja menemukan cara untuk memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Tsunami-san, kenapa foto itu disobek? Memang sebelum disobek, itu foto siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Kesunyian makin mencekam. Naruko mengeluarkan aura membunuh, menatap Sakura dengan tajam seolah Genin berambut pink itu baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal. Baik Tazuna maupun Tsunami tenggelam dalam suasana muram dan sedih. Sementara Inari mulai meneteskan air mata, lalu pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Good job, Sakura. Kau baru saja mengangkat topik yang hampir sama tabunya dengan topik 'orang tua' padaku dan topik 'Izuko' pada Sasu-teme," ujar Naruko. Dia tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tahu itu foto keluarga. Sementara jika gambar seseorang disobek dari foto keluarga, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Selain itu, dia yakin kalau ayah Inari salah satu dari mereka yang di lapangan berdarah itu.

Si bungsu Uchiha langsung menatap Naruko dengan tanda tanya. Dia tak suka Izuko dibahas. Tapi… apa pun yang membuat Inari sampai seperti itu, dia ingin tahu. Masalah macam apa yang membuat Naruko membandingkan topik itu dengan masalahnya dengan Izuko?

"G-gomennasai, Tsunami-san, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Kau hanya ingin tahu. Tak apa-apa," ujar Tsunami memotong ucapan maaf Sakura.

Tazuna dan Tsunami mulai menjelaskan soal Kaiza, orang yang seharusnya berada di foto itu. Dialah ayah Inari dan suami Tsunami. Inari menyobek foto itu, lalu membingkai bagian Kaiza di kamarnya. Dia selalu di sana menangis sambil memeluk foto itu.

Kaiza dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan pemimpin oleh penduduk Nami no Kuni. Dia hanya penduduk sipil tanpa kemampuan ninja, tapi selalu berjuang melawan Gatou sejak pengusaha licik itu datang. Sampai akhirnya, Gatou mengeksekusinya di depan seluruh penduduk Nami no Kuni di lapangan itu, lapangan yang tadi dilewati Naruko dan Sakura. Dia korban pertama lapangan itu, yang belakangan disebut '**Yard of Death**' oleh penduduk Nami no Kuni.

Sejak hari itu, penduduk Nami no Kuni mulai kehilangan makna kata 'harapan'. Apalagi setelah banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan. Sejak itu pula, Inari yang ceria berubah, jadi pendiam dan sering menangis.

…

Naruko menghempaskan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput, membiarkan angin malam membelai tubuhnya. Dia lelah, setelah menggunakan beberapa Hyoubunshin untuk memata-matai markas Gatou.

Hyoubunshin berfungsi seperti Kagebunshin, tapi dengan beberapa fitur tambahan. Pada kondisi tertentu, jika ada yang berhasil melukai Hyoubunshin, maka klon akan berubah menjadi es, mengurung dan membekukan si penyerang jika dalam jarak dekat, yaitu dalam radius dua meter. Selain itu, Hyoubunshin bisa dengan mudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terbuat dari es. Dalam hal ini, merpati es.

Teknik bagus untuk memata-matai, tapi makan chakra, bahkan untuk ukuran Jinchuuriki Uzumaki. Apalagi saat semua klonnya habis dan mengirim informasi ke otaknya, dia sedang latihan Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Inari, keluar saja dari persembunyianmu." Dia boleh jadi lelah. Tapi dia tetap seorang kunoichi yang harus selalu waspada, terutama dalam misi berbahaya seperti ini.

Bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruko itu keluar dari persembunyiannya di semak-semak. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan dan keputus asaan. Tidak, bukan menyiratkan. Tapi benar-benar tersurat. Tertulis jelas seolah itu dipahat dalam-dalam dengan kunai.

"Kenapa kau tetap latihan? Kau hanya akan mati kalau menghadapi Gatou. Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu di sini. Kau tidak tahu apa artinya penderitaan!" jerit Inari.

Naruko menghela nafas, lalu berdiri, menatap bocah itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu tentang Kaiza-san. Dan kau salah besar kalau kau bilang aku tak tahu apa artinya penderitaan. Aku seorang shinobi. Kutanya, bocah, apa kau sudah pernah membunuh?

Aku pertama kali membunuh tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ketujuh. Kau tahu siapa yang telah kubunuh? Pengkhianat. Dua bulan dia sempat akrab denganku. Ternyata dia sengaja mendekatiku agar bisa membunuhku. Kau sebut aku tahu arti penderitaan? Kuberitahu kau, bocah! Kau masih bersyukur punya Tsunami-san dan Tazuna-san!"

Kali ini Naruko hampir tak bisa menahan diri. Tinju melayang…

Hanya untuk berhenti di sisi kiri kepala Inari. Meleset. Sebrengsek apa pun dia, klien tetaplah klien yang harus dilindungi, tujuan dari misi.

Air mata mulai menetesi pipi bocah Nami no Kuni itu.

"Dan… selamat, untuk tetap menangis atas apa yang terjadi."

Naruko menarik tinjunya yang meleset, lalu meninggalkan Inari yang melanjutkan tangisan sunyinya.

...

Naruko sesekali menguap. Dia memang tak melepaskan matanya dari Tazuna. Tapi dia hanya tidur empat jam semalam. Salahkan sekumpulan berandal yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Tentu saja dia, Kurama dan Kakashi membereskan mereka dalam keheningan malam, tak mau membuat heboh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sementara sekarang, Sakura dan Sasuke asyik berlatih dalam pengawasan Kakashi. Naruko merutuki nasibnya. Dia lebih suka ditinggal terantai tanpa senjata di Shi no Mori dalam rangka latihan survival dengan sekian ekor serigala kelaparan mengelilinginya. Jauh lebih baik daripada berjaga sambil menahan kantuk tanpa ada hiburan.

…

Uzumaki muda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke hamparan rumput. Lelah.

Naruko tak mungkin sparring dengan Kurama, apalagi dalam jika sang Bijuu memutuskan untuk menggunakan Beast Mode-nya. Jadi Naruko berkonsentrasi untuk menyempurnakan Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Sayangnya, Kurama tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuat sebuah latihan makin sulit dan berbahaya. Jadi dia membuat berbagai varisi mematikan. Contohnya, menggunakan Gravity Seal yang membuatnya serasa membawa beban 75 kg di tiap lengan dan kakinya. Naruko memang sehari-hari memakai Gravity Seal untuk latihan, tapi biasanya hanya 25 kg di tiap lengan dan kakinya. Atau meletakkan kunai jikukan di tempat-tempat yang 'katanya' random, tapi ujung-ujungnya selalu di sarang bahaya.

Semilir angin sore berhembus lembut, membelai Naruko, perlahan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Sementara Kurama kembali ke Animal Form-nya, bergulung di sisi sang Uzumaki. Sekilas, dia terlihat sedang tidur. Tapi faktanya, dia tetap siaga.

…

'_Kenapa Zabuza-sama menyuruhku untuk menjauhi kunoichi berambut merah dari Konoha? Dia juga pengguna Hyouton, pasti akan menarik,'_ batin Haku.

Dia mengenakan pakaian normalnya. Rambut hitamnya digerai bebas. Dia ingin mengumpulkan tanaman obat untuk Zabuza yang kini terkapar. Asumsinya, missing-nin itu akan pulih dalam seminggu.

Zabuza menyuruh Haku untuk menjauhi Naruko. Tapi kenapa saat ini gadis dari klan Yuki itu malah bertemu dengannya? Dia hanya ingin ke tempat dia biasa mengumpulkan tanaman obat. Dan entah kenapa, kebetulan, kunoichi dari Konoha itu di sana, terlelap. Dari penampilannya yang agak acak-acakan, Haku yakin, dia habis latihan dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Tak peduli pada peringatan Zabuza, Haku mendekati Naruko. Dia penasaran. Apa yang membuat Jounin berpengalaman seperti Zabuza menganggap genin muda seperti Naruko itu berbahaya?

"Nngghh…"

Naruko menggeliat pelan. Sedikit mengubah posisi.

"… sono hito wa... dare?" gumamnya, sepertinya mulai terbangun. (Orang yang di sana... siapa?)

'_**Baka! Dia hunter-nin palsu yang waktu itu!'**_ raung Kurama dalam pikirannya. Dalam Animal Form, dia segera bangkit dan menarik-narik jaket Naruko.

'_Aku punya ide…'_ batin Jinchuuriki yang bersangkutan sambil berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari Tsuki alias Kurama.

"Hey, jangan tidur di sembarang tempat, Kunoichi-san. Kau tahu di sini berbahaya, 'kan?" ucap Haku, berusaha terlihat seperti penduduk biasa tanpa kemampuan ninja.

"Tak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau hunter-nin yang waktu itu."

Haku tak kaget kalau Naruko mengetahui identitasnya yang asli. Tapi dia kaget karena sikap santai dan kalem Genin Konoha itu.

"Boku wa Uzumaki Naruko. Siapa namamu?

Dan dia mengajak berkenalan seolah mereka hanya dua penduduk normal dan tidak berseberangan pihak.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Haku. Kau tahu kalau aku hunter-nin palsu itu, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku? Rekanmu yang lain pasti akan langsung menyerang kalau di posisi ini."

"Huh? Yeah… ada hal yang ingin kupastikan. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab."

Gadis murid Zabuza itu benar-benar penasaran. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia mau repot-repot sekedar mengobrol dengan lawan? Apa ini jebakan?

"Pertanyaan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengikuti Zabuza? Kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, 'kan? Kau tahu kalau dia dulu membantai semua rekan seangkatannya saat Ujian Genin. Kau tentu tahu kalau dia tak kenal kata ampun atau belas kasih. Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuatmu mengikuti Zabuza. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyebut Zabuza sebagai monster tanpa hati yang tak pantas diikuti. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu."

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga. Hey, pertemuan ini juga tak terduga, 'kan?

Haku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa jawabannya.

"Naruko… kau pasti tahu soal perang saudara Kirigakure karena Kekkai Genkai. Aku yatim piatu karena perang itu. Dan Zabuza-san… dia mengadopsiku, melindungiku dan melatihku. Dia menginginkanku di saat orang-orang membenciku karena sesuatu yang di luar keinginanku.

Aku hanya ingin di sisinya, tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin melindunginya karena dia orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan melindungi orang yang paling berharga baginya."

Naruko tersenyum. Dia suka tipikal orang seperti itu. Bahkan meski dia berstatus sebagai musuh, dia suka itu.

"Nee, Haku, aku sependapat denganmu. Andai kita tak bertemu sebagai musuh, aku yakin kita bisa berteman baik. Kau, demi Zabuza. Aku, demi misi dari desaku untuk melindungi Tazuna."

'_Dunia kadang tak adil,'_ pikir Haku sambil menyungging senyum. Mereka harus bertemu sebagai musuh padahal dia, entah kenapa, sangat yakin mereka bisa berteman.

…

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Team 7 tiba di Nami no Kuni. Pagi yang cerah, tapi Naruko masih terlelap di futon-nya, bergulung dengan Tsuki dalam dekapannya. Sakura yang ingin membangunkannya, malah ditendang Naruko, entah sengaja atau setengah sadar.

"Urgh, Naruko, menyebalkan…"

Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "biarkan saja Sakura-chan. Semalam dia baru pulang dini hari. Biarkan saja dia tidur."

"Ya, Sensei. Jadi hari ini tanpa Naruko ya…" gumam Sakura.

"Tenang saja, toh dia akan bangun sejam lagi," ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sepi tidak ada dia. Memang sih, dia pendiam, tapi jadi tidak seru kalau tidak ada dia. Tidak ada troublemaker," ujar Sakura, melangkah dengan agak lesu keluar.

…

'_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Seperti ada yang aneh,_' batin Sakura.

'_Ac__k__, tidak ada __Naruko__ agak membosankan.__ Sakura jelas selalu mengikuti kemauanku, berbeda dengan Naruko yang keras kepala__,_' batin Sasuke.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tampak sedikit lesu pagi ini, tidak seperti Kakashi yang masih sempat membaca novel mesumnya.

"Hatake-sensei/Kakashi-sensei, bisakah seharian saja kau tidak membaca novel mesum itu?" protes Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa," balas Jounin itu santai.

Kabut berlahan menebal, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura siaga penuh. Anehnya, kabutnya terlalu pekat untuk kabut alami.

'_What? Ini sama pekatnya dengan kabut jurus Zabuza waktu itu. Apa __dia__ akan muncul? Tapi tanpa Naruko... Argh, aku tidak boleh seperti ini!_' batin Sakura, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Kakashi dan Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggan, sambil mengeluarkan kunai.

"Sakura, dekati Tazuna-san," ujar Kakashi.

Serangan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Pedang Zabuza melesat, nyaris memotong leher Tazuna kalau saja Sakura tidak langsung menarik tubuh Tazuna.

"Hey, mana bocah berambut merah itu? Dia gadis yang menarik," ujar Zabuza dalam bentuk gema. Sasuke hendak menyerang saat menyadari Zabuza berada di belakangnya. Tapi Zabuza terlalu cepat, dia berhasil menghindar.

"Sasuke, kau jaga Tazuna-san saja. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Ya, jaga Tazuna atau lawan aku," ujar sebuah suara yang lain.

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

Zabuza's comeback! Bagaimana Team 7 menghadapinya?

Bagian Naruko dan Sakura ke lapangan eksekusi, itu terlalu sadis nggak sih buat rate-T? Kalau emang terlalu sadis, mending saya bikin rate-M atau diutak-atik bagian itu biar nggak terlalu sadis?

Soal gender Haku memang agak membingungkan. Di Narutopedia memang sudah jelas kalau Haku itu laki-laki. Tapi saya kebanyakan baca fanfict femHaku. Oh ya, banyak juga fanfict lain yang bikin femHaku. (Terutama English Fanfict. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini saya lumayan sering kelayapan di sana, sekaligus dengan dalih belajar Bahasa Inggris)

Belum lagi saya ngotot dengan teori saya kalau Haku ada kemungkinan sebenarnya perempuan. (Nih author satu sableng ya, sudah jelas di Narutopedia kalau Haku itu laki-laki!)

Pertama, Haku hidup di lingkungan yang terlalu berbahaya bagi anak perempuan karena mengikuti Zabuza. Meski kemampuannya nggak main-main plus keren, tetap aja dia rentan pelecehan seksual. Lihat saja anak buah Zabuza. Preman semua, bisa-bisa perempuan cantik seperti Haku di-*piiiiip* habis-habisan. So, ada kemungkian Haku menyamar jadi laki-laki demi keamananya.

Kedua, teori chakra. Ini kelewat ngawur sebenarnya. Kebanyakan kunoichi alias ninja perempuan nggak punya jumlah chakra sebanyak ninja laki-laki, jadi mereka punya kontrol chakra yang baik. Kontrol chakra yang baik artinya lebih ahli dalam medis dan genjutsu. Sementara ninja laki-laki, kebanyakan mempunya jumlah chakra yang lebih besar, jadi agak sulit dikendalikan. Pas Sasuke latihan jalan di pohon di canon, dia sempat terlempar dan bikin bekas ledakan kecil di pohon karena mengalirkan terlalu banyak chakra. Terus juga Hyouton : Makyou Hyousho alias Demonic Mirror jelas memerlukan kontrol chakra yang baik untuk mengalirkan chakra ke cermin-cermin esnya.

Kebanyakan jurus Haku, kalau saya perhatikan, lebih konsentrasi ke 'seberapa akurat dia menyerang', bukan 'seberapa kuat dia menyerang'. Lalu Haku jelas punya kemampuan medis, meski saya nggak tahu apa dia benar-benar punya teknik medis a la Tsunade atau hanya sekedar pengetahuan medis. Terbukti pas dia mengumpulkan tanaman obat untuk Zabuza.

So… dengan sedikit adu nyolot dengan Kuso Chibi, saya memutuskan Haku lebih baik jadi perempuan tulen di fanfict ini. Ahahaha, gomen, entah berapa baris yang saya habiskan untuk author note nggak jelas.

Ada pendapat lain soal gender Haku?

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

.

Words : 5.904

Pages : 18

.

Mind to review?

**.**

**Sadistic S****.**** Kuro, out.**


	8. Journey to the Wave, last part

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas reviews!

For **dwidobechan** : Bagus deh, adegannya nggak terlalu sadis...

For **miroku umezaki** (guest) : Ahahaha, sayangnya, saya nggak langsung bikin chapter Chuunin Exam setelah misi Land of Wave. Bakal ada 'sedikit' bumbu konspirasi. Lalu untuk elemen Rasengan Naruko... Um... saya juga masih galau. Ada kecenderungan mengikuti canon, alias pakai Fuuton. Tapi elemen lain seperti Suiton, Hyouton dan Shoton juga kayaknya bagus. Pastinya saya tidak akan pakai Doton (Seriously, masih belum kebayang ada Doton Rasengan. Saya sampai jawdrop bayanginnya). Thanks atas pendapatnya soal Haku. Oh ya, pendapatmu bikin saya ingat komentar seseorang... (Of course teman saya di dunia nyata) Akun FB sih ada. Tapi... sudah sekian abad tak dibuka, bahkan sampai lupa password-nya, ahahahaha *ketawa garing* (Itu juga awalnya saya bikin akun FB cuman buat main Ninja Saga doank *jawdrop sendiri kalau mengingatnya*) Kalau Miroku-san punya ID sih mungkin bisa saya PM nama FB saya, meski nggak ada jaminan saya akan buka dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan tahun ini saja saya belum buka FB, lho. Anou, itu #Konoyarou! Bakayarou!# trademark-nya Kirabi alias Killer Bee bukan? Saya nggak mau kedatangan rapper 'nggilani'... *sweatdrop sambil ketawa garing*

For **UzumakhSherry, NA,** **Gulliet**, **Nae**, **NamiKyuu**,** Senju**, **GaaraStoic** dan **Nami** (Guest) serta **celanadalammulepas**, **Naozumi Ariadust, Higuchi Keitaro **dan** Ryuuzaki Nagata** : Thanks for the review. Sudah jelas jadwalnya dua minggu sekali, nggak bisa saya utak-atik sampai UN beres. Tenang saja, nggak akan discontinue mendadak, saya sudah buat storymap dari awal sampai akhir, meski masih ada celah di sana-sini, hehehe

For **Dobe Hilang** : Yay, emang sih, chara imut memang enak di-gender bender, hehehe... Naruko sifatnya dan 180o beda sama canon, 'pesona'-nya masih ada. Hm? Tantangan buat 'si dia'? Kalau dipikir dari sudut pandang cowok... Fufufu, ide bagus, saya jadi kepikiran rintangan spesial buat chara yang sudah saya persiapkan untuk jadi 'si dia', khukhukhukhu *evil laugh*. Nggak suka Sakura? Saya juga nggak begitu suka dia karena sifatnya, tapi cuman pas Part 1 doank. Pas sudah Shippuuden sih oke-oke aja, kecuali yang pas dia mengejar Naruto ke Tetsu no Kuni. Kesannya Naruto jadi 'second prize' gitu... (Nggak relaa! Naruto jauuuuh lebih baik dari Sasuke-teme-chicken-butt! Cowok macam Naruto itu lebih klop dengan Hinata... Okay, saya memang suka NaruHina, meski NaruSaku juga tak masalah)

For **Guest** (Guest Anon) : Kyaaa! Ada yang nyadar hint-nya! Maaf, tapi ini bukan tebak berhadiah, hehehe. Kalau tebak berhadiah, yang ada uang saku saya ludes sebelum awal minggu. Thanks for the review.

For **UzuKyu Huri-chan** : Ahahaha, mungkin hanya karena kebetulan waktu senggang kita memang sama. Sabtu biasanya saya agak menganggur, sementara Minggu didedikasikan untuk pulau kapuk di kamar, hehehe. Ah, terlalu sadis ya? Gomen, saya sudah baca gore sejak kelas 6 karena nyasar di belantara FFn dan secara kebetulan saya suka biologi (apa hubungannya?). Mungkin akan saya coba untuk utak-atik sedikit, meski saya nggak janji karena saya nggak begitu bisa dalam urusan sensor-menyensor. Kalau gender Haku sih saya memang sudah tahu kalau asli cowok, tapi namanya juga author sableng yang suka seenaknya bikin gender bender. Serius, pas saya baca argumenmu, saya hampir cengok. _'Buset dah, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa punya argumen yang kurang lebih sama dengan Kuso Chibi dan Kuso Eki? Apa ada kemiripan pada struktur otaknya, terutama bagian anime?'_ pikir saya waktu itu. Oh ya, kalau sudah urusan komposisi perempuan dan laki-laki di dunia kedokteran, saya nggak begitu tahu, tapi entah kenapa saya memang lebih sering ketemu dokter cowok bermuka sangar nan seram _(setidaknya sangar dalam pendapat saya, mengingat level kesangaran itu bergantung pada apa yang dipegang sang dokter, tablet obat pahit atau sirup obat manis)_ daripada dokter cewek bermuka manis. By the way, hxh yang kau maksud itu apa? Hunter x Hunter bukan? *siap-siap browsing karena penasaran*

For **usil kipsi** : Begitu ya? Arigatou! Maaf, saya memang nggak begitu biasa, karena sama adik kelas di sekolah saja pakai 'bahasa loe-gue'.

For **KyuubiNaru** (Guest) : Salam kenal juga. Etoo? Geregetan kenapa? Kalau kemampuan Takaringgan... ukh, saya sendiri kadang bingung kalau disuruh bikin penjelasan yang nggak terlalu panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas -?-. Okay, setelah author sableng satu ini mikir-mikir sambil ngabisin susu coklat Kuso Otouto... *loading* Singkatnya sih kombinasi Sharinggan dan Byakugan. Bisa mengkopi jurus, memprediksi gerakan dan melancarkan Genjutsu kayak Sharinggan. Tapi juga punya penglihatan 360o derajat tembus dinding dan bisa melihat Tenketsu a la Byakugan. Tapi kalau Byakugan 'kan dunia kelihatan cuman hitam-putih, kalau Takaringgan masih tetap melihat warna biasa. Secara teori sih Naruko bisa pakai Juuken, meski saya nggak ada rencana ke sana, karena dia sudah klop dengan gaya brutal-cepat Fox's Claw Style. Nggak mungkin dia tiba-tiba ganti gaya tarung ke Juuken Style. So, Takaringgan tidak sama dengan Rinnenggan. Meski saya ada rencana mau 'sedikit mengutak-atik' sejarah Doujutsu di fanfict ini. (Kuartet Doujutsu : Taka-Sha-Byaku-Rinnenggan ada 'sedikit' perubahan tentang bagaimana penciptaannya.) Gaara x Naruko? Ada rencana ke sana, mengingat Gaara cukup memenuhi kriteria 'si dia' yang saya butuhkan. Tapi baru kemungkinan. Lagi pula, kalau memang pair-nya GaafemNaru, nanti pas Shippuuden di bagian penculikan Gaara oleh Akatsuki bakalan repot lagi urusannya. Meskipun duo redheads itu kayaknya cocok deh... (Naruko : Hoy! Gue nggak mau diboyong Gaa-chan ke Suna gara-gara kawin! Panas tahu! *Melempar puluhan kunai es ke Author*) Tapi kalau mereka nggak jadi pair, mungkin jadinya bro-sis.

For **DarkZekai** : Jawaban soal GaafemNaru silahkan lihat di atas. Thanks for the review.

For **N** : Ahahaha, akan saya coba untuk latihan action scene lebih serius. Thanks for the review.

.

Thanks for all reviewers!

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Start**

…

'_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Seperti ada yang aneh,_' batin Sakura.

'_Ac__k__, tidak ada dia agak membosankan. Aku harus terjebak bersama Pinky-Fangirl dan Sensei super aneh,_' batin Sasuke.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tampak lesu pagi ini, tidak seperti Kakashi yang masih sempat membaca novel mesumnya.

"Hatake-sensei/Kakashi-sensei, bisakah seharian saja kau tidak membaca novel mesummu itu?!" protes Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa," balas Jounin itu santai.

Kabut berlahan menebal, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura siaga penuh. Anehnya, kabutnya terlalu pekat untuk kabut alami.

'_What? Ini sama pekatnya dengan kabut jurus Zabuza waktu itu. Apa Zabuza akan muncul? Tapi tanpa Naruko... Argh, aku tidak boleh seperti ini!_' batin Sakura, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Kakashi dan Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggan, sambil mengeluarkan kunai.

"Sakura, dekati Tazuna-san," ujar Kakashi.

Serangan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Pedang Zabuza melesat, nyaris memotong leher Tazuna kalau saja Sakura tidak langsung menarik tubuh Tazuna.

"Hey, mana bocah berambut merah itu? Dia gadis yang menarik," ujar Zabuza dalam bentuk gema. Sasuke hendak menyerang saat menyadari Zabuza berada di belakangnya. Tapi Zabuza terlalu cepat, dia berhasil menghindar.

"Sasuke, kau jaga Tazuna-san saja. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Ya, jaga Tazuna atau lawan aku," ujar sebuah suara yang lain.

'_Itu, suara hunter-nin yang waktu itu. Jadi memang benar ya…_' batin Sasuke. Dia sudah di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyerang dengan **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**, mencoba mendesak lawannya ke area yang tanpa kabut. Haku tentu saja mundur, sekitar 20 meter. Sasuke langsung melanjutkan serangannya dengan serbuan shuuriken. Lagi-lagi dia mundur.

'_Bagus. Kalau dia terus mundur ke area tanpa kabut, aku bisa menghajarnya dengan sukses,_' batin Sasuke sambil menyerang lagi dengan **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu.** Haku benar-benar mundur ke area tanpa kabut.

Sekilas, terlihat kalau Sasuke yang berhasil mendesak si pengguna Hyouton untuk mundur. Tapi sebenarnya, Haku hanya ingin pertarungan yang seimbang. Dia sadar Uchiha muda itu tak berkutik dalam kabut Zabuza.

"Maaf, bocah, aku sebenarnya tak ingin membunuhmu, tapi kita di pihak yang berseberangan," ujarnya sambil menyerbu Sasuke dengan hujan jarum. Sasuke dengan gesit menghindar, sesekali menangkis.

"**Hyouton : Makyou Hyousho! (Ice Release : Demonic Ice Mirrors)"**

Belasan cermin es mengurung Sasuke seperti rumah kaca. Haku muncul di setiap cermin itu dengan tiga jarum siap lempar di sela-sela jari tangannya.

'_Teknik apa ini? Hyouton? Sepertinya dia punya keuntungan karena iklim Nami no Kuni. Tapi…_'

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Fire Dragon)"**

Naga api sebesar teknik naga air Kakashi waktu pertarungan sebelumnya muncul, menyerang setiap cermin es dengan cepat tapi bertenaga, mencoba melelehkannya. Tapi cermin es Haku seolah tak pernah tersentuh api.

'_Apa?!_' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memang, cermin ini terbuat dari es. Tapi cermin ini tak akan meleleh, selama chakra-ku masih cukup," ujar Haku, sambil menyerang dengan hujan jarum dari segala arah. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar sambil menangkis, sambil mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari kepungan cermin es.

'_Mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya kalau aku menyerang dari sisi lain,_' batin Sasuke, berusaha menerobos celah sekitar semeter. Tapi Haku muncul dalam wujud asli, menyerangnya dengan hujan jarum. Sasuke tahu Haku akan menyerang, menangkisnya. Tapi ternyata Haku sudah berada di belakangnya, menyerangnya dengan pisau es.

TRANG!

Kunai beraliran chakra Katon dengan pisau es beradu. Sasuke terdesak mundur. Tapi meski Sasuke mundur, cermin es terus bergerak mengikuti, membuat Sasuke kembali berada di tengah kepungan cermin es.

TRANG! KRAK!

Kali ini kunai Sasuke retak. Tapi pisau es Haku mulai meleleh. Sayangnya, pisau itu tumbuh lagi, kali ini dialiri chakra Fuuton. Sasuke tetap bersikeras, makin banyak mengalirkan chakra Katon.

Kali ini pisau es Haku retak. Haku langsung mundur, kembali ke cermin esnya.

'_Sial, dia selalu menjaga jarak. Dan kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan tadi?_' rutuk Sasuke.

…

Kakashi versus Zabuza. Setali tiga uang dengan Sasuke, kali ini Kakashi hanya bisa bertahan, menangkis serangan sambil mencari celah untuk menyerang. Posisi Zabuza benar-benar sukar diduga. Dari suaranya, dia selalu membalas dalam bentuk gema. Dari serangannya, selalu tanpa pola. Waktu serangannya tidak tentu. Dan kabut ini mengandung chakra sehingga Sharinggan tidak bisa digunakan untuk mencari posisi Zabuza.

TRANG!

Kunai ber-chakra petir dan Kubikiribochou Zabuza saling beradu. Hanya sebentar, karena Zabuza keburu kabur, mencari celah lain.

…

_**Naruko's POV**_

_Aku terbangun di suatu kamar. Auranya tak enak. Kucoba untuk mengaktifkan Takaringgan, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah aku belum memilikinya._

_Kamar ini sempit, tapi terasa familiar. Kuperhatikan lagi desain kamar ini. Aku tercekat, ini kamarku di panti asuhan terkutuk itu... Melihat cermin di sudut ruangan, tanpa sadar kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Ada yang aneh, langkahku terasa lebih pendek. Seperti aku masih anak kecil saja..._

_Sampai di depan cermin, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan. Fakta bahwa yang terpantul di sana adalah Uzumaki Naruko yang berumur empat tahun. Empat tahun! Jangan bilang kalau aku bermimpi buruk tentang masa laluku di tempat nan laknat bernama panti asuhan!_

"_Bocah rubaah!"_

_Sial. SERIBU KALI SIAL! Itu si setengah pengasuh setengah monster itu, 'kan?_

_Sekilas, kuedarkan pandangan ke arah jeruji rapat jendela. Ya, jendela kamarku diberi jeruji dengan alasan agar tak ada pencuri yang bisa masuk. Omong kosong, semua jendela panti asuhan selain jendela kamarku tak diberi jeruji. Aku yakin fungsi sebenarnya adalah agar aku tak bisa kabur saat dikunci di kamar._

_Saat melihat ke jendela kamarku yang menghadap ke arah barat, aku tahu kalau ini sudah sore. Ini jam mandi sore. Oh, tidak... Kulitku akan terbakar lagi atau nanti malam aku akan kedinginan?_

_Dengar kasar, pintu terbuka. Dia menendangnya. Aku tak mau menghitung berapa bekas sepatu yang bersarang di batang kayu tipis yang jadi pintu kamarku itu. Hampir semua orang menendangnya kalau ingin membuka pintu kamarku._

"_Bocah rubah! Cepat ke kamar mandi atau aku akan menyeretmu!" seru wanita yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu. D*mn it, tak usah teriak, suaramu bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh Konoha kalau begitu. Tapi aku diam saja, menurutinya seperti anjing peliharaan._

_Ada jeda antara waktu mandi sore dengan jam makan malam. Biasanya aku memilih menghabiskan waktu di atas pohon di halaman belakang panti asuhan. Ada pohon kesayanganku di sana. Pohon yang tinggi dan berdahan rindang. Entah apa jenisnya, tapi aku tahu kayunya kuat. Sejak kecil aku sudah akrab dengan pohon itu. Memang sih, anak-anak yang lahir di Konoha cenderung lebih akrab dengan pohon._

_Aku sering memanjat sampai ke dahan yang tinggi. Aku bahkan bisa mengikatkan tali untuk ayunan. Biasanya kalau sudah terlalu tinggi, anak-anak yang lain akan berhenti mengejarku._

_Salah satu yang kusukai dari pohon ini, posisinya lebih terpencil. Dari pohon ini aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah halaman depan karena terhalang bangunan panti asuhan. Jadi aku tak bisa melihat anak-anak yang lainnya bermain tanpaku._

_Entah mengapa, mereka diajarkan para pengasuh untuk menolakku tiap aku ingin ikut bermain. Anak-anak yang lebih besar kadang memang membiarkanku ikut bermain, tapi biasanya berakhir dengan aku yang diisengi._

_Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak pernah kapok. Mungkin watak anak kecil yang ingin selalu bermain. Aku dulu selalu berusaha untuk mendekati mereka, hanya sekedar bermain. Sebentar pun tak apa._

_Tapi selalu... penolakan... tatapan dingin itu..._

**...**

Naruko terbangun, sangat kaget dengan keringat dingin menetes. Dia menghela nafas sambil bergumam, "cih, hanya mimpi."

Pikiran Naruko melayang ke masa-masanya di tempat laknat itu.

Empat tahun pertama hidupnya dihabiskan di panti asuhan. Sebenarnya dia hanya setahun di rumah Sandaime Hokage. Panti asuhan sialan itu tidak memperlakukannya secara adil dengan anak-anak lainnya. Hanya saja mereka selalu berhasil menutupi bukti-bukti yang ada. Baru setelah dilakukan inspeksi mendadak yang dipimpin langsung oleh Hokage dan ditemani beberapa ANBU kepercayaannyalah ulah orang-orang panti asuhan ketahuan.

Hiruzen memutuskan agar Naruko untuk sementara tinggal di rumahnya, tak peduli protes nyaring Civilian Council. Makanya tak ada yang curiga saat bocah lima tahun tiba-tiba ingin tinggal sendiri, malah banyak yang mensyukurinya. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau ada yang aneh. Jelas-jelas di rumah Hiruzen jauh lebih baik daripada di panti asuhan.

'_**J**__**angan terlalu dipikirkan. Cepat bangun dan menuju jembatan, aku punya firasat tak enak.'**_

Naruko beranjak, langsung ke kamar mandi. Saat Naruko keluar, Tsunami sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Dia sepertinya baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun," ujar Tsunami, membuka pembicaraan.

"Mana rekan timku, Tazuna-san dan Inari?" tanya Naruko.

"Yang lainnya di jembatan. Inari memang sering menghilang begitu saja. Tapi dia selalu di rumah sehabis makan siang," jawab Tsunami sambil memberikan sebungkus onigiri.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyusul mereka."

…

'_Aku kenapa? Aku merasakan aura yang aneh,_' batin Naruko saat mengunyah onigiri terakhirnya. Dia saat ini sedang berlari di antara pepohonan. Saat Naruko semakin dekat jembatan, kelembaban udara terasa sangat tinggi.

'_Nani? Zabuza benar-benar menyerang!_' batin Naruko sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Pedang es sudah terbentuk di kedua tangannya saat dia mencapai jembatan. Takaringgan aktif di kedua matanya saat dia memasuki wilayah berkabut pekat, meski tahu dia tak bisa melihat karena karena chakra di kabut pekat Kirigakure no Jutsu.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

'_Itu Kaka-sensei,_' batin Naruko saat mendengar suara dentingan senjata.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! JLEB! JLEB!

'_Pasti Sasu-teme diberondong jarum oleh Haku. Allright, aku harus tolong Sasu-teme dulu,_' batinnya lagi. Tapi dia tampak agak ragu dengan langkahnya. Dia memang mengkhawatirkan rekan setimnya. Tapi Kakashi…

"Naruko! Tolong saja Sasuke!" seru Kakashi, meyakinkan Naruko.

'_Hmm, Haku itu pengguna Hyouton sepertiku. Diamond cut diamond. Ice cut ice!_' batin Naruko bersemangat, langsung membombardir cermin es Haku dengan teknik-tekniknya.

"**Ice Release : Dual Ice Swords! Wind Release : Wind Cutter! (Fuuton : Kazekiri)"**

Kodachi es Naruko semakin kuat dan tajam dengan chakra Fuuton. Naruko mulai beraksi dengan teknik potongan cepat. Tapi Haku juga sama cepatnya, dia sangat lincah menghindar, dan sama agresifnya dengan Naruko urusan menyerang.

"Kau menarik, seperti yang dikatakan Zabuza-sama," ujar Haku.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

'_Gawat, dia tetap menyerang Sasu-teme lewat kubah es itu. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengalahkannya,_' batin Naruko, agak mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"**Wind Release : X Wind Cutter!"**

Naruko menyabetkan kedua kodachi-nya secara bersamaan, membentuk tanda silang. Chakra angin yang dipadatkan itu langsung menyerang dengan agresif begitu dilepaskan. Haku membentuk 'benteng' es untuk sabetan pertama, tapi menghindari sabetan kedua.

'_Ternyata dia sadar kalau sabetan kedua daya hancurnya lebih kuat dari sabetan pertama,_' batin Naruko.

"Giliranku. **Ice Release : Rain of Detonating Needles!**"

Hujam jarum segala ukuran menyerbu Naruko tanpa ampun. Naruko tidak menghindar, tapi menahannya dengan dinding es.

"**Detonate! (Baku)"**

BLAARR!

'_Seperti teknikku, ledakan dari 'ranjau',_' pikir Naruko saat menghindar. Bukan hal yang lucu kalau dia terluka karena dinding esnya sendiri.

TRANG! TRANG! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Kembali terdengar suara bombardir jarum.

'_Argh, Sasu-teme, aku sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya biar kau bisa meloloskan diri. Apa susahnya sih?_'

"Aku belum membuka kartu As-ku. **Ice Release : Ice Thorny Dragon!**"

Naga es besar terbentuk, melindungi Naruko. Dari sisiknya terbentuk duri-duri tajam.

"**Ice Dragon Dance : Tornado!**"

Naga es terbang tinggi, lalu menukik tajam. Badannya berputar, membentuk tornado mematikan dari duri-durinya. Sementara mulutnya membesar, jadi mirip mulut buaya, dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang mirip pedang. Naga es itu menghantam Haku tanpa ampun.

Tapi gadis dari klan Yuki itu masih bisa menahannya dengan lapisan es besar yang melindunginya. Naga es Naruko hancur karena bertabrakan.

"Aku juga belum membuka kartu As-ku. **Ice Release : Hundred of Ice Lions!**"

Puluhan, atau mungkin mencapai seratus singa dari es mengelilingi Naruko, siap menyerang.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

'_Sialan. Makan waktu kalau aku membereskan singanya._'

"**Hyoubunshin no Jutsu.**"

Muncul sepuluh Hyoubunshin Naruko.

"Bereskan dalam lima menit," komando Naruko, berusaha menerobos kubah es Haku, mencoba masuk, menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sayangnya Haku tak melepaskan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adu pedang es?" tawar Haku. Pedang es sudah terbentuk di kedua tangannya.

"Humph, good idea. Let's fight!"

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Nafasku mulai terengah. Gerakanku mulai melambat. Aku rasa aku mulai kehabisan chakra. Anehnya, musuh belum kehabisan chakra. Terlalu banyak jarum yang menancap di tubuhku. Dan gawatnya, Sharinggan-ku perlahan menghilang._

_TRANG! TRANG! __JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

_Dia terus menyerang. Pandangku mulai kabur. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku untuk kesekian kali. Aku serasa mau pingsan. Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mati di sini! Tidak bisa!_

_JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

_Pandanganku benar-benar kabur. Aku jatuh bertekuk lutut. Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mati di sini! Aku harus membunuh Izuko!_

_TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!_

_Entah halusinasi atau apa, aku mendengar suara seseorang. Perempuan. Tapi jelas bukan __Sakura__. Mungkin… Naruko? Kemudian aku merasakan hempasan chakra yang kuat, seperti chakra Fuuton._

_Aku terbelalak, menyadari itu bukan halusinasi. Entah kekuatan apa yang memaksaku bangkit, mengaktifkan Sharinggan. Aku mendengarnya suaranya. Naruko! Aku tidak boleh tewas di sini! Entah kekuatan apa ini? Halah, lupakan itu dulu, aku tidak boleh mati di sini! Aku harus membunuh Izuko!_

_TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!_

_Okay, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu, gerakanku terasa cepat, sampai aku bisa menangkis semua jarum, dan masih sempat melepas beberapa jarum yang menancap. Aku bersyukur jarumnya tidak beracun._

…

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

'_Yeah, Sasu-teme itu sudah bangkit! Kalau begini aku bisa sedikit tenang,_' batin Naruko, menyadari Sasuke berhasil menangkis serbuan jarum Haku.

"Temanmu hebat juga, bocah," puji Haku, "tapi dia tetap harus mati."

TRANG!

"Haku…"

TRANG!

"Ya?"

TRANG!

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

TRANG!

"Silahkan."

TRANG!

"Kalau kita tak bertemu sebagai musuh, apa kau mau jadi temanku?"

TRANG!

"Dengan senang hati."

Haku menghentikan serangannya, menatap dalam-dalam mata Naruko. Naruko juga menghentikan serangannya, menonaktifkan Takaringgan, membiarkan Haku menyelami iris biru samudranya.

"Zabuza-sama yang mengasuhku. Aku yatim piatu dari Kirigakure, terusir dari tanah kelahiran sendiri karena punya Kekkai Genkai. Bersama Zabuza-sama, disampingnya, meski hanya menjadi 'senjata'-nya, rasanya aku sangat senang, terasa lebih berarti. Dia orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Allright, hampir sama. Aku, Jinchuuriki, yatim piatu, dibenci penduduk desa. Mereka, anggota team-ku, adalah teman-temanku, meski kadang mereka menyebalkan. Mereka orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Dan tentunya, aku akan melindungi mereka!"

Haku melepas topengnya, menampilkan wajah yang menyungging senyuman. Sementara Naruko menyeringai a la rubah, mengaktifkan kembali Takaringgan-nya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama melindungi, demi orang yang kita sayangi. Kau tahu, orang menjadi kuat bukan karena bagaimana dia bertarung. Tapi karena alasannya untuk bertarung. Let's fight again!"

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Baik Naruko maupun Haku menambah kecepatannya.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Haku tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang, dia diam memasang kuda-kuda… Naruko tidak menyia-siakan kesempatan, langsung menyerang dengan **Ice Release : Ice Thorny Dragon.**__Entah kapan dia melakukan sederetan handseals.

'_Kena kau!_'

Tapi ternyata Haku menyiapkan jebakan. Haku menyerang Naruko dan Sasuke dengan hujan pilar es di saat yang bersamaan. Tak lupa dengan dinding es untuk membentengi diri.

CRASH! KRAK!

Naruko refleks menahan serangan Haku dengan dinding es. Tapi Sasuke kena telak. Luka-luka tusukan bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Sasu-teme!" seru Naruko, berlari menghampiri Sasuke, mengalirkan chakra medis Kyuubi.

Takaringgan digantikan iris merah darah berpupil vertikal. Selubung chakra Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Naruko dan Sasuke. Luka Sasuke memang perlahan sembuh, tapi Naruko tidak merasakan detak jantung?

'_Dia… membunuh Sasu-teme… Sasu-teme memang menyebalkan, tapi dia temanku. Dia rekan satu timku!_'

Sepasang iris biru samudra digantikan merah darah. Dua ekor Kyuubi terbentuk dengan cepat, melambai dengan liar. Dia lalu menyerang Haku tanpa ampun.

'_**Gaki! Kendalikan dirimu!'**_ raung Kurama dalam pikiran Naruko.

Sementara Jinchuuriki yang bersangkutan menghajar Haku tanpa ampun.

'_Ukkhh… tenaga macam apa itu? Chakra yang mengerikan… Ini… kekuatan Jinchuuriki?'_

Dalam kondisi babak belur, Haku berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dan membuat pertahanan. Naruko terlalu cepat untuk dihindari.

"Naruko… kita sudah tahu siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah… Aku sudah tak berguna bagi Zabuza-sama… Jadi…"

Sebuah cakar mengarah ke wajah Haku, sudah menghancurkan dinding es pertahanannya lebih.

"…bunuh aku… Aku sudah tak berarti untuk hidup."

Hanya beberapa senti dari ujung hidung kunoichi klan Yuki itu, Naruko menghentikan cakarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu hanya senjata Zabuza?! Kalau kau minta kubunuh karena balas dendam atas temanku, itu alasan yang masih bisa kuterima! Tapi kenapa hanya karena gagal sebagai senjata Zabuza, hanya gara-gara kalah dalam suatu pertarungan, kenapa kau menganggap hidupmu sudah tak berarti?!**"**

Chakra merah Kyuubi perlahan memudar. Tapi sepasang merah darah itu masih enggan pergi dari matanya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa mati sekarang… Ada yang harus kulakukan…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Haku melesat pergi.

…

Kakashi masih bertarung dengan Zabuza. Kali ini dia menyerang dengan bantuan Kuchiyose. Anjing-anjing berbagai ukuran memegangi Zabuza. Kabut mulai memudar. Kakashi menyerang Zabuza dengan Chidori.

CRASH!

Tapi Haku yang sudah terluka parah karena Naruko, tiba-tiba melompat di antara mereka, menahan serangan Chidori Kakashi, menjadi tameng hidup bagi Zabuza.

"Aku… sudah tak berguna bagi Zabuza-sama… karena aku telah kalah dari Naruko. Paling tidak… aku bisa sedikit berguna baginya sebelum mati."

Itulah ucapan terakhir Haku sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan senyuman menghias wajah.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruko menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau masih bisa bertarung, 'kan?" tanya Naruko. Kakashi menyadari ada perbedaan nada bicara Naruko, serta aliran chakra-nya. Serta agak terkejut karena Naruko memanggilnya 'Kakashi-sensei' bukan 'Kaka-sensei'.

"Naruko, Sasuke bagaima-"

"Maaf."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, " kalau begitu, ayo serang Zabuza."

Saat Kakashi akan menyerang Zabuza, Naruko menahannya.

"Zabuza, menurutmu, Haku kau anggap apa?"

"Dia itu hanya senjataku untuk membunuh. Kemampuannya menguntungkanku. Memang kenapa, bocah?"

"Jadi sampai dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungimu pun, kau tetap menganggapnya sebagai senjata?!"

Sang Kirigakure no Kijin tak menjawab, memberikan tempat bagi Naruko untuk meneruskan.

"Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi kau, tahu! Dia menganggapmu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya! Dia merasa pantas mati karena merasa telah mengecewakanmu. Padahal kau yang lebih pantas untuk mati daripada dia!"

"Hahaha! Dia yang tiba-tiba datang, menjadikan dirinya tameng tanpa diminta. Untuk apa aku menyesalinya? Dia hanya senjataku!" Masih tetap keras kepala.

"Dia melakukannya tanpa diminta, berarti dia benar-benar tulus menyayangimu!"

Kali ini missing-nin Kirigakure itu terdiam, menatap Naruko.

'_Dia tulus menyayangiku?_'

Belum selesai mereka, Gatou dan sekitar 300 anak buahnya datang. Beberapa di antaranya missing-nin Kirigakure.

"Aku dari awal tak berniat untuk membayarmu, Zabuza. Yang penting semua ninja sudah dalam keadaan lemah, jadi mudah dibereskan dengan anak buahku yang lain. Jujur saja, menyewa ninja, bahkan hanya missing-nin, itu terlalu mahal," ujar Gatou. Dia lalu maju, mendekati jasad Haku yang kini terbaring di tanah.

"Hey, sudah mati ya?"

Pria tambun itu menendang jasad kunoichi itu. Bukan tindakan bijak, terutama jika kau melakukannya di depan mata sang Kirigakure no Kijin. Terlebih setelah apa yang dikatakan pebisnis licik itu.

'_Gatou sialan…_'

"Kalian sudah tidak berguna. Aku akan membunuh kalian, mengirim kalian ke neraka! Dan tentunya menerima bayaran bagus dari Kirigakure atas kepala missing-nin seperti kalian, serta kepala Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja!"

Anjing-anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi melepaskan Zabuza, bersiap menyerang Gatou dan anak buahnya. Zabuza melepas perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Bocah, berikan aku kunaimu!"

Genin berambut merah itu langsung melemparkan kunainya, ditangkap Zabuza dengan menggigitnya. Pria yang sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya dilingkupi aura yang mengerikan. Seolah Shinigami berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan ke neraka tanpamu!"

Zabuza mengamuk, menyerang dengan hanya sebilah kunai. Meski lawannya banyak, Zabuza bersikeras.

CRASH! CRASH!

Giliran Naruko ikut campur. Tapi Naruko hanya membunuh anak buah Gatou, membukakan jalan untuk Zabuza.

Zabuza berhasil mendesak Gatou ke pinggir jembatan. Gatou sama sekali tidak takut.

"Anak buahku masih banyak dan aku bisa menyewa ninja bayaran lain."

Tapi tidak satu pun anak buah Gatou yang mencoba melindungi tuannya. Pebisnis licik itu mulai gelisah. Hey, tentu saja orang-orang sekelas preman tanpa kemampuan ninja takkan berani melawan Jounin berpengalaman yang sedang marah, kecuali kalau mereka memang cukup bodoh.

"Mati kau!"

Zabuza menubruk Gatou dengan keras, kunai-nya merobek lambung pria tambun itu. Sementara sang missing-nin Kirigakure terkapar setelah korbannya terjatuh.

"Sialan! Kalau Gatou mati, siapa yang membayar kami?!"

"Ayo serbu desa itu, siapa tahu ada yang bisa dijarah!"

"Kalian salah pilih lawan," ujar Naruko, menyeringai nakal a la rubah dengan dua ekor chakra Kyuubi melambai tenang. Oh, jangan lupakan Tsuki alias Kurama dalam Animal Battle Form-nya.

Sementara di ujung lain jembatan, tampak penduduk Nami no Kuni dengan segala macam senjata yang mereka punya. Di barisan terdepan, tampak Inari. Tampaknya cucu Tazuna itu berhasilkan meyakinkan penduduk Nami no Kuni untuk bangkit dan berjuang.

"Serbuuu!" seru Inari dengan tombak terhunus. Tanpa dikomando, anak buah Gatou memilih lari. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang mendekati Zabuza.

"Kau boleh menertawakan aku sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya, aku punya permintaan terakhir. Bawa tubuhku ke samping Haku. Kalau kalian tidak memusnahkan jasad kami, kubur kami berdekatan."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu menggendong Zabuza. Naruko, Inari, dan penduduk yang lain menghajar anak buah Gatou tanpa ampun. Tazuna dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Air mata Sakura meleleh, tapi dia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin," ujar Tazuna. Sakura menggeleng.

"Dalam suatu ujian, ada soal 'Kalau ada rekan kalian yang tewas dalam misi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, jika kalian masih dalam misi?', dan aku menjawab, 'shinobi tidak boleh melibatkan emosi dalam misi, meski rekannya tewas,' dan jawaban itu memang benar, sesuai yang kupelajari," ujar Sakura, dengan agak pelan.

'_Jadi ini yang namanya ninja? Terlalu kejam. Bahkan anak-anak dipaksa untuk tidak memedulikan emosinya,_' batin Tazuna.

Naruko yang sudah menonaktifkan chakra Kyuubi, menghampiri mereka.

"Seluruh anak buah Gatou sudah menyerah. Sakura, maaf, aku-"

"Tak apa, Naruko. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Sasuke-kun terluka. Aku yang lemah…" potong Sakura. Air matanya benar-benar meleleh.

Sakura tertunduk, sementara Naruko membantu gadis Haruno mencabuti jarum-jarum Haku yang masih menancap.

"Huaaaaaa! Sasukeeeeeee!"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, langsung memeluk Sasuke.

'_Dia sangat menyukai Sasu-teme ya…_' batin Naruko, merasa bersalah.

"Ugh, berat, Sakura…"

'_! Detak jantungnya__ masih ada__! Jadi hanya mati suri! Dasar brengsek kau, Sasu-teme!_'

Tapi Sakura masih menangis, meski tidak menjerit-jerit seperti tadi.

"Memang apa yan terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengambil posisi duduk. Naruko hanya menghela nafas, lalu menjitak pelan Sasuke.

"Kau sempat mati suri, brengsek," ujar Naruko kesal. Tapi sayangnya omelannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang keburu disibukkan Sakura.

"Chi-kuso," rutuk Naruko pelan. Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Ternyata hanya mati suri ya…" komentar Jounin itu.

"Diam atau kubakar semua novel mesummu," ancam Naruko.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Naruko-chan, yang penting semuanya selamat, 'kan?"

Sementara Uzumaki yang bersangkutan memilih tak memperpanjang obrolan.

…

Hanya Team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami dan Inari yang menyaksikan pemakaman kedua missing-nin Kirigakure itu.

"Nee, Haku-chan, kuharap aku bisa menjadi temanmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya," ujar Naruko sambil meletakkan bunga lili yang terbuat dari es di nisan Haku.

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam. Kunoichi Uzumaki itu sudah menceritakan apa yang dia tahu tentang Haku. Hanya saja, Sakura tak mengerti, kenapa Naruko begitu ingin untuk berteman dengan Haku? Apa karena mereka sama-sama pengguna Hyouton? Tentu saja Sakura segera menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Ada hal membuat orang-orang bersatu meski banyak perbedaan yang memisahkan. Contohnya, penderitaan dan rasa kesepian."

Hanya itu jawaban Naruko, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi duluan karena ada yang harus dia lakukan bersama Kurama.

…

Saat mengurus jasad Zabuza, Naruko menemukan sebuah jurnal. Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, dia mengambilnya. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

Dan sekarang, dia membaca jurnal itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyesal telah mengambilnya diam-diam, bahkan tanpa memberitahu Kakashi. Isinya benar-benar menarik.

Zabuza ternyata salah satu dari Kirigakure Rebel Force. Dia bekerja sebagai ninja bayaran untuk membiayai Rebel Force. Benar-benar menarik.

"Kurama-nee…"

"**Hm?"**

"Kurasa ada yang harus kita lakukan. Kau tak keberatan kalau Youko Clan terlibat?"

…

Inari sedang memancing, sementara di sisinya Naruko sibuk sendiri dengan senjatanya dan Tsuki alias Kurama tertidur di bahunya. Besok jembatan akan diresmikan, jadi semua bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Naruko-neesan…"

"Ya?"

"Maaf… atas semua hal bodoh yang telah kulakukan."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruko berpura-pura tak menangkap maksud Inari, meski faktanya dia tersenyum dalam hati, siap mendengarkan cerita Inari.

Inari mulai menceritakan kenapa dia berubah.

.

_**Flash Back : On**_

Inari masih di sana, menangis, sambil duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir sungai. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau seorang Jounin mendekatinya. Untungnya, itu bukan Zabuza, tapi Kakashi.

"Yaa… itulah dia. Keras kepala dan penantang maut. Dia takkan tinggal diam jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan dia tahu dia bisa menghentikannya.

Dia melalui hal-hal yang lebih buruk darimu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal tepat di hari kelahirannya, tapi dia menerimanya dan menganggap itu bagian dari kehidupan ninja. Dan parahnya lagi, sebagian besar penduduk desa membencinya karena sesuatu yang di luar keinginannya. Dia memang pertama kali membunuh di umur tujuh tahun.

Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis sejak saat itu. Aku tahu dia lelah menangis, dan dia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat. Aku setuju dengannya, kau masih beruntung memiliki ibu dan kakekmu."

Ucapan Kakashi menohok Inari. Dia merasa bersalah pada Naruko.

…"_Kenapa kau tetap latihan? Kau hanya akan mati kalau menghadapi Gatou. Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu di sini. Kau tidak tahu apa artinya penderitaan!"…_

Terlintas ucapannya pada Naruko barusan. Dia menyesal. Dia tahu Genin berambut merah itu melalui lebih banyak penderitaan kalau dibandingkan dengannya. Dia tahu kehidupan ninja memang lebih keras, tapi dia baru tahu kalau ada ninja yang membunuh di umur tujuh tahun, bahkan sebelum memasuki gerbang Akademi Ninja.

…"_Dan… selamat, untuk tetap menangis atas apa yang terjadi."…_

Serta fakta bagaimana sang Uzumaki berjuang agar menjadi kuat. Sementara dia hanya bisa menangis di sini, menyalahkan dunia atas apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, dia terdiam cukup lama sampai-sampai Kakashi keburu menghilang. Air mata perlahan mengering di pipinya.

"AKU AKAN BERJUANG! AKU INGIN MENJADI KUAT!" tekad Inari.

_**Flash Back : Off**_

.

'_**Nice story. But, still lack of action,'**_ komentar Kurama.

'_Ow… ayolah, Oneechan, dia civilian. Sementara kita hidup sebagai shinobi, pasti tak begitu menarik bagimu,'_ balas Naruko membela Inari.

"Bagus, Inari-chan. Kalau kita bertemu suatu hari nanti, mungkin kau sudah sehebat Tazuna-san dalam urusan konstruksi."

Inari tersenyum lebar, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Jangan pakai suffix '-chan'! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Faktanya kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Oh ya, tarik pancingmu. Ada ikan."

Sayangnya, begitu Inari menarik pancingnya, ikan sudah kabur membawa umpan.

"Gyaaaa! Oneesan! Gara-gara kau ikannya jadi lepas!"

"Bukan salahku, Ina-chan. Kau yang telat."

Dan sedikit perbincangan hangat di tepi sungai mewarnai sore yang cerah itu sampai senja menjelang.

…

"Kenapa kalian hanya sebentar di sini? Baru dua hari sejak jembatan ini diresmikan," ujar Tazuna.

"Gomen, Tazuna-san, tapi kami tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Mungkin saja 'dia' sudah menyiapkan daftar misi untuk kami," ujar Naruko, yang segera diiyakan dua rekan timnya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, kami berangkat," ujar Kakashi. Saat mereka sudah melewati jembatan itu, Naruko berbalik, menatap papan nama jembatan itu.

"_**Fire of Freedom Great Bridge"**_

…

"Misi kalian sukses. Nami no Kuni sekarang benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Konohagakure, tidak hanya perjanjian di atas kertas," ujar Hiruzen.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza?" tanya Iruka.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, Naruko-chan."

Cengiran a la rubah mengembang di wajahnya. Setidaknya, saat ini.

"Oh ya, Naruko, malam ini jangan langsung latihan," lanjut Hiruzen, membuat wajah senang Naruko langsung berubah, galau.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama," ujar Naruko dengan penuh keterpaksaan, terbaca jelas di wajahnya, membuat Hiruzen dan Kakashi tertawa dalam hati.

'_Menyebalkan! Kurama-neechan, help me!_' batin Naruko. Sementara di segelnya, sang nona rubah sudah tertawa sampai berguling-guling, membuat Naruko bernafsu untuk menggunduli bulu Kurama.

…

Naruko berdiri menatap cermin berukuran 1x2 meter di hadapannya. Dia tak mengenakan pakaian biasanya.

Dia seperti mengenakan pakaian Jounin standar Konoha tanpa headband penunjuk desa, dengan beberapa perbedaan. Rompinya berwarna hitam. Sementara celananya berwarna loreng camouflage dengan kantung shuuriken di kedua paha. Tak lupa dengan sarung tangan hitam.

Sebagai pelengkap, topeng rubah berwarna hitam polos dengan Kanji 'Dark' berwarna merah di bagian dahi. Kemudian terakhir, jubah hitam dengan Kanji 'Youko' berwarna merah di bagian belakang.

"Narumaki Uzuko siap beraksi."

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruko berikutnya dengan identitas 'Narumaki Uzuko'?

Oh ya, model jubah kayak jubah Akatsuki yang dipakai Sasuke & the gank.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saya 'menyiksa' Naruko lagi? Ahahaha, entah kenapa, sisi psikopat lagi kumat. Ya sasarannya fave chara(s) deh... Tenang... Kurama dan Minato menunggu giliran... Lagian, salah saya juga yang baru nyadar. Kalau sejak awal Naruko tinggal bareng Hiruzen, pastinya dia bakal ngajarin Naruko menjadi ninja sejak kecil donk! Well... masalahnya di Naruto canon di-shoot-nya pas Naruto sudah cukup umur buat punya apartemen sendiri—meski kayaknya nggak ada jaminan kerapihan, jadinya saya juga bingung, Naruto dulu pas masih balitanya diasuh siapa? Ada yang bisa jawab nggak? Answer via review or PM, please?

Eits! Kenapa nggak namanya Naruko Great Bridge mengikuti versi canon? Ada alasan tersendiri untuk itu, hehehe... Seperti biasa, alasan klasik Author bernama 'tuntutan alur'.

Anyway, kenapa saya update lebih cepat? Ah, anggap saja sedang waktu senggang, hehehe *ngelirik tanggal merah di kalender*

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

.

Words : 5.516

Pages : 18

.

Mind to review?

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	9. With the Rebel Force, part 1

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas reviews!

For **Dobe Hilang** : Ahahaha, melihat chara tersiksa dan sad ending memang menyenangkan, khukhukhukhu *senyum psiko*. Baru rencana doank sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, nanti bakal repot urusannya pas Gaara diculik Akatsuki. Bisa-bisa Naruko langsung full-force menyerbu Akatsuki. Oh tidak, nanti alurnya malah kacau balau. Lagipula, saya sudah mempersiapkan 'si dia'. Menurut saya pun, Naruko dan Haku memang cocok jadi partner. Sempat ada rencana Haku dibiarkan hidup dan ikut ke Konoha bersama Naruko, tapi kalau itu terjadi, yang ada alurnya harus diutak-atik lagi. Hahahaha, Sakura dan Hinata memang ibarat bumi dan langit kalau dalam urusan kelembutan dan urat malu, hehehehe.

For **UzuKyu Huri-chan** atau **Huri-chan no Hime** : Yup, benar kok, Huri-san. Saya perlu loading lumayan lama untuk membalas argumentasimu. Iya sih, saya juga merasa scene saya rada-rada kecepatan dan kurang mengena. Seriously, saya payah dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Okay, ganbatte!

For **Naozumi Ariadust**, **mendokusai144** serta **N**, **GaaraStoic**, **Guest**, **Senju,** dan **NamiKyuu** (guest) : Thanks for the review, selamat menunggu lanjutannya ^_^

For **dwidobechan** : Thanks! Alasan kenapa Naruko menyamar dan pakai identitas palsu itu akan terjawab di chapter ini.

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : It's okay. Rompi Jounin-nya hanya penyamaran, Widya-san. Oh ya, style-nya memang kayak rompi Jounin Konoha, tapi warnanya hitam, bukan military green. Alasan kenapa Naruko menyamar dan pakai identitas palsu akan terjawab di chapter ini.

For **Dark Nivarox** : Kalau rate-nya naik... ukh, saya masih belum sanggup bikinnya. Paling-paling cuman bisa gore sedikit. Okay, selamat menunggu lanjutannya ^_^

For **DarkZekai** : Sempat ada ide mau memunculkan Menma, tapi tak ada rencana MenmafemNaru. Bukan Menma yang berperan jadi 'si dia'! Definitely, NOT HIM! Kenapa? Karena kalau saya mau bikin pair MenmafemNaru, dari awal Menma sudah penampakan jadi partner Naruko dalam penyiksaan—ups, ralat, maksud saya latihan dari Kurama. Selain itu, kalau saya jadi memunculkan Menma di fanfict ini, saya harus muter-muter nyari celah dalam cerita Canon buat diutak-atik. Sudah kepikiran sih, tapi nanti ada kemungkinan bentrok dengan beberapa chara yang sudah saya utak-atik sejarahnya. Jadi, kemunculan Menma hanya **50% : 50%**. Gomen, ide MenmafemNaru terdengar menarik, tapi Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Fanfict (GBHF, pelesetan dari GBHN alias Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Negara) ini sudah saya buat sejak awal saya publish chapter pertama dari fanfict re-write ini, untuk menghindari kesalahan saya di masa lalu. Kalau saya ganti ke MenmafemNaru, kemungkinan besar saya harus REWRITE fanfict ini dari sejak Naruko masuk akademi dan mengutak-atik formasi tim (tidak pakai formasi tim a la canon), tentunya termasuk Jounin-sensei mereka. Yang artinya... RUMIT. Tidak... saya meragukan kapabilitas otak saya dalam menyalurkan imajinasi liar saya.

Oh ya, salah satu pertimbangan kenapa saya fifty:fifty sama Menma, saya belum nonton Naruto the Movie Road to Ninja, hehehehe... *garing-nian-alasanku*

.

Thanks for all reviewers!

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Start**

.

Naruko berdiri menatap cermin berukuran 1x2 meter di hadapannya. Dia tak mengenakan pakaian biasanya.

Dia seperti mengenakan pakaian Jounin standar Konoha tanpa headband penunjuk desa, dengan beberapa perbedaan. Rompinya berwarna hitam. Sementara celananya berwarna loreng camouflage dengan kantung shuuriken di kedua paha. Tak lupa dengan sarung tangan hitam.

Sebagai pelengkap, topeng rubah berwarna hitam polos dengan Kanji 'Dark' berwarna merah di bagian dahi. Kemudian terakhir, jubah hitam dengan Kanji 'Youko' berwarna merah di bagian belakang.

"Narumaki Uzuko siap beraksi."

"Pilihan nama yang bagus, Naruko-hime," komentar sebuah suara perempuan.

Youko Edelweiss. Dia dijuluki Hyouzan no Tenshi (Angel of Ice Mountain). Kapten dari SHADOW, semacam ANBU versi Youko Clan. Selain itu, dia juga ketua dari Four Seasons Squad, salah satu skuad level tinggi di Fox Dimension. Dari fisiknya, dia terlihat berumur 18-19 tahun, meski faktanya dia sudah berusia 242 tahun.

Irisnya merah dan darah berpupil vertikal khas Youko Clan, menyiratkan keseriusan dan aura dingin membekukan. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda pucat hampir putih, lurus tergerai sampai punggung. Sepasang telinga rubah berbulu putih khas rubah kutub mencuat di kepalanya. Dia memakai seragam SHADOW yang mirip dengan seragam ANBU, hanya saja rompinya berwarna hitam dan dia mengenakan syal yang berwarna biru gelap. Di lengan kanannya ada tato Kanji 'Fuyu', codename-nya. Ada topeng hitam polos berbentuk rubah tergantung di sabuknya, dengan Kanji 'Fuyu' berwarna putih menghias. Delapan ekor rubah putih melambai tenang di belakangnya.

"Iie… 'Naruko-hime' ja nai. Boku no namae wa Uzuko desu," balasnya sambil melepas topeng, menatap sosok perempuan itu dengan cemberut menghiasi wajahnya. (Bukan... Bukan 'Naruko-hime'. Namaku Uzuko.)

"Ya, ya… Ayo berangkat. Aku tak sabar untuk menunjukkan neraka yang sebenarnya pada orang-orang bodoh itu!" seru sebuah suara laki-laki, tak sabaran.

Youko Youichi. Dia dijuluki Jigoku no Komandaa (Commander of the Hell). Dia berperan sebagai ketua klan, mewakili Kurama. Dari fisiknya, dia terlihat seperti pria dewasa berumur 20an tahun. Faktanya, dia sudah berusia 287 tahun.

Matanya khas Youko Clan, menyiratkan aura penuh otoritas dan ketegasan. Rambutnya merah jabrik. Sepasang telinga rubah berbulu merah darah mencuat di antara helai rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian a la Jounin yang sedikit dimodifikasi, sama dengan Naruko, tapi tanpa topeng dan jubah. Sebenarnya itu 'seragam' Klan Youko saat misi yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Topengnya, masih di tas pinggang, hitam polos berbentuk rubah dengan Kanji 'Commander' berwarna merah, codename-nya. Ekor rubahnya tak ditunjukkan. Tapi dia sudah mencapai level ekor delapan, meski terlalu malas untuk menunjukkannya. Dia menyeringai, menampilkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Persiapan selesai, Taichou-kun. Semua siap berangkat," ujar sebuah suara lain, terdengar seperti wanita.

Youko Mamoru. Dia dijuluki Jigoku no Tenshi (Angel of the Hell). Tangan kanan sekaligus kekasih Youichi. Meski berfisik 20an, usianya sebenarnya 262 tahun.

Rambutnya oranye lembut, lurus menjuntai sampai punggung, dikuncir satu longgar seperti Itachi. Sementara poninya dibiarkan turun menutupi dahi. Dia mengenakan pakaian standar SHADOW, dengan syal merah marun. Di lengan kanannya ada tato Kanji 'Angel', codename-nya. Sama seperti Edelweiss, topeng hitam polos berbentuk rubah, dengan Kanji 'Tenshi' berwarna merah.

"**Sampai seluruh anggota Four Seasons turun tangan? Whoa, mereka benar-benar sedang bosan ya?**** Bakal terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran nih!****"**

Kurama memasuki ruangan itu. Tiga rubah Youko otomatis menghormat pada pemimpin mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Akuma-hime, apa anda akan turun tangan?" tanya Youichi. Kebanyakan Youko memanggil Kurama 'Kurama-hime' atau 'Kurama-sama'. Tapi Youichi… baginya, Kurama mempunyai aura mengerikan seperti setan. Sementara ketua klan Youko itu punya 'sedikit' fetish dengan hal-hal yang berbau setan dan neraka. Serius, cuman 'sedikit' kok!

"**Tidak… mungkin kalau situasi sudah tak terkendali. Tak sopan menghabisi seluruh korban. Kalian ingin bersenang-senang, 'kan?"**

Tiga tawa sadis keluar dari mulut para Youko. Oh yeah, mereka akan segera bersenang-senang…

…

Mei Terumi benar-benar kesal. Salah satu petinggi Rebel Force membelot. Dia memberi informasi palsu dan berhasil meyakinkan wanita pimpinan Rebel Force itu untuk mengerahkan seluruh pasukan dalam satu serangan utama. Dia mengatakan bahwa penjagaan di sana sangat minim. Faktanya, separuh dari Shinobi Kirigakure yang loyal pada Yondaime Mizukage alias Yagura ada di sana. Kurang lebih… 5000 orang. Apalagi ninja yang dipimpin Hideo memilih untuk memihak Yagura.

"Hideo! Awas kalau aku menemukanmu! Pasukan, munduuur!" raung wanita berambut merah itu penuh amarah.

Rebel Force yang dipimpinnya hanya berjumlah 20% dari lawan. Pertarungan yang jelas-jelas tak seimbang tak bisa dihindarkan.

Tentu saja Mei takkan menyerah begitu saja. Dia memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mundur, sambil membunuh loyalis Yagura sebanyak mungkin. Dengan teknik **Yoton (Lava Release)**-nya, dia membuat banyak hujan lava. Tapi tetap saja, lawannya terlalu banyak.

Sementara di sisi Yagura, tampak seorang pria tua dengan seragam a la Rebel Force. Tapi dia sudah menghianat pada Rebel Force. Dialah Hideo, penyebab Rebel Force di ambang kekalahan.

"Wah, wah, wah… tampaknya mereka termakan jebakan. Yagura-sama, apa anda akan turun tangan?"

Pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya tak menoleh, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Mungkin… sudah saatnya memberi hukuman pada mereka. Aku akan menggunakan Sanbi," ujarnya perubahan ekspresi.

…

Dalam pertarungan tak seimbang ini, dia masih berharap Yagura turun tangan tak menggunakan Sanbi. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, habislah mereka. Bijuu Bomb benar-benar merepotkan karena daya hancur dan jangkauannya.

Sayangnya, ini benar-benar bukan hari baiknya. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan karena sang Jinchuuriki Sanbi benar-benar turun tangan dalam wujud Full-Beast.

Apa belum cukup hujan naga air dari sekelompok loyalis yang menggunakan Suiryuudan no Jutsu?!

Dia masih bisa menahan serangan naga air dengan Doton. Tapi Bijuu Bomb? Hell NO! Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Si kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga kini bersiap menembakkan bola padat chakra itu.

Dia tahu, mau menghindar seperti apa pun, tidak akan bisa. Dengan skala masif Bijuu Bomb, sudah terlambat kalau mau menghindar sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, seorang shinobi dengan jubah hitam dengan Kanji 'Youko' berwarna merah di punggung muncul di hadapannya.

"**Fox's Technique : Shield of Bijuu! (Bijuu no Tate)"**

Dinding besar padat chakra berwarna merah terbentuk, membentengi seluruh Rebel Force dari Bijuu Bomb. Awalnya banyak yang ragu teknik itu mampu membendung kekuatan mengerikan Bijuu Bomb.

BLAAAAARRR!

Keraguan itu lenyap setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Bijuu Bomb memang menghantam dinding chakra itu dan meledak. Tapi ledakan itu bahkan tak mampu untuk menembus Bijuu no Tate.

"Phew… Kukira bakalan tembus… Tak sia-sia latihan setengah bunuh diri dari Oneechan," ucapnya. Sudah jelas siapa sosok itu. Narumaki Uzuko alias Uzumaki Naruko.

'_Siapa dia? Untungnya dia bukan pihak lawan,'_ batin Ao, salah satu orang kepercayaan Mei.

'_K-kemampuan yang mengerikan…'_ batin Choujuuro, asisten Ao yang juga memegang Hiramekarei. Dia adalah anggota termuda dari Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Swordmen Shinobi of the Hidden Mist).

Belum reda rasa kaget mereka, bantuan misterius datang di beberapa tempat.

"HELL YEAH! AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN NERAKA YANG SEBENARNYA!" raung Youichi.

Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan dari saku. Begitu dibuka, muncullah berbagai variasi senjata api. Delapan ekor berbulu merahnya melambai liar, lalu menyambar masing-masing senjata. Sedetik kemudian, sang Commander of the Hell sudah mengamuk, menghujani loyalis Yagura dengan projektil-projektil mematikan. Peluru dari senjata api itu terbuat dari Bijuu no Chakra, membuat musuh serasa dihujani Bijuu Bomb dengan ukuran sebesar kunai.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Taichou-kun. Nikmatilah neraka. **Hell's Judg****e****ment : Wings of Fire!**"

Julukan bukan sekedar nama tanpa makna. Mamoru tak menunjukkan delapan ekornya. Sebagai gantinya, sepasang sayap api terentang sepanjang enam meter dari ujung ke ujung. Sayapnya bukan sekadar hiasan, sang Angel of the Hell benar-benar terbang menggunakan sayap api itu.

"**Fox's Fire Release : Rain of the Hell! (Kitsune no Katon : Jigoku no Ame!)"**

Segera, loyalis Yagura harus berhadapan dengan hujan bola api berdiameter dua meter yang ditembakkan sayap-sayap api Mamoru. Ledakan masif terdengar di berbagai tempat.

"Kura-kura dikenal sebagai hewan berdarah dingin. Nee, Sanbi, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan? **Fox's Ice Release : Frozen Hell!**"

Pemimpin SHADOW itu hinggap di kepala Sanbi. Sesaat kemudian, Sanbi sudah dikurung dalam gunung es tebal.

"Whoa! Fuyu-taichou! Kenapa kau hadapi Sanbi sendirian?! Tidak seru!" Terdengar jeritan wanita.

"Diamlah, Haru! Kura-kura sialan itu nggak mungkin tumbang begitu saja! Akan kujadikan dia sup kura-kura!" Suara yang ini terdengar seperti laki-laki.

"Natsu, kau juga diam. Bisa-bisa Fuyu-taichou marah lagi." Juga suara laki-laki, tapi lebih berat dan kalem.

"AKI! DIAM!" sembur Natsu dan Haru. Aki hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah dua rekannya di Four Seasons.

'_Apa benar Four Seasons adalah skuad terbaik kedua setelah__ Youko__ Elite Squad? Terlebih, bagaimana Fuyu-taichou bisa menghadapi mereka berdua tanpa mengamuk dan membekukan seluruh Fox Dimen__s__ion?__ Kenapa Youichi-sama dulu membentuk skuad ini?__'_ batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku mengurus yang lain saja. **Fox's Wind Release : Demonic Vortex!**"

Aki melakukan sederetan handseals. Tornado hitam terbentuk. Ukuran cukup besar. Berdiameter 40 meter dengan tinggi 200 meter. Dengan segera, melibas loyalis Yagura.

"Haru! Natsu! Jangan hanya mengoceh! Lakukan penyegelan, aku akan melepaskan Sanbi!" komando Edelweiss.

Keduanya segera melakukan sesuai perintah, melakukan serentetan panjang handseals.

"Siap!" seru Natsu memberi kode.

"Okay! **Frozen Hell : Release!**"

Dengan satu handseal, seluruh gunung es itu retak, kemudian meleleh. Tak membiarkan Sanbi bebas lebih lama, Haru menyelesaikan handseals-nya.

"**Fox's Wood Release : Forest Strangle!"** seru Haru.

Tanaman tubuh entah dari mana, segera membelit seluruh tubuh kura-kura raksasa itu.

"**Sealing Technique : Full-Bijuu**** Mode**** Chakra Supression!"** seru Natsu sambil menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke salah satu sulur pohon.

Melihat dua rekannya dalam posisi aman, Edelweiss memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka. Tentu saja, dia segera bertarung membantu Rebel Force.

Tanda segel berpola seperti api berwarna oranye menyebar ke seluruh bagian tanaman yang diciptakan Haru. Perlahan, menekan chakra Sanbi, mulai sedikit menampakkan wujud manusia Yagura.

Sementara Natsu berkonsentrasi pada penyegelan, diam-diam ada yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Sesesosok lelaki berjubah hitam dengan topeng spiral. Pemuda Youko itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya, entah karena sibuk dengan penyegelan atau si sosok misterius yang ahli menyusup.

"**Fox's Wood Release : Rain of Wooden Spears!"**

Haru dan Natsu adalah partner yang baik, meski mereka ributnya minta ampun. Saat yang satu dalam kondisi tak bisa bertarung, yang lain akan siap siaga melindungi. Sosok bertopeng itu diserbu hujan tombak kayu sepanjang 5 meter dengan diameter 0,5 meter.

Anehnya, sosok itu tak menghindar. Tombak-tombak kayunya menembusnya seperti menembus hantu dalam film horor kesukaan Haru.

Haru selalu tertawa saat menonton film horor, karena tahu kalau itu bukan kenyataan. Tapi saat ini, dia mempertimbangkan untuk menanyakan sang produser, apakah yang mereka film-kan itu nyata atau tidak. Dia baru saja melihat demonstrasi bagaimana hantu menembus benda padat.

'_Dunia ini penuh hal aneh,'_ batinnya.

'_Seperti yang dikatakan Kurama-sama soal sosok misterius bertopeng yang muncul saat kelahiran Naruko-sama. Aku harus hati-hati. Natsu tipe penyerang cepat, tapi dia tak berkutik kalau sudah konsentrasi ke segel. Sementara Fuyu-taichou sedang membantai yang lain. Paling tidak, aku harus memecahkan misteri jurus itu. Apa itu teknik Fuuton tingkat tinggi, atau teknik teleportasi seperti Hiraishin?'_ batin Haru menganalisis. Meski emosian, dia masih cukup tenang untuk memikirkan strategi.

Haru terus membombardir sosok misterius itu dengan **Kitsune no Mokuton (Fox's Wood Release)** andalannya. Dia tak setenang rekan-rekannya untuk memikirkan strategi. Faktanya, dia yang paling emosian di Four Seasons, disusul Natsu di posisi kedua. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar menyerang sosok itu secara membabi-buta seenaknya. Dia tak seceroboh itu. Lawannya adalah sosok misterius yang jadi penyebab utama 'peristiwa itu'.

'_Dia bisa menembus benda padat seperti hantu. Tapi hantu tidak bisa menyerang makhluk padat dengan wujud itu! Kalau dia menghentikan jurus hantu sialan itu dan memadat untuk menyerangku, aku bisa menyerangnya! Jadi aku harus terus menyerangnya, supaya tidak melewatkan kesempatan saat tubuhnya memadat!'_

Hujan tombak kayu kembali ditembakkan. Terus menerus. Area itu makin hancur lebur. Tiap tombak yang menancap di tanah, minimal akan menancap sedalam 3 meter, sedikit mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai tombak itu menancap di bagian tubuh manusia.

"Hey, Tobi anak baik! Tobi hanya ingin bermain dengan kakak-kakak bertopeng!" seru sosok itu tiba-tiba.

"W-w-what the hell?!" seru Haru, kesal.

Meski sikapnya sedikit kekanak-kanakkan, Haru benci anak kecil. Benci. Anggap saja dulu dia pernah masuk ke pemukiman manusia dengan menyamar sebagai rubah biasa—kemudian berakhir dijadikan boneka teddy-bear versi rubah yang dipeluk super erat oleh banyak anak perempuan.

"Natsu! Cepat selesaikan segelnya! Aku perlu bantuan!" raung Haru, kesal.

Serangannya makin intens. Ukuran tombak kayu berubah. Dengan panjang 10 meter dan diameter 1 meter. Saat menancap di tanah, akan tertanam sedalam 6 meter. Natsu tahu dia harus cepat-cepat. Elemental Ninjutsu-nya bagus untuk mem-back-up serangan Mokuton Haru. Selain itu, jika dia tidak cepat-cepat, bukan tidak mungkin Haru akan mengurungnya semalaman di rumah kaca pribadi kunoichi Youko Clan itu. Oh tidak... Terakhir itu terjadi—sekitar 40 tahun lalu saat Four Seasons pertama terbentuk, Natsu keluar dalam kondisi setengah hidup dan tubuh babak belur seperti habis melewati salah satu Shinobi Great War. Tidak, dia tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.

Segera, dia menyelesaikan segelnya. Sanbi kembali ke wujud normal Yagura. Sang Yondaime Mizukage dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Belum sempat Natsu bertindak, Tobi sudah berteleportasi ke samping Yagura. Kemudian, dia 'menyedot' sang Jinchuuriki Sanbi ke mata Sharinggan-nya. Natsu dan Haru berasumsi kalau dia memindahkan tubuh Yagura ke tempat lain dengan semacam teknik teleportasi.

"Sepertinya cukup main-mainnya, kakak-kakak bertopeng. Tobi harus pergi, karena Tobi anak baik!" serunya, kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama.

Kedua rubah Youko itu saling pandang sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Mereka segera bertarung, membantu Rebel Force. Serta menertawakan kebodohan loyalis Yagura yang nekat bertarung meski pemimpin mereka hilang entah ke mana.

…

Jika Mei tidak punya urat malu, ada kemungkinan dia sudah ternganga. Tujuh orang asing berjubah dan bertopeng hitam tiba-tiba muncul, menolong mereka, dengan kemampuan yang tidak main-main. Ao baru saja melaporkan bahwa pasukan misterius itu semuanya memiliki level chakra setingkat Kage.

Yang paling menarik dari sosok yang tadi membuat dinding pertahanan yang mampu menahan Bijuu Bomb. Setelah menurunkan dinding chakra-nya karena Sanbi sudah dibekukan oleh Edelweiss, dia maju ke arena pertarungan.

Dengan kodachi di masing-masing tangan, gerakan tarungnya sangat lincah. Choujuuro sampai terdiam dibuatnya. Gaya tarung itu belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Lincah, cepat dan agresif.

"Hei, jangan hanya bengong! Kau pegang Hiramekarei, 'kan? Ayo, aku ingin lihat gaya tarungmu!" serunya.

…

Pertarungan yang awalnya berpihak pada loyalis Yagura, segera berbalik arah. Kini, hanya 40% dari sekitar 5000 loyalis Yagura yang masih bisa berdiri. Tentu saja mereka berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi sayangnya, anggota Four Seasons yang dalam keadaan bosan adalah masalah besar.

Natsu dan Haru yang kesal karena Sanbi berhasil lolos, kini mengamuk habis-habisan. Mereka kesal karena rekan-rekannya tidak menyisakan banyak korban untuk 'bermain-main'. Alhasil, hanya 30% dari pasukan Yagura yang berhasil lolos kembali ke markas pusat. Itu pun juga karena Youichi mengkomando mereka untuk mundur dan merawat anggota Rebel Force yang terluka.

Kini, Rebel Force kembali ke basecamp mereka, dengan tambahan tujuh orang baru itu. Mei, Ao, Choujuuro dan tujuh orang itu berkumpul di tenda utama basecamp.

"Aku Mei Terumi, ketua Rebel Force ini. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Narumaki Uzuko. Diadopsi Youko Clan."

Naruko melirik pada rekan-rekan rubahnya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Youko Youichi. Ketua klan alias Alpha."

"Youko Mamoru. Second-in-command alias Beta."

'_Jika ketua klan adalah Alpha, lalu wakil ketua adalah Beta, berarti mereka menggunakan sistem kawanan seperti Inuzuka dari Konoha. Harus hati-hati; salah satu terluka, seluruh klan siap angkat senjata,'_ batin Ao menganalisis.

"Codename : Fuyu."

"Codename : Aki."

Dua anggota SHADOW itu tetap kalem. Edelweiss notabene ketua SHADOW, disusul Aki di posisi second-in-command. Choujuuro merasakan aura tegas khas ketua kelompok saat mendengar mereka berbicara. Terutama Fuyu, dia merasakan aura membekukan saat wanita pengguna Hyouton itu bicara.

"Codename-ku Haru, salam kenal, Oneesan!"

"Codename-ku Natsu, senang berkenalan!"

Sementara dua yang lainnya bersikap agak riang. Ao berasumsi mereka beberapa tahun lebih muda.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk membantu Rebel Force? Bukannya bermaksud tak menghargai bantuan yang datang. Tapi kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku," ujar Ao. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, bisa saja ada bantuan yang masuk, untuk nantinya membelot dalam situasi kritis. Seperti yang dilakukan Hideo.

"Zabuza-san…"

Semua mata menatap sang Uzumaki. Sementara yang bersangkutan mengambil sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya. Sebuah jurnal. Jurnal yang dulunya milik Zabuza. Naruko lalu menyerahkannya pada Mei.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam suatu misi. Kami berseberangan pihak. Klienku meminta perlindunganku, kliennya meminta Zabuza-san untuk membunuh klienku. Pada akhirnya, saat Zabuza-san terbunuh dan aku mengurus jasadnya, aku menemukan jurnal itu. Lalu aku tahu, uang yang diterimanya selama menjadi ninja bayaran digunakan untuk membiayai Rebel Force. Aku hanya tertarik, kemudian membicarakannya dengan Youichi-niisan. Tapi Youichi-niisan langsung membuat team dan menyatakan ini sebagai misi klan."

Kalau tak ingat bahwa Naruko itu Jinchuuriki Kurama, sudah dipastikan Youichi akan menghujaninya dengan peluru chakra. Kenapa dia yang dikambing hitamkan!

"Yeah… bagus untuk latihan klan. Selain itu, aku sendiri benci orang-orang yang menganggap Kekkai Genkai sebagai kutukan. Hell... Benar-benar bodoh. Kalau Kirigakure merangkul klan seperti yang dilakukan Konoha, pasti akan sangat menguntungkan."

"Apa ada alasan lain?" selidik Mei.

"Musuh kami ternyata berada di sini." Kali ini Naruko yang angkat bicara. Para rubah tahu kalau dia merujuk pada Tobi. Orang yang menyebabkan 'peristiwa itu'. Orang seperti dia tak boleh lolos hidup-hidup.

"Mei-san, ada indikasi kalau musuh kami adalah orang di balik layar dari tindakan Yagura. Saat aku berusaha menekan chakra Sanbi, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Seperti pikirannya dikendalikan. Aku tak mau berasumsi lebih jauh. Jinchuuriki jauh lebih sulit diperangkap Genjutsu," ujar Natsu. Boleh jadi Natsu rubah paling emosional kedua di Four Seasons. Tapi dia tetap shinobi yang tahu kapan harus serius dan bersikap profesional.

"Yagura? D-dikendalikan orang lain? Rasanya mustahil..." ujar Choujuuro.

"Sekilas terdengar mustahil. Tapi itu baru dugaan, 'kan? Natsu-nii, ada informasi apa lagi?" tanya Naruko.

Natsu dan Haru segera menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Tobi. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak bicara soal 'peristiwa itu'. Naruko mengedutkan dahi mendengarnya, berpikir keras. Jurus apa yang sebenarnya digunakan orang gila bertopeng lolipop itu?!

'_Sharinggan memang merepotkan. Aku bersyukur ¾ dari mereka dibantai dua tahun lalu. Thanks, Izuko-san,'_ batin Mamoru.

"Mei-san, ada bagusnya kalau kita segera menyapu bersih sisa pasukan Yagura. Ini kesempatan yang bagus, karena kekuatan tempur mereka sedang melemah," ujar Youichi memberi saran.

"Apa tidak terlalu berisiko? Pasukan mereka pasti siaga penuh setelah tahu kalian bergabung. Kalau kita ingin membereskan mereka, otomatis menyerbu Kirigakure dengan pertarungan terbuka. Selain itu... aku tidak ingin penduduk desa yang tanpa kemampuan ninja terluka..." protes Choujuuro.

"Karena perang saudara ini, pasti banyak eksodus. Tanpa kemampuan ninja, tak mungkin mereka nekat tetap tinggal di Kirigakure," balas Mamoru menyimpulkan.

"Aku setuju. Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, mereka akan mengumpulkan kekuatan," ujar Ao menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Mei. Biar bagaimana pun, wanita itulah yang memegang pucuk komando Rebel Force.

"Yeah, kita akan menyerang begitu pasukan kita pulih. Banyak yang terluka karena pertarungan tadi."

Mamoru, Edelweiss dan Haru saling pandang, kemudian menyeringai di balik topeng hitam mereka. Tak sia-sia juga Kurama memutuskan Medic Ninjutsu masuk kurikulum wajib bagi tiap perempuan Youko.

**...**

Sudah larut malam. Langit berawan menutupi bintang-bintang. Naruko tak bisa tidur di tendanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar basecamp.

Berasal dari Konoha yang akrab dengan pohon, pada akhirnya Genin yang menyamar itu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu dahan pohon sambil menikmati semilir lembut angin malam. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, khawatir ada penyusup.

"Choujuuro-san, aku tahu kau di sana," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Percuma mengendap-endap kalau Takaringgan aktif. Mampu melihat ke segala arah seperti Byakugan, tapi juga mampu memprediksi gerakan seperti Sharinggan.

Sementara Shinobi Rebel Force yang bersangkutan agak kikuk. Usianya terpaut sekitar setahun lebih tua dari Naruko. Tapi memang wataknya cenderung lembut dan agak ragu-ragu. Dia menatap Naruko yang duduk di dahan pohon. Dengan topeng hitam menutupi wajah, dia tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi kunoichi itu.

Naruko memberi kode, menawarkan pemegang Hiramekarei itu untuk naik ke dahan pohon dan duduk di sampingnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Choujuuro melompat naik dan duduk sekitar semeter di samping kanan Kunoichi Konoha itu.

"Gomennasai, Uzuko-san. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu," ujarnya, agak gugup. Dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan seusianya. Selain itu, dia juga penasaran dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu Naruko. Ditatapnya tubuh Naruko, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak tak menyadari, masih menatap langit malam. Tanpa jubah hitamnya, hanya dengan 'seragam' Youko, tubuhnya tampak sudah mulai membentuk.

"Tak masalah. Aku susah tidur. Kau tidak sedang giliran jaga, 'kan?" balas Naruko, menyadari kalau Choujuuro tak membawa Hiramekarei yang biasa dibawanya di punggung.

"Tidak... Aku juga tak bisa tidur. Selain itu, aku penasaran dengan teknik Kenjutsu yang tadi kau pakai. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Menurut pengamatanku, teknik itu fokus pada kecepatan dan kelincahan, serta cenderung agresif."

"Um? Namanya **Fox's Claw Style**. Ya, lebih fokus dalam kecepatan, kelincahan dan cenderung agresif. Oneechan yang mengajariku. Sebenarnya itu teknik milik Youko Clan. Tapi karena Oneechan orang penting di klan dan aku adik angkatnya, aku boleh menggunakan Fox's Claw Style," jelas Naruko.

"Ah? Jadi tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku penasaran, siapa tahu aku bisa menyempurnakan teknik Kenjutsu-ku," ujar Choujuuro, agak kecewa.

"Hey, jangan putus asa begitu. 'Kan masih banyak gaya tarung lain yang lebih keren," hibur Naruko.

"Yeah, lagi pula, aku tidak yakin bisa mengayunkan pedang seberat Hiramekarei dengan kecepatan sepertimu. Hiramekarei lebih fokus pada kekuatan serangan."

"Hey, tapi kita bisa siasati agar kau lebih cepat dan lincah dengan Hiramekarei! Itu kalau kau mau coba cara latihanku," ujar Naruko, antusias dengan calon korbannya. Yap, korban latihan sadis a la Kurama.

**...**

"Uzuko-san, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Choujuuro ragu, saat Naruko menuliskan beberapa Kanji dengan kuas di lengan kanan Shinobi Rebel Force itu. Salah satu aturan wajib latihan a la Kurama : Gravity Seal. Jadi, Naruko memasang segel tingkat ringan, dengan beban 5 kg di tiap lengan dan kaki.

"Yeah. Aku tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini. Kita mulai dengan memasang Gravity Seal dan penyesuaian," balas Naruko.

Pagi yang indah, ditemani suara mengerang Choujuuro yang baru saja memulai latihan a la Kurama oleh Naruko. Setelah 'sedikit' pemanasan, mereka memutuskan sparring Kenjutsu. Benar-benar murni Kenjutsu.

Menjelang tengah hari, shinobi pemegang Hiramekarei itu terkapar di hamparan rumput. Dia kelelahan. Hey, jangan salahkan dia, dia bukan Jinchuuriki seperti Naruko!

"Nee, Choujuuro-san, aku biasa mengaktifkan Gravity Seal sehari-hari. Mungkin ada bagusnya kau tetap menggunakan segel itu, hanya melepasnya saat pertarungan penting. Saat kau melepasnya, kau akan lebih cepat karena terbiasa dengan beban dari segel. Tapi jangan terpaku pada beban yang sama. Perlahan, tingkatkan. Jangan terlalu cepat juga, tubuhmu belum tentu kuat. Sekarang, istirahat sebentar lalu makan siang," ujar Naruko.

Choujuuro hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia hampir tertidur.

'_Latihan macam apa yang dijalani Uzuko-san dulu, sampai dia bisa sekuat ini? Pastinya lebih berat dariku, karena ini baru permulaan.'_

**...**

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Seminggu yang penuh warna bagi Choujuuro. Remaja pemegang Hiramekarei berlatih habis-habisan di bawah pengawasan Naruko. Sementara itu, para Youko dan Rebel Force menyiapkan serangan.

Seminggu berlalu, Rebel Force sudah benar-benar pulih dan siap bertarung. Strategi sudah disusun rapi. Besok mereka akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

**...**

Kunoichi Uzumaki itu berdiri dengan tangan kiri terangkat lurus dan tangan kanan membentuk single-handseal. Puluhan merpati kristal terbang mengitarinya. Lalu, satu persatu pecah menjadi debu-debu kristal yang kemudian lenyap terbawa angin.

Dia lalu berbalik, menatap Youichi, Mamoru, Mei, Ao dan Choujuuro. Mereka berlima menunggu informasi darinya.

"Musuh belum mengetahui pergerakan atau rencana kita. Kebanyakan masih berusaha memulihkan diri. Tapi... tak ada satu pun dari merpatiku yang menangkap keberadaan Yagura. Dia seolah lenyap dari permukaan bumi sejak menghilang bersama Tobi. Entah apa yang direncanakannya. Sementara Hideo tampaknya mengisi kekosongan posisi puncak."

Mei mengepalkan kedua tangannya, marah. _'Hideo... Kau benar-benar brengsek!'_

Jurus andalan Naruko dalam urusan spionase. **Crystal Release : Hundreds of Bird Eyes**. Dengan membentuk merpati-merpati kristal, mereka akan melakukan Henge agar terlihat seperti burung normal, kemudian menyebar untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Selain itu, musuh tidak bisa menggunakan sensor chakra atau Doujutsu untuk mengetahui keberadaan merpati krital. Teknik yang efektif, hanya saja ada tiga kelemahan. Jumlah chakra yang digunakan. Serta merpati-merpati itu tidak bisa 'melapor' secara real-time dan harus mendekati Naruko dalam radius 5 meter. Kemudian, merpati-merpati itu tidak bisa lebih jauh dari radius 100 km dari Naruko.

Untuk jumlah chakra, jelas masih bisa diatasi karena faktor Uzumaki dan faktor Bijuu. Tapi dua kelemahan yang lain harus segera disempurnakan sebelum jadi masalah serius. Untuk masalah jangkauan jurus, dia tidak bisa asal menambahkan chakra, salah-salah yang ada musuh bisa mendeteksi merpatinya karena jejak chakra. Tapi semakin bagus kontrol chakra-nya, dia bisa memperluas jangkauan jurus. Sementara untuk masalah 'melapor' secara real-time, Naruko masih bereksperimen dengan itu.

Naruko kembali melanjutkan laporan pengamatannya. Selama seminggu ini, dia mengirim merpati-merpatinya ke Kirigakure, kemudian menerima 'laporan' tiap malam.

Setelah mendengar lengkap laporan Naruko dan mata-mata yang disisipkan Mei, barulah mereka rapat strategi. Celah-celah yang ada di rencana sebelumnya ditutup. Lalu melakukan trik-trik tertentu untuk memperbesar peluang kemenangan.

...

Akhirnya tiba juga hari itu. Hari saat Rebel Force akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menaklukkan tirani Yagura—meski yang bersangkutan menghilang entah ke mana.

"**Sealing Art : Multiple Exploiding Seal Web!"** seru Naruko sambil menghantamkan telapak tangan ke tanah.

Ratusan segel peledak diam-diam sudah ditanam di tempat-tempat vital Kirigakure dalam waktu seminggu. Begitu diaktifkan, pola rumit segel menjalar dari segel-segel itu, saling terhubung membentuk jaring-jaring rumit. Lima detik kemudian, terdengar rentetan suara ledakan sambung-menyambung.

"Maju!"

Sebuah komando diteriakkan oleh Mei. Dengan komando itu, pasukan mereka melaju dengan semangat.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan Rebel Force vs Loyalis Yagura? Kenapa saya tiba-tiba bikin Rebel Force Arc? Kenapa Naruko harus pakai identitas 'Narumaki Uzuko'? Dan kenapa Naruko bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membantu Rebel Force?

Untuk penampilan Youko Edelweiss… bayangkan Hinata versi Shippuuden, tapi warna rambutnya biru pucat hampir putih dengan mata merah darah iris vertikal. Nama Edelweiss diambil dari nama bunga.

Sementara Youko Youichi… Yang kenal Hiruma Youichi © Eyeshield 21 pasti tahu saya ngambil dari mana. Nggak banyak diubah sih, cuman warna mata dan rambutnya saja yang diganti. Kepribadiannya sekilas tidak beda jauh dari segi kesadisan, tapi saya nggak bisa bikin dia bermulut kotor, bisa-bisa dia dibantai Kurama duluan. Tetap sadis dan devilish, tapi lebih tenang, sopan dan tahu rantai komando. Sebenarnya ingin juga memasukkan 'Ya-Ha!' dan kekehan setannya, tapi rasanya terlalu aneh, mengingat ini setting ninja.

Kalau Youko Mamoru, awalnya sih saya mau pakai Anezaki Mamori © Eyeshield 21. Saya agak tertarik dengan HiruMamo, kesannya Devil-Angel gimanaaa gitu. Tapi kayaknya rada nggak matching di kepribadian. Soalnya peran Mamoru bagi Youichi lebih mirip peran Konan bagi Nagato, tapi dengan sedikit 'bumbu'. Nama Mamoru diambil dari Kanji 守 yang artinya 'melindungi'.

Berhubung saya lagi suka pasangan Devil-Angel, Youichi dan Mamoru saya bikin pair. Bukan hanya sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi juga partner tarung. HINTO : A-B Brothers dari Kumogakure. Tapi nggak pakai double lariat kok *sweatdrop ngebayangin Youichi dan Mamoru pakai double lariat a la A-B Brothers—Hell NO!*

**Perbandingan umur! Jika Bijuu, 100 tahun manusia = 1 tahun Bijuu, kalau Youko Clan, ****10**** tahun manusia = 1 tahun Youko. Ada alasan tersendiri, berhubungan dengan Fox Dimension.**

Ide dari Four Seasons datang dari Oto no Yonnin (Sound Four), alias empat bodyguards kepercayaan Orochimaru—yang menurut saya harusnya lima, karena Sakon dan Ukon harus tetap dihitung terpisah meski mereka saudara kembar. Saya tidak akan membuat salah satu anggota Four Seasons seperti Sakon dan Ukon.

Identitas lebih lanjut dari Haru (musim semi), Natsu (musim panas) dan Aki (musim gugur) akan muncul belakangan. Yang pasti kemampuan mereka ada hubungannya dengan musim masing-masing. Contohnya, Haru yang punya Mokuton (elemen kayu) dan Aki yang punya Fuuton (elemen angin). Kayaknya sudah bisa ditebak Elemental Ninjutsu apa yang dimiliki Natsu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saya tiba-tiba bikin hint Choujuuro x Naruko?! Gyaaaa! Super-mega-giga-tera crack pair! Kenapa bisa-bisanya author sableng yang satu ini ngetik begitu?! Nggak tahu kenapa, jari gerak sendiri! Padahal dari awal saya nggak ada rencana kayak gitu!

Akh, ya sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, 'kan kalau begini, pair-nya makin nggak jelas. Karena saya sudah menentukan sejak pertama bikin, pair-nya abu-abu sampai timeskip Shippuuden.

**Quizz 9.1** : Ada yang tahu kenapa nama samarannya Narumaki Uzuko, yang cuman beda-beda tipis dengan Uzumaki Naruko? ('Naru' tukar tempat dengan 'Uzu') Bahkan kalau ditulis dengan inisial pun cuman beda posisi.

**Quizz 9.2** : Kenapa Naruko dan Youko cs ikut-ikutan perang di Kirigakure?

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

.

Words : 5.015

Pages : 16

.

Mind to Review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	10. With the Rebel Force, last part

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas review!

For **Dobe Hilang** : Memang alurnya saya utak-atik, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang saya biarkan sama. 'Si dia' nggak mungkin muncul sekarang, bisa-bisa ditantang sparring tiap hari sama Naruko, hehehehe. Oh ya, jangan lupakan teror Kurama kalau ada yang macam-macam dengan bocah kesayangannya. Hah? Pingin lihat Naruko membunuh lebih banyak lagi? Perjalanan masih panjang, Bung! Chuunin Exam saja belum...

For **Guest** (Guest) : *langsung browsing* Huh? Ah, iya, hampir mirip! Tapi kalau versi Kuzumi-san, itu untuk 'memperluas wilayah' Klan Kumagawa (bener gak tuh? Saya nangkepnya kayak gitu, nggak baca seluruhnya). Nah, kalau saya, ada tujuan diplomatik lain terbalut di dalamnya, karena di sini Naruko lebih manipulatif dan ahli tipu-muslihat. Urusannya di Kirigakure hanya bagian dari rencana jangka panjangnya. Akan terungkap setelah Godaime Hokage diangkat. Eh, ngomong-ngomong fanfict-nya bagus juga tuh. Baca ah... *langsung klik Google Chrome di shortcut*

For **CindyAra, GaaraStoic** (Guest) : Thanks! Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Dugaan Tobi berada di sana adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Naruko ikutan perang Kirigakure. Yup, ada faktor lain. Choujuuro nggak akan mati karena latihan dari Naruko, karena dia pasti tahu perbedaan batas kemampuan tubuh manusia normal dan Jinchuuriki. Tapi tetap saja... meski Naruko sudah menurunkan level kesadisannya, pasti sulit. Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^

For **Huri-chan no Hime** : Memang sengaja, soalnya nggak seru kalau pair yang sebenarnya ketahuan sejak awal, hehehe. Kalau saya sudah mencantumkan ShinofemNaru, misalnya, nggak terlalu seru, karena readers akan menuntut perkembangan hubungan Shino dan Naruko. Lagi pula, misteri dalam cerita bagus untuk mengundang dan mempertahankan readers, 'kan? _*mental bisnis kumat*_ Ngawur pun tak apa, toh nggak ada pengaruh dengan rapor, hehehehe. **Quizz 9.1** : Narukoo! Jangan bekukan diaaa! _*megangin Naruko yang handseals sudah setengah jalan* _Nanti kalau readers pada kabur, kuhapus sejarah ramen dari fanfict ini! _*Naruko langsung diam, lalu menghilang entah ke mana sambil komat-kamit sejuta makian yang melibatkan seisi kebun binatang*_ Salah satu alasannya, dia nggak mau si Tobi tahu identitasnya. **Quizz 9.2** : Bosan? Sekumpulan setan yang bosan memang sumber bahaya... _*Youichi : Memang gue itu setan!*_ Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ada hubungan dengan alur cerita. **Hint** : Orang politik bilang, 'tak ada makan siang gratis'. Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^

For **KyuubiNaru** (guest) : Tak suka SasufemNaru, hm? Well, maaf, tapi giliran hints SasufemNaru muncul di chapter ini, khukhukhukhu _*evil laugh*_

For **N** (guest) : Memang sih, menurut saya juga chapter lalu kurang ada konflik selain di area pertempuran. Beberapa chapter ke depan ketegangan akan sedikit meningkat karena Chuunin Exam. Ada saran untuk menambah ketegangan?

For **Miroku umezaki** (guest) : Nah itulah masalahnya, 'kan nggak mungkin saya mengumumkan FB saya di sini (masih belum berani, hehehehe). Kalau lihat silsilahnya, Naruko jelas ada bakat di Fuinjutsu, karena klan Uzumaki yang memang spesialis Fuinjutsu dan Minato sendiri yang memang jenius berbakat. Sementara Kurama... untuk saat ini tetap di Fuuton dan Katon, meski ada beberapa kemampuan tambahan lain menyusul. Tapi bukan yang Miroku-san sebut itu. Omong-omong, Katon Tenrou dan Shakuton Kajou Satsu itu apa? Kalau Kekkai Touta : Jinton saya tahu. Saya kelas 9, yang sebentar lagi menghadapi 4 hari pembantaian massal di minggu ke-3 April. Makanya saya hanya sanggup update sekali 2 minggu.

For Red-Hot Habanero (Guest) : Memang Youko Youichi terinspirasi dari **Hiruma Youichi © Eyeshield 21 © Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki **(bener nggak tuh nama mangaka-nya?)

.

Thanks for all reviewers!

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Start**

.

Akhirnya tiba juga hari itu. Hari saat Rebel Force akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menaklukkan tirani Yagura—meski yang bersangkutan menghilang entah ke mana.

"**Sealing Art : Multiple Exploiding Seal Web!"** seru Naruko sambil menghantamkan telapak tangan ke tanah.

Ratusan segel peledak diam-diam sudah ditanam di tempat-tempat vital Kirigakure dalam waktu seminggu. Begitu diaktifkan, pola rumit segel menjalar dari segel-segel itu, saling terhubung membentuk jaring-jaring rumit. Lima detik kemudian, terdengar rentetan suara ledakan sambung-menyambung.

"Maju!"

Sebuah komando diteriakkan oleh Mei. Dengan komando itu, pasukan mereka melaju dengan semangat.

Loyalis Yagura yang tengah beristirahat tak mengira akan ada serangan langsung pagi itu. Setelah tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari tempat-tempat vital seperti gudang senjata, gudang makanan, dan sebagainya, mereka dikagetkan oleh pasukan Rebel Force yang sudah mengepung dari empat penjuru mata angin desa.

Mimpi buruk mereka makin terasa nyata saat menyadari tujuh sosok misterius yang seminggu lalu membantu Rebel Force juga hadir di sana. Mereka tahu Rebel Force kalah jumlah. Tapi dengan hadirnya tujuh sosok bertopeng itu, mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apalagi dengan absennya pemimpin mereka, Yagura.

Para Youko tak segan-segan melancarkan serangan paling mematikan mereka. Sudah jelas pihak loyalis di ambang kekalahan. Tapi mereka masih ingin bertahan.

"**Crystal Release : Multiple Crystal Jikukan Kunai!"** seru Naruko.

Segera, hujan ratusan kunai kristal berwarna biru menghantam tanah. Bukan kunai biasa. Tapi kunai yang selalu dihindari saat Third Great War. Kunai yang mengingatkan siapa pun atas reputasi shinobi yang telah membantai ribuan Shinobi Iwagakure di perang terakhir. Bahkan di buku Bingo ditulis peringatan 'Kabur atau menyerah begitu melihatnya'.

Kunai bercabang tiga, kunai jikukan yang digunakan dalam Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Tak lama kemudian, yang terlihat hanyalah kilatan merah yang dengan cepat menghabisi nyawa para loyalis. Melihat rekan-rekannya berguguran, banyak yang mulai ragu. Untuk apa mereka bertahan? Yagura menghilang tanpa jejak. Sementara Hideo, penggantinya, terlihat jelas hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan.

Satu demi satu mereka menyerah. Para Youko menyadarinya. Mereka punya prinsip, 'rubah takkan menerkam mangsa yang sudah menyerah'. Lagi pula, tidak menarik melawan musuh yang tak bisa melawan.

Sementara di lain pihak, Mei, Ao dan Choujuuro berhasil menerobos Mizukage Tower. Mereka tak menemukan Yagura. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menemukan Hideo. Meski dia masih punya beberapa Jounin untuk menjaganya, jelas takkan cukup menghadang Mei Terumi yang marah besar. Laksana melawan gunung berapi yang sedang mengamuk, menumpahkan lahar panas.

Ao dan Choujuuro membereskan pengawal yang tersisa, membiarkan Mei membantai Hideo. Tak ada yang suka dihianati.

"Hideo-teme, jawab aku! Kenapa kau berhianat?!" seru Mei, sambil masih meluncurkan teknik-teknik Yoton kesayangannya.

Sementara pria yang bersangkutan tak bisa menjawab. Tinju Mei sudah keburu meremukkan rahang bawahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sejumlah 'kecil' giginya sudah menanggalkan sarang masing-masing di mulutnya. Mei Terumi yang sedang marah besar benar-benar lawan yang berat. Tunggu dulu, bukankah tenaga monster identik dengan Senju Tsunade dari Sannin no Konoha?

Tak sampai setengah jam, Hideo sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Jika Kurama melihatnya, sang Bijuu mungkin akan menjerit kesenangan dan segera mengambil skecthbook untuk menggambar keadaan mengenaskan mayat penghianat itu.

Omong-omong, mana Kurama?

Siluman rubah betina itu saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan sosok bertopeng oranye misterius di sisi lain Kirigakure yang tak tersentuh jejak-jejak pertarungan. Setidaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kurama sudah lama kehabisan kesabaran jika harus berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Bijuu yang dalam keadaan kesal adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, terlihat dari area di sekitar mereka yang sudah banyak yang hangus. Api masih menari-nari di banyak titik. Hey, elemen utamanya Fuuton dan Katon, jangan salahkan dia!

Sementara Uchiha misterius yang bersangkutan tampak baik-baiknya, masih utuh dalam satu bagian. Dia kembali memulai omong kosong menyebalkannya soal 'Tobi anak baik' dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya.

'_**Dia... Semua seranganku hanya menembuh tubuhnya. Teknik apa itu? Lalu chakra-nya... Taruhan jatah coklat setahun, aku yakin kalau dia bukan Madara-teme! Tapi kenapa chakra-nya menunjukkan kalau dia pernah cukup lama berinteraksi dengan si brengsek itu? Dia juga sempat mengungkit hal-hal yang hanya diketahui Madara-teme.**_

_**Aku yakin si brengsek itu masih hidup setelah pertarungan dengan Hashirama-niisan. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin kalau dia mengambil Uchiha lain sebagai murid atau pengikutnya. Dari gerakannya, ada indikasi kalau dia benar-benar pernah diajar Madara-teme. Terlebih, hanya si brengsek itu yang tahu kalau Sharinggan pada level tertentu bisa meng-Genjutsu Bijuu! Argh, harusnya aku mengutak-atik DNA si sulung brengsek itu lebih jauh, sebelum klan Uchiha bisa terbentuk!'**_ batin Kurama, mulai frustasi.

"**Kitsune no Katon : Jigoku no Ame!"**

Puluhan bola api berdiameter dua meter menyerbu Tobi, hanya untuk menembusnya begitu saja—seperti serangan-serangan sebelumnya.

'_**Teknik itu pasti menghabiskan stamina. Terus-menerus mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinggan begitu... Mestinya dia sudah kelelahan!'**_

"**!"**

'_**Samar-samar... aku merasakannya... pola chakra yang mirip Hashirama-niisan, meski jelas hanya fotokopian... apa maksudnya ini?'**_

Kurama melempar pandangan pada mata kanannya, satu-satunya yang diperlihatkan topeng spiral itu. Dia tak takut terjebak Genjutsu lagi, dia sudah tahu triknya. Keterlaluan namanya, kalau dia sampai terjebak Genjutsu dua kali oleh orang yang sama!

Dia menyadari sesuatu. Mangekyou Sharinggan-nya. Pola pupil dan iris itu, seperti sudah tak asing baginya.

'_**Haaah?! Kenapa pola Mangekyou Sharinggan itu seperti yang dimiliki Kakashi di mata kirinya?! Sama persis, d*mn it!'**_

Kebanyakan shinobi adalah aktor yang hebat, karena tipu muslihat adalah salah satu senjata utama shinobi. Kurama dengan mudah menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mata berpengalamannya mengobservasi dengan teliti, sambil tetap melemparkan teknik-teknik Kitsune no Katon dengan daya hancur tinggi.

'_Apa dia menyadarinya? Aku jelas sudah tak bisa mengaku sebagai Madara di depannya,' _batin Tobi, mulai was-was.

Kurama adalah pengamat yang baik. Bertahun-tahun dia disegel dalam berbagai Jinchuuriki yang berbeda, biasanya tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengamati. Sebagian besar waktunya di tubuh Jinchuuriki dihabiskan dengan mengamati. Mengamati manusia dengan sejuta tanda tanya. Mengamati manusia dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

Rubah identik dengan kelicikan. Begitu pula dengan Kurama, dia adalah sosok yang licik dan manipulatif. Kombinasikan pengamat yang baik dengan kelicikan, hasilnya adalah rencana tak terduga. Itu yang ditakutkan Tobi saat ini. Dia tahu Kurama bukan tipikal orang (okay, dalam hal ini siluman rubah) yang suka menyerang secara membabi-buta tanpa rencana. Andaikata itu terjadi, biasanya bagian dari suatu rencana yang lebih besar.

Kurama tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya. Siluman rubah betina itu hanya berdiri dengan kuda-kuda defensif Fox's Claw Style, menunggu Tobi untuk menyerang. Sementara pria misterius yang bersangkutan memilih untuk ikut diam.

'_Dia tahu aku harus dalam keadaan 'padat' untuk menyerangnya. Jadi dia memasang posisi defensif dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang. Seperti Minato dulu. Gadis pintar,'_ batin Tobi.

Tapi tujuan Uchiha misterius itu sejak awal bukan untuk menyerang Kurama. Tidak secara langsung, maksudnya. Jadi, dengan versi kebalikan dari teknik yang dia gunakan untuk 'menyedot' tubuh Yagura ke matanya, dia memanggil sang Yondaime Mizukage.

Yagura berdiri tanpa ekspresi di antara Tobi dan Kurama. Tatapan matanya tak bernyawa. Seolah-olah dia hanya kugutsu yang menunggu perintah tuannya. Sebenarnya, bukan seolah-olah. Memang begitulah adanya.

"Yagura, lepaskan Sanbi, hancurkan semua yang ada di depan mata," komando Tobi, dengan nada yang berbeda dengan nada 'Tobi anak baik'-nya. Nada dingin penuh kebencian dan dendam. Nada bicara yang amat familiar di telinga Kurama.

Kemudian, Tobi menghilang dengan jurus teleportasinya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yagura berubah menjadi kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga. Kura-kura itu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Kurama. Dia malah menuju pada pusat Kirigakure.

'_**Sh*t! Ini akan merepotkan!'**_ batin Kurama, segera mengontak Naruko lewat telepati untuk memberitahukan situasi. Kemudian dia menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

...

Sebagian besar pihak loyalis yang masih hidup sudah menyerah. Sementara mereka yang bersikeras untuk bertarung segera menemui ajalnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar raungan yang sangat khas dari sebelah utara. Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah sana. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam. Takut dan khawatir, pikir sebagian besar Shinobi Rebel Force serta para loyalis yang sudah menyerah dan berganti pihak. Kesal, pikir para Youko dan segelintir Shinobi Rebel Force. Secercah harapan, pikir loyalis yang belum menyerah—dan masih hidup.

Sanbi no Isonade, berdiri dengan empat kakinya di permukaan danau, dengan **Bijuu Bomb** siap ditembakkan.

"Sh*t! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul?! **Fox's Technique : Bijuu no Tate!**" seru Naruko.

Dinding besar padat chakra berwarna merah terbentuk, membentengi mereka dari Bijuu Bomb. Kali ini tak ada yang ragu dengan kemampuan Bijuu no Tate, setelah fakta bahwa seminggu yang lalu dinding chakra itu bertahan dari bola padat chakra yang dilontarkan Sanbi.

BLAAAAARRRR!

Seperti seminggu lalu, ledakan itu juga tak mampu menembus Bijuu no Tate.

"Four Seasons!" komando Youichi.

Keempat shinobi itu mengangguk, segera melakukan tugas masing-masing.

"**Fox's Ice Release : Multiple Ice Spears Barrage!"**

"**Fox's Wind Release : Demonic Gale!"**

Ratusan tombak es dengan panjang 10 meter terbentuk di sekitar Edelweiss, dengan mata tajam mengarah pada Sanbi. Kemudian, meluncur cepat ke arah kura-kura raksasa itu dengan diperkuat dorongan angin hitam yang kuat.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Sanbi tak berkutik saat tombak-tombak es itu menghujani tubuhnya. Bahkan beberapa titik di cangkang tebalnya pun hampir tertembus serangan itu.

"**Fox's Wood Release : Forest Strangle!"**

Tanaman tumbuh dan segera membelit kura-kura berekor tiga itu.

Natsu baru saja akan melakukan separuh handseals yang dibutuhkan untuk Fuinjutsu-nya, tapi Sanbi keburu berhasil membuka mulut. Dia masih bersikeras menggunakan Bijuu Bomb.

'_**! Gaki, kuambil alih tubuhmu sebentar!'**_

Sepasang mata biru samudra itu segera tertutup lautan merah darah. Kurama, dalam tubuh Naruko, segera melempar kunai jikukan ke arah Bijuu Bomb yang masih separuh terbentuk itu. Dalam kilatan merah, dia muncul beberapa meter di depan Bijuu Bomb.

Dia ingin mendorong Bijuu Bomb Sanbi masuk, kembali ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu membiarkan bola padat chakra penghancur khas Bijuu itu meledak di dalam sana.

Dia bisa saja menggunakan Bijuu Bomb-nya sendiri untuk mendorong serangan Sanbi, tapi itu akan terlalu mengundang kecurigaan. Jadi dia punya alternatif lain, hanya saja harus dari jarak dekat.

Fuuton dan Katon adalah elemen utama Kurama. Tapi kemampuan Fuuton-nya lebih baik. Dia bisa mengendalikan angin di sekitarnya tanpa harus melakukan handseals, hanya berdasarkan pikiran. Bahkan kalau dia sedikit berkonsentrasi, dia bisa mengatur angin agar membuatnya terbang. Dan itulah yang saat ini ingin dia lakukan.

Kurama merentangkan kedua tangannya. Angin segera berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Dengan sentakkan kuat, angin di sekitarnya mendorong Bijuu Bomb Sanbi.

BLAAARRRR!

Sesuai rencana, Bijuu Bomb meledak di mulut kura-kura raksasa itu.

Sebelum terkena efek samping Bijuu Bomb—karena mulut Sanbi masih terbuka lebar saat bola chakra itu meledak, Kurama kembali menghilang dalam kilatan merah, muncul di sisi Natsu.

"**Natsu, lanjutkan penyegelan."**

Menyadari Kurama mengambil alih tubuh Jinchuuriki-nya, rubah ber-codename Natsu itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian melakukan sederetan panjang handseals yang terpaksa harus diulangi karena interupsi.

Sementara itu, Naruko kembali mengambil kendali. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Teknik Fuuton Kurama kadang tak mau kompromi dengan tubuh dua belas tahunnya. Terlebih hari ini dia terlalu banyak memakai Hiraishin no Jutsu. Hampir saja dia terjatuh dan tenggelam ke dasar danau kalau tak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Um? Choujuuro-san?" ujar Naruko, melihat sosok yang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Uzuko-san, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemegang Hiramekarei itu.

"Yeah... Tubuh dua belas tahunku ini tak tahan terus-terusan menggunakan Ninjutsu berbahaya," balas Naruko, mengalungkan tangan kiri di bahu Choujuuro, membiarkan dia memapahnya ke pinggir danau.

Sementara itu, Natsu berhasil menekan chakra Sanbi, membuat kura-kura berekor tiga itu kembali ke tubuh manusia Yagura. Tentu saja Yondaime Mizukage itu tak sadarkan diri.

Mei secara sadis langsung mengeksekusi Yagura di tempat, membakarnya hidup-hidup dengan Yoton. Dia masih menduga kejahatan yang dilakukan Yagura adalah kerja sama Jinchuuriki itu dengan si sosok misterius Tobi. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya, mengingat keluarga Terumi dibantai habis-habisan oleh Yagura, hanya menyisakan Mei seorang diri.

**...**

Seminggu setelahnya, Mei diangkat menjadi Godaime Mizukage. Setelah itu, Naruko dan para Youko memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sesuai permintaan Naruko, perpisahan itu dilakukan diam-diam, dengan pihak Kirigakure hanya diwakili Mei, Choujuuro dan Ao.

"Minna-san, rasanya tidak enak terus-menerus menipu kalian," ujar Naruko, kemudian membuka topengnya. Youichi dan Mamoru ikut membuka topeng, sementara seluruh anggota Four Seasons bertahan dengan topeng masing-masing.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, Konohagakure no Genin, Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki."

'_Itu menjelaskan kenapa nama Youko Clan tak pernah terdengar dan penulisannya menggunakan Kanji yang sama untuk Kanji 'Youko' pada Kyuubi no Youko,'_ pikir Mei.

"Naruko-san, kenapa kau memberitahu kami identitas aslimu?" tanya Choujuuro.

Gadis itu menyungging seringaian nakal a la rubah di wajahnya, kemudian mulai bicara.

**...**

Tak perlu makan waktu perjalanan tiga hari untuk mencapai Konoha, berkat Hiraishin no Jutsu. Meski risikonya, Uzumaki muda itu langsung terkapar di kasur, kelelahan. Pertama kali dia mencoba Hiraishin untuk jarak sejauh itu. Padahal belum lama ia baru menguasai teknik itu. Nekat, seperti biasa. Tapi dia tak bisa membuang waktu. Chibunshin alias Blood Clone memang bertahan jauh lebih lama daripada Kagebunshin standarnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak mau mengambil risiko.

Segera Chibunshin-nya lenyap dan mentransfer informasi. Dengan bantuan Kurama dari mindscape area, mereka menyortir informasi yang masuk. Untungnya, tak ada hal-hal yang terlalu penting dan tak ada yang curiga selain orang-orang kepercayaannya.

Ahh... dia harus segera membuat laporan untuk Sandaime Hokage. Merepotkan.

**...**

Latihan tim baru saja selesai. Kakashi, seperti biasa, menghilang dengan Shushin no Jutsu. Sementara Sakura yang kelelahan segera pulang. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot melontarkan ajakan kencan pada Sasuke, tahu kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu tak tertarik pada gadis lemah. Belakangan ini Genin berambut pink itu lebih serius latihan—hal yang benar-benar disyukuri seluruh anggota Team 7.

.

_**Flashback : on**_

Team 7 dalam perjalanan pulang dari Nami no Kuni. Naruko yang masih penasaran dengan elemen Sasuke selain Katon, segera bertindak. Dia tak mungkin melakukannya dalam 'waktu reses' seminggu, tahu kalau Sasuke akan keras kepala berlatih elemen itu, melupakan latihan lainnya.

"Hey, Sasu-teme, aku ingin tahu Elemental Affinity-mu selain Katon. Alirkan chakra-mu ke kertas ini," ujar Naruko sambil memberikan secarik kertas chakra pada Sasuke, yang diterimanya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Memang bisa dengan cara itu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruko hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengambil empat lembar lagi kertas chakra, memberikan salah satu pada Sakura. Salah satu langsung dicaplok Tsuki alias Kurama dengan mulutnya. Naruko lalu mengalirkan chakra ke sehelai kertas di tangan kanannya.

Kertas itu terbelah dua di tengah. Potongan yang kanan tampak basah, sementara potongan yang kiri berubah menjadi debu. Sementara kertas yang digigit Tsuki alias Kurama langsung terbelah menjadi sembilan potongan, lalu terbakar.

'_Oneechan, kau mengalirkan terlalu banyak chakra! Kalau mereka curiga, kau yang harus tanggung jawab!'_ protes Naruko.

'_**Gomen,'**_ balas rubah betina itu santai.

"Kalau kertasnya terbelah berarti Fuuton, elemen angin. Kalau basah, berarti Suiton, elemen air. Kalau berubah menjadi debu, berarti Doton, elemen tanah. Kalau terbakar, berarti Katon, elemen api. Kalau mengkerut, berarti Raiton, elemen petir. Kertas ini dibuat dari pohon yang mampu menyerap chakra. Makanya, dengan mengalirkan chakra ke kertas ini, kita bisa tahu Elemental Affinity apa yang kita miliki. Sebenarnya aku baru mau mengajarkan kalian tentang hal ini beberapa minggu lagi," jelas Kakashi, sambil mengambil sehelai kertas yang tersisa, kemudian mengalirkan chakra-nya, membuat kertas itu berkerut, pertanda bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan Raiton.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti, segera mengalirkan chakra ke kertas masing-masing. Kertas Sakura basah, kemudian menjadi debu, pertanda Suiton dan Doton. Sementara kertas milik Sasuke berkerut, kemudian terbakar, pertanda Raiton dan Katon.

"Nee, Sasu-teme, sepertinya kita bisa membuat kombinasi Perfect-Five dengan Fuuton, Suiton dan Doton-ku beserta Raiton dan Katon-mu," komentar Naruko.

"Ya, elemen angin memperkuat daya serang elemen api. Elemen air memperluas area jangkauan elemen petir. Lalu ditutup dengan elemen tanah sebagai pertahanan. Ide bagus, Naruko-chan. Tim lain tak semuanya punya kombinasi seperti ini. Kita bisa membuat kolaborasi lima elemen saat bertarung secara kelompok. Begitu pulang, ada baiknya kalau kita ganti menu latihan dengan lebih banyak Elemental Ninjutsu," ujar Kakashi.

"Akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau tak telat saat latihan tim supaya kami bisa cepat-cepat berlatih tanpa harus repot-repot 'mengomeli' keterlambatanmu," sindir Naruko. Oh, yeah, dia memang suka 'mengomeli' (baca : menyerang dan menyiksa) Kakashi, tapi kadang-kadang dia bosan juga melakukannya.

"Setuju," ucap dua anggota Team 7 yang lainnya, kompak. Jujur saja, Sasuke malas memungut kunai dan shuuriken-nya yang gagal bersarang di tubuh Kakashi, sementara Sakura tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada pita suaranya kalau dia terus-menerus meneriaki Kakashi.

_**Flashback : off**_

.

Jadi, setelah waktu istirahat sesudah misi, mereka berkonsentrasi dengan Elemental Ninjutsu. Kakashi tahu kalau Naruko menggunakan Chibunshin, tak memberikan latihan yang terlalu sulit, toh juga dia harus ingat kalau dua muridnya yang lain tak punya stamina mengerikan di level Naruko. Hanya tadi saja, saat Jounin itu sadar kalau Naruko yang asli sudah kembali, dia memberi latihan yang 'sedikit' sulit. Ada tanda kutip di sana.

Tinggallah dua trainning-holic di Trainning Ground #7. Keduanya sama-sama serius dalam karir mereka sebagai shinobi, tak memandang acara berduaan mereka sebagai salah satu jenis kencan. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita berduaan tak melulu harus disebut kencan.

Sekarang, Naruko dan Sasuke sedang berlatih kombinasi Elemental Ninjutsu. Sasuke yang sudah menguasai beberapa teknik Raiton, menggabungkannya dengan teknik Suiton Naruko.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga!" seru Naruko, melakukan serangkaian handseals yang cukup panjang.

"1...2...3... Sekarang, Teme! **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**"

"**Lightning Release : Electric Shockwave!"**

Naga air ditembakkan ke arah pepohonan. Sebelum naga air itu menghantam sasaran, Sasuke mengalirkan chakra Raiton dari tangannya, membuat naga air makin berbahaya.

ZRAASSHHH!

Hantaman Suiryuudan no Jutsu sendiri sudah cukup untuk menumbangkan pepohonan. Ditambah chakra Raiton, pohon-pohon yang tumbang itu tersetrum sampai hampir hangus terbakar.

"Whoa! Sasu-teme, kalau kau bisa menggunakan teknik Raiton yang lebih kuat, bisa-bisa pohonnya hangus terbakar begitu kena!" seru Naruko, senang dan bersemangat melihat hasil serangan mereka.

"Yeah, ide bagus. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan tentang Chidori pada Kakashi-sensei..." balas Sasuke, sedikit terengah.

"Apa kau masih punya cukup chakra?" tanya Naruko, agak khawatir. Tidak semua orang punya stamina mengerikan sepertinya. Apalagi menu latihan Kakashi hari ini 'sedikit' lebih berat.

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung, merasa staminanya kalah dengan Naruko. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau dia pasti kalah urusan stamina kalau melawan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu. Tapi tetap saja, harga diri Uchiha!

"Ya, ayo lanjutkan latihannya!" serunya berkeras kepala.

**...**

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak matahari terbenam. Naruko menggerutu, kesal atas sikap sok kuat rekan latihannya.

'_Uchiha siiiaaaalaaaaan!'_ raung Naruko membatin. Eh, kenapa dia tak meneriakkannya saja?

Tidak, meski dia kesal setengah mati, dia tak mau membangunkan makhluk siluman pantat ayam Uchiha yang kini bertengger manis di punggungnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tertidur kelelahan setelah latihan, yang berujung pada Naruko terpaksa menggendongnya ke Kompleks Uchiha. Meski pun Uzumaki bersangkutan harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meluncurkan **Ice Release : Multiple Ice Kunai Barrage** pada rekannya itu. Hey, orang yang sedang tidur itu sama empuknya dengan papan target!

Tsuki alias Kurama memilih untuk berjalan di tanah. Beberapa kali rubah betina itu terkekeh. Dia memang benci Uchiha, tapi melihat Jinchuuriki kesayangannya kesal setengah mati, tertawa juga dia.

Memasuki Kompleks Uchiha, pikiran Naruko sudah melantunkan sekian paragraf gerutuan. Karena pembunuhan besar-besaran yang dilakukan Izuko, populasi Uchiha tinggal ¼ -nya. Tentu saja Kompleks Uchiha yang besar itu makin sepi, apalagi kalau sudah malam begini. Memang ada bagusnya, artinya lebih sedikit mata yang melihatnya. Tapi itu juga berarti dia tak bisa seenaknya menyerahkan Sasuke ke salah satu Uchiha secara random. Tadi saja dia sempat bernafsu untuk meletakkan Sasuke begitu saja di gerbang Kompleks Uchiha. Tapi dia tak suka melakukan suatu pekerjaan setengah-setengah—lain lagi urusannya kalau itu memang bagian dari rencana.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Kurama, tahu kalau Naruko masih kesal, memutuskan untuk membunyikan bel untuk Jinchuuriki kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara Mikoto. Sepertinya Itachi sedang pergi, entah misi atau urusan klan—menjadi ketua klan di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Konbanwa, Mikoto-san," sapa Naruko, berhasil menggunakan suara netral.

"Ah, konbanwa, Naruko-chan. Silahkan masuk!" balasnya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang masih terlelap di punggung Naruko. Tahu kalau Uzumaki itu tak mau lama-lama menggendongnya, dia segera menunjukkan kamar Sasuke dan membantu gadis itu membaringkan putra bungsunya.

"Naruko-chan, sepertinya kau belum makan malam. Apa kau makan malam di sini?" tawar Mikoto.

Naruko saling pandang dengan Tsuki alias Kurama. Tidak, dia tak mau memaksakan Kurama berlama-lama di kompleks itu. Sesuai skenario singkat yang dibuat kilat, rubah itu langsung melompat ke bahu Naruko dan menggigit pelan daun telinga kiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera memandikan Tsuki-chan. Mungkin lain kali," ujar Genin itu, menolak ajakan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Segera, Naruko pamit dari rumah utama di kompleks klan itu dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam menatapnya.

'_DarkFox-chan, kau tak perlu repot-repot memakai topeng...'_

**...**

Sore yang cerah. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Hari ini tak ada misi atau latihan kelompok. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Genin Haruno itu mencoba berlatih. Awalnya memang sulit, dia jarang berlatih sendirian. Tapi dia tak mau tertinggal di belakang, mengingat dua rekannya positif pengidap Training-holic.

Gadis itu berlatih di Training Ground #7, basecamp tim mereka. Dia tahu Sasuke akan berlatih di area pribadi klan. Sementara Naruko... Dia pernah mendengar gadis Uzumaki itu beberapa kali menyebut Training Ground #4, #6, #13, dan #44, yang dirumorkan sebagai area latihan paling berbahaya di Konoha.

Rasa penasaran adalah hal wajar bagi remaja. Dan hal itulah saat ini dirasakan Haruno Sakura.

'_Mungkin tak ada salahnya mengunjungi Naruko. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana dia berlatih.'_

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke Training Ground #4, area latihan yang paling dekat dengan Training Ground #7. Sakura merasakan kulitnya merinding.

Aura di sini membuatnya tak nyaman. Pepohonannya tampak mengerikan. Pohon-pohon itu kering, cabang-cabangnya tajam, berkayu coklat gelap hampir hitam, hampir tak berdaun. Tampak sudah mati, meski faktanya masih ada kehidupan bernafas di sana.

Dilihatnya Uzumaki Naruko berdiri tegak di sebuah kawah berdiameter 30 meter sedalam 2 meter. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus oranye tanpa lengan dan celana hitam standar dengan dua kantung shuuriken di paha. Di tangan kanannya tampak perban membalut dari pergelangan tangan sampai siku. Matanya ditutup dengan sehelai kain hitam. Sepasang kodachi es di genggaman tangannya. Tsuki tak terlihat di mana pun.

"Hajime!" seru gadis itu sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, kodachi diangkat dalam posisi defensif.

Entah dari mana, bermunculan rubah merah yang Sakura kenali sebagai Tsuki. Total ada sembilan, mereka semua dalam posisi siap tarung dengan cakar terhunus, api tampak memercik dari sana.

Tarian maut.

Itulah yang terjadi sesaat kemudian.

Tubuh sembilan rubah itu diliputi lapisan chakra Katon yang memercikkan api segera berkelebatan di sekitar Naruko bagai komet berapi, menyerang di setiap kesempatan. Agresif, lincah, cepat, dan mematikan.

Naruko tentu tak hanya diam membiarkan mereka menancapkan cakar dan taring di kulitnya. Dengan gesit, dia menangkis dan menepis semua serangan itu. Sesekali melemparkan serangan balasan. Dentingan khas benda metal beradu terdengar, menandakan kedua material itu, kodachi es dan cakar api, menjanjikan rasa sakit kalau sampai kulit tergores olehnya.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo, terpana melihatnya. Kami-sama, Naruko menghadapi SEMBILAN rubah dengan cakar berlapis api, dengan mata tertutup! Lakukan perbandingan, latihannya barusan bukan apa-apa dibandingkan latihan ini. Mereka bahkan menggunakan sisi tajam senjata—hal yang sampai saat ini belum berani dilakukan Sakura.

30 menit pertunjukkan tarian maut itu berlangsung. Diakhiri dengan sembilan rubah menghilang dalam kepulan asap, menyisakan Tsuki alias Kurama yang asli.

'_Solid Clone. Itu pasti menghabiskan banyak chakra,'_ asumsi Sakura.

Naruko menancapkan kodachi esnya di tanah, membiarkannya meleleh sendiri. Beberapa bulir keringat menetes di dahinya.

"Tsuki-chan, kau sadar kalau kita kedatangan tamu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, hm?" ujarnya sambil melepas kain hitam yang menutupi mata.

Sakura tersipu mau mendengarnya. Naruko sudah pasti merasakan keberadaannya sejak awal. Tahu tak ada gunanya bersembunyi, dia keluar dari persembunyian, melangkahkan kaki, lurus menuju Jinchuuriki itu.

"Tadi itu..." Aliran komentar itu menyangkut di tenggorokan. Sisi lain di hatinya menggunggat; apa hakku berkomentar, aku 'kan tak berlatih sekerasnya?

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun," ujar Naruko dengan nada serius. Kerahasiaan informasi adalah sebuah keharusan baginya.

"A-aku mengerti."

Keheningan mencekam menyelimuti mereka. Nyali Sakura ciut melihat iris biru samudra Naruko yang penuh misteri. Banyak hal-hal terselubung yang tampaknya ingin dia biarkan terkubur selamanya, bersama kematiannya suatu hari nanti. Sementara di sisi lain, Naruko menatap iris hijau zamrud Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahu terselip; apa gadis ini benar-benar 100% fangirl? Apa dia sudah mulai sadar dan menekuni kehidupan shinobi dengan lebih serius?

'_Naruko, kau takkan keberatan bila... Umm... apa kau mau melatihku?__'_

Ingin rasanya Sakura mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi bibirnya kelu, tak mampu berucap barang sepatah kata. Akhirnya, kata-kata itu hanya terucap dalam hati.

'_Tatapan matanya... apa dia benar-benar ingin berubah? Kuuji saja dulu,'_ pikir Naruko.

Dia tak mau terjadi jeda yang cukup lama, itu bisa saja memberikan pesan tersirat bahwa dia tak mau melatih Sakura atau meragukan tekad gadis itu. Dia memang membenci fangirls. Tapi saat salah satu dari mereka mau mencoba untuk mengubah diri, dia takkan menolaknya.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya. Tsuki-chan sudah lapar."

**...**

Pulangnya, Sakura menemukan sebuah gulungan di kamarnya. Entah siapa yang meletakkan di sana, orang tuanya sedang ada urusan keluar desa.

Dengan penasaran, dibukanya gulungan itu. Tampak dua jurus Doton D-rank dan dua jurus Suiton D-rank. Tak seperti gulungan pada umumnya yang hanya memuat nama jurus, level jurus, handseals yang diperlukan, jarak jangkauan, serta kelebihan dan kekurangan jurus. Gulungan ini juga memuat ilustrasi gambar berwarna dan langkah-langkah yang mudah diikuti, serta beberapa tips. Saat dibuka lebih lanjut, ada petunjuk tata cara membuat Storage Seal, tindakan medis dasar, serta beberapa teknik Taijutsu yang tak diajarkan di Akademi Ninja.

'_Siapa yang mengirimnya? Ah, nanti juga tahu. Pakai saja untuk latihan, petunjuknya mudah diikuti,'_ pikir gadis itu. Rasa ingin tahu mencuat, tapi segera padam oleh hasrat latihan.

Sementara di luar kediaman Haruno, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah darah berdiri di salah satu tiang listrik. Rubah kecil bergelung di bahunya.

'_Kalau dia memang serius untuk latihan, aku akan rutin mengirimnya gulungan jurus. Oh ya, hadiah kalau dia berhasil mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.'_

**...**

Naruko maupun Kurama harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa berguling-guling di jalan. Tak hanya mereka yang berjuang menahan tawa. Tapi juga seluruh penduduk Konoha.

Kenapa?

Klan Hyuuga dilanda masalah, karena sebuah keisengan terencana yang dalam skala masif. Benar-benar masif. Begitu matahari terbit di ufuk timur dan penduduk Konoha memulai aktivitas hariannya, terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Jika barang-barang pribadi semacam pakaian dalam dijemur secara bebas adalah hal yang memalukan, entah bagaimana cara menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Seluruh pakaian dalam milik anggota Souke Hyuuga alias keluarga utama, kecuali milik Hyuuga Hinata, ditemukan tergantung bebas di berbagai tempat tempat di pelosok desa. Di pohon-pohon, di tiang-tiang listrik, dan tempat-tempat lainnya seolah ada pameran pakaian dalam. Hanya properti pribadi milik Hyuuga Hinata dan Bunke alias keluarga cabang yang tak tersentuh.

Jangan lupakan cairan feromon binatang pengerat yang membasahi ruangan rapat para petinggi klan, mengakibatkan ruangan luas itu kini menjadi sarang hewan-hewan dari keluarga _Rodentia_. Dari tikus, berang-berang, bahkan sampai kapibara(1) bisa ditemukan di sana.

Belum lagi, ada yang menukar sabun mandi Hyuuga Hiashi dengan cairan yang mengandung feromon anjing, menyebabkan ketua klan Hyuuga itu harus terlibat kejar-kejaran penuh kebodohan stadium akhir dengan sekawanan besar anjing-anjing Inuzuka—yang secara kebetulan, kandang anjing klan Inuzuka sedang dalam perbaikan, menyebabkan lebih banyak anjing berkeliaran di sekitar Inuzuka Compound yang berdekatan dengan Hyuuga Compound. Jangan lupakan 'beberapa' jebakan seperti tumpahan cat penuh warna, balon berisi air bekas MCK alias mandi-cuci-kakus, tanaman berduri dan ranjau-ranjau lainnya di sepanjang lintasan pelarian Hiashi, entah siapa yang memasangnya. Bahkan jebakan-jebakan itu dipasangi segel khusus agar tak terlihat Byakugan—toh Hiashi tak sempat mengaktifkannya, dia terlalu panik.

Semua kekacauan itu terjadi dalam satu malam. Tak ada jejak. Bahkan ANBU yang dikerahkan pun tak menemukan apa-apa yang merujuk pada sang 'pelaku kejahatan'.

Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruko kalau dia tak tahu siapa pelakunya. Malahan, dia sangat akrab dengan sang pelaku. **Hinata.**

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, author pun tidak salah ketik. Pelaku dari semua trik dengan kadar kegilaan jauh di atas rata-rata barusan adalah seorang **Hyuuga Hinata.**

"Naruko-neesan, apa aku terlalu lama mebiarkannya bersama Dango-neesan?" gumam Naruko. Sementara rubah yang tak bersangkutan tak menjawab, sudah sejak tadi tenggelam dalam tawa—untungnya dia masih ingat bagaimana caranya tertawa seperti seekor rubah, bukan tawa normal yang biasa digunakan, karena itu akan mengundang kecurigaan, meski Tsuki sudah jelas adalah rubah ninja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen Mitarashi Anko.

Sejak insiden dengan ANBU Nee saat mereka berumur 10, Tracker Trio makin serius berlatih. Terutama Hinata, yang minta dilatih secara pribadi oleh Naruko dan Kurama. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata berkenalan dengan Anko, yang segera menjadi teman dekat. Jika duo Jinchuuriki-Bijuu itu sedang tak bisa membantu Hinata latihan, heiress Hyuuga itu akan mencari Anko.

Uzumaki muda itu mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia dan sang heiress Hyuuga berlatih bersama. Oh tidak... Terakhir mereka latihan bersama adalah beberapa hari sebelum Ujian Genin. Sudah berapa bulan yang lalu? Belum lagi, misi ke Nami no Kuni yang menyita waktu, belum termasuk urusan tambahannya di Kirigakure yang segera menyusul. Waktu yang panjang untuk dihabiskan bersama Mitarashi Anko, mengingat waktu senggang yang dimiliki Genin baru. Diam-diam, Naruko berdoa pada Kami-sama, berharap Tokubetsu Jounin itu tidak sukses meracuni otak adik angkatnya. Konoha takkan bertahan lama kalau orang-orang sadis terus bermunculan seperti ini!

Dengan nafsu destruktif hampir tak terbendung, Genin Uzumaki itu mengetuk (baca: menggedor) pintu apartemen Anko—meski dalam hati dia ingin menggunakan salah satu dari teknik Shoton-nya untuk 'mengetuk' sang pintu malang. Tapi dia tak mau dituntut ganti rugi.

"Oi, tunggu dulu, Akai-Gaki!" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam. Anko tahu gadis berambut merah itu akan datang memburunya pagi ini. Dia takkan marah atas kejadian yang menimpa Klan Hyuuga—dia akan senang hati melibatkan diri kalau ada rencana nakal seperti itu lagi. Tapi jika ada yang berusaha meracuni adiknya yang 'manis', itu kasus lain.

"Dango-neesan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?!" serbu Naruko, segera setelah Anko membukakan pintu.

"Whoa, tenanglah, bocah. Masuklah. Lagi pula, sebagai sesama prankster queens, tak ada salahnya makhluk-makhluk stoic semacam Hyuuga terlihat 'sedikit berbeda', 'kan? Aku tak keberatan Prankster Queen Club kedapatan anggota baru," balas wanita Mitarashi itu santai, seolah tak ada hal serius yang terjadi.

Naruko hanya bisa menepuk dahi, lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa hitam di ruang tamu apartemen Anko.

"Nee, Naruko-neesan, kurasa tak terlalu buruk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Anko-neesan. Lagi pula... umpanku mengenai mangsa..."

Terdengar sebuah suara feminin yang familiar di benak Uzumaki itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya saat sparring, tak lupa dengan Byakugan teraktivasi. Dia sepertinya 'mengungsi' ke apartemen Anko setelah membuat 'karya-karya'-nya. Senyuman sadis terpampang di wajah cantiknya, terlihat seperti predator siap memangsa.

'_Urusan ini akan makan waktu lama...Kami-sama, semoga aku masih bisa menatap matahari terbit esok hari...'_ batin Naruko.

**...**

Masih jam lima pagi. Genin Uzumaki itu baru bangun tidur. Dia masih terduduk di kasurnya. Hanya kaus oranye tanpa lengan dan celana panjang hitam membalut tubuhnya sebagai pakaian tidur. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka—oleh Kurama pastinya, membiarkan kesejukan pagi menyeruak masuk.

Seekor burung elang pengantar pesan di sana. Bulunya coklat karamel, dengan sedikit helaian merah. Ada gulungan di tas yang terikat di punggungnya. Naruko tahu persis siapa pengirimnya.

'_Kami-sama... a__pa pun isi surat itu, kuharap bukan kabar buruk,'_ batin Naruko.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Apa Kurama berhasil menduga siapa sebenarnya dibalik topeng oranye itu? Kenapa Naruko mengungkapkan identitas aslinya? Siapa pengirim surat itu dan apa isinya?

Kenapa saya malah bikin Choujuuro x Naruko lagi?

Nee, Naruko-chan, kenapa ajakan makan malam Mikoto-san kau tolak?! *Author yang ngetik sendiri kenapa sewot sendiri?*

(1)Kapibara : masih sekeluarga dengan tikus. Pengerat terbesar di dunia dengan bobot sekitar 50 kg. Kalau nggak salah hidup di Amazon. Silahkan browsing sendiri.

Apa keisengan Hinata terlalu sadis? Saya lagi suka karakter manis-manis badass. Kayaknya nggak lengkap kalau cuman femNaru saja yang saya utak-atik. Hinata sudah dianggap adik oleh Naruko, pastinya Hinata 'sedikit' ketularan sifat badass, hehehe!

Current members of Prankster Queen Club : Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata, Youko Kurama. Yang lainnya akan muncul seiring perkembangan cerita. P.s : Ada rencana buat bikin omake spesial Prankster Queen Club, tapi nggak janji. Karena itu artinya author harus bikin rentetan keisengan gila lainnya.

For **Miroku umezaki** : Jawaban soal Hiraishin no Jutsu sepertinya muncul di chapter depan.

**Quizz 10.1 :** Bagaimana caranya Hinata melakukan semua kegilaan itu?

**Quizz 10.2** : Apa maksud Kurama dengan kata-kata _'...harusnya aku mengutak-atik DNA si sulung brengsek itu lebih jauh sebelum klan Uchiha bisa terbentuk!'_?

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

.

Words : 5.689

Pages : 18

.

Mind to Review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	11. Conspiration before the Chuunin Exam

**Sadistic , in.**

.

Saatnya balas review!

For **DarkZekai** : Setuju! Say 'good bye' for shy lady Hinata, say 'welcome' for Yandere Hinata! _*keburu diserbu kunai peledak sama Hinata karena berisik*_ Oi, peace! Mau kubuat balik lagi jadi shy lady Hinata? _*Hyuuga yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus sambil berbalik ke meja belajarnya yang bertumpuk lembaran-lembaran rencana iseng. Tidak, dia tak berencana mengabsen isi kebun binatang seperti Naruko. Dia mengabsen teknik penyiksaan telah diajarkan Naruko padanya.*_

For **celanadalammulepas** : Mmm, bukan Hiashi yang ngejar-ngejar. Tapi dia yang dikejar-kejar. Sekedar informasi, hewan pengeratnya bukan satu-dua, tapi setengah dari hewan pengerat di Konohagakure ngejar-ngejar dia—setengahnya lagi di aula klan Hyuuga. Oh ya, ada alasan tersendiri Hinata seiseng itu, selain buat 'berteriak' pada Naruko "Hey, kau sudah lama tidak sparring denganku!"

For ** , feigun,** dan **Black Sword** (guest) serta **Gifar** dan **tyascliquers66** : Thanks! Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^

For **Huri-chan no Hime** : Hey, jangan pingsan! Saya nggak ngerti P3K! (taunya cuman bantu gotong korban ke UKS—terutama saat upacara, atau cuman teriak manggil tim PMR) Hah? Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Hinata? *_muka sok innocent_* Huri-san sudah tahu jawaban quizz kenapa tak menjawab? Wait, Olimpiade Matematika bulan Maret? (Jadi keinget pengalaman penuh depresi teman sekelas) Bersabarlah, kalau sudah benar-benar stress headbang aja ke bantal lalu tidur. Eh, itu sih saran untuk Shikamaru...

For **Gulliet** (guest) : Araa, saya bosan dengan shy lady Hinata. Rencana jangka panjangnya bakal terbongkar seiring alur cerita. Naruko sifatnya kayak Hiruma Youichi© Eyeshield21? **ANDA BENAR!** Karena pas saya bikin GBHF alias Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Fanfict, saya lagi tergila-gila dengan kesadisan komandan neraka itu. *_lirik-lirik tajam ke arah koleksi senjata Hiruma yang bikin ngiler selaut_* Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Pasti bisa donk! Semua pasti bisa di dunia fanfict, hehehehehe... Asal ada author yang cukup gila untuk memikirkan serta menuliskannya, contohnya ya author sableng yang satu ini. Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^

For **N** (Guest) : Mmm... Feel-nya ya... _*ngangguk-ngangguk kepala sok ngerti*_ Ketegangan... Apa chapter ini cukup menegangkan, N-san? _*Kuro's Inner : Gubraks! Gimana N-san mau komen kalau dia belum baca?*_ Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati chapter ini dan tolong kasih tahu, ini sudah tegang atau belum?

For **Dobe Hilang** : Makanya, berhati-hatilah pada murid Naruko. Bisa-bisa yang awalnya imut-imut manis pendiam pemalu plus lemah lembut jadi sadistic tricky lady, hehehe... **Quizz 10.2 :** Memang ada kaitannya, tapi hanya secara tidak langsung. Lebih mengarah ke duel pertama Senju-Uchiha, alias pertarungan duo sulung bungsu anak Rikudou Sennin. Eh, by the way, tahu nama asli duo sulung bungsu itu nggak? Banyakan pada tahunya keturunan mereka disebut Senju dan Uchiha. Padahal saya lagi perlu nama asli mereka buat referensi mengutak-atik alur.

For **ustafi** (guest) : Sama! Meski saya yang bikin sendiri adegannya, rada susah juga membayangkan ekspresi 'para korban' keisengan Hinata. (Hinata-nya sendiri sih saya masih kebayang). Kangen? Kyaaa, berarti anda sudah baca fanfict saya dari sejak sebelum saya hibernasi donk? (Bukan Hiatus lagi karena saking lamanya) Maaf atas Hiatus yang kelewatan, selamat menikmati kembali fanfict Sadistic S. Kuro ^_^

...

Thanks for all reviewers! Tak terasa jumlah review sudah menyentuh tiga digit...

**Quizz 10.1 :** Bagaimana caranya Hinata melakukan semua kegilaan itu?

**Jawaban** : Kuncinya adalah sebuah jurus yang luar biasa membantu di saat kau perlu satu batalyon penurut yang rela dikorbankan. **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Tentunya ditambah kemampuan mengendap-endap yang bisa mengelabui satu klan penuh penglihatan X-ray alias Byakugan. Lha, lalu bagaimana bisa menghindari penglihatan tembus pandang begitu? Berlindung di balik dinding kamar mandi, onsen, ruang ganti pakaian, serta area lain yang takkan dilihat seorang Hyuuga normal dan waras dengan Byakugan teraktivasi—bersyukurlah Jiraiya tak terlahir dari klan Hyuuga. Dari mana dapat stok hewan pengerat? Cukup utak-atik rantai makanan di alam. Contohnya, memperbanyak populasi tikus, ya jumlah ular sawah yang pemangsa alaminya yang dikurangi. _*Biologi style kumat* _

...

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

.

Masih jam lima pagi. Genin Uzumaki itu baru bangun tidur. Dia masih terduduk di kasurnya. Hanya kaus oranye tanpa lengan dan celana panjang hitam membalut tubuhnya sebagai pakaian tidur. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka—oleh Kurama pastinya, membiarkan kesejukan pagi menyeruak masuk.

Seekor burung elang pengantar pesan di sana. Bulunya coklat karamel, dengan sedikit helaian merah. Ada gulungan di tas yang terikat di punggungnya. Naruko tahu persis siapa pengirimnya.

'_Apa pun isi surat itu, kuharap bukan kabar buruk,'_ batin Naruko.

Dia tahu Kurama yang membukakan jendela untuk burung itu. Kurama segera mengambil gulungan di tas elang itu dan memberikannya pada Naruko.

"**Good job. Kau boleh pergi," **ujar Kurama dalam bahasa yang dimengerti para burung. Sementara Naruko membuka gulungan berwarna merah darah itu. Dari Phoenix, mata-matanya di Kusagakure.

_Hai, Boss__,_

_Sebelum kau membaca pesan dariku, aku yakin kau berharap aku tak membawa kabar buruk. Yang sayangnya… well… memang kabar buruk.__ Tabahlah mengarungi kehidupan sebagai bos mata-mata ^^_

_Orochimaru bergerak. Dia mendekati__ Kumo,__ Suna, Iwa dan Kusa, membujuk mereka agar menginvasi Konoha bersama Otogakure yang baru dibentuknya. Aku yakin Kusa akan ikut serta__—entah apa yang mereka dapatkan dari membantu ular sawah itu__. __Bagaimana__ reaksi __Kumo, __Suna dan Iwa, aku __tidak__ tahu__, meski tampaknya dendam Iwa belum hilang karena ayahmu__. __Sepertinya mereka akan menyerang pada sekitar waktu Chuunin Exam__. Kuharap yang lain punya informasi yang lebih baik._

_Di Chuunin Exam mendatang, __kau__ akan punya tamu menarik. Ichibi no Jinchuuriki, Sabaku Gaara. Rakun gila itu mengubah Gaara menjadi maniak darah. Dari pengamatanku, segel yang digunakan __lebih lemah dari segelmu__. Maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, kau lebih ahli dalam Fuinjutsu dan diplomasi daripada aku._

_Aku tahu kau akan menyuruhku mengamati perkembangan kasus. Tapi sayang, posisiku kurang menguntungkan. Jika ada celah, aku akan melakukan infiltrasi ke Oto._

_Kutunggu perintahmu selanjutnya._

_With fiery love, Phoenix._

Segera setelah Naruko dan Kurama membacanya, gulungan itu berasap seperti kertas peledak yang menunggu waktu untuk meledak. Naruko cepat-cepat membungkusnya dengan kristal. Detik selanjutnya, kristalnya meledak bersama gulungan itu.

'_D__*m__n it! Ular b__rengsek itu__ bergerak! Kuharap yang lain mengirim sesuatu agar aku bisa menyusun rencana. Lalu, bagaimana caranya membuat celah agar Phoenix bisa menyusup?'_ batin Naruko.

…

Seharian itu, tidak ada misi atau pun latihan tim. Naruko mengurung diri di apartemennya. Hari ini benar-benar buruk bagi Naruko. Setelah informasi dari Phoenix, kabar buruk terus berdatangan dari mata-matanya. Contohnya dari burung hantu berbulu hitam kelam.

Surat dari BlackOwl, mata-matanya di Akatsuki. Intinya, Orochimaru bergerak mengincar Sharinggan Uchiha. Dia bahkan nekat menyerang Izuko, padahal mereka masih sama-sama anggota Akatsuki. Setelah penyerangan yang gagal itu, Orochimaru keluar dari organisasi misterius itu. Lalu informasi bahwa Sannin ular itu menggunakan semacam teknik untuk memindahkan jiwanya ke tubuh yang lebih muda dan kuat untuk memperpanjang usia sampai dia menemukan teknik yang membuatnya benar-benar imortal.

Kemudian dari burung elang berwarna karamel dengan helaian hitam di beberapa tempat. GoldenRock, mata-matanya di markas Orochimaru alias Otogakure.

_Lapor, Boss__,_

_Phoenix dan BlackOwl sudah menginformasikanku tentang Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru mengincar Uchiha di timmu. Dia bilang, jiwa yang rapuh dan penuh dendam seperi Sasuke lebih mudah dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Dia ingin menanamkan Curse Seal pada Sasuke dan menjadikannya wadah selanjutnya.__ Oh ya, ada kemungkinan dia juga mengincarmu—meski sebagai 'second prize', karena Konoha pasti ribut kalau Jinchuuriki-nya diculik._

_Suna tampaknya tak setuju dengan hasutan Orochimaru. Tapi aku yakin Orochimaru akan menggunakan cara kotor untuk memastikan Suna ikut. Sementara Iwa sudah dipastikan ikut invasi.__ Aku tak tahu soal Kumo. Kuharap masih ada efek dari perjanjian pasca kejadian Hyuuga._

_Kutunggu perintahmu selanjutnya._

_With__ lovely__ earthquake, GoldenRock._

Kemudian datang lagi laporan yang dibawa burung elang berbulu coklat gelap dengan beberapa helaian kuning. Untungnya yang dibawanya adalah kabar baik. Dari BlackThunder, mata-matanya di Kumogakure.

_Lapor, DarkFox,_

_Aku yakin yang lain mengirimimu kabar buruk. Yeah, Orochimaru. Ular sialan itu memang mendekati Kumo untuk mengganyang Konoha. Tapi aku punya kabar baik untukmu._

_Raikage sudah menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa Kumo __**tidak akan**__ ikut campur. Untungnya Village Council di Kumogakure tak sebandel di Konoha, mereka menurut. Bahkan banyak yang menyuarakan kalau ikut menginvasi Konoha adalah tindakan tak bijak, apalagi karena faktor kejadian Hyuuga. Memang sih, kalau Konoha dikeroyok tiga desa besar dan dua desa kecil—tanpa memperhitungkan Youko Clan tentunya, sudah jelas siapa yang menang. Tapi, tahu sendiri gonjang-ganjing politik apa yang akan terjadi. Hell, aku benci politik... Kadang aku tak mengerti kenapa kau sanggup menggunakannya sebagai senjatamu tanpa kena risiko kepala botak karena kebanyakan berpikir. _

_Regard, BlackThunder_

Tapi, seolah Kami-sama belum cukup puas mempermainkannya, datang laporan yang dibawa burung elang putih. Kabar buruk kembali datang.

_Yo, DarkFox__-neesan,_

_Aku tahu mata-matamu yang lain mengirim kabar buruk. Sebenarnya aku tak mau memperburuk harimu. Tapi aku punya informasi penting soal Chuunin Exam mendatang._

_Hyuuga Council sepertinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan topengku. Mereka__ telah melancarkan__ ultimatum; jika aku tak menunjukkan perkembangan berarti__ pada Chuunin Exam__, aku akan menerima C__aged Bird__ Seal._

_Apa skenario dilanjutkan meski diganggu ular sawah?__ Apa aku harus__ tetap__ lepas topeng?__ Kuharap iya, karena aku ingin menghajar 'beberapa' orang... Ulahku tempo hari masih belum memuaskan..._

_Underneath the underneath, La__venderHawk_

Setelah memastikan semua gulungan sudah dimusnahkan agar tak ada barang bukti, Naruko langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur, berguling sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

'_Hell! D*mn! Kuso!__ Bagaimana ini, dattebayo!__'_

Kurama hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

'_**Yogen no Ko (Child of Prophecy). Anak yang ditakdirkan sebagai **__**penyelamat**__** sekaligus **__**penghancur**__**. Bahkan semuda ini, orang-orang mulai bergantung padanya.**__** Berjuanglah, bocah, jalan apa pun yang kau pilih...**__**'**_

Baik Kurama mau pun Naruko menyukai dan menghormati privasi. Meski dengan hubungan Jinchuuriki-Bijuu yang membuat mereka bisa saling berbagi pikiran dan kelima indra, ada saat tertentu hubungan itu 'diblokir', entah oleh Kurama atau pun Naruko. Makanya, saat ini Naruko tak mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Kurama. Lagi pula… dia sedang depresi, 'kan?

"**Gaki, dengarkan aku. ****Aku punya sedikit rencana. Tapi j****ernihkan**** dulu**** kepalamu sebelum berpikir."**

…

"Naruko, bukannya aku meragukan mata-matamu. Tapi aku yakin Suna dan Kusa takkan setuju untuk menyerang Konoha. Sementara Iwa masih terikat perjanjian damai."

Naruko menatap tajam sang Hokage, bahkan membuat Jiraiya—yang saat ini berdiri disamping gurunya, bergidik ngeri.

"Hokage-sama." Naruko hampir tak pernah memanggil Hiruzen seperti itu, kecuali dalam mode profesional atau dengan tujuan menyindir. Sandaime Hokage merasakan firasat buruk. Mode profesional Naruko.

"Saya yakin anda tahu jalan pikiran Orochimaru. Dia pasti menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Suna dan Kusa dalam genggamannya. Sementara Iwa cukup keras kepala untuk merobek perjanjian damai, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Yondaime Hokage. Harap diingat bahwa Iwa masih dipimpin Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, yang punya seribu satu alasan untuk membenci Konoha karena dendam semasa perang."

Sandaime menghela nafas mendengarnya. Mode profesional Naruko dengan argumentasinya yang keras kepala. Sama sulitnya dengan menghadapi argumentasi tiga tetua desa yang dulu rekannya.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan seperti biasa?" tawar Jiraiya, yang segera dibalas anggukan Genin itu.

Meski Naruko punya jaringan mata-mata sendiri, dia tak pernah melapor ke Konoha atas namanya. Selalu, dia memberitahukan informasi pada Hiruzen dan Jiraiya, untuk kemudian informasi itu disamarkan menjadi informasi yang dihimpun si Sannin Katak. Tak ada yang curiga, mengingat banyak Shinobi Konoha yang tahu kalau Jiraiya berkelana untuk mengendalikan jaringan mata-matanya.

Hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Sejak Jiraiya tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada di balik codename BlackOwl dan LavenderHawk.

Mereka pertama bertemu setahun lalu. Naruko harus mati-matian menahan Kurama yang bernafsu untuk membunuh Jiraiya. Entah karena faktor kemesuman sang Sannin berambut putih itu atau karena Jiraiya dianggapnya menelantarkan Naruko demi jaringan mata-mata. Tapi hubungan mereka perlahan membaik, meski Kurama mengancam akan menyiksa Jiraiya habis-habisan lalu membunuhnya dengan 1001 cari paling menyakitkan yang dia tahu, kalau Naruko sampai terkontaminasi kemesuman Sannin Katak itu. Kakak overprotektif. Tapi dia suka itu. Bukankah itu berarti Kurama sangat menyayanginya?

"Naruko, dengarkan aku. Aku percaya akan jaringan mata-matamu. Tapi tolonglah, kau akan mempersulit posisimu."

Meski judulnya memberi informasi, Hiruzen tahu jelas ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tim Naruko akan ikut Chuunin Exam berikutnya. Naruko pastinya akan menjalankan misi rahasia, dengan atau tanpa perintah Hokage. Dia akan tetap bergerak, takkan membiarkan mangsa lepas.

"Bukan perkara besar. Aku memang masih Genin. Tapi bukankah seseorang dianggap sebagai orang dewasa setelah memasuki dunia shinobi?"

"Dia benar, Sensei. Aku yakin dia bisa menjalankannya dengan baik." Back up dari Jiraya segera datang. Seperti Hiruzen, dia tahu Naruko takkan membiarkan mangsa lewat di depan mata.

Dia menghela nafas. Dia, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, the Professor of Shinobi, kalau berdebat dengan seorang Genin—lagi. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Uzumaki muda itu. Rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya, dia menganggap dirinya gagal melindungi Naruko saat gadis itu masih kecil.

"Uzumaki Naruko, kutugaskan kau dalam misi rahasia S-rank."

Terjadi jeda singkat. Hiruzen tak mau membahayakan hidup Naruko. Tapi mereka berdua tahu kehidupan ninja berjalan berdampingan dengan bahaya.

Sandaime Hokage kemudian menginformasikan Naruko detail penting misi ini.

**...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaka-sensei yang asli dan tunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" seru Naruko sambil menodongkan sepasang kodachi esnya. Sementara di sampingnya, Tsuki alias Kurama sudah di posisi siap serang.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tindakan berlebihan duo majikan-peliharaan itu—setidaknya menurut mereka, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu ikatan Naruko dan Kurama yang sebenarnya. Penyebabnya sederhana sekaligus kompleks; seorang Hatake Kakashi datang tepat waktu dalam pertemuan tim mereka.

Sederhana; datang tepat waktu adalah hal umum bagi orang lain, malah suatu keharusan demi kesopanan dan kedisiplinan—terutama bagi mereka yang tak ingin meregang nyawa karena orang yang menunggu sudah terlanjur meraih gagang pedangnya.

Kompleks; bukan hal yang biasa melihat Jounin yang dijuluki Copycat Ninja itu datang tepat waktu, mengingat sejarahnya sebagai Tuan Berjam Karet yang bisa dengan santainya telat berjam-jam dalam suatu pertemuan, lalu datang seolah tak ada yang salah. Pasti ada alasan kuat di belakang kehadiran tepat waktunya. Dan biasanya... bukan alasan yang bagus.

"Naruko-chan, aku Kakashi yang asli. Kenapa kau mengira kalau aku bukan Kakashi asli?" tanya Jounin itu dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan seorang Hatake Kakashi bisa datang tepat waktu?!" pekik Naruko, tak peduli ekspresi sweatdrop Kakashi.

'_Yeah… Aku sependapat dengannya, meski tak harus ber__tindak__ seperti itu__ juga__…' _batin Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap sweatdrop.

"Aku datang tepat waktu karena ada alasan tertentu. Jadi masukkan senjatamu dan duduklah. Aku punya informasi menarik."

Informasi menarik; kata kunci yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian sang Uzumaki ber-codename DarkFox aka Kurai Kitsune di jaringan mata-mata. Dalam sekejap mata, Naruko langsung duduk manis dengan Tsuki alias Kurama dalam wujud rubah normal di pangkuannya. Sasuke dan Sakura ikut duduk tenang siap mendengar.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau Chuunin Exam akan diadakan sebulan lagi, dengan Konoha sebagai tuan rumah."

Team 7 tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Mereka akan berpartisipasi di Chuunin Exam. Benar saja, Kakashi benar-benar mengatakannya.

Naruko dan Sasuke tak bereaksi, mereka sudah tahu. Jangan tanyakan jaringan informasi luar biasa Naruko. Sementara Sasuke, sebagai seorang Uchiha, bukan perkara sulit mendapatkan informasi seperti itu. Beberapa Uchiha yang lebih tua sudah menanyakan tentang latihan tambahan untuk persiapan ujian.

Sakura, dia kasus lain. Dia tak menduga Kakashi akan mendaftarkan mereka ke Chuunin Exam secepat itu. Hey, mereka belum setahun penuh terhitung sebagai Genin!

"Aku rasa kemampuan kalian sudah cukup untuk ikut. Tapi tetap saja, meski aku mengizinkan kalian ikut, kalian punya masih punya pilihan lain. Makanya, kubagikan formulir ini."

Jounin pembimbing mereka lalu membagikan tiga paket formulir pendaftaran Chuunin Exam.

"Pastinya, aku ikut!" seru Naruko, bersemangat. Dari luar, dia bersikap seolah dia mengikutkan diri hanya karena ingin tantangan. Tapi dalam otaknya, dia sudah memperhitungkan tindakannya. Sebuah skenario sudah disusun, siap untuk dipentaskan pemain.

Dia tahu Orochimaru akan bergerak, dan dia tak bisa membiarkan dua rekannya tak terlindungi. Dia tahu Chuunin Exam hanya bisa diikuti satu tim dengan tiga anggota lengkap. Kalau mereka kekurangan orang dan tak bisa ikut ujian, dijamin dua Genin lainnya—terutama Sasuke, akan bersikeras mencari rekan tim. Berarti ada kemungkinan Danzo menyusupkan anak buahnya untuk mengisi tempat kosong itu—hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan sang Uzumaki. Danzo jelas menganggap Sasuke lebih penting dari Sakura karena Sharinggan. Bukan tidak mungkin anak buah Danzo membunuh Sakura demi menyelamatkan sang Uchiha. Tidak. Sakura memang menyebalkan dan dunia shinobi penuh dengan kematian usia dini meski masa perang sudah lewat. Tapi Naruko tak mau menghadiri pemakaman temannya secepat itu.

Dia juga harus melindungi Sasuke. Orochimaru jelas mengincar rekan setimnya itu. Dia tak begitu suka dengan Uchiha karena masalah Kurama, tapi urusan sang Bijuu hanya dengan Madara, bukan keturunannya. Sasuke adalah temannya. Bukankah Kakashi sudah mengajarkan kalau teman harus saling melindungi? Selain itu, kalau Orochimaru sampai mendapatkan tubuh Sasuke—sepaket dengan Sharinggan tentunya, Naruko yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Selain itu, sebagai Rookie of the Year, pasti akan mencurigakan kalau dia tak mau mengikuti Chuunin Exam dengan alasan bodoh seperti 'tidak yakin dengan kekuatan sendiri' dan sebagainya. Apa lagi dengan sikapnya selama ini, terbiasa nekat menantang risiko yang ada.

"Aku juga ikut," susul Sasuke.

Dia Uchiha. Tak mungkin dia mundur seperti pengecut saat melihat tantangan.

Tinggal Sakura yang masih membolak-balik formulir dengan wajah ragu.

Dia sadar berada di Team 7 saja sudah mengundang bahaya. Sasuke, sebagai Uchiha, selalu ada yang mengincar transplantasi Sharinggan. Sementara Uzumaki Naruko, Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki, sama saja, pasti ada yang memburunya karena menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi. Dia tak yakin bisa mengimbangi mereka untuk mempertahankan diri. Bisa-bisa dia malah dijadikan sandera karena meski dia sudah berusaha, secara teknis dia masih orang paling lemah dalam Team 7. Hampir mustahil baginya untuk membalap maniak latihan seperti Naruko dan Sasuke. Padahal dia tak mau menjadi beban bagi mereka...

"Kutunggu formulir kalian besok. Aku ada 'sedikit urusan'," ujar Kakashi, kemudian menghilang—tentunya dengan Shushin no Jutsu.

"Aku… aku tidak yakin dengan kekuatanku sendiri…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, kenapa kau tidak langsung mulai latihan saja?" balas Naruko. Oh, dia harus ingat untuk menambah tingkat kesulitan pada gulungan kiriman berikutnya.

"Sependapat dengan Naruko. Jaa ne," ujar Sasuke, berlalu, sudah jelas ke trainning ground.

"Pikirkan baik-baik pilihanmu. Tak masalah apa pilihanmu. Tapi, pastikan kau siap bertanggung jawab atas apa pun pilihanmu, seberat apa pun konsekuensinya. Seseorang dianggap dewasa saat memasuki dunia shinobi."

Dengan kalimat itu, Naruko dan Kurama meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendirian.

…

Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya. Formulir Chuunin Exam sudah lama diisinya sejak selesai makan malam. Tapi dia masih ragu.

'_Apa aku bisa? Aku tahu, dengan kemampuanku yang hanya sampai di sini, belum tentu aku lulus. Perbedaan kemampuan Genin dan Chuunin lumayan jauh. Aku baru sadar untuk berlatih serius baru sejak pulang dari Nami no Kuni. Sementara aku tahu Naruko dan Sasuke-kun berlatih keras, bahkan sejak sebelum masuk Akademi Ninja. Sementara aku... Meski aku sudah berusaha keras... jaraknya terlalu jauh...'_

Tok! Tok!

Sakura merasa ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Ternyata rekannya di Team 7, Uzumaki Naruko. Gadis Haruno itu langsung membukakan jendela.

"Naruko! Kenapa lewat jendela segala! Kenapa malam-malam begini?!" amuk Sakura. Ah, padahal dia tahu bahwa assassin tak datang lewat pintu depan.

"Hehehe, gomen. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Apa kau sudah yakin, apa pun itu jawabanmu?" tanya Naruko sambil meloncat masuk.

Sakura kembali terdiam, karena Naruko langsung pada masalah pokok.

"Aku masih ragu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Berat rasanya untuk melangkah maju, tapi tak mungkin juga tetap diam."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hanya saling tatap, tapi terasa dalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruko

"Apa maksudmu, Naruko?" ucap Sakura balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Tetap menjadi Genin untuk lebih banyak berlatih, atau maju menghadapi kesulitan Chuunin Exam? Apa motivasimu untuk mengikuti Chuunin Exam?"

Motivasi. Sakura tersentak. Kini dia kembali bertanya, dulu kenapa dia ingin menjadi shinobi? Karena Sasuke? Karena dia tinggal di desa ninja di mana anak-anak kecil menganggap shinobi adalah petarung-petarung keren? Apa motivasinya dulu?

"Kau tak mau hanya menjadi beban di Team 7. Apa aku benar?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Normalnya dia akan berteriak, menolak dan membantah. Normal bagi manusia untuk tak suka hal-hal buruk tentang mereka keluar dari mulut orang lain. Tapi kali ini dia hanya terdiam, karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruko.

"Apa pun yang kau pilih, itu kan hakmu. Kalau kau ikut atau tidak, itu urusanmu."

"Aku juga ingin membuktikan pada Sasuke-kun kalau aku kuat, bukan hanya salah satu dari fangirls tak berguna..."

"Jangan pikirkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu."

"Tak mungkin! Aku tak sepertimu yang cuek mendengar komentar miring orang lain!"

Sakura merasakan aura di sekitar Naruko menjadi lebih gelap. Dia tersentak, menyadari dia telah menyinggung topik yang tabu bagi Naruko.

Dulu, saat pulang bersama setelah memberi laporan misi pertama mereka pada Hokage, dia menyadari tatapan dingin dari sebagian besar penduduk desa, terutama kalangan penduduk biasa. Sementara Naruko yang jelas-jelas menyadarinya tak peduli barang sedikit pun, berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia langsung tahu kalau Naruko sejak lama telah belajar untuk tak peduli pada 'mereka'.

Dia bahkan berasumsi latihan keras Naruko adalah salah satu upaya gadis Uzumaki itu untuk melupakan sikap dingin penduduk desa karena statusnya sebagai Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki.

"Saat ingin mengambil keputusan, pikirkan yang terbaik dari sudut pandangmu, bukan dari sudut pandang orang lain, karena keputusan yang kau ambil adalah keputusanmu, bukan keputusan orang lain. Tapi artinya juga kau harus siap menanggung risiko, apa pun yang akan kau hadapi."

Ditatapnya gadis Uzumaki itu. Sepasang iris biru samudra yang menyiratkan mata yang telah mengenal sisi paling gelap dan kejam dari dunia shinobi.

"Naruko... Apa kau yang selama ini rutin mengirimku gulungan untuk latihan?" tanya Sakura, agak lirih tapi menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Shinobi merahasiakan sesuatu dengan perhitungan, bukan mengumbarnya sesuka hati. Permisi, aku harus pulang karena aku meninggalkan Tsuki-chan sendirian di apartemen."

Segera, Uzumaki itu melompat melalui jendela—sama seperti saat ia masuk.

"Naruko… Arigatou..."

**...**

Team 7 kembali berkumpul. Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya, melihat bagaimana ketiga Genin muda itu bertekad untuk ikut Chuunin Exam.

"Lokasi ujian babak pertama di gedung Akademi Ninja seminggu lagi."

…

Hari ini peserta ujian Chuunin sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Ah, desa ini terlalu damai. Rasanya menarik membayangkan darah yang akan tumpah di desa ini…" gumam remaja laki-laki dengan wajah bercat ungu dan berpakaian serba hitam, serta memanggul bungkusan berperban. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Sunagakure.

"Kankurou, jangan bahas hal seperti itu di tempat seperti ini," tegur gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang memanggul kipas besi. Ikat kepala Sunagakure melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

"Temari... kau terlalu cerewet..." balasnya.

Seorang anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak Kankurou. Dia langsung memukul anak itu sampai menangis.

"Dasar bocah, kau cari mati!" bentak Kankurou.

Kebetulan Team 7 lewat, meski tanpa Tsuki alias Kurama di bahu Naruko. Sasuke dan Sakura yang mencurigai Shinobi dari desa lain, langsung berusaha menolong anak itu.

"Hey! Dia hanya anak kecil, apa mau kalian?!" seru Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan bocah ini beberapa hal. Apa masalahmu?" balas Kankurou keras kepala, masih memegang kerah baju bocah itu.

"Satu gerakan dan kau mati."

Kankurou tercekat, menyadari sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Uzumaki Naruko sudah di belakang pengguna kugutsu itu, dengan kunai es terhunus.

'_Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?'_ pikir Kankurou bertanya-tanya.

'_Cepat sekali...'_ batin Temari.

"Lepaskan dia. Bocah itu Sarutobi Konohamaru, cucu dari Sandaime Kazekage. Kalian tak mau terjadi masalah diplomatik, 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini mengalirkan chakra elemen angin ke kunai esnya, mengakibatkan goreskan kecil di leher Kankurou, hanya sekian milimeter dari urat nadi.

"Okay, baiklah... kulepaskan bocah ini..." gerutu Kankuro, akhirnya melepaskan Konohamaru. Segera, Naruko menarik kunai esnya lalu berjalan ke sisi rekan-rekannya di Team 7.

"Oh ya, rekan kalian yang membawa guci pasir itu... Dia tak usah bersembunyi," ujar Naruko.

"Kau menyadarinya."

Baik Temari dan Kankurou gagal menyembunyikan rasa takut mereka saat mendengar suara itu. Di salah satu dahan pohon, muncul seorang shinobi yang membawa guci pasir. Rambutnya merah bata. Ada tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Lingkaran tebal menghiasi sekitar matanya yang beriris aquamarine. Dia lalu melompat ke sisi dua rekannya.

"Ichibi no Jinchuuriki," ujar Naruko tenang, tak peduli reaksi kaget dan ketakutan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki," balas shinobi itu sama tenangnya, juga sama tak pedulinya.

Terjadi saling tatap yang tajam. Aquamarine beradu pandang dengan deep ocean. Aura gelap dan dingin merebak. Pasir-pasir berterbangan di udara yang suhunya tiba-tiba turun menyentuh angka belasan derajat Celcius.

Waktu seolah sudah berlalu berjam-jam, meski faktanya hanya semenit. Rekan-rekan tim mereka tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, tahu kalau darah bisa tumpah tiap detiknya.

"Namamu?" ujar sang Ichibi no Jinchuuriki.

"Sebutkan dulu namamu," balas Naruko tanpa ragu.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruko."

"Aku tak sabar merasakan darahmu."

Dalam sekejap, sepasang deep ocean itu digantikan merah darah berhias pupil vertikal tajam.

"**Sentuh Jinchuuriki-ku, kubunuh kau sembilan kali."** Kali ini Kurama yang mengambil alih, dengan aura membunuh mencuat tajam, bahkan mampu membuat wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Seringaian iblis menghias wajah Naruko, memamerkan dua pasang gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Suaranya pun terdengar lebih _demonic_.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat sepintas di wajah Gaara, tapi segera lenyap, digantikan dengan senyuman maniak.

'_Ini akan menarik... Jika aku berhasil membunuhnya... Jika aku berhasil merasakan darahnya...'_ pikirnya, sadis.

'_Oh tidak... tipe Bijuu yang overprotektif pada Jinchuuriki-nya. Ini akan berbahaya...'_ pikir Temari, khawatir pada Gaara sekaligus takut.

"Temari, Kankurou, ayo pergi," ucap Gaara. Senyum maniaknya sudah lenyap, tapi nafsu membunuhnya belum padam.

Naruko—atau Kurama, tak melepaskan pandangan dari tiga Shinobi Suna itu sampai mereka menghilang di belokan jalan.

"K-kau Kyuubi?" tanya Sakura, yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Kurama masih enggan membiarkan Naruko kembali mengambil alih.

"**Bocah dengan guci itu, Ichibi no Jinchuuriki. Hindari dia sebisa mungkin."**

Setelah itu, dia mengerjapkan mata. Birunya samudra yang dalam kembali menghias sepasang matanya. Pertanda kesadaran Naruko yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, Kyuubi-san memang begitu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Ichibi-san. Sepertinya sih, dendam masa lalu. Tapi dia tak bisa mengambil alih tubuhku tanpa seizinku karena segel. Tenang saja, dia bilang dia akan membantu kita kalau Ichibi-san mengamuk... meski aku tahu dia tak terlalu peduli pada sekeliling kalau sudah sibuk bertarung." Kali ini Naruko yang bicara, dengan suara normal.

Tsuki tadi yang sempat menghilang, tiba-tiba melompat ke depan Naruko dalam wujud Animal Battle Form-nya, menggeram rendah.

"Ahahaha, Tsuki-chan, sudah tak apa-apa kok. Ichibi-san sudah pergi."

Tsuki alias Kurama hanya mendengus kesal karena mereka harus repot-repot berinteraksi layaknya majikan-peliharaan di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia lalu berubah ke Animal Normal Form dan melompat ke bahu Naruko, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiri gadis itu. Sebenarnya hanya pura-pura, mengingat mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati.

"Kaka-sensei menyuruh kita ke Trainning Ground #7 sekarang untuk latihan kelompok."

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menyadari satu hal. Naruko menggunakan suffix '-san' pada Bijuu—hal yang biasanya tak dilakukan orang-orang. Normalnya mereka menyebut nama Bijuu dengan penuh kebencian atau rasa takut, seperti bagaimana hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha bicara soal Kyuubi. Tapi sekali lagi, gadis Uzumaki itu sangat jauh dari kata 'normal'.

Dua Genin itu saat ini hanya bisa berasumsi kalau Naruko menghormati Bijuu dan memandangan Kyuubi sebagai rekan, yang berarti sang rubah berekor sembilan dalam hubungan baik dengan Jinchuuriki-nya. Tak apalah, itu artinya secara tidak langsung mereka mendapat perlindungan Bijuu.

**...**

"Jira-sensei, kau bisa menggunakan pintu."

Naruko masih tak berubah dari posisinya, duduk bersila di kasur dengan sebuah gulungan berisi jurus di pangkuannya. Matanya bahkan tak repot-repot melirik ke kiri, tempat di mana kini Jiraiya terkekeh garing sambil membuka jendela kamarnya dari luar, membiarkan semilir angin malam berhembus lembut memasuki ruangan itu.

Tapi begitu Jiraiya menggunakan sisi profesionalnya dan mengaktifkan segel barrier anti suara, Naruko langsung meletakkan gulungannya dan menatap sang Gama-Sennin dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku sudah dengar soal Youko Clan di Kirigakure. Lalu aku sudah minta informasi lengkap dari Hiruzen-sensei soal misimu ke Nami no Kuni. Apa tujuanmu membantu Rebel Force? Kurasa tak mungkin hanya karena masalah Zabuza, karena kau masih menyimpan Kubikiribochou."

Genin itu menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan mata sebentar, berpikir. Orang dekatnya sekalipun, dia tak bisa membiarkan daftar mata-matanya di tangan Jiraiya, kecuali kalau dia punya daftar mata-mata Jiraiya untuk dijadikan sandera. Sialnya, saat ini dia baru tahu sekitar 75% dari agen Jiraiya.

"Masalah spionase. Gomen, Jira-sensei, aku takkan bicara banyak, bahkan meski kau memaksa," ujar Naruko sambil membuka mata, sepasang Takaringgan aktif menatap Jiraiya dengan tajam. Sebagai bukti, Jiraiya bisa merasakan kalau suhu ruangan ini perlahan turun dan Tsuki alias Kurama sudah menggeram rendah dengan cakar terhunus.

"Easy, girls. Aku tahu kau takkan bicara banyak soal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangan Hiraishin. Aku tak menyangka kau menguasainya secepat itu, padahal aku baru menunjukkannya sebelum Genin Exam, itu pun hanya petunjuk dan sampel Jikukan Kunai Minato. Kau langsung Hiraishin dari Kirigakure ke sini saat pulang, 'kan?"

"Yeah, dan itu benar-benar melelahkan. Aku langsung terkapar setelah itu."

"Jangan gunakan jurus itu dengan identitas aslimu. Setidaknya sampai kau selesai trainning trip dariku."

"**Apa maksudnya 'trainning trip dariku'? Apa rencanamu?"** Kali ini Kurama angkat bicara.

"Setelah kau menjadi Chuunin, aku berencana untuk membawamu keluar desa dalam trainning trip jangka panjang, sekitar 2-3 tahun. Dengan begitu, tak ada yang curiga kalau kau menggunakan Rasengan atau Hiraishin, mengingat kau jenius alami dan dalam pengajaranku yang juga guru dari Minato."

"Hey, apa itu tidak mengundang kecurigaan lain? Maksudku, sejak Otousan meninggal, kau tak pernah melatih ninja lain. Masih mau pakai 'faktor Kyuubi' karena kau juga Fuinjutsu user?" tanya Naruko.

"Untuk sementara pakai 'faktor Kyuubi'. Tentu saja aku akan memikirkan alasan lain untuk menghapus kecurigaan."

"**Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah Orochimaru? Apa dari jaringanmu sudah ada informasi?"** tanya Kurama.

Segera, rapat para bos mata-mata dimulai dalam belaian sang dewi malam.

**...**

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Para Genin peserta Chuunin Exam sudah berkumpul di Gedung Akademi Ninja yang dialihfungsikan sebagai tempat ujian. Tak perlu ditanyakan, para murid akademi diliburkan. Shinobi Konoha dari generasi yang lebih tua hanya bisa berharap generasi penerus mereka menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan hal-hal yang bermanfaat, seperti berlatih.

"Yo, minna."

Team 7 menatap Jounin-sensei mereka yang sudah menunggu di aula akademi. Tampak beberapa Jounin-sensei yang lain, terbanyak dari Konoha, sekedar datang untuk memberi dukungan moral pada tim Genin yang telah mereka asuh.

"Sebenarnya Chuunin Exam hanya bisa diikuti secara kelompok. Jika satu kelompok tak lengkap tiga orang, dinyatakan gugur. Tapi aku sengaja membiarkan kalian memilih secara individu. Ikut atau tidak. Kalau dari awal kubilang kalau ini ujian secara kelompok, dipastikan yang ragu akan dipaksa habis-habisan oleh yang dari awal ingin ikut."

Kakashi kemudian sengaja memberi jeda sejenak, membiarkan ketiga Genin untuk mengakuinya dalam hati.

"Tapi ternyata kalian ingin mengikuti ujian ini atas keinginan kalian sendiri. Good job, Team 7. Jangan mati. Gambatte."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sang Jounin langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Shushin no Jutsu.

"Che, jangan mati?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa sebegitu berbahayanya?" ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Kehidupan shinobi berjalan berdampingan dengan bahaya, jalan yang melintang di antara hidup dan mati. Kau harusnya menyadarinya saat kau memutuskan untuk menjejakkan kaki di Akademi Ninja," ucap Naruko tenang, melangkahkan kaki ke lorong-lorong gedung akademi.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Siapakah Phoenix, BlackOwl, GoldenRock dan BlackThunder sebenarnya? Lalu, apa misi rahasia Naruko? Kemudian, bagaimana Chuunin Exam babak pertama berjalan?

Kalau nggak ada yang bisa menebak siapa LavenderHawk, namanya keterlaluan! Sudah ketahuan dari kata 'Lavender' dan penyebutan 'Hyuuga'. Kalau ada memperhatikan, ada hint di Chapter 5 :

_"Kombinasi elang, anjing dan serangga beracun." Kali ini Hinata yang angkat bicara, dengan senyuman yang manis sekaligus sadis._

Dan ingat di chapter sebelumnya! Keisengan Hinata!

Kenapa saya bikin Konoha dikeroyok Iwa, Suna, Oto dan Kusa?

Kalau mengikuti canon alias hanya Suna dan Oto, invasi dijamin gagal total karena sudah bocor dari awal dan faktor Youko Clan. So, pastinya perlu elemen-elemen tambahan yang cukup kuat.

Kenapa harus Iwa dan Kusa?

**Kirigakure** jelas coret dari opsi, mereka jelas takkan memulai perang kalau masih dalam proses pemulihan. Gila aja lo, habis selesai perang saudara, berani perang lawan salah satu dari lima negara besar? Hell NO!

**Kumogakure** juga coret dari daftar pilihan, karena masih dalam proses pemulihan hubungan dengan Konoha sejak kejadian Hyuuga. Mungkin karena itulah saya bikin kejadian Hyuuga waktunya lebih telat, saat Hinata berumur 8 tahun, bukan 3 tahun seperti cerita Canon. Kalau selang waktunya lebih lama, bisa saja hubungan Konoha-Kumo sudah tidak terlalu tegang. Selain itu kalau Kumogakure ikut, mereka pasti mengirimkan dua Jinchuuriki mereka, Yugito (Nibi) dan Bee (Hachibi), nanti plotnya bakal ribet. Plus dari awal nggak masuk GBHF alias Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Fanfict.

**Iwagakure** adalah opsi yang paling memungkinkan, mengingat mereka punya dendam pada Konoha karena perang terakhir (Third Great War) dan aksi sang Yellow Flash dalam perang itu. Ada yang ingat jumlah Shinobi Iwagakure yang meregang nyawa karena Hiraishin no Jutsu? Oonoki takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk balas dendam!

Sementara **Kusagakure**, itu tuntutan alur—dan ada kemungkinan perlu waktu yang lama untuk menjawabnya. Lagipula tak mungkin terlalu dini melibatkan **Amegakure**—yang pastinya melibatkan Akatsuki, hal yang justru ingin saya hindari, minimal sampai setelah Chuunin Exam. Kalau sudah konflik dengan Akatsuki sejak awal, akan lebih rumit lagi mengatur runtutan alurnya. Sementara desa-desa minor lainnya bisa dicoret karena kurangnya informasi serta tak ada hubungan dengan alur ke depan.

Tapi tak mungkin juga lebih dari empat desa itu. Jika musuhnya berlebihan, yang ada Konoha—dan Youko Clan tentunya, terlihat terlalu kuat dan tangguh. Tak terlalu seru jika protagonis lebih unggul sejak awal.

Selain itu, kalau Konoha terlalu kuat, bisa-bisa ada masalah politik antar-desa lagi, saya malas kalau sudah terlalu banyak bahas politik! Isi Pembukaan UUD 1945 aja kadang lupa! (Apa hubungannya?) Hhhh, padahal kalau hafal, minimal nilai PKn nggak jelek-jelek amat... Maklum, mendadak kebelet tidur kalau sudah dengar PKn-Sensei ceramah. Seriously, pelajaran paling menyebalkan versi obrolan harian kelas saya! (Jika disurvei, dijamin tak ada yang menganggap PKn sebagai pelajaran kesukaan. Lakukan survei pada kelas masing-masing, pasti yang suka PKn cuman dikit! [mungkin pengecualian di kelas yang isinya orang IPS semua])

P.s : Identitas GoldenRock akan ketahuan saat Chuunin Exam, bersabarlah.

**Quizz 11** : Bagaimana Naruko bisa punya mata-mata di Akatsuki dan siapakah sang mata-mata? Hint 1 : Pembantaian Uchiha terjadi saat Sasuke cs berusia 10 tahun, jauh lebih tua dibanding versi Canon. (Kalau tak salah, Sasuke belum lama masuk Akademi Ninja saat Uchiha Massacre terjadi) Hint 2 : Codename itu tidak saya kasih asal-asalan.

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

.

Words : 5.566

Pages : 18

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S****.**** Kuro, out.**


	12. Troublesome Written Test

**Saditic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas reviews!

For **Fran Fryn Kun, tyaschiquers66, , Naozumi Aridust, Gifar dan Ookamiao** (guest) : Thanks! Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^

For **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : Aori-san... (Boleh manggil gitu nggak?) Itachi masih di Konoha. Yang ngebantai klan itu OC, Uchiha Izuko, adik Mikoto yang beda 10 tahun. (Silahkan cek di Ch. 4 : Past, Present, Future) Itu pun nggak seluruhnya (minus Sasuke) kayak di Canon. Saya nggak pakai Itachi buat peran 'si pembantai klan' karena dia baru 4 tahun (kalau nggak salah) saat penyerangan Kyuubi, sementara saya perlu yang usianya sepantaran Kakashi karena tuntutan alur. Anda hampir benar kok...

For **Huri-chan no Hime** : Sabar ya, weekend bukannya nyantai malah olimpiade. Wah, ketiduran, tak tertangkap basah sama guru tuh? Benar-benar Shikamaru style... Yeah, LavenderHawk memang Hinata. BlackOwl bukan Itachi, dia masih di Konoha. (Silahkan baca balasan review di atas) Tenang saja, Team 8 sudah ada tempat, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. Kalau untuk InoShikaChou saya masih harus banyak browsing nih... Nggak ada chara fave saya di tim itu jadi agak susah karakterisasinya, takut terlalu OOC. Sementara pasukan Maito Gai, mereka juga sudah ada tempat, silahkan menunggu. Sementara Sabaku Kyoudai... Ah, tak usah banyak-banyak kasih bocoran lah! Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^ _*kabur*_

For **dean** (guest) : Penasaran? Baguslah... Emang asyik bikin orang jadi penasaran, hehehehe... Kalau masalah Sasuke-Orochimaru... Kayaknya kalau Sasuke berkhianat, dia bakalan langsung dibunuh Naruko di tempat deh. Tentu saja, Naruko masih agak trauma dengan hal-hal yang berbau pengkhianatan karena kejadian saat dia berumur 7 tahun. (Silahkan cek di Ch 4 : Past, Present, Future) Fufufufu... tentu saya buat plotnya 'sedikit' berbeda...

For **In 23 April** (guest) : Selamat, April-san, **ANDA BENAR!** Ternyata ada yang ingat codename-nya Izuko, hehehe... Entah saya yang kasih kuis terlalu gampang atau apa? Maaf, kuis ini tanpa hadiah, kecuali jika anda menghitung ucapan selamat dan tepuk tangan sebagai hadiah. Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^

For **usil kipsi** : Hwaaa... Hontou ni gomennasai! Saya tahu saya hibernasi kelewat lama... _*pundung di pojok*_ Jangan dijitak! Dari pada jitak saya, mending baca aja chapter ini sampai selesai terus review ^_^

For **Dobe Hilang** : Nah... itulah, saya juga bingung, disebutnya cuman sulung/bungsu atau anak pertama/kedua terus. Tak masalah kali ya kalau saya bikin nama sendiri untuk mereka? (Orangnya sama aja, cuman kasih nama biar enak ditulis) Ada yang punya saran untuk nama mereka? Saya langsung angkat tangan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan huruf Kanji yang sudah rumit. Ah, lupakan curhatan saya, lebih baik baca chapter ini, nee?

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Emang bakal **ribet**... Author-nya aja rewrite GBHF (Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Fanfict) tiga kali atau lebih kayaknya. Apalagi pas babak dua di Shi no Mori, entah berapa kali rewrite. Maaf, saya nggak bisa kasih bocoran, silahkan tunggu saat yang tepat. Tapi kalau Naruko sampai kena segel kutukan Orochimaru, kayaknya ada yang bakalan ngamuk tuh _*ngelirik Kurama plus SELURUH anggota Youko Clan dengan senjata lengkap sambil pasang tampang sangar*_ Ujian tertulis pasti ada, nanti Ibiki kapan munculnya?

For **Anfour** (guest) : Lha, kalau habis Chuunin Exam langsung Part Shippuuden, nanti rusuh lagi saya punya GBHF. Habisnya, "Part Kaburnya Sasuke bersama Ninja Oto" 'kan pasti beda. Uuups, saya malah keceplosan ngetik. Kabuuur! Eh, readers jangan ikutan kabur juga, mending baca chapter ini dan review, please?

For **feigun** (guest) : Wah, sampai di-bookmark segala? Thanks a lot, feigun-san!

For **Naminamifrid** (guest) : Sadis itu relatif. Nggak ada batas ukur yang baku. Apalagi SI alias Satuan Internasional-nya. Kalau untuk standar shinobi normal, kayaknya Naruko sudah masuk kategori sadis. Tapi kalau pakai standar Kurama, Naruko kayaknya masih kurang sadis deh. Saya nggak bisa kasih hint Shippuuden, soalnya masih jauuuuh banget. Ceritanya sih, kalau menurut saya serupa tapi tak sama. Ada misi ke Nami no Kuni, Chuunin Exam, dan sebagainya. Tapi ada beberapa selipan yang justru berperan besar dalam alur ke depannya, seperti Rebel Force Arc di fanfict ini. Saya menggunakan alur versi manga, mengikuti komik, jadi nggak pakai misi-misi yang ada di anime dan the movie selain yang benar-benar mempengaruhi alur. Training trip bersama Jiraiya, saya nggak bisa kasih bocoran selain fakta bahwa dia bertambah kuat karena nggak perlu dipusingkan urusan misi.

For **jihan** (guest) : Ini sudah lanjut. Ngomong-ngomong, anda pendukung SBY pas pemilu 2009? _*Nggak nyambung deh...*_ Jyah, lupakan, sebelum saya mendadak buka forum diskusi politik, lebih baik anda baca chapter ini, nee?

For **DarkZekai** : Araaaaa... YamiNaruko, hmmm? _*cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil ngebolak-balik lembaran GBHF*_ Ahahahaha, kasih hint nggak ya? Kasih aja deh! Coba cek chapter sebelumnya (Ch. 12 : Conspiration Before the Chuunin Exam) Di situ para agen Naruko manggil 'si Boss' dengan codename 'DarkFox'. Ada alasan tersendiri di balik codename itu. Eits, jangan asal berteori kalau YamiNaruko sudah sepakat dengan Naruko. Karena saya nggak mau Naruko terlihat terlalu kuat dari awal. Cukup bocorannya, lebih baik anda baca chapter ini _*kabur sebelum digebukin DarkZekai-san karena maksain dengan nyolotnya*_

For **N** (guest) : Sama! Dibuat babak belur oleh tugas sekolah (atau mungkin kampus dalam kasus N-san). Manalagi kelas 9 harus TO, UTS, TO lagi, ujian praktik, ujian sekolah, plus UN! Gimana gak babak belur coba? Saya aja curi-curi waktu ngetik di sela-sela waktu menunggu giliran ujian praktik _*bukannya belajar... dasar Kuro...*_ Minggu ini lolos ujian praktik, tanggal 1 nanti dihajar ujian sekolah, aargh! Maaf, lupakan saja curhatan saya barusan, hehehehe... Penasaran? Hehehehe, justru itulah salah satu daya tarik sebuat cerita yang bikin adiksi alias kecanduan. Okay, dari pada lama-lama, silahkan membaca chapter ini _*senyum-senyum misterius*_

.

Thanks for all reviewers!

**Quizz 11** : Bagaimana Naruko bisa punya mata-mata di Akatsuki dan siapakah sang mata-mata? Hint 1 : Pembantaian Uchiha terjadi saat Sasuke cs berusia 10 tahun, jauh lebih tua dibanding versi Canon. (Di Canon kalau tak salah, Sasuke belum lama masuk Akademi Ninja saat Uchiha Massacre terjadi) Hint 2 : Codename itu tidak saya kasih asal-asalan.

**Answer** : Kayaknya sudah pada tahu siapa mata-matanya ya? Tepuk tangan buat yang jawab **Uchiha Izuko**! Tapi... masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab! Bagaimana caranya?

Langsung ke cerita!

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

**.**

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sang Jounin langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Shushin no Jutsu.

"Che, jangan mati?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa sebegitu berbahayanya?" ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Kehidupan shinobi berjalan berdampingan dengan bahaya, jalan yang melintang di antara hidup dan mati. Kau harusnya menyadarinya saat kau memutuskan untuk menjejakkan kaki di Akademi Ninja," ucap Naruko tenang, melangkahkan kaki ke lorong-lorong gedung akademi.

Ruang nomor 301, itu tujuan mereka, tertera di formulir pendaftaran. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai 3. Naruko tahu akan ada beberapa jebakan—ini ujian, wajar kalau tim penguji ingin mengeliminasi peserta sebanyak mungkin.

Naruko melirik ke pintu ruangan dengan papan nomor 301. Pintu itu tertutup, dengan dua orang yang berdiri di depannya, rasanya familiar bagi Naruko. Sementara di depan mereka tampak satu tim Genin, dua dari mereka memohon pada orang yang menjaga pintu agar mengizinkan tim itu lewat.

Sementara salah satu anggota mereka—seorang Hyuuga, terlihat dari matanya, terlihat hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ulah dua rekannya. Kalau memang gengsinya sebagai Hyuuga sudah turun ke ranking 1 dari bawah, bisa jadi dia sudah berucap, "tidak kenal, tidak kenal, aku tidak kenal dengan dua orang gila itu," dengan frustasi. Atau bila dia seorang Bunke, bisa jadi dia mempertanyakan Kami-sama kenapa memberikannya takdir seburuk itu. Entahlah, Naruko tak mau berfantasi lebih jauh.

Naruko teringat dua orang yang menjaga pintu itu. Sepertinya mereka versi lebih muda dari duo Chuunin penjaga gerbang utama. Kalau tak salah... Kamizuki Izumo dan Hagane Kotetsu. Genin Uzumaki itu menyeringai tipis saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Mereka baru di lantai 2. Dan ruangan yang dijaga Izumo dan Kotetsu sebenarnya bernomor 201. Ada lapisan Genjutsu di sana. Hanya Genjutsu sederhana. Kalau ada yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Genjutsu simpel seperti itu, berarti tak berhak untuk ikut Chuunin Exam. Naruko mengerti kalau mereka melakukan itu untuk mensortir mereka yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari Genjutsu sesimpel itu. Si Hyuuga jelas-jelas menyadari adanya Genjutsu. Sementara dua rekannya... uh, mana buku informasiku?

Diliriknya kedua rekan setim. Sasuke dengan Sharinggan-nya dan Sakura yang memang mempunyai kontrol chakra yang baik. Mereka pasti menyadarinya.

"Jangan katakan apa pun soal Genjutsu. Itu untuk mensortir mereka yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Justru lebih baik, lebih sedikit peserta, lebih sedikit kompetisi, kemungkinan bertahan lebih besar," bisik Naruko dengan nada serius, tepat sebelum Sasuke ingin berkomentar tentang Genjutsu yang digunakan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka. Naruko langsung merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengambil buku informasi. Matanya berkelebatan dan tangannya lincah membolak-balik halaman, mencari profil seseorang. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat orang itu.

Seseorang dengan alis tebal, berambut hitam dengan potongan bob ala mangkuk. Dia memakai pakaian ketat semacam spandex berwarna hijau dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah di pinggang, memakai semacam leg-warmer berwarna oranye bermotif garis-garis vertikal.

Akhirnya dia menemukan halaman yang memuat profil orang itu.

"Rock Lee, Genin dari angkatan tahun lalu, setim dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Higarashi Tenten, dengan Jounin pembimbing Maito Gai the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. Sepertinya gurunya, Rock Lee mahir dalam Taijutsu, meski tak memiliki kemampuan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu. Diduga kuat sebagai mini-clone dari Maito Gai dan calon the Green Beast generasi kedua—terlihat jelas dari penampilannya yang sama persis dengan Gai saat masih remaja," ujar Naruko, membacakan segelintir dari informasi yang tertera di buku bersampul hitam itu.

'_Dari mana dia dapat informasi sedetail itu?'_ pikir Lee.

"Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui tentang timku, nona. Tapi hari ini, aku, Rock Lee, akan menantang seseorang. Seorang Genin dari Klan Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, sudikah kau menerima tantangan bertarung penuh masa mudaku ini?!" serunya berapi-api.

"Footnote : Rock Lee juga mengikuti jejak Maito Gai dalam urusan 'semangat masa muda' dan 'tekad membara' serta hal-hal semacam itu. Warning : Amankan indera pendengaranmu kalau kau berada dalam radius kurang dari 5 meter dari mereka."

Sementara yang bersangkutan alias Rock Lee sudah menatap Sakura dengan tanda 'love' besar di kedua matanya.

'_Another stupid fanboy... Sayang sekali, padahal dia berpotensi bagus... Genin yang bisa mengimbangi latihan gila Maito Gai adalah sebuah keajaiban,' _pikir Naruko dengan dahi berkedut.

"Sakura, aku punya saran," ujar Naruko.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin tetap waras, ambil langkah seribu dari orang sepertinya."

Sakura langsung mundur, membiarkan Lee dan Sasuke berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruko di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur dalam pertarungan bodoh ini," ujar Naruko, ikut mundur ke samping Sakura, membiarkan Lee dan Sasuke yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda tarung masing-masing.

"Eh? Naruko? Kukira kau akan ikut bertarung, mengingat kau itu nekat dan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk latihan dan bertarung," komentar Sakura.

"Ada waktunya untuk bertarung, ada waktunya untuk mundur, kemudian menyusun strategi untuk menghadapinya di lain waktu. Akan lebih baik kalau kau sudah mengetahui profil lengkap lawanmu," balas Jinchuuriki Uzumaki itu kalem sambil menunjukkan halaman di buku informasinya yang berisi semua informasi yang dia punya tentang Rock Lee.

'_Selain itu... Menyimpan kartu as sampai saatnya...'_ lanjut Naruko dalam hati.

"Kuakui, Sasu-teme itu kuat. Tapi dia kalah dari segi pengalaman. Perlu diingat bahwa Lee berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada Taijutsu sejak di akademi, sementara Sasu-teme mempelajari Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu sekaligus, belum lagi kalau dia mau mempelajari Genjutsu yang menggunakan Sharinggan," tambahnya.

Dua kunoichi dari Team 7 itu hanya menonton pertarungan Taijutsu antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Rock Lee. Sasuke dengan keadaan Sharinggan aktif, tapi terlihat jelas kalau dia mulai kewalahan menghadapi Lee.

'_**Ini akan segera berakhir begitu mini-clone Gai itu menambah kecepatan,'**_ komentar Kurama.

Bruukk!

Setelah beberapa menit bertukar pukulan dan tendangan, Sasuke terlempar, hampir menabrak dinding seandainya dua rekannya tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkapnya.

"Ah... ternyata rumor itu tidak benar..." keluh Lee.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa benar-benar percaya pada rumor?" balas Naruko sambil memasang kuda-kuda, meski dia belum menggunakan pedang esnya.

"Mungkin kalau aku tak bisa melawan Uchiha, aku bisa melawan Rookie of the Year. Uzumaki Naruko, maukah kau menerima tantangan bertarung penuh semangat membara dariku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ada waktu lain untuk itu."

Tapi tiba-tiba, datang sosok hijau dengan kura-kura besar. Maito Gai dan Kuchiyose-nya. Kura-kura itu segera menubruk Lee seperti banteng.

"Yo, Naruko-chan! Kau terlalu bersemangat dengan ujian ini ya? Semangat masa muda! Yeah!"

"_Okay, ada satu makhluk langka lagi muncul..."_

"Yeah. Tepatnya, muridmu yang mulai duluan," ujar Naruko dengan empasis maksimal pada empat kata terakhir. Tak lupa memutar rekaman suara dari sejak kedatangan Lee. Entah sejak kapan dia menyalakan perekam suara.

"Lee, apa benar kau yang duluan mulai?"

"Maaf, Sensei, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku ingin mengadu kekuatan dengan Uchiha dan sang Rookie of the Year!"

"Baka-Lee!" seru Gai.

"T-tunggu dulu! Gai-sensei... kenapa-"

Gai menjitak Lee, cukup keras untuk membuat si mini-clone terhuyung.

"Gai-sensei! Kenapa?!"

"Kau itu! Kalau cari lawan, lawan saja aku, aku dengan penuh semangat masa muda akan setia meladenimu, muridku sayang!" seru Gai sambil memeluk Lee, meninggalkan Team 7 dalam sweatdrop akut.

"Hey! Cepatlah, sebentar lagi ujian di mulai!" seru Naruko, berusaha menetralkan atmosfer penuh kegilaan.

"Muridku! Kau harus berjuang dengan penuh semangat membara! Ayo! Kau pasti bisa! Gambatte‼" semangat Gai, dibalas dengan kegilaan Lee.

"Huh... cukup sudah, ayo tinggalkan mereka," ujar Naruko disertai dengusan sambil berbalik.

Diam-diam, ada sepasang mata lavender penuh nafsu membunuh yang memandang Naruko dengan tajam.

'_Fufufu, Jinchuuriki, semoga kita bertemu di arena pertarungan...'_

**...**

Team 7 sampai di ruangan ujian. Sudah banyak Genin yang tiba, mereka sudah mengambil tempat, karena saat masuk mereka dibagikan nomor undian untuk tempat duduk.

'_Fufufu, kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan...Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku jadi fanatik dengan teori seleksi alam?' _pikir Naruko.

'_Hanya sekelompok pecundang... kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik di sini,' _pikir Sasuke, menyeringai.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Terdengar sebuah seruan anak perempuan. Yamanaka Ino. Dia dan timnya, Team 10, menghampiri Team 7. Shikamaru dan Chouji tampak berjalan dengan malas-malasan—seperti biasa.

"Yo, Naruko!" Terdengar seruan anak laki-laki, lalu disusul gonggongan anjing. Kali ini Inuzuka Kiba. Team 8 berjalan menuju Team 7 dan Team 10.

"Kalian juga ikut? Haah, ini akan merepotkan..." keluh Shikamaru, melirik malas pada Sasuke, Naruko dan seluruh anggota Team 8. Jelas saja, mereka dapat saingan berat.

"Baru kali ini seluruh Genin dari angkatan baru ikut Chuunin Exam dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Pasti akan menarik," komentar Hinata. Sebagai murid dan adik angkat Naruko, sudah seharusnya dia juga belajar seni spionase dan teknik-teknik mengumpulkan informasi. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan munculnya satu lagi kunoichi dengan jaringan informasi tingkat lanjut.

"Kalian seharusnya tak menarik perhatian."

Team yang kompak memakai kaus berwarna ungu dengan kerah tinggi seperti kaus Sasuke, dengan usia yang tampak jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruko and the gank menghampiri mereka. Naruko tidak langsung siaga karena melihat ikat kepala mereka. Ninja Konoha. Tapi begitu salah satu dari mereka mengenalkan diri, Takaringgan Naruko menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

'_Cowok berambut perak ini... Yakushi Kabuto... Apa pun itu, chakra-nya aneh untuk ukuran manusia. Seperti telah mengalami berbagai percobaan... GoldenRock bilang dia ada hubungan dengan Orochi-brengsek.'_

"Salam kenal, Yakushi Kabuto." Dua orang yang lain tidak mengenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruko."

"Salam kenal, Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Mereka... sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Kaka-sensei. Apa benar mereka benar-benar Genin Konoha yang tidak lulus ujian Chuunin selama itu? Tapi dari aliran chakra-nya... mereka cukup kuat untuk lulus. Yeah, tanpa faktor X tentunya...'_ pikir Naruko saat Genin Konoha lainnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aneh..." gumam Naruko.

"Apa yang aneh, Naruko-chan?" tanya Kabuto,

'_Cih, sok akrab sekali, memanggilku dengan suffix -chan.'_

"Dari penampilan, kalian sudah cukup tua, mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari kami. Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian mengikuti Chuunin Exam."

"Ah, kau menyadarinya, ya? Memang, ini sudah ke-7 kalinya timku mengikuti Chuunin Exam."

'_Dia menyadarinya. Entah karena hubungannya dengan Jiraiya atau dia hanya mengira-ngira dengan Takaringgan,'_ pikir Kabuto.

"Hah? Sesulit itukah ujiannya?!" seru Sakura, sedikit khawatir.

"Tapi dari tujuh kali partisipasi, pasti banyak informasi yang kalian dapatkan. Bisa saja Genin yang dua tahun lalu ikut ujian kini sudah menjadi Chuunin atau Jounin yang penting bagi suatu desa," serang Naruko, seolah menuduh terang-terangan bahwa Yakushi Kabuto adalah mata-mata.

"Ya, dan sebagai senior yang baik, aku ingin berbagi informasi dengan kalian yang sepertinya baru pertama kali mengikuti ujian ini," balas Kabuto tenang.

"Sepertinya kalimat yang tepat adalah 'aku ingin bertukar informasi'. Rasanya tak mungkin ada orang yang mau membagi informasi dengan cuma-tuma tanpa tujuan tertentu. Menurutku, kau mendekati kami supaya bisa lebih baik mengamati dan mendapatkan informasi yang lebih mendetail." Kembali Naruko menyerang.

Dia harus memberi isyarat jelas pada tim-tim di angkatannya bahwa Kabuto tak bisa dipercaya. Team 8 dengan mudah menerima peringatan dari Naruko, mereka tahu gadis Uzumaki itu punya caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan suatu informasi. Sementara untuk Team 10, mereka tahu bukanlah hal yang baik cari masalah dengan sang Jinchuuriki Uzumaki.

"Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu? Tidak ada makan siang gratis, nona."

"Kerahasiaan adalah salah satu hal penting dalam kehidupan ninja. Kau mungkin Shinobi Konoha. Tapi teman hari ini bisa saja menjadi lawan di kemudian hari."

Pesannya jelas : Yakushi Kabuto bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya. Tapi apa Sasuke dan Sakura menangkap pesan itu?

'_Awalnya sih, dia terlihat seperti kakak kelas yang baik... Tapi... setelah obrolannya dengan Naruko... Dia kurang meyakinkan...' _pikir Sakura.

'_Pesan dari Naruko-chan sudah jelas : Kabuto tak bisa seenaknya dipercaya. Tapi aku penasaran dengan informasi macam apa yang dimilikinya...'_ pikir Sasuke. Ya, ada tiga Genin yang mengundang rasa penasarannya.

Tangan kanan Kabuto merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu hitam yang kosong depan-belakang.

"Ini kartu ninja khusus yang menyimpan informasi seseorang secara personal. Hanya dengan mengalirkan chakra-ku, tulisannya akan muncul."

"Sabaku Gaara dari Suna. Rock Lee dan Uzumaki Naruko dari Konoha," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, langsung mendapat death glare 'mesra' dari Naruko.

Sasuke penasaran soal Gaara, Jinchuuriki Ichibi itu tampak menjanjikan pertarungan penuh darah. Rock Lee terlihat jelas potensinya dalam bidang Taijutsu. Sementara Naruko... Dia hanya ingin tahu selengkap apa informasi yang dimiliki shinobi berkacamata itu tentang rekannya.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu namanya, jadinya tidak terlalu menarik... Rock Lee, rekannya Hyuuga Neji dan Higarashi Tenten dengan Jounin pembimbing Maito Gai. Genin yang lulus tahun lalu. Menyelesaikan 32 misi D-rank dan 15 C-rank. Ahli dalam Taijutsu, tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu.

Sementara Sabaku Gaara, rekannya Kankurou dan Temari, aku tak tahu Jounin pembimbingnya. Menyelesaikan 15 misi D-rank, 19 misi C-rank, 11 misi B-rank dan 2 misi A-rank. Dia selalu kembali dari misi dalam keadaan tanpa luka. Tak diketahui apa kemampuannya. Tapi sepertinya dia menggunakan pasir, mengingat dia adalah Jinchuuriki Ichibi no Tanuki.

Dan terakhir... Uzumaki Naruko. Kurasa aku tak perlu menyebutkan rekan timnya, kau pasti sudah tahu. Rookie of the Year. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Youko. Memiliki kemampuan Hyouton dan-"

'_**Ice Release : Frozen Prison!'**_

Belum sempat Kabuto melanjutkan perkataanya, tubuhnya sudah dibekukan sampai dada. Sementara kartu-kartunya sudah dicaplok Tsuki alias Kurama, sedetik kemudian berakhir menjadi abu.

"Ya, aku memang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan es. Jadi diamlah, kacamata sialan!"

Suasana mendadak tegang, suhu ruangan turun menyentuh belasan derajat Celcius.

"BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KALIAN!"

Naruko bahkan tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja berteriak. Dia sudah cukup familiar dengan sang ketua Torture & Interogation Departement. Morino Ibiki.

"Yo! Scarface-niisan! Tak sabar untuk menyiksa kami, dattebayo?" balas Naruko santai sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya, lengkap dengan seringaian nakal a la rubah. Seringaian itu makin lebar saat menyadari Hinata berada di samping kirinya.

'_Kombinasi Kyuubi, Naruko dan Hinata. Mungkin ini akan jadi satu jam paling merepotkan dalam hidupku,'_ pikir Ibiki saat memelototi para Genin yang kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

.

_**Naruko's POV**_

Kudengarkan baik-baik aturan dari ujian ini. Segera, aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil.

_~'...jangan sampai tertangkap...'~_

Seriously, kau memberitahukan sendiri petunjuknya. Jangan sampai tertangkap. Berarti kalau menyontek tanpa tertangkap, tidak masalah, 'kan?

Kubaca baik-baik sembilan soal yang menghias kertas. Soal ini takkan bisa dijawab Genin normal. Ya, Genin normal. Sementara Uzumaki Naruko benar-benar jauh dari kata normal.

Hey, Kurama-neechan, apa kau mau taruhan?

'_**Hm? Taruhan apa, Gaki?'**_

Aku yakin tujuan dari ujian ini berhubungan dengan mengumpulkan informasi, yang artinya peserta harus menyontek untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Lihat saja soal-soalnya. Genin normal takkan bisa menjawabnya. Selain itu, Scarface-niisan tampak yakin 100% kalau peserta akan menyontek, makanya dia menyiapkan penjagaan maksimal, sampai mengerahkan belasan Chuunin begini. Dan... Aku yang salah hitung atau memang jumlah peserta tak bisa dibagi 3? Kelebihan dua... Mungkin saja itu Chuunin atau Jounin yang disusupkan untuk menjadi tempat contekan. Lihat saja, saat Scarface-niisan bilang 'mulai', mereka langsung mengerjakan soal.

'_**Wow...'**_

Kenapa?

'_**Margamu itu Uzumaki atau Nara? Analisismu ituuuu!'**_

Ada yang salah dengan analisisku?

'_**Tidak. Sana kerjakan soalmu. Butuh bantuanku?'**_

Mungkin.

Kutatap lagi lembar soalku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing saat membacanya.

Permainan sandi... jelas bisa kukerjakan. Perhitungan shuuriken... Huh? Aku hampir tak pernah melempar shuuriken tanpa mengalirkan chakra begitu tahu trik itu—pengecualian kalau memang ada tujuan tertentu. Sh*t. Lalu... Strategi dalam area bertarung... Kau bertanya strategi pada seorang Uzumaki Naruko? Kau menanyakan orang yang tepat, bung!

Akhirnya, hanya 6 soal yang terisi dengan kemampuan otakku sendiri.

Dengan Takaringgan teraktivasi, aku segera melacak posisi para Chuunin yang menyusup, serta melihat-lihat papan jalan para Chuunin pengawas. Voila...

Kulirik Hinata-chan. Untungnya aku sudah 'menandainya'. Tak cuma segel untuk Hiraishin, tapi juga **Telepathy Seal** spesial buatanku agar kami bisa membangun hubungan telepati seperti aku dan Kurama-neechan. Ada bagusnya sedikit iseng.

'_Hey, Hinata-chan!'_

Segera, terdengar balasan, _'Ya, kenapa?'_

'_Kau sudah selesai?'_

'_Hampir. Tinggal 4 soal lagi. Kau pasti sudah tahu maksud terselubung ujian ini, kenapa kau dari tadi terlihat berpikir keras? Tidak terlihat seperti diskusi panas dengan Kurama-neesan.'_

'_Yeah, aku hanya sedikit menguji diri. Soal-soal ini banyak yang berhubungan dengan strategi dan sandi. Ternyata aku hanya bisa menjawab 6, hahahaha. Dapat contekan dari mana?'_

'_Laki-laki di baris ke-2 dari depan, bangku ke-5 dari kiri. Perempuan di baris ke-3, bangku ke-7 dari kanan. Mereka Chuunin yang menyusup. Lalu, Chuunin pengawas di barisan kiri, ke-4 dari belakang, di papan jalan yang dipegangnya juga ada jawaban. Kemudian Chuunin pengawas barisan kanan, ke-5 dari depan. Tumben kau tak mencari sendiri. Padahal, ini mudah dengan kemampuan spionasemu.'_

'_Hanya mengetes kemampuanmu. Selain itu, aku sedang malas.'_

Ada jeda singkat sejenak.

'_Naruko-neesan, maukah kau menjadi korban keisenganku selanjutnya?'_

'_Tidak. Kau sadis. Kau tahu apa hasil dari kombinasi Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki perempuan dan feromon rubah.'_

Terdengar suara tawa nakal.

'_Ya sudah, aku mau menyelesaikan soalku dulu. Sampai nanti.'_

Tess. Hubungan telepati diputus Hinata-chan setelah sekedar pamitan.

Waktu berlalu. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit sejak ujian dimulai. Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujianku. Sebenarnya aku bisa lebih cepat lagi kalau aku lebih cepat menulis. Ukh, aku terlalu sering pakai Fuinjutsu tanpa kuas.

Dengan Takaringgan masih aktif, kulihat sekeliling. Sasu-teme mengerjakan soal dengan Sharinggan teraktivasi, artinya dia meniru gerakan seseorang. Sakura cukup pintar untuk menjawab soal-soal seperti ini, lagi pula dia tak tahu banyak trik-trik spionase sepertiku.

Hyuuga seperti Hinata-chan dan Neji sudah dipastikan menggunakan Byakugan. Higarashi Tenten the Weapon Mistress sejak awal masuk sudah mempersiapkan peralatan terselubung. Dia menggerakkan beberapa cermin kecil dengan kawat tipis yang hampir tak terlihat. Kurasa menarik kalau dia bisa menggunakan benang chakra seperti pengguna kugutsu. Sementara Rock Lee mendapat banyak bantuan dari gadis itu.

Kiba jelas mengandalkan Akamaru yang saat ini berdiri di atas kepalanya. Tak ada Inuzuka di jejeran Chuunin pengawas—tanda di pipi Inuzuka sebagai petunjuk, berarti ada kemungkinan tak ada yang mengerti bahasa Canidae yang digunakan Kiba dan Akamaru. Sementara Shino, ya dengan mudah menggunakan serangganya. Memang sih, Aburame memang ahlinya dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan spionase kalau sudah seperti ini. Sampai saat ini saja aku masih sedikit kesulitan masuk-keluar Aburame Compound.

Ino-Shika-Chou. Dua di antara mereka, Yamanaka dan Nara, sangat bermanfaat dalam hal seperti ini. Ino tadi sempat merasuki pikiran Sakura untuk mencari jawaban. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi peduli pada Chouji dengan membantunya. Sementara Shikamaru punya intelegensi tinggi. Kalau pun dia terlalu malas berpikir, dia bisa menggunakan trik bayangan tertentu yang membuat dia bisa mengkopi gerakan lawan—kebalikan dari Kagemane no Jutsu yang biasa dia gunakan, di mana lawan mengkopi gerakan pengguna. Dan tentunya menolong yang lain menggunakan Kagemane no Jutsu.

Coba cek trio dari Sunagakure. Gaara menggunakan pasirnya untuk membentuk sebuah bola mata yang kemudian berburu informasi seperti serangga Aburame. Temari... tampaknya dia ahli strategi seperti Nara. Kankurou... aku tak tahu teknik kugutsu macam apa yang dia gunakan. Tapi aku tahu benang chakra sangat membantu dalam situasi seperti ini. Terutama kalau dia sudah membuat persiapan seperti Tenten.

Yakushi Kabuto jelas bukan Genin normal. Dia dan timnya langsung menuliskan jawaban begitu tanda mulai diteriakkan. Aku harus waspada.

Sekitar setengah dari peserta sudah didepak keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Ada sekian orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menyontek dengan cara yang sekali lihat langsung ketahuan. Benar-benar kelewatan. Curi-curi pandang, lirik-lirik, serta kode-kode yang mudah ditebak. Lima kali ketahuan, dan mereka langsung didepak. Ahahaha, Scarface-niisan memang sadis.

Seluruh angkatanku bertahan. Trio Suna dan tim Kabuto juga. Lalu, tim asuhan Maito Gai. Hm... Semoga aku bisa melihat pertarungan Hinata-chan versus Neji.

Sepuluh menit menjelang waktu yang diberikan berakhir. Ekspresi Scarface-niisan berubah.

"Sebenar lagi giliran soal terakhir. Aturannya berbeda dengan sembilan soal yang tertulis. Kalian diizinkan untuk memutuskan, mau menjawab soal ini atau tidak. Kalau kalian tidak mau menjawabnya, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini, kalian dinyatakan gagal. Hal ini juga berlaku kelompok. Satu mundur, satu tim keluar," jelas Scarface-niisan.

"Apa?! Tentu saja kami akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhir itu!" seru Kiba tak sabaran. Ahahaha, dasar dia...

"Sudah kubilang, aturannya berbeda. Jika kalian memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi jawabannya salah, otomatis kalian dinyatakan gagal dan tidak boleh mengikuti Chuunin Exam SELAMANYA, yang berarti kalian menjadi Genin SELAMANYA, tanpa memedulikan nilai dari 9 soal tertulis," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu! 'Kan ada Genin yang gagal di Chuunin Exam sebelumnya?!" protes Sakura.

"Anggap saja nasib kalian sedang sial, karena aku penguji Chuunin Exam kali ini. Ujian dariku, ya aturan dariku! Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku adalah penguji Chuunin Exam sebelumnya.

Jadi kalau kalian ingin cari aman, segera mundur, keluar dari ruangan ini dan tunggu Chuunin Exam selanjutnya, sambil membawa harapan kalau pengujinya tidak sadis. Kalian punya waktu 10 menit untuk memutuskan sebelum aku memberitahukan apa soal terakhir."

Ruangan mendadak hening. Peserta ujian berhenti menulis. Bahkan suara pensil yang terjatuh pun bisa terdengar jelas. Ekspresi mereka macam-macam. Ada yang tampak bersemangat, bosan, tak peduli, atau ada pula yang gemetar ketakutan, panas-dingin takut dibantai rekan timnya, dan lain-lain.

Menurutku, Sakura itu tipikal orang yang gampang khawatir. Terbukti dari tangannya yang gemetar. Tapi aku senang juga kalau dia mengkhawatirkan rekan setimnya. Sasu-teme jelas tetap bersemangat. Dia takkan mundur begitu saja, aku tahu itu. Selain itu, sesulit apapun soalnya, Sharinggan siap beraksi.

Aku harus menahan urgensi untuk 'meledak'. Tak bisa kubongkar aktingku. Setidaknya, saat ini. Serangkaian rencana dengan lusinan kemungkinan berkelebatan di kepalaku. Seringaian setan terpampang di wajahku begitu rangkaian itu selesai.

Terdengar belasan tim yang memilih untuk mundur. Suara mereka terdengar putus asa dan malu, karena gagal di babak pertama.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mundur?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"KUTANYA, ADA LAGI YANG INGIN MUNDUR?!"

Akhirnya, saatnya tiba juga.

Braaakkk!

Kuhantamkan tangan kananku ke meja sambil berdiri dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang. Kutatap Scarface-niisan dengan galak.

"Scarface-niisan! Jangan kira aku akan mundur hanya gara-gara permainan bodohmu! Lagi pula, ninja-ninja keren dan hebat di luar sana tak dihormati karena nilai ujian, 'kan? Lalu, mereka yang masuk buku Bingo juga bukan karena mendapat nilai ujian sempurna! Persetan dengan nilai, cukup berikan soal kesepuluh! Aku tidak takut! Persetan mau benar atau salah jawabanku!

Kalau tak boleh ikut Chuunin Exam lagi, 'kan bisa lewat promosi lapangan! Selain itu, kau hanya Jounin sekaligus ketua Torture & Interogation Department, mana bisa memutuskan seseorang menjadi Genin selamanya! Masalah level shinobi itu terserah Kage atau pemimpin desa yang bersangkutan, bukan keputusanmu!

Ayo, berikan soal itu, kau kira aku takut, Scarface-niisan?!" amukku, benar-benar 'meledak'.

"Fufufu... begitukah? Kalau begitu... inilah soal kesepuluh."

"Gak usah sok sangar! Gak takut!" seruku, dengan selipan nada childish, kemudian segera duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Jangan lupakan tatapan nyolot nan menantang, serta bibir ditekuk cemberut. Uh, apa aku terlihat seperti bocah yang ngambek karena tak diberi coklat?

"Kalian..."

Gak. Takut.

Harga mati.

Hanya segelintir hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku takut, dan sudah jelas bahwa seorang Morino Ibiki bukanlah salah satu di antaranya!

"Kalian..."

Tetap GAK TAKUT! Dan... sejak kapan Scarface-niisan jadi gagap dan suka mengulang ucapannya seperti ini?

"Selamat. Kalian semua LULUS."

Fufufu... sudah kuduga...

Kembali keheningan menguasai ruangan. Beberapa menatap Scarface-niisan dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbelalak.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa bisa?! Kau bahkan belum memeriksa lembar ujian kami!" Terdengar suara protes. Sepertinya dari Temari.

"Ini soal mengambil risiko. Mana ada ninja yang langsung mundur begitu tahu risiko misi. Tak ada kemewahan yang bernama 'rasa aman' saat sudah keluar desa karena misi. Sejak kalian memutuskan untuk menjejakkan kaki di Akademi Ninja, kalian harus sadar kalau kehidupan shinobi berjalan berdampingan dengan bahaya. Hanya mereka yang sadar akan risiko itu dan berani bertindaklah yang pantas menjadi shinobi."

"Jadi... soal kesepuluh itu tidak ada?!" Aku hafal suara jeritan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Yamanaka Ino? Inoichi-san, tabahlah mengarungi kehidupan dengan anak perempuan seperti dia...

"Anggap saja pertanyaan 'ya' atau 'tidak' barusan adalah pertanyaan kesepuluh."

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau ini hanya soal 'ya' atau 'tidak', bagaimana dengan kesembilan soal ini?" Yang ini sepertinya suara Kankuro.

"Tingkat kesulitan sembilan soal itu bukan untuk untuk Genin seperti kalian. Soal-soal seperti itu lebih cocok untuk Jounin Exam. Kami memang sengaja mendesak kalian untuk menyontek. Ini untuk menguji kemampuan kalian dalam mencari informasi. Dua Chuunin menyusup di antara kalian. Juga ada Chuunin pengawas yang memegang kunci jawaban."

Dua orang di antara para Genin berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangan. Lalu dua orang lagi dari barisan para Chuunin pengawas. Posisi mereka persis seperti yang dikatakan Hinata-chan.

"Makanya kau membuat pengawasan ketat, supaya kami terjebak dalam dua pilihan sulit. Mengerjakan soal dengan kemampuan sendiri tapi takkan bisa lulus karena terlalu sulit, atau mencoba berbagai trik menyontek dengan risiko ketahuan." Kali ini Hinata-chan yang angkat bicara. Lengkap dengan seringaian nakalnya. Bukan seringaian a la rubah sepertiku sih.

"Ahahaha, tak percuma tiga kali masuk ruang interogasimu, Scarface-niisan!" seruku dengan nada sok inosen yang agak dibuat-buat. Menurutku, malah terkesan mengerikan, mengingat aku juga melepaskan death glare tajam pada Scarface-nii.

"Mau mencoba yang keempat kali, Akai-Gaki?"

"Dengan senang hati, Scarface-niichan!"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memperkenalkanmu pada neraka."

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa!"

Uzumaki Naruko versus Morino Ibiki! Hajime!

Tapi tiba-tiba... PRRAAAANNNKKKK! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Taruhan jatah ramen seminggu, itu Dango-neesan! Empat kunai menancap di dua sudut atas dan dua sudut bawah di depan. Spanduk terentang, tak peduli itu menutupi Scarface-niisan. Untungnya, sebagai Jounin, dia bisa dengan mudah menghindar.

"I'm sexy and single, the crazy snake lady, Mitarashi Anko! Pengawas Chuunin Exam babab dua! Silahkan saling membunuh di salah satu taman bermainku, Shi no Mori!" serunya.

/Pengawas Chuunin Exam babak dua : Konohagakure no Tokubetsu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko/

/Lokasi ujian : Shi no Mori alias Forest of Death alias Trainning Ground #44/

/Waktu ujian : Besok, jam 7 pagi/

"Errr... Dango-neesan... Apa kau mau ganti rugi kaca yang kau pecahkan?" tanyaku, menahan urgensi untuk sweatdrop dan jawdrop karena caranya masuk dan mengumumkan ujian selanjutnya.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Ada Ibiki untuk itu," balas Tokubetsu Jounin itu santai.

Sraak!

Sementara yang bersangkutan, Scarface-niisan, menyibak spanduk yang terbentang.

"Hey, Anko, pikirkan cara masuk lain. Kau terlalu bersemangat."

.

_**End of Naruko's POV**_

"Baka-Ibiki! Kenapa tahun ini kau membiarkan banyak yang lolos? Apa tahun ini ujian darimu terlalu mudah?!" seru Anko mengomel, tak memedulikan protes Ibiki soal cara masuknya.

"Tahun ini memang cukup banyak korban potensial. Dan salahkan provokasi adik kesayanganmu," balas Ibiki.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula, dari 26 tim ini, akan kukurangi setengahnya, malah lebih!"

"Dango-neesan! Kau sadis!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan cukup banyak orang, karena Hyuuga Hinata yang mereka kenal adalah gadis lembut dan pemalu.

"Apa? Cukup Akai-Gaki yang memanggilku 'Dango-neesan'! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, Taka-Gaki!" protes mantan murid Orochimaru itu.

"Faktanya kau menyukai dango. Bahkan Tsuki-chan bilang baumu seperti dango," ujar Naruko, mem-back up Hinata. Geraman tanda persetujuan Tsuki alias Kurama adalah konfirmasi bahwa bau Anko memang seperti dango. Tokubetsu Jounin yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beradu argumentasi dengan dua rubah dan satu elang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

**...**

Seperti bagian awal cerita pada umumnya. Pagi yang cerah dengan kicau burung bersahut-sahutan. Tapi mendung melanda seorang Haruno Sakura. Salahkan lokasi di mana Chuunin Exam babak kedua diadakan. Shi no Mori. Yang secara harfiah bermakna Hutan Kematian.

Genin berambut pink itu sudah mendengar berbagai gosip tentang lokasi yang bernama resmi Training Ground #44 itu. Sarang monster. Habitat dari berbagai hewan-hewan dan tanaman abnormal yang bisa saja membunuhmu diam-diam. Juga fakta bahwa hanya Chuunin ke atas yang diizinkan memasuki area hutan itu. Bahkan konon ada area khusus di mana hanya Elite Jounin dan ANBU yang boleh memasukinya karena terlalu berbahaya.

"Hey, Sakura, jangan lesu begitu. Lagi pula, Shi no Mori tak seseram kelihatannya. Anggap saja taman bermain," hibur Naruko, entah dia memang berniat menghibur atau meledek.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu definisi Naruko tentang 'apa yang disebut taman bermain'. Tempat yang penuh bahaya laten dan bisa digunakan sepenuh hati untuk latihan—yang di dalamnya termasuk pelepasan jurus-jurus letal serta 1001 teknik-teknik berbahaya yang eksis di dunia shinobi. Dunia Naruko jauh dari kata normal sejak terlahir di dunia.

'_Tapi paling tidak, jangan libatkan aku dalam semua hal-hal abnormalmu!'_ batinnya meraung.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada rasa pedih terselip di hati Sakura. Dia tahu Naruko tak pernah dibiarkan menjejakkan kaki di taman bermain oleh orang tua mereka. Uzumaki muda itu akhirnya terus mengurung diri dalam rapatnya pepohonan hutan Konoha dan bahaya Shi no Mori. Sakura tak tahu latihan seperti apa yang dijalaninya. Tapi dia berasumsi Jinchuuriki itu berlatih keras supaya bisa melupakan sikap dingin warga desa.

'_Itulah kenapa dia berlatih keras...'_ pikir Sakura, tersenyum pahit.

Team 7 akhirnya sampai di gerbang utama Shi no Mori. Baik Sasuke mau pun Sakura tak pernah menjejakkan kaki di tempat itu. Mereka lalu menatap satu-satunya rekan mereka yang sering masuk-keluar hutan itu.

"Rileks... Kita baru di Gate #1, lokasi masuk paling aman karena dekat dengan pos jaga utama."

"Tapi tak mungkin seluruh Genin yang berpartisipasi masuk lewat gerbang yang sama. Pasti akan dipisah," ujar Sakura.

"Total ada 30 pintu masuk resmi. Itu belum termasuk 'beberapa' yang kubuat untuk keamanan. Pasti ada pintu masuk rahasia untuk pengawas. Tentunya... aku ingat semuanya seperti halaman belakang rumahku sendiri, fufufufu..."

Kini mereka berdua terjebak dalam dua pilihan. Lega atau justru makin khawatir. Lega, karena salah satu di antara mereka bisa jadi navigator andal. Makin khawatir, karena sang navigator tersebut selicik rubah.

Opsi pertama dipilih. Naruko takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjadi Chuunin; selangkah lebih dekat menuju kursi Hokage impiannya. Dia bisa menyimpan ide nakalnya untuk lain waktu.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Anko yang berdiri di atas pagar hutan. Seringaian iblis terpampang di wajahnya sambil tangan kanan membeberkan selembar kertas yang segera teridentifikasi sebagai surat pernyataan melepaskan tuntutan.

"Okay! Bocah-bocah! Sebelum kalian saling membunuh di taman bermain di belakang, segera tanda tangani surat ini! Aku tidak mau Konoha dituntut atas kematian kalian! Yang tidak menanda tangani langsung dinyatakan gagal! Oh ya... jika kalian mau, kalian bisa tuliskan surat wasiat!"

**...**

"Gate #9? Sialan, ini salah satu pintu masuk paling berbahaya..." gerutu Naruko.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tsuki mencium bau serigala yang menunggu kita tak jauh dari gerbang ini."

Secara mengagetkan, bukan Naruko yang mengucapkannya. Tapi Sasuke. Hey, sejak kapan Sasuke mengerti bahasa rubah?!

Dua kunoichi di tim itu lantas menatap tajam pada sang rubah yang sudah dalam wujud siap tarung seukuran serigala.

"Hey, siapa yang memegang gulungannya?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura segera melempar Earth Scroll pada Naruko. Yang lain menatap dengan tanda tanya.

"Naruko, apa kau bisa membuat Storage Seal yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan chakra-mu?" tanya gadis Haruno itu.

"Hm? Okay," balasnya pendek sambil mengeluarkan kuas dan melepas jaketnya. Dia membuat Storage Seal di lengan kirinya. Sasuke segera menyadari perban yang membalut lengan kanan Naruko. Tentu saja Naruko tahu tatapan tanda tanya sang Uchiha.

"Dari Kyuubi-san untuk menghadapi Jinchuuriki Ichibi." Sebenarnya, itu pernyataan yang separuh benar separuh salah. Tipu-muslihat memang bagian dari kehidupan shinobi.

Setelah beberapa rencana dibuat, mereka segera memasuki Shi no Mori.

"Okay! Ayo berangkat!" komando Naruko bersemangat.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Bagaimana Chuunin Exam babak dua berlangsung?

P.s : Hinata dipanggil Taka-Gaki alias Bocah Elang, sementara Naruko dipanggil Akai-Gaki alias Bocah (berambut) Merah oleh Anko. Naruko dan Hinata memanggil Anko dengan sebutan Dango-neesan karena faktanya dia memang suka*dicoret Anko* maniak dango, dan memanggil Ibiki dengan sebutan Scarface-niisan karena faktanya mukanya memang banyak bekas luka.

**PENGUMUMAN PENTING**

**Berhubung di bulan APRIL akan diadakan UJIAN NASIONAL alias UN bagi siswa kelas 9 SMP, saya, Sadistic S. Kuro, dengan ini menyatakan HIATUS selama bulan APRIL. Chapter selanjutnya akan di-publish di MINGGU PERTAMA BULAN MEI. Maaf atas pemberitahuan yang agak mendadak. Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

.

Words : 6.040

Pages : 17

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	13. Five Days in the Forest, part 1

**Sadistic S. Kuro, in.**

.

Yooooo, minna-san! **Saya akhirnya bebas dari neraka UN!** Tinggal dag-dig-dug nunggu pengumuman NEM SMP tanggal 1 Juni deh... Okay, lupakan curhatan nggak penting barusan. Saatnya balas review!

For **invector **(guest) : Wow, 'no' banyak amat... Maaf ya, saya sudah diultimatum Okaasan. Kalau Okaasan sudah keluar ancaman penyitaan laptop dan modem (HP sudah disita seminggu sebelum UN), saya pastinya mundur teratur. Lagian saya takut kualat kalau bandel sama Okaasan. Dari pada lama-lama, kenapa tidak cepat-cepat read and review this chapter?

For ** , Ujumaki no Gifar** dan **in April, N **(guest) : Yosh, Sadistic S. Kuro kembali dengan ACS chapter 13, silahkan baca dan review!

For **Naminamifrid** (guest) : Iya... Saya nggak berencana buat hibernasi (setidaknya dalam waktu dekat). Ini sudah update. Pairing-nya masih rahasia, hehehehehe... Biar readers penasaran. Memang, di sini Naruko jadi boss mata-mata. Pertama, karena faktor GBHF alias Garis-Garis Besar Haluan Fanfict. Kedua, karena saya jarang ketemu fanfict di mana Naruto/Naruko jadi boss mata-mata. Yeah, she's definitely genius. Sebenarnya Canonic Naruto pun menurut saya cukup pintar buat bikin strategi di lapangan, cuman dia lemah di hal-hal teoritis. Nah, di sini Naruko dapat bakat jenius dari Minato, setelah itu diasah habis-habisan sama Kurama yang jelas-jelas psycho. Kalau lawannya... main villain tetap duo Uchiha (Madara dan Obito) plus Bakoro alias Baka Orochimaru. Saya nggak bakat bikin OC villain. Lagian, selama nggak terlalu berpengaruh pada GBHF, saya nggak bakal nambah daftar musuhnya Naruko. Paling musuh yang ada saya bikin jadi lebih kuat dan beberapa karakter villain anime-only dibikin masuk pihak main villain. 'Kan saya ikut alur manga alias komiknya saja, jadi bakalan banyak karakter anime-only yang nganggur. Yosh, terima kasih telah menyemangati!

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Hehehehe, jangan bingung... Soalnya pertanyaan anda terjawab di chapter ini. So, silahkan baca dan review!

For **usil kipsi** : Yeah! Sekarang kita resmi bebas dari neraka ujian! Tinggal dag-dig-dug menunggu hasil deh! By the way, UN SMA usil-san tak diundur seperti yang di 11 provinsi itu, 'kan? Nee, dari pada stress mikirin kayak gitu, mending baca chapter ini dan review, hehehehe

For **lawliet uzumakie** : Coba susun hints yang sudah ada. Kalau dilihat di beberapa chapters pertama, Izuko adalah ANBU yang loyal serta tidak menganggap Naruko sebagai monster karena dia Jinchuuriki. Izuko juga salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu kalau ANBU RedFox adalah Kurama. Lalu ada interaksi antara Kurama dan Izuko yang cukup akrab di Chapter 4. Kemudian fakta bahwa Izuko adalah mata-mata Naruko di Akatsuki. Harap diingat bahwa hanya ¾ dari anggota klan Uchiha yang dibunuh. Dari situ saya kira lawliet-san sudah bisa ketahuan motivasi Izuko melakukan pembantaian klan. Berhubung di sini femNaru, otomatis saya tidak bisa membuat NaruHina, makanya saya bikin sisterhood femNaruHina. Saya sendiri nggak bisa bikin Yaoi dan Yuri, Straight aja masih perjuangan lahir batin. Believe it or not, jika Sadistic S. Kuro bikin fanfict romance, berarti itu hasil dari melamun entah sekian jam, menyelami Narutopedia, pinjam novel romance kiri-kanan, kelayapan berhari-hari di fanfict genre romance, wawancara teman yang lebih berpengalaman di bidang romance, serta rewrite entah berapa kali. Kalau perlu ngintipin dan menginterogasi orang pacaran (kalau ada kesempatan). Tunggu saja di Chuunin Exam Part 3 & Part 4 alias babak penyisihan dan babak final, Naruko dan Hinata bakalan kompak bikin heboh Konoha _*evil prankster grin*_ Yeah, thanks sudah menyemangati!

For **Wind Knight** : Thanks! Klan Youko di sini bukan klannya Kurama secara hubungan darah. Dibilang klan rubah summon juga kurang tepat. Karena... well... rahasia akan terungkap seiring waktu, jadi tetap baca fanfict ini dan review ^_^

For **Dobe Hilang** : _*Gubraks*_ Sama saja dengan saya donk... Hehehe, nggak mungkin Hinata tetap pemalu dan pendiam kalau figur guru sekaligus kakaknya semacam Uzumaki Naruko. Naruko nggak rada psycho... Cuman... memang psychopath. Lha, itu malah lebih parah ya? Ya sudahlah, sebelum saya makin ngalor ngidul, mending read and review this chapter, nee?

For **god and angle** (guest) : Sepertinya saya yakin saya sudah memperjelas hal ini chapter sebelumnya. Mata-mata di Akatsuki adalah **Uchiha Izuko**. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting saya sudah kembali update seperti biasa. RnR, please?

For **Guest** (guest) : Hehehe, justru tujuan saya untuk membuat readers penasaran. Karena rasa penasaran adalah awal dari adiksi! Masalah Mokuton mungkin perlu waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Sementara power-up Takaringgan... Sudah ada rencana, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. Berbeda dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan dan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang rada ribet cara meraihnya, Takaringgan Lv. 2 n Lv. 3 (nama masih rahasia) mengharuskan penggunanya untuk ... RAHASIA! Okay, peace, jangan bunuh saya, karena kalau saya mati nggak ada yang mau melanjutkan fanfict ini. Dari pada energinya dikerahkan untuk percobaan pembunuhan Sadistic S. Kuro, sebaiknya digunakan untuk membaca dan me-review fanfict ini, setuju?

For **LoveJA **(guest) : Untuk Mokuton... Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya untuk penjelasan. Sementara kemampuan medis... Pokoknya tunggu saja tanggal mainnya! _*evil prankster grin*_ Mokuton memang gabungan antara Suiton dan Doton. Tapi Kakashi (serta pemilik Sharinggan lainnya) bisa menggunakan dua elemen tersebut secara terpisah, tapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan Mokuton. Untuk kasus Naruko, itu karena dia... well... ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha-Senju-Uzumaki, akan terungkap seiring alur. Selain itu, jangan terlalu banyak berharap soal Mokuton. Masalahnya Naruko sudah punya Hyouton dan Shoton, kalau ditambah dengan Mokuton, nanti malah terlalu di-power-up. Kasihan musuhnya. Dari pada muter-muter di area balasan review yang hanya berujung "tunggu tanggal main" dan "terungkap seiring alur", baca dan review chapter ini, bagaimana?

For **akirahyuga** (guest) : Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Naruko jarang mengandalkan Takaringgan dalam pertarungan. Berhubungan dengan rahasia klan Uzumaki, serta pandangan Naruko soal Doujutsu. Well... dari pada anda pusing duluan karena balasan review saya yang dianggap kurang memuaskan, ada baiknya anda read and review chapter ini, nee?

For **alifia** (guest) : Thanks. Aslinya sih **dua minggu sekali**. Tapi bisa lebih cepat kalau saya memang sedang banyak waktu luang. Bisa juga berhenti karena Hiatus, kayak bulan April lalu, saya sama sekali tidak update karena UN nan laknat. Kalau Sasuke berkhianat, reaksi Naruko... Coba deh, susun hint yang bertebaran. Di chapter 4, terlihat bagaimana pandangan Kurama terhadap pengkhianat. Sementara di fanfict ini, tahu sendiri Kurama sangat berperan dalam perkembangan kehidupan ninja Naruko. Kalau tanya saya SMP di mana... yang pasti, suatu tempat di muka bumi (alifia : Abstrak banget petunjuknya...). Dari pada makin penasaran, read and review this chapter, please?

For **namikaze yuu** (guest) : Kyaaa... senangnya ada yang nunggu! _*sisi feminin kumat*_ Oh no, sebelum saya mulai yang aneh-aneh dan berpotensi membuat anda dan readers sweatdrop berjamaah, ada baiknya read and review this chapter, please?

For **LoveMYSELF** (guest) : Untuk menjawab pertanyaan, silahkan baca balasan review saya pada **LoveJA**-san, **akirahyuga**-san dan **alifia**-san. Saya rasa Love-san tak mau saya terus mengulang penjelasan, 'kan? Dan untuk chapter 7 yang menurut anda Naruko terkesan pamer... Setelah re-read beberapa kali... iya juga sih... Malah saya merasa Naruko agak terjangkit Superiority-Complex dan Emo-Syndrome. Waduh, begitu selesai UN ada yang langsung menyerbu. Sabar... 'Kan saya sudah bilang di chapter sebelumnya, minggu pertama bulan Mei. Lagi pula saya ada beberapa fanfict projects. Read and review this chapter, please?

For **fifiko-chan **(guest) : Hontou? Arigatou! Facebook saya... Ehem... ************ alias rahasia. Belum berani mengumumkan secara terbuka. Tapi kalau ada yang PM saya sih biasanya saya kasih tahu FB saya. SMP saya terletak di suatu tempat di muka bumi (Okay, saya tahu ini jawaban yang sangat abstrak. Sampai tahun 2013 ini semua SMP masih didirikan di Bumi, belum ada yang mau repot-repot bikin SMP di Mars). Read and review, please?

For **DarkZekai **: Kalau Naruko tarung pakai naginata... Saya yang tewas... Selain karena minim pengetahuan Naginata Kenjutsu karena hampir nggak pernah muncul di anime, naginata rada nggak cocok sama Fox's Claw Style. Selain itu, ada sejarah tersendiri antara Naruko dengan Kodachi-Ninjato Kenjutsu. Bisa-bisa saya harus utak-atik GBHF. Read and review, please?

Thanks for all reviewers and readers!

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

**.**

"Gate #9? Sialan, ini salah satu pintu masuk paling berbahaya..." gerutu Naruko.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tsuki mencium bau serigala yang menunggu kita tak jauh dari gerbang ini."

Secara mengagetkan, bukan Naruko yang mengucapkannya. Tapi Sasuke. Hey, sejak kapan Sasuke mengerti bahasa rubah?!

Dua kunoichi di tim itu lantas menatap tajam pada sang rubah yang sudah dalam wujud siap tarung seukuran serigala.

"Hey, siapa yang memegang gulungannya?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura segera melempar Earth Scroll pada Naruko. Yang lain menatap dengan tanda tanya.

"Naruko, apa kau bisa membuat Storage Seal yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan chakra-mu?" tanya gadis Haruno itu.

"Hm? Okay," balasnya pendek sambil mengeluarkan kuas dan melepas jaketnya. Dia membuat Storage Seal di lengan kirinya. Sasuke segera menyadari perban yang membalut lengan kanan Naruko. Tentu saja Naruko tahu tatapan tanda tanya sang Uchiha.

"Dari Kyuubi-san untuk menghadapi Jinchuuriki Ichibi." Sebenarnya, itu pernyataan yang separuh benar separuh salah. Tipu-muslihat memang bagian dari kehidupan shinobi.

Setelah beberapa rencana dibuat, mereka segera memasuki Shi no Mori.

"Okay! Ayo berangkat!" komando Naruko bersemangat, menjejakkan kakinya dengan kuat saat melompat. Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan dengan jelas getarannya. Mereka tahu kawanan serigala yang menunggu pasti merasakan getaran itu. Sepertinya itu rencana Naruko untuk memancing serigala-serigala itu keluar.

"Grrrrr..."

Benar saja, belum lama mereka berlari memasuki hutan, sekitar selusin serigala sudah menghadang mereka. Naruko menyeringai—ini pemanasan yang bagus.

...

Terdengar lolongan dari serigala terakhir, sebelum akhirnya hewan malang itu meregang nyawa di ujung kodachi es Naruko.

"Kita harus tetap bergerak. Lolongan tadi bisa saja mengundang musuh," ujar Sakura.

"Memang itu tujuanku. Semakin cepat kita menghadapi musuh, semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan ujian ini," balas Naruko.

Sraakkk!

'_**Bau ular! Gaki, siaga!'**_

"**Crystal Release : Azure Fortress!**"

Seekor ular dengan ukuran besar menyerang mereka. Diameter badannya 2 meter, sementara panjang tubuhnya 40 meter. Cukup untuk menelan mereka bertiga bulat-bulat. Untungnya, dinding kristal berwarna biru langit segera terbentuk, mengelilingi ketiga Genin itu. Sepasang taring ular bersisik hijau gelap itu hanya menemui dinding keras.

"Offensive! Maju! **Crystal Release : Crystal Claw Strangle!**" seru Naruko.

Cakar kristal muncul dari dinding itu, mencengkram ular itu. Sakura segera menyerbu dengan puluhan kunai dengan segel peledak.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Disusul dengan serangan elemen api Sasuke.

'_**Fox's Wind Release : Demonic Gale!'**_

Kemudian ditutup gelombang angin hitam oleh Tsuki alias Kurama.

DUAAARR! BLAARRR!

Kombinasi segel peledak, teknik elemen api, dan teknik elemen angin terbukti sangat mematikan.

'_Sepertinya ular itu milik Orochimaru. Apa tujuannya?'_ pikir Naruko.

Kepulan asap ledakan perlahan menghilang dihembus angin. Menunjukkan ular itu masih di sana dengan sedikit luka mengoyak sisiknya. Dia masih hidup dan siap menyerang lagi. Dia mendesis marah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan kristal Naruko.

'_Kenapa dia masih hidup?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

'_Aliran chakra-nya... aneh... Dia jelas bukan ular biasa. Dia bisa mengalirkan chakra ke kulit untuk mengeraskannya,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini? Ada rencana lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke! Pakai Raiton!" komando Naruko sambil melakukan serangkaian panjang handseals. Sasuke langsung mengenali segel itu, mereka sudah berpuluh kali melakukan kombinasi itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke melakukan handseals-nya sendiri, meski rangkaiannya lebih pendek.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

"**Lightning Release : Electric Shockwave!"**

Naga air ditembakkan ke arah target. Sebelum naga air itu menghantam sasaran, Sasuke mengalirkan chakra Raiton dari tangannya, membuat naga air makin berbahaya.

ZRAASSHHH!

Dalam cengkraman cakar kristal, ular itu tak bisa menghindar. Dia menggelepar-gelepar kesakitan. Chakra petir mengalir di tiap senti tubuhnya, mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

BOFF!

Akhirnya ular itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

'_Kuchiyose!'_ seru ketiga Genin itu dalam hati.

"Ada yang mengincar kita sejak awal," ujar Sasuke.

'_Pastinya Orochimaru. Tapi aku tidak mungkin langsung memberitahu mereka, bisa-bisa mereka panik duluan...'_ pikir Naruko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dalam single handseal.

"**Shoton : Kai! (Crystal Style : Release)" **Setelah teriakan itu, segera, semua kristal yang ada di area itu pecah menjadi debu-debu kristal yang kemudian hilang dibawa hembusan angin.

"Mungkin dari Kusagakure atau Otogakure. Shinobi Kusa cenderung akrab dengan binatang. Sementara Otogakure... Ada informasi yang mengatakan bahwa pemimpin desa minor itu adalah si pengkhianat Orochimaru dari Konoha no Densetsu no Sannin," ujar Naruko dengan nada serius, tak lupa dengan buku informasi bersampul hitam di tangan.

"Orochimaru si Sannin ular? Masa' dia mempercayakan kontrak dengan ular pada salah satu Genin-nya?" tanya Sakura.

'_D*mn it! Sakura, kenapa? Kenapa kaubuat yang lain berpikir ke arah sana?! Tapi salahku juga sih menyebut Otogakure... Kukira mereka akan berpikir kalau Genin Oto cukup kuat untuk memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose supaya punya alasan untuk menghindari Shinobi Oto... Eh, rasanya cover story-nya terlalu mengada-ngada...' _ratap Naruko dalam hati sambil tetap mempertahankan poker face andalannya.

"Kecuali kalau ada tujuan tertentu..." ujar Sasuke.

'_**Poker face, girl. Pikirkan strategi. Improvisasi. Alihkan pembicaraan, tapi buat tidak terlalu kentara.'**_ Nasihat dari Kurama berdengung di kepala gadis Uzumaki itu.

Dahi Naruko berkedut. Dia bersyukur poninya jatuh menutup dahi dan sebagian wajah kanannya, hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat. Kalau tidak, ekspresi berpikirnya akan terlihat jelas.

"!"

Naruko tiba-tiba menghunuskan sepasang kodachi esnya. Yang lain langsung tegang, ikut menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

Sraakk!

Dari semak-semak, muncul seekor beruang yang berdiri di atas dua kaki dengan tinggi sekitar lima meter.

'_Kami-sama, terima kasih! Aku lebih suka menghadapi beruang Shi no Mori daripada mereka tahu soal invasi!'_ batin Naruko.

...

"Okay, sesuai rencana. Tapi Tsuki-chan tak mencium bau manusia dalam radius 100 meter," lapor Naruko.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan beruang itu. Tak perlu waktu lama dengan serangan kombinasi Team 7. Untungnya, masalah mengenai ular Kuchiyose terlupakan karena serangan mendadak. Mereka kembali ke rencana awal, menjelajah hutan tanpa berpisah, apa pun yang terjadi.

Beberapa saat berlari, Kurama mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti... bau ular. Segera, Bijuu yang menyamar itu memberi tahu Jinchuuriki-nya.

'_Orochimaru?'_ pikir Naruko was-was.

Dia tahu sampai mana kekuatannya. Kombinasinya dengan Kurama sudah cukup untuk membuat Orochimaru kerepotan. Tapi bertarung sambil tetap menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya serta melindungi kedua rekannya? Itu masalah lain.

Dia tahu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berkembang, tapi perbedaan kekuatannya terlalu jauh. Orochimaru, salah satu dari Konoha no Sannin, meski dia sudah berkhianat. Dia perlu bantuan rubah dari Youko Clan untuk itu. Tapi menggunakan teknik itu pun juga pilihan sulit, karena jika ANBU dengan topeng rubah hitam berkeliaran saat final Chuunin Exam nanti, orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya dan mulai menghubung-hubungkan kemungkinan. Tidak, belum waktunya. Kontrak Kuchiyose rubah belum pernah terdengar dan dia ingin tetap begitu, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

'_**Naruko, jangan lupa bahwa aku siap tarung. Mereka tak tahu kekuatan 'Tsuki' yang sebenarnya. Jika kecurigaan menguat, katakan saja alibi yang sudah kita sepakati waktu itu.'**_

Belasan lompatan antar dahan pohon kemudian, Tsuki alias Kurama tiba-tiba turun dari bahu Naruko dan memasang kuda-kuda tarung dalam Battle Animal Form. Sasuke dan Sakura, mengerti kodenya, langsung pasang kuda-kuda defensif dengan kunai di tangan. Sementara Naruko mengedarkan pandangan tajam ke sekeliling dengan kodachi es kesayangan di kedua tangannya.

SYAAATTT!

'_!'_

"**Crystal Release : Azure Fortress!"**

Jika tadi hanya seekor ular yang menyerang mereka, kali ini Team 7 diserbu empat ular sekaligus, masing-masing dengan diameter badan 3 meter dan panjang tubuh 65 meter.

SSSSSHHHH!

Kabar buruk lainnya: mereka bisa mengeluarkan cairan asam pekat yang mampu melelehkan pertahanan dinding kristal Naruko.

'_Gawat! Aku tak mungkin pakai Bijuu no Tate di sini! Terlalu mengundang perhatian! Tapi dinding kristalku takkan bertahan lama...'_

"Fufufufu, Naruko-chan... Sasuke-kun... Mutiara langka di tengah belantara luas... Senang bertemu dengan kalian..."

Naruko belum pernah mendengar langsung suara Orochimaru. Tapi aura gelap yang dibawa suara itu sudah cukup sebagai konfirmasi. Dia mendengus kesal. Pria itu... pedofil.

SSSSSHHHH!

'_Dindingnya! Sebentar lagi akan hancur!'_ pikir Sakura khawatir.

'_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Kitsune no Katon : Jigoku no Ame! Fox's Wind Release : Demonic Gale!'**_

Tak peduli teriakan batin Naruko, Kurama langsung menggunakan Kagebunshin no Jutsu, memunculkan satu kopiannya. Kopiannya itu meluncurkan teknik api yang terdiri dari bola-bola api berdiameter 2 meter, sementara dia sendiri meluncurkan serangan angin hitam, mendorong bola-bola api itu menggila.

BOFF! BOFF! BOFF! BOFF!

Keempat ular menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Tapi Naruko tahu ini baru permulaan. Terbukti dari sang Sannin ular yang akhirnya menampakkan diri—meski masih mengenakan penyamarannya yang berupa penampilan seorang Genin Kusagakure.

"Kukukukukukuku..."

Tanpa diberitahu instingnya pun, Naruko tahu situasi memburuk dan mereka harus melarikan diri. Dia mungkin bisa menghadapi Orochimaru, tapi dengan kekuatan penuhnya, bantuan penuh Kurama, serta back up setidaknya seorang Youko—terutama Edelweiss—melawan veteran perang licik semacam dia jelas tidak mudah. Sayangnya, dengan kehadiran dua anggota Team 7, dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kerahasiaan identitas dan kemampuannya lebih penting daripada sekadar berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

'_**Kalau kau khawatir dengan rahasia kita, Genjutsu saja mereka berdua,' **_ujar Kurama memberi saran.

'_Tidak... Seandainya di-Genjutsu pun, akan mengundang kecurigaan kalau tim Genin yang masih hijau berhasil bertahan hidup-hidup melawan salah satu dari Densetsu no Sannin. Bisa saja spekulasi berkembang di publik kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi, Danzou-teme takkan tinggal diam mendengarnya. Kalau kita bertarung, terlalu banyak ruginya,'_ balas Naruko, otaknya mulai mengkalkulasi rencana kabur, makin mengeratkan pegangan pada kodachi es di kedua tangan.

Orochimaru tampaknya menyadari pandangan kalkulatif Naruko. Dia menyeringai, dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ah, Uchiha itu juga tampak sayang untuk dibiarkan.

'_Bocah Jinchuuriki dan Uchiha... Naruko-chan, dengan darah jenius Minato dan semangat kerja keras Kushina. Sasuke-kun, Uchiha yang haus kekuatan dan nafsu balas dendam... Aku telah menemukan tubuhku selanjutnya...'_

"Teme... Lari. Dia bukan lawan kita," bisik Naruko, sambil Takaringgan-nya tak melepaskan pandangan dari iris kuning emas berpupil vertikal Orochimaru.

"Apa menurutmu mereka bisa lari?"

Naruko tersentak, menyadari apa yang dimaksud Orochimaru. Ditatapnya kedua rekannya, mereka sudah gemetar dalam ketakutan.

Sasuke belum pernah merasa setakut ini sejak saat Izuko. Rasa takut itu... seolah sang maut mengintaimu dari segala penjuru... Sekarang, Uchiha muda itu harur menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar ketakutan. Dia harus bisa. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Izuko kalau segini saja tak bisa?

Saat misi mereka di Nami no Kuni, Sakura mengira Zabuza adalah musuh yang paling menakutkan. Tapi ternyata, ada yang lebih mengerikan dari sang Kirigakure no Kijin. Yang berdiri belasan meter di hadapannya adalah Orochimaru sendiri. Ninja buronan Konoha yang telah melakukan berbagai macam percobaan terlarang. Mati-matian gadis itu menahan diri agar tidak menjerit ketakutan dan berlari seperti pengecut. Tapi... mereka masih Genin, wajar kalau ketakutan menghadapi Sannin semacam Orochimaru.

'_Ukh, aku lupa...'_

Jelas saja aura membunuh Orochimaru tak terlalu berefek pada Naruko, mengingat latihan sadis a la Kurama. Ah, jangan lupakan indahnya sesi sparring gabungan dengan Youko Clan, di mana kondisi sebenarnya adalah Naruko dikejar-kejar oleh... setidaknya dua anggota terkuat klan itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menggunakan kartu asmu di sini."

'_Situasi : Terdesak tanpa kartu joker dan kartu as. Prioritas utama : Kabur secepatnya. Pilihan senjata : Kartu truf, maksimal B-rank. Hyouton, Shoton, Fuuton, Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu.'_

Tak punya banyak pilihan, Naruko segera mengomando Kurama untuk menyerang. Kurama segera maju dengan cakar berlapis chakra Katon dan Fuuton, segera beradu Taijutsu dengan Orochimaru. Sang Sannin ular sendiri tampaknya baru pemanasan, hanya menghindari serangan rubah betina itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruko menyusul, mengayunkan sepasang kodachi-nya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan lincah. Duo Jinchuuriki-Bijuu itu menyerang dalam harmoni, mulai membuat Orochimaru kewalahan. Sesekali dia menepis dengan kunai.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Cepat lari! Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama!" seru Naruko sambil menghindari sabetan kunai. Hampir saja bilah besi tajam itu menorehkan luka di lengan kirinya.

"Itu kalau mereka masih bisa bergerak," balas Orochimaru yang sedang menghindari rentetan serangan cakaran Kurama.

Naruko, masih belum mengerti apa maksud sang Sannin ular, mengedarkan pandangan pada dua rekannya kini gemetar ketakutan dengan mata terbelalak seolah melihat sang Shinigami berdiri di hadapan mereka.

'_Kuso! Mereka di-Genjutsu! Tapi kapan?!'_

"Kau tak menyadarinya karena Kyuubi membuatmu imun terhadap Genjutsu di bawah A-rank. Tapi mereka sudah terperangkap sejak melihat mataku. Ah, lupakan itu, yang penting hadiah dariku."

Belum sempat Naruko bereaksi, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lehernya. Secara refleks diayunkan kodachi esnya, bermaksud menebas apa pun itu. Tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, seolah ada racun paralisis yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"**RRAAAAWWWWLLLLL!"**

Di tempatnya, Kurama meraung marah.

Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya dan telah berhasil menyentuh Jinchuuriki kesayangannya. Kurama tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru, menanamkan segel kutukan.

Kurama segera menghampiri Naruko, tak memikirkan apa pun selain keselamatan gadis Uzumaki itu. Persetan dengan Uchiha dan Haruno! Bahkan nyawa seluruh desa Konoha tak berarti baginya kalau dibanding nyawa Uzumaki Naruko!

Segera, Kurama mengalirkan chakra-nya ke tubuh gadis yang kini membeku di tempat.

Melihat kesempatan terbuka lebar, Orochimaru kembali memanjangkan lehernya untuk menandai Uchiha Sasuke dengan segel kutukan. Kurama tak peduli, nyawa Naruko lebih berharga dari Sasuke.

.

_**Naruko's POV**_

Mataku terbelalak menyadari apa yang menyentuh leherku. Sensasi aneh menggeranyangi tubuhku. Aku merasakannya. Kegelapan itu... Berbeda dengan kegelapan khas Kurama-neechan yang menjanjikan rasa aman.

Rasa sakit menyerang, rasanya seperti setiap senti kulitku ditusuk-tusuk pedang es Edelweiss-neesan. Aku membeku di tempat. Entah apa yang terjadi, sesaat kemudian aku sudah di mindscape area. Dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Air terjun jernih yang biasa menghias kini berwarna hijau pekat seperti cairan-cairan aneh di film-film ilmuwan gila. Seperti limbah kimia entah apa. Tampak ular merayap di banyak tempat, dari berbagai ukuran dan warna.

"Kurama-nee!" jeritku.

Chakra merahnya yang khas segera melingkupi tubuhku, menimbulkan sensasi dan rasa aman yang sangat kusukai. Dia sendiri segera muncul di sisiku dengan wujud Animal Beast Form, bentuk monster rubah asli, hanya saja dengan ukuran serigala dewasa. Sembilan ekornya membara dalam balutan api hitam.

"Kurama-nee..."

"**Segel kutukan Orochimaru... Jadi ini yang dihadapi Anko..."**

Mata merahnya menatap sekeliling dengan tajam. Semakin banyak ular yang dilihatnya, aku merasakan kemarahan yang makin membuncah. Cakarnya sudah membara diliputi api hitam.

"**Akan kubuat dia merasakan kemarahan neraka. Dark Fire Release : Demon Fox Inferno!"**

Ekornya menyabet liar, menyebarkan serangan api hitam yang mengamuk, membakar ular-ular itu dengan cepat.

"**Gaki, ini mindscape-mu. Cepat bersihkan."**

Aku mengangguk, segera mengambil posisi meditasi, masih dengan chakra Kurama-nee melingkupiku. Perlahan, lapisan air yang kami pijak mulai berubah, makin jernih.

"Tadi itu... apa?" ucapku lirih.

"**Wajar saja kau shock begitu. Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil memasuki pikiranmu. Selama ini aku selalu membentengimu dari segala jenis Genjutsu dan jurus pengendali pikiran seperti milik Yamanaka. Maaf, kali ini aku kecolongan. Tenangkan dirimu."**

Benar. Entah berapa kali ada yang berusaha memasuki pikiranku untuk mengendalikanku—tak perlu kusebutkan siapa saja, dipastikan mereka dicegat Kurama-nee, tak lupa dengan oleh-oleh berupa trauma mental tingkat lanjut.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?!

...

_**End of Naruko's POV. Normal POV**_

Tak memedulikan rasa nyeri yang menjalari lehernya, Naruko tetap berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda tarung. Ditatapnya Kurama yang dengan gesit beradu serang dengan Orochimaru. Sakura berusaha menangani Sasuke yang gemetar kesakitan. Rencana segera disusun dalam pikiran.

Tiba-tiba Kurama menghentikan serangannya, memasang posisi defensif.

'_**Crystal Release : Crystal Claw Strangle!'**_

Cakar kristal berwarna biru jernih terbentuk dari bawah, mencoba untuk mencengkram Orochimaru. Kata kuncinya, mencoba. Sebagai Sannin yang telah melewati perang, refleks Orochimaru melompat, dengan mudah menghindarinya.

'_**Kitsune no Katon : Jigoku no Ame!'**_

Orochimaru masih di udara. Baru sepersekian detik berselang. Tapi puluhan bola api berdiameter 2 meter sudah menyerbu sang Sannin ular itu.

Tapi toh tujuannya sudah tercapai. Menandai dua mutiara langka—setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan, meski dia sudah memperkirakan Kyuubi takkan tinggal diam. Jadi, dia segera pergi, meninggalkan seekor ular hijau sebagai jejak Shunshin.

Segera, duo Jinchuuriki-Bijuu itu menghampiri rekan satu tim mereka. Sasuke dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena efek segel kutukan Orochimaru. Sakura berusaha sebisanya untuk membantu sang Uchiha.

'_Andai aku bisa teknik medis. Kalau aku meningkatkan kontrol chakra-ku, ada kemungkinan. Aku bukan gudang chakra seperti Naruko atau tipe petarung garis depan seperti Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, kalau aku jadi Medic-nin, aku bisa mengobati Sasuke-kun yang tidak punya kecepatan regenerasi Jinchuuriki seperti Naruko. Ukh, tak ada gunanya mengeluh dan berimajinasi di saat-saat seperti ini!'_

Sakura menggendong Sasuke, Tsuki alias Kurama berjaga di samping kanannya. Sementara Naruko memimpin jalan di depan sebagai orang yang paling tahu seluk beluk belantara Hutan Kematian di kelompok itu. Satu-dua kali, Kurama melempar pandangan khawatir pada Uchiha muda itu. Meski dia membenci Uchiha, tetap saja, Sasuke adalah teman Jinchuuriki kesayangannya. Dia tak mau bocah manis itu kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya—lagi.

'_**Bertahanlah, bocah sialan. Kau tak boleh mati di sini. Demi Gaki.'**_

...

"Di sini cukup aman," ucap Naruko, menghempaskan dirinya dan menyandar pada akar pohon. Ditatapnya Sakura yang membaringkan Sasuke di gua kecil yang terbentuk dalam pohon besar.

'_Sepertinya dia punya bakat medis. Mungkin aku harus memperbanyak teknik latihan kontrol chakra dalam gulungan kiriman. Meski... Tak mungkin menggunakan metode Youko,'_ pikir Naruko saat menatap dua rekannya.

'_**Bagaimana dengan Curse Seal bocah Uchiha?'**_ tanya Kurama.

'_Versi yang ini pasti berbeda dengan Anko-neesan. Metode yang sama tak bisa dipakai. Apalagi proyek __**Purification Seal**__-ku baru setengah jalan,'_ balas Naruko, menatap tajam pada tanda tiga koma yang kini menghias leher kiri Sasuke.

'_GoldenRock kepada DarkFox. Timku ditugaskan Orochimaru untuk menghadapi kalian.'_

Naruko tersentak saat mendengar pesan via telepati dari salah satu agennya yang ikut Chuunin Exam ini, GoldenRock.

'_DarkFox kepada GoldenRock. Apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru?'_ balas Naruko.

'_Dia ingin tahu reaksi tubuh Sasuke terhadap Curse Seal dan mengeliminasi lawan sebelum invasi.'_

Berarti, kalau tubuh Sasuke menolak Curse Seal, tim itu akan membunuh sang Uchiha. Tim itu juga ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka.

Naruko marah karena dua faktor. Pertama, karena nyawa Sasuke berada di ujung tanduk; kalau tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan Curse Seal, berarti Orochimaru akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk teknik Tensei berikutnya, sementara kalau tubuhnya menolak Curse Seal, berarti anak buah Sannin ular itu akan terus berdatangan untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Kedua, karena Orochimaru mengirim tim yang berisi tiga orang berkekuatan Chuunin—tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa GoldenRock menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya, semua agen Naruko minimal setara dengan Jounin atau memenuhi standar Klan Youko—untuk membunuh mereka, tim yang jelas-jelas isinya penyerang berat semua. Aturan penting yang ditanamkan Kurama-neechan, jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu!

'_**Justru bagus, Gaki. Kita punya unsur kejutan sebagai kartu as.'**_

Mendengar ucapan Bijuu itu via telepati, Naruko hampir tak bisa menahan urgensi untuk menyeringai. Tentu saja, unsur kejutan adalah kartu as dalam sebuah rencana.

"Naruko!"

Suara Sakura yang memanggil segera menyadarkan Naruko dari perdebatan duo Jinchuuriki-Bijuu tentang rencana mereka. Segera, gadis berambut merah itu berdiri menghampiri rekannya dengan tanda tanya menggantung.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Orochimaru bisa menembus pertahanan desa dan mengincar tim kita?"

"Ini ujian gabungan, melibatkan banyak desa. Keamanan desa akan ditingkatkan selama waktu ujian. Tapi Orochimaru adalah pengkhianat desa, terlebih dia adalah jenius veteran perang. Tentu saja dia tahu sistem pertahanan desa. Apalagi, di masa perang dulu pengamanan desa lebih ketat dan pintu gerbang utama hampir tak pernah terbuka lebar seperti saat ini. Tentu mudah baginya untuk melewati penjagaan pada masa damai."

"Lalu... apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke-kun? Setelah digigit lehernya, Sasuke-kun terus seperti ini. Sementara kau yang tadi juga digigitnya, hanya ambruk sebentar, kemudian kembali bangkit setelah bantuan rubahmu. Apa maksud tanda ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tiga tanda koma yang menghias leher kiri sang Uchiha muda.

"Ini rahasia S-rank—kalau bocor berarti hukuman mati, jadi berjanjilah untuk tutup mulut," ujar Naruko, tak lupa dengan tatapan seriusnya yang serasa mampu membekukan Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kita tahu Orochimaru adalah maniak eksperimen gila yang berobsesi pada imortalitas karena ingin menguasai semua jutsu di dunia shinobi. Tentunya perjalanan yang benar-benar panjang sebelum dia menemukan rahasia hidup abadi—itu pun kalau tercapai. Makanya dia memiliki cara terlarang untuk memperpanjang usia. Dengan teknik Tensei, dia memindahkan jiwanya ke tubuh yang lebih muda dan masih kuat.

Salah satu teknik yang dipakainya dalam Tensei itu adalah dengan menanamkan Curse Seal. Aku tak tahu banyak soal Curse Seal karena minim informasi. Tapi jika tubuh Sasuke menolak Curse Seal, maka dia akan mati. Jika tubuh Sasuke beradaptasi dengan Curse Seal, dia akan menjadi lebih kuat karena Curse Seal mensuplai chakra dan regenerasi cepat seperti Bijuu meski lebih lemah, serta memiliki semacam Beast Mode. Dengan Curse Seal, korban akan lebih cepat menjadi kuat agar bisa dijadikan wadah selanjutnya untuk jiwanya.

Dia mengincar Sasuke, karena menginginkan kekuatan Uchiha. Dengan Sharinggan, tentu lebih mudah untuk menguasai berbagai jutsu yang bukan Kekkai Genkai. Secara kebetulan, Sasuke haus akan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Izuko. Sebuah kesempatan bagus.

Dan kenapa dia mengincarku... Aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi-san. Bagaimana pun, fisik Jinchuuriki lebih tangguh meski usia cenderung lebih pendek karena regenerasi sel yang lebih cepat. Lalu kenapa reaksinya berbeda, karena Kyuubi-san melindungiku."

Naruko berhenti sejenak, melepas jaketnya untuk menunjukkan leher kirinya. Bersih, tanpa tiga tanda koma yang belum lama bersarang di sana.

"Bijuu selalu melindungi Jinchuuriki-nya. Terlebih pada tipe overprotektif seperti Kyuubi-san."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Naruko memutuskan untuk keluar untuk berjaga serta memasang 'beberapa' jebakan. Tak terasa, keheningan itu bertahan sampai sejam. Kurama yang setia bertengger di bahu Naruko tiba-tiba melompat, menuju Sakura.

"Kenapa, Tsuki?" tanya gadis Haruno itu.

"Ada yang mendekat. Bersiaplah!"

Kali ini Naruko yang bersuara, memasang kuda-kuda dengan kodachi es di masing-masing tangan. Sakura mengangguk, bersiaga dengan kunai di genggaman tangan.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Terdengar suara gemerisik di semak-semak. Sakura berniat mengecek, tapi gelengan kepala Naruko menghentikannya. Naruko tahu trik ini.

"Musuh sengaja membuat suara seolah-olah dia di sana dan memancing perhatian kita. Saat perhatian terpusat di suatu titik, mereka akan datang dari tempat yang lain," jelas gadis Uzumaki itu, tak lupa mensyukuri Takaringgan-nya dalam hati. Sementara indera penciuman Kurama yang tajam langsung memberi tahu sang Bijuu posisi sebenarnya dari ketiga lawan.

"Pintar juga kau, gadis Kyuubi."

Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari berbagai arah. Naruko mendengus kesal—telinganya tak bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia tahu kekuatan lawannya dalam menggunakan suara—mereka dari Otogakure no Satou yang secara harafiah berarti Desa Lindungan Bunyi, tak mengagetkan. Jadi dia dan Kurama segera membentuk dinding chakra tipis untuk melindungi gendang telinganya, cukup kuat untuk menyaring efek buruk serangan suara.

Naruko mendengus kesal, melirik pada Kurama yang sudah dalam posisi siap tarung, seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Kurama menggeram rendah sebagai balasan singkat. Dia harus mempertahankan identitas palsu Kurama sebagai Tsuki, rubah partner-nya.

Srek! Srek! Srek! Srek! Srek!

Suasana makin tegang. Gemerisik semak-semak terdengar dari segala arah.

'_C-rank Genjutsu,'_ pikir Sakura, segera melepaskan diri. Sementara pada Naruko dan Kurama, sama sekali tak berefek. Tapi terlihat jelas kalau keduanya berpura-pura masih terperangkap Genjutsu. Menyadari pesan tersirat, Sakura ikut berpura-pura masih terperangkap teknik ilusi itu.

"Che, hanya C-rank dan mereka terjebak. Padahal kudengar Jinchuuriki bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari Genjutsu." Terdengar suara seseorang. Muncul dari semak-semak, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan ikat kepala Oto. Menurut data Naruko, namanya Abumi Zaku.

"Jangan meremehkan lawan, Zaku, bisa saja mereka berpura-pura." Kali ini suaranya lebih berat. Hampir seluruh kepalanya terbalut perban, kecuali bagian mata kanan. Lalu pada tangan kanannya, Naruko merasakan anomali pola chakra. Berarti yang ini Kinuta Dosu.

"Yeah. Sikapmu itu bisa membawa masalah—seperti biasa." Suara yang ini terdengar seperti remaja perempuan. Rambutnya hitam lurus sampai selutut dikuncir ekor kuda longgar. Satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim mereka, Tsuchi Kin.

Ketiga shinobi Oto itu mendekat, tak lupa dengan senjata siaga di tangan masing-masing.

'_**Sekarang!'**_

"**Crystal Release : Crystal Thorn Range!"**

Naruko meninju tanah dengan tangan kirinya. Sesaat kemudian, duri-duri kristal berwarna biru langit setinggi 3 meter tumbuh dari dalam tanah, memenuhi area itu sampai radius 20 meter. Dia tak bisa menggunakan jurus untuk benar-benar membunuh, karena salah satu mata-matanya ada di tim itu.

Ketiga shinobi Oto itu segera melompat mundur.

"Tuh, 'kan! Hanya pura-pura! Bisa saja kita mati kalau telat sedikit!" omel satu-satunya wanita di tim itu.

"Heh, mana kutahu kalau dia memang ahli menipu?" balas Zaku.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa. Diam." Ucapan Dosu menghentikan adu mulut rekan-rekannya. Kemudian, mereka memfokuskan diri pada sang Jinchuuriki yang kini berdiri di salah satu duri kristal.

"Apa mau kalian? Sepertinya bukan gulungan... Tugas apa yang Orochimaru berikan pada kalian?"

Sepasang Takaringgan itu menatap tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang penuh perhitungan. Kedua tangannya sudah diliputi kristal sampai siku, membentuk cakar tajam. Di belakangnya, seekor naga penuh duri yang murni terbuat dari kristal, selebar 1 meter dengan panjang tubuh 15 meter terbang rendah siap menyerang.

'_Dia menyadarinya... Ya sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berpura-pura lagi...' _pikir Zaku, kemudian berujar.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Kami ingin bertarung dengan Sasuke."

Kin menatap Zaku seolah rekannya itu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia ingin dilempar ke kandang singa tanpa senjata apa pun.

'_Bodoh! Kita berada di teritorinya! Harap diingat bahwa bocah Uchiha itu saat ini dikelilingi hutan kristal!'_ raung Kin, merasakan urgensi mendadak untuk menendang Zaku kembali ke Otogakure.

Tampaknya Dosu pun sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tim mereka ditugaskan Orochimaru untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke, memastikan bagaimana reaksi tubuh sang Uchiha terhadap Curse Seal. Serta mengeliminasi Genin Konoha untuk mempermudah invasi. Tapi kalau yang dihadapi mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruko, rasanya Orochimaru mengirim tim itu langsung ke neraka.

Dan kenapa dia harus punya rekan yang hobinya meremehkan orang lain? Kin, meski hanya bisa Genjutsu, tapi dia mengerti apa yang disebut strategi dan tak pernah meremehkan lawan karena gadis itu tak terlalu kuat—bagi Dosu, dia tak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi Zaku benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu seperti apa Shinobi Konoha, aku takkan menyerahkan rekanku untuk dibantai oleh kalian bertiga."

"Hey, serahkan saja Sasuke, setelah ini kami akan melepaskanmu dan rekan perempuanmu yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu!" Tapi Zaku tetap keras kepala. Bahkan mengucapkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dikatakannya.

"**Earth Release : Decapitation Ground Technique!"**

Kalau saja Kin tak segera menarik kerah belakang bajunya, mungkin saja dia sudah ditelan bumi secara harafiah.

"Nice timing, Sakura," ujar Naruko, melirik pada gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sialan! **Zankuhaa!**"

Zaku yang sudah dilepas Kin kembali merangsek maju.

'_Sudah terpancing emosi. Checkmate,'_ pikir Naruko sambil menghindari serangan dari 'lubang angin' di kedua tangan Ninja Oto itu.

Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tenang, Naruko mengayunkan kedua cakar kristalnya. Kali ini gilirannya menyerang!

Baru belasan detik mereka beradu serang, Zaku terlempar sejauh 7 meter, punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Darah menetes dari luka cakaran yang melintang di dadanya.

Ngiiiiiing!

Kali ini Dosu yang menyerang. Dia mengayunkan tangan kanan mekaniknya beberapa puluh senti dari tubuh Naruko, hanya bermaksud memperkecil jarak untuk meningkatkan efektivitas jurusnya.

"Kau menggunakan senjata yang salah."

Pemuda setengah mumi itu mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? Tapi giliran dia yang kaget, serangan bunyi berfrekuensi tinggi tak berefek apa pun pada Naruko.

Masih dengan rasa kaget menguasai, Dosu memutuskan untuk melompat mundur. Serangannya tak berefek. Percuma, yang ada dia diserbu duri-duri kristal itu.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, Naruko dan Kin saling pandang, meski hanya sesaat. Kin mengangguk sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak kentara. Sementara seringaian tipis sempat menghiasi wajah Naruko.

"Dosu, sebaiknya kita mundur. Percuma menghadapinya dengan Genjutsu atau serangan bunyi. Kita juga harus merawat Zaku dan melanjutkan ujian," ujar Kunoichi Oto itu.

Beradu pandangan sejenak, akhirnya Dosu hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan. Pemuda bertampang mumi itu kemudian berjalan ke arah rekannya yang terkapar, kemudian menggendong Zaku.

"Lain kali, Uzumaki Naruko. Lain kali," ucap Kin sebelum menghilang bersama timnya dalam kepulan asap.

Naruko hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian melompat ke arah temannya sambil melepaskan cakar kristal di tangan.

"Sakura, bagaimana kondisinya? Apa memungkinkan untuk mobilisasi?" tanya gadis berambut merah darah itu.

"Tidak mungkin... mau tak mau kita harus bermalam di sini," balas Sakura.

"Dengan risiko anak buah Orochimaru berdatangan. Bisa saja yang datang berikutnya setingkat Jounin. Satu-dua mungkin bisa kuhadapi. Tapi kalau yang datang satu tim?"

Gadis Haruno itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Orang yang dia cintai sekaligus rekan satu timnya. Terkena Curse Seal begini, Sakura tak berani macam-macam, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Tapi kalau mereka tak segera bergerak, bisa-bisa musuh berdatangan. Ujung-ujungkan akan membahayakan seluruh anggota tim.

"Haaaah... ya sudahlah... Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Aku pergi sebentar ya, buang air. Tsuki kutinggal."

...

Sudah cukup jauh Naruko berlari. Yakin tak ada yang melihat, dia segera melakukan beberapa handseals yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Chibunshin alias Blood Clone. Kemudian memerintahkan Chibunshin-nya kembali ke tempat perlindungan sementara timnya.

'_Allright... Skenario terburuk adalah tim kami kehabisan waktu atau tim lain yang membawa Heaven Scrool. Harus cepat bergerak. Setidaknya aku harus menyimpan sepasang lengkap untuk jaga-jaga. Maaf, Sasuke, Sakura, aku tahu kalian berlatih keras. Kalian harusnya ambil bagian dalam ujian. Tapi ini bukan situasi normal ujian. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Yeah... better save than sorry...'_

Naruko menyeringai tipis saat menyadari ada tim lain dalam teritori penglihatan Takaringgan-nya.

'_Ini akan menarik.'_

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Tim manakah yang akan dihadapi Naruko di chapter selanjutnya?

a. Team 8 (Shino-Hinata-Kiba)

b. Team 10 (Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji)

c. Team Gai (Neji-Lee-Tenten)

d. Team Suna (Gaara-Temari-Kankuro)

e. Lainnya (insert imajinasi di sini)

Saya pasang opsi (e) bukan untuk sekedar hiasan lho.

Saya tahu chapter ini kelewat garing, apalagi setelah saya hiatus sebulan. Saya yang bikinnya juga merasa kok T_T

Pertarungan Team 7 vs Team Oto sengaja dibuat singkat dan antiklimaks, bukan karena saya yang minim informasi tentang mereka. Alasannya? Ada agen Naruko di situ. Kalau Team Oto kelamaan di sana, yang ada Naruko bakal pakai jurus-jurus berbahaya yang benar-benar punya niatan membunuh. Harap diingat, di fanfict ini Naruko 'sedikit' psycho karena sejak usia 5 tahun dilatih Kurama dan insiden di hari ulang tahun ke-7.

By the way, ada yang tahu nggak siapa mata-matanya Naruko, di antara Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku dan Tsuchi Kin? Codename-nya GoldenRock! Ingat, saya bikin codename itu ada alasan tersendiri. Sampai di sini, pasti sudah ada yang tahu siapa GoldenRock sebenarnya. Kalau belum ketahuan juga... Mmm... Saya hanya bisa pasang emoticon sweatdrop...

Oh ya, yang kena macet karena Hari Buruh tanggal 1 Mei, sabar aja ya?

Sampai jumpa di ACS dua minggu lagi!

.

Words : 6.245

Pages : 17

Published : 2013-05-01

.

Mind to review?

.

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	14. Five Days in the Forest, last part

**Sadi****s****tic S****.**** Kuro, in.**

.

Saatnya balas review!

For **mendokusai144** : Anda benar sekaligus salah. Memang opsi yang (e), tapi bukan dari Bikini Bottom. Review anda sukses bikin saya ketawa-ketiwi gaje malam-malam. Read and review, please? (kalau bisa dengan review kocak_*gubrak*_)

For **Yuuki Igarashi **(guest) : Halo juga. Ah, 'hanya' sebulan kok... Penasaran itu awal dari adiksi, hehehehe... _'Setidaknya harus menyiapkan sepasang lengkap'_, maksud Naruko itu, dia bakal nyari sendiri sepasang gulungan syarat Chuunin Exam babak 2 buat jaga-jaga kalau timnya keburu diserbu habis-habisan sama Oto, Kusa, Suna dan Iwa (peserta Invasi Konoha). Jadi semacam 'kunci cadangan'. Tapi kalau tidak ada gangguan dan timnya bisa mencari gulungan sendiri secara normal, Naruko akan ... RAHASIA! Hehehe... gomennasai, bukan bermaksud nyolot... Tapi takut alur cerita kebaca. Memang benar kalau **Tsuchi Kin** adalah mata-mata Naruko. Mind to read and review this chapter?

For **anfour** (guest) : Lebih baik dikritik secara jujur (meski terasa pedas a la flame) dari pada tak ada komentar sama sekali. Mmm... anfour-san, bisakah anda tak menggunakan... cara pengetikan yang membuat saya merasa harus ganti kacamata? Rasanya minus di mata bertambah kalau baca tulisan seperti itu... Ah, lupakan masalah itu, just read and review this chapter, please?

For **LoveMYSELF** (guest) : Kirain nama LoveMYSELF karena anda fans-nya Gaara. Opsinya memang benar, (e). Tapi... Bukan tim Kabuto. Karena kalau Naruko ketemu Kabuto, bisa-bisa langsung dibantai si tangan kanan Orochimaru itu. Saya masih perlu Kabuto tetap hidup. Untuk Mokuton... memang secara filosofis cocok untuk Naruko. Tapi dari awal saya pakai Hyouton dan Shoton juga ada filosofi tersendiri (terutama untuk Hyouton—elemen favorit saya). Mmm... Kalau di fanfict ini, Naruko tak perlu mengendalikan Bijuu. Dia hanya perlu mengendalikan chakra Kurama dan 'chakra lainnya' (hints). Mokuton memang punya pesona tersendiri. Tapi tetap saja, tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Update perminggu, anda dan readers senang, tapi saya tewas terkapar. Untuk membuat 1 chapter (sudah termasuk EDIT entah berapa kali meski typo rasanya selalu lolos), waktu yang saya butuhkan antara 12-24 jam. Dengan asumsi perchapter 12 jam, kalau dikerjakan dalam waktu seminggu, berarti 1/14 waktu saya dalam seminggu habis hanya untuk mengetik fanfict ACS. Padahal saya punya project lain yang harus dikerjakan. Belum lagi kehidupan dunia nyata yang makin ribet karena masa berburu SMA. Terus terang, saya tidak sanggup. Kecuali kalau saya bisa mengurangi waktu yang dibutuhkan perchapternya sambil tetap mempertahankan kualitas dan kuantitas. Waduh, bisa-bisa review fanfict ini sampai 250 karena anda seorang. Well... untuk sementara tak perlu membombardir saya dengan review 'cepat update', karena Sadistic S. Kuro hadir dengan ACS chapter 14!

For (bener gak tuh tulisannya?) : Bukan Tim Suna... Read and review this chapter to find out!

For **KyuubiNaru** (guest) : Memang di chapter sebelumnya kurang menegangkan, saya sebagai author juga menyadarinya. Penasaran karena tim yang akan dihadapi Naruko? Baca aja... Benar, GoldenRock adalah Tsuchi Kin. Saya bikin codename GoldenRock dari nama dia, karena Golden = Gold = Kin, sementara Rock = Earth = Tsuchi. Memang saat ini Naruko **belum** memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose katak. Sementara untuk Rasengan... hmmm... Cara kerja Rasengan mirip dengan Bijuu Bomb, chakra yang dipadatkan lalu diputar. Selain itu, Naruko **sudah** menguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu, jadi kayaknya sudah bisa ditebak apa Naruko sudah menguasai Rasengan atau belum. Lha, nanti pencarian Tsunade bagaimana? Hehehehe, tenang saja... Sudah ada plot, tinggal tunggu tanggal main... *mischievous smirk*. Sementara kematian Sandaime Hokage... Ahahahaha, you will see in the final exam chapters! *evil grin* Read and review this chapter to find out which team will face Naruko!

For : Anda benar! Selamat menikmati chapter ini sebagai hadiah undian! (apaan sih?) Okay, barusan memang agak gaje, hehehehe... Read and review this chapter, please?

For (bener gak nih ejaannya?) : 'Kan pairing-nya belum fix di SasufemNaru, jadi saya hanya kasih hints. Tapi kalau keseringan kasih hints lama-lama malah jadi nggak seru. Dan harap diingat, genre-nya Adventure, bukan Romance. Read and review, please?

For **Fran Fryn Kun** : Sayang sekali chapter ini hampir tidak ada konfrontasi antara Naruko dengan Gaara maupun Team 7 vs Team Suna Sibling. Masa tenang duo Jinchuuriki, hehehehe... Read and review, please?

For **jjk** (guest) : Karin sudah kebagian peran lain. Mau tahu apa perannya? Rahasia, hehehehe... Just read and review this chapter!

For **Shark, males login, yondaime namikaze fadil** : Sadistic S. Kuro kembali dengan ACS Chapter 14, tunggu apa lagi? Read and review!

For **Dobe Hilang** : Hehehehe, iya juga sih... Artinya saya harus menenggelamkan diri dalam kamus Kanji buat nyari nama yang cocok buat nama anak-anaknya Rikudo, karena kalau mau tanya langsung ke Kishimoto-sensei bakal merepotkan (copyright : Nara Shikamaru). Iya, saya tahu kalau chapter yang lalu terasa hambar. Mmm... saya nggak jago bikin selipan romance, tapi akan saya coba. Memang tiap chapter muncul Psychotic Naruko? _*baca ulang dari chapter 1*_ Ups, ternyata memang iya... Kurama! Tanggung jawab! _*menodongkan teplon, sementara Kurama hanya bisa sweatdrop*_ Dan parahnya lagi di chapter ini saya malah bikin Psychotic Naruko lagi. Selama Event Chuunin Exam dan Invasi Konoha, Naruko memang lagi 'kumat' nafsu membunuhnya. Sayang sekali, jawabannya bukan yang (a), tapi yang (e). Neji vs Hinata... yeah, akan lebih 'berwarna'. Read and review this chapter to find out which team will face Naruko!

For **Usil Kipsi** : _*hampir keselek molen*_ Ano, Usil-san... 18 halaman 6000an kata anda bilang pendek? Saya nggak salah baca 'kan? Okay, agen rahasia memang Kin. Baguslah kalau begitu... Yeah, Sadistic S. Kuro kembali dengan ACS 14!

For **namikaze yuu **(guest) : Maaf, yang benar adalah opsi (e). Neji sudah jadi jatahnya Hinata. Sementara untuk sementara saya tidak mau ada konfrontasi duo Jinchuuriki. Untuk masalah update, silahkan lihat balasan review saya pada **LoveMYSELF**-san. Read and review, please?

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Yap, cuman Sasuke yang kena Curse Seal. Tapi akan saya buat 'sedikit' perbedaan (anda pasti tahu ada majas ironi terselip di sini). Di sini Naruko memang berambut merah, karena gen Uzumaki-nya kuat—salah satu faktor dia bisa punya Takaringgan. Bayangkan saja model rambut Nagato. Ups, salah, yang benar adalah opsi (e). Kalau ketemu tim Gai, Naruko bakal diamuk Hinata, karena Neji jatahnya Hinata. Memang benar, siap-siap saja meregang nyawa... _*evil smirk*_ Benar, GoldenRock adalah Tsuchi Kin. Mereka memang sempat saling tatap. Ehem... soal kepergian si pantat ayam... Harap diingat, fanfict ini memang mengikuti timeline asli, TAPI, banyak perubahan di sana sini karena sang main chara a.k.a Naruko adalah si jenius licik dengan seribu satu kreasi gila. Jadi... siap-siap saja dibuat terkaget-kaget... Tak masalah banyak tanya, dari pada sesat di jalan? Read and review, please?

For **Dark Yokou CLAN** : GBFH itu istilah saya buat alur dasar atau masterplan fanfict. Plesetan dari GBHN (Garis Besar Haluan Negara) yang ada pada zaman pemerintahan Soeharto alias Orde Baru. Eits, jangan bete dulu, tak semua di zaman Orba itu korup (setidaknya saat Orba, UN belum pernah ditunda -_-). Pada waktu itu, pemerintah sudah membuat garis besar rencana pemerintah dalam jangka waktu panjang, tapi tetap dibuat kesempatan untuk mengimprovisasi rencana kalau tak sesuai dengan kondisi di lapangan, tapi tujuannya tetap sama. Sementara spionase itu nama kerennya kegiatan memata-matai. Bahasa saya memang kadang rada-rada aneh. Dari pada pusing sendiri sama ceramah sejarah, read and review this chapter, please?

For **Farhan UzuZaki** (guest) : Ups, yang benar opsi (e). Sementara kalau agen rahasia, jawabannya benar, Kin. Ketahuan dari codename ya? Read and review this chapter, please?

For **feigun** (guest) : Kalau saya... Nggak bisa bayangin reaksi Kurama kalau Curse Seal Orochimaru sukses di tubuh Naruko. Bisa ngamuk berhari-hari Bijuu yang satu itu... _*merinding*_ Ya... Semoga saja... _*dag-dig-dug saat melirik kalender*_ Read and review, please?

For **alifia **(guest) : Memang merah karena... Faktor gen Uzumaki yang terlalu dominan, makanya dia bisa punya Takaringgan dan ****** (rahasia). Hehehehe... saya sudah siapkan 'panggilan sayang' lain kok... Read and review, please?

For **fifiko-chan** (guest) : Saya sudah siapkan nickname lain yang lebih 'mesra'. Kalau masalah Curse Seal, sudah diurus Kurama. Dijamin dia ngamuk-ngamuk kalau sampai 'Naruko-nya tersayang' kenapa-napa. Memang anda sanggup menjinakkan amarahnya? Saya saja mundur teratur... Read and review, please?

For **kumpul **(guest) : Sayang sekali, yang benar opsi (e). Read and review this chapter to find out!

For **Naminamifrid** (guest) : Benar, mata-matanya adalah Tsuchi Kin. Aamiin, semoga nilainya memuaskan supaya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfict ini. Karena kalau nilainya jelek, dijamin laptop bakal disita—otomatis saya nggak bisa mengetik fanfict. Read and review this chapter, please?

For **uchiha senju** (guest) : Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou! Baguslah kalau anda penasaran... Karena penasaran adalah awal dari adiksi! Read and review this chapter, please?

...

Thanks for all reviewers and readers!

...

Jawaban yang benar :

Mata-mata Naruko di tim Oto adalah **Tsuchi Kin. **Kenapa saya pilih dia? Karena dia masuk kategori chara pinggiran. Masa lalunya pun tak diketahui, yang artinya bisa saya utak-atik sesuai tuntuan alur. Selain itu, karena marganya 'Tsuchi', berarti saya bisa bikin background story yang ada hubungannya dengan Iwa. Nama Kin juga lumayan cocok kalau dipadukan dengan marga Youko, menjadi Youko Kin. _*hint*_

Hehehehe... pada bisa nebak ya? Sekali lagi, saya pasang **opsi (e)** bukan untuk hiasan. Okay, dari pada tensi darah naik karena baca kalimat nyolot ini, ada baiknya langsung baca dan review fanfict ini.

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

...

Sudah cukup jauh Naruko berlari. Yakin tak ada yang melihat, dia segera melakukan beberapa handseals yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Chibunshin alias Blood Clone. Kemudian memerintahkan Chibunshin-nya kembali ke tempat perlindungan sementara timnya.

'_Allright... Skenario terburuk adalah tim kami kehabisan waktu atau tim lain yang membawa Heaven Scrool. Harus cepat bergerak. Setidaknya aku harus menyimpan sepasang lengkap untuk jaga-jaga. Maaf, Sasuke, Sakura, aku tahu kalian berlatih keras. Kalian harusnya ambil bagian dalam ujian. Tapi ini bukan situasi normal ujian. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Yeah... better save than sorry...'_

Naruko menyeringai tipis saat menyadari ada tim lain dalam teritori penglihatan Takaringgan-nya.

'_Ini akan menarik.'_

Waktunya beraksi!

Naruko segera melompat ke salah satu pohon, menekan aliran chakra-nya setipis mungkin agar tak terdeteksi ninja bertipe sensor—tak lupa berharap kalau lawan tak punya tipe sensor setajam Phoenix. Mengatur nafas agar bekerja dengan tenang tanpa suara. Tiga tomoe hitam Takaringgan berputar perlahan mengelilingi pupil mata.

'_Ikat kepala Iwa? Iwagakure tak ikut Chuunin Exam! Berarti mereka penyusup! Ada kemungkinan mereka ingin mengeliminasi peserta dari Konoha atau menculik pemilik Kekkai Genkai! Bahaya!'_

Tangan kanannya langsung menelusuri tas pinggang tanpa suara, mencari topeng wajah rubah berwarna hitam yang dia pakai saat menyamar menjadi Narumaki Uzuko. Kemudian melepas ikat kepala berlambang Konohagakure, memasukkannya ke tas pinggang. Baru dia memakai topeng Uzuko.

Sementara itu, tepat di bawah dahan pohon yang dipijak Naruko, keempat Shinobi Iwa melintas. Keempatnya mengenakan rompi seragam desa, menandakan level mereka Chuunin atau Jounin.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, Shimoru, kau terlalu paranoid. Hutan ini hanya namanya saja yang mengerikan. Buktinya sejak tadi pagi tidak ada gangguan apa pun. Paling hanya menghindari patroli pengawas atau peserta ujian," balas yang lain.

"Tokino, kita harus tetap waspada. Bagaimana pun juga, kita di daerah lawan," ujar pria yang telah diketahui bernama Shimoru.

"Haahh... Tapi tetap saja..." keluh Tokino.

Naruko menyeringai saat menguping ucapan mereka. Yeah, mereka belum tahu bahaya yang tersembunyi dalam Shi no Mori. Terutama jika ditambah sang Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki.

'_Okay, opsi apa saja yang tersedia? Fast and clean assassination, brutal force, field traps... Aku tak mau mereka mengenaliku, meski saat ini aku memakai topeng. Aku juga perlu kepala mereka untuk barang bukti. Brutal force dan field traps... Malas beberes jejak. Allright, fast and clean assassination,'_ pikir Naruko sambil melakukan beberapa handseals.

"**Crystal Release : Pillar Prison."** Dengan lirih, hampir terbawa semilir angin, Naruko menyebutkan nama jurusnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, empat tiang kristal berwarna biru jernih terbentuk, dengan cepat mengurung keempat Shinobi Iwa itu. Bahkan mereka tak sempat bereaksi atau sekedar berteriak.

Naruko kemudian melompat turun, menatap empat tiang berdiameter 1,5 meter dengan tinggi 4 meter. Tangan kanan diangkat sampai dada membentuk single-handseal. Sementara tangan kiri sudah menghunuskan kodachi yang terbuat dari kristal.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

"**Crystal Release : Decapitation."**

Tanpa ragu, meski sadar akan merenggut empat nyawa hari ini, Naruko telah mengayunkan kodachi itu dalam gerakan yang cepat, menebas keempat ninja itu tepat di leher, memenggal mereka seolah hanya memotong sebatang kayu.

Tak ada darah yang menetes, seluruh tubuh mereka terkurung chakra Shoton yang dengan sempurna mengkristalisasi mereka, membuat tubuh ibarat hanya sapuan warna yang menghias sisi dalam kristal. Hanya ada suara pelan saat empat kepala terkristalisasi menghantam tanah.

"**Crystal Release : Shatter."**

Nama jurus yang singkat dan sederhana, tapi mengerikan karena bermakna harafiah. Denotasi. Bukan konotasi. Terbukti dari empat tubuh tanpa kepala terkristalisasi yang kini, perlahan pecah menjadi butiran debu kristal. Debu-debu kristal itu kemudian menghilang dibawa angin, seolah hanya pasir biasa. Seolah tak ada tubuh manusia yang hancur di dalamnya.

"Sadistic assassination, hm?"

Terdengar suara berat seperti laki-laki. Seseorang dengan jubah coklat gelap tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruko. Dalam sepersekian detik, sosok itu langsung dikepung puluhan pedang kristal, terhunus tajam siap menyerang.

"Yuugao-nee?" tanya Naruko sambil berbalik, menatap sosok itu dengan tajam.

"Tebakanmu benar lagi, Naruko-chan."

Kali ini suara berubah, suara seorang wanita muda. Kemudian sosok itu melepas jubahnya, menampilkan sosok wanita berseragam ANBU Konoha dengan topeng porselen kucing, rambut ungunya panjang tergerai sampai pinggang. Tahu kalau dia bukan lawan, Naruko menarik mundur semua pedang kristalnya.

"Hiruzen-jiichama sudah memberitahumu soal invasi gabungan?"

"Ya. Terbatas hanya kalangan ANBU dan Elite Jounin kepercayaan. Jounin dan Chuunin baru akan diberitahu dalam waktu sebulan sebelum babak final."

"Mereka Shinobi Iwagakure, sepertinya ingin mengeliminasi peserta dari Konoha dan menculik pemilik Kekkai Genkai," ujar Naruko sambil menyegel empat bongkah kristal yang berisi kepala Shinobi Iwagakure dalam sebuah gulungan, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yuugao.

"Bagaimana Torture & Interrogation Departement bisa mendapatkan informasi kalau kepala mereka terkurung kristalmu? Salah sedikit, yang ada kepalanya hancur seperti kristal tadi."

"Ibiki-niisan tahu metodenya. Pastikan gulungan ini sampai ke tangan Ibiki-niisan duluan. Dan tolong buat pengakuan palsu kalau kau yang membunuh mereka."

ANBU ber-codename Cat itu tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini. Sering Naruko membunuh ninja penyusup, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yuugao. Lalu meminta pada sang ANBU untuk berpura-pura bahwa dialah yang membunuh musuh. Melindungi desa sambil tetap bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

"Berlindung dalam bayangan seperti biasa. Kalau kau masuk ANBU, pasti kinerjamu bagus. Jaa nee!"

Setelah sedikit pamitan, Yuugao menghilang dalam kepulan asap, pertanda dia menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu.

'_Masuk ANBU, hm? Mungkin... Beraksi dalam bayangan terdengar lebih keren, apalagi Kurama-nee bilang aku berbakat beraksi diam-diam. Stealth is cool. Tapi prospeknya mengkhawatirkan... Kalau aku masuk ANBU, berarti komando di bawah Hokage. Memang, artinya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain di luar misi. Tapi... Hiruzen-jiichama sudah tua, dalam jangka lima tahun bisa saja dia meletakkan jabatan. Siapa kandidat Hokage yang potensial? Kalau Hokage selanjutnya adalah pihak 'mereka', habislah aku. Cih, kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran hal seperti ini? Yuugao-nee, kenapa kau mengangkat topik seperti itu sih?'_ pikir Naruko.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap sorotan cahaya matahari keemasan di sore hari yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan rimbun Shi no Mori, tampak indah seperti pilar-pilar cahaya.

Senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Dia segera melepas topeng rubah hitam itu, kemudian mengikatkan helai kain hitam berlempeng besi berukir lambang Konoha di dahi, tak lupa merapihkan helaian rambut merah yang tergerai mencercah bahu.

'_Tapi beraksi dalam guyuran cahaya pun tak begitu buruk. Seperti kata Kurama-nee, Alpha adalah pemimpin yang harus mampu mengendalikan cahaya dan kegelapan demi keamanan dan keselamatan kawanan. Selain itu... Aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Pemimpin, bukan yang dipimpin.'_

Segera, dia meloncat dari pohon ke pohon, menembus belantara Shi no Mori. Kembali ke tujuan awal, mencari Heaven Scroll.

**...**

'_**Chibunshin,'**_ pikir Kurama saat Chibunshin Naruko kembali. Tahu rencana macam apa yang dipikirkan bocah kesayangannya, Kurama hanya menjalankan bagiannya. Tetap menggunakan topeng 'Tsuki', menjaga Sakura dan Sasuke, serta memastikan Chibunshin Naruko tidak hancur sebelum waktunya.

Yeah... sepertinya semalaman ini dia takkan tidur. Setidaknya sampai Naruko yang asli kembali. Lagi pula, ada yang harus dia lakukan pada bocah Uchiha itu.

**...**

Bulan sabit berjaya di langit malam. Kegelapan telah menyelimuti Shi no Mori, menambah keangkeran belantara. Pemandangan di sekitar jadi terlihat makin menyeramkan, terlebih jika di sekelilingmu terdapat tiga tubuh dingin tak bernyawa yang bermandikan darah mereka sendiri.

Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruko namanya kalau takut hanya karena hal seperti itu. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekian malam di Shi no Mori. Dia sudah membunuh banyak ninja dengan cara yang bervariasi, dari yang paling cepat dan bersih sampai yang paling sadis bergelimang darah.

Ini adalah tim ketiga yang dibantai Naruko. Dua tim sebelumnya membawa gulungan yang sama. Andai saja mereka dengan senang hati memberi tahu gulungan apa yang mereka bawa, ada kemungkinan mereka masih bernafas saat ini. Toh Naruko tak begitu peduli, karena mereka hanya musuh. Tim pertama berasal dari Kusagakure. Yang kedua dan ketiga adalah Shinobi Oto yang menyamar, menggunakan ikat kepala Kusagakure dan Sunagakure.

Masih duduk santai di atas bongkahan kristal yang tadinya berbentuk puluhan pedang yang mengeksekusi tiga orang itu, Naruko menatap Heaven Scroll dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

'_Hanya cadangan. Tapi merepotkan... Dan kenapa aku jadi seperti Shikamaru yang menganggap bergerak sesenti pun terasa merepotkan?'_ batinnya sambil menyegel gulungan itu di Storage Seal di lengan kirinya.

"LavenderHawk, tunjukkan saja dirimu. Takaringgan-ku aktif," ujar gadis itu.

Hinata kemudian menampakkan diri. Ada yang berbeda dari sang heiress Hyuuga. Jaket berwarna coklat muda lembutnya berhias bercak darah di sana-sini. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan mata seorang petarung.

"Nee, DarkFox, bagaimana timmu?" tanya Hinata, balas memanggil Naruko dengan codename.

"Ada masalah karena Oto, Orochimaru muncul dan menanamkan Curse Seal padaku dan Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa karena Kurama-nee. Sementara Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi dengan Curse Seal. RedFox sudah memasang segel sementara meski hanya bertahan seminggu agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Aku sudah dapat sepasang gulungan, meski hanya untuk cadangan. Kemungkinan kami baru tiba di Center Tower besok sore atau lebih lama lagi. Kalau timmu?"

"Sudah dapat beberapa pasang gulungan. Besok pagi langsung menunju Center Tower."

"Interaksi dengan tim lain?"

"Sejauh ini hanya dari luar desa. Kebanyakan Ninja Oto yang menyamar menjadi Ninja Kusa atau Suna. Sempat bertemu 2 tim penyusup dari Iwa, tapi sudah kami bereskan. Barang bukti langsung ke tangan Anko-nee."

"Aku juga tadi sempat bertemu dengan penyusup dari Iwa. Aku sudah meminta Fuyu mengomando beberapa kitsune untuk membersihkan hutan dari Iwa, Oto, dan Kusa."

"Tak semua Ninja Oto disapu bersih, 'kan? Aku khawatir GoldenRock ketahuan kalau hanya timnya yang lolos dari Oto. Lalu kenapa Suna kau biarkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Identitas GoldenRock takkan kubiarkan bocor, setidaknya sampai dia sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan Orochimaru. Aku sudah membuat skenario untuk mengamankan posisi. Aku punya rencana lain untuk Suna."

"Baiklah... Ada lagi yang penting?"

"Untuk saat ini, sudah cukup. Kembali ke timmu, lanjutkan skenario Thunder Hawk. Dan... aku punya skenario baru, Blazing Wind," ujar Naruko sambil menyerahkan gulungan berwarna hitam pada Hinata.

"Wakatta. Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee."

Segera, gadis berambut biru gelap itu menghilang dalam rimbunnya belantara dan kelamnya malam. Meninggalkan Naruko yang tampaknya masih enggan beranjak dari tempat itu, meski bau amis darah sudah memenuhi udara, mulai memancing predator hutan.

'_Bertarung dengan beberapa hewan buas mungkin bisa sedikit mendinginkan kepala dari skenario-skenario rahasiaku. Yeah, beberapa saja, aku harus kembali, aku khawatir Sakura menyadari kalau yang bersamanya hanya Chibunshin,'_ pikir Naruko sambil menonaktifkan Takaringgan dan memejamkan mata, serta memasang kuda-kuda tarung.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan pemilik Doujutsu alias jurus mata, Naruko tidak pernah benar-benar menggantungkan diri pada Takaringgan. Dia juga mengasah kemampuan sensornya, agar bisa tetap bertarung seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada matanya. Sejak lulus akademi, Naruko disibukkan dengan proyek **Blind Claw Style**, gaya bertarung yang mempertahankan kelincahan dan aliran serangan tak terduga dari **Fox's Claw Style**, masih dengan sentuhan gaya agresif-brutal **Uzumaki's Hurricane Style,** tapi bisa digunakan tanpa indera penglihatan. Gaya tarung ini lebih mengandalkan indera lain dan kemampuan sensor chakra.

Naruko sadar, Hyuuga tanpa Byakugan hampir tidak bisa apa-apa kalau hanya menyandarkan diri pada teknik-teknik Juuken. Begitu pula dengan Uchiha dan Sharinggan-nya. Makanya dia mengajarkan teknik-teknik yang tak membutuhkan Byakugan pada Hinata. Diam-diam, Hinata menyimpan banyak kartu as.

**...**

Dengan mengendap-endap, Naruko mendekati basecamp sementara Team 7. Begitu menyadari kalau Chibunshin-nya yang sedang giliran jaga, dia menghela nafas lega.

Sementara Chibunshin-nya menyadari keberadaan Naruko yang asli, segera mendekat. Naruko mengangguk pelan sebagai kode.

SPLAASSH!

Chibunshin itu kemudian hancur, meninggalkan genangan darah di tanah. Naruko segera menggunakan teknik Suiton skala kecil untuk membersihkan genangankan darah itu.

'_Baguslah... tidak ada masalah. Kurama-nee sukses. Okay, giliran jagaku berakhir sejam lagi,'_ pikir Naruko saat informasi dari sang Bunshin masuk ke otaknya.

Ditatapnya kedua rekannya yang terlelap. Terlihat perasaan tidak tenang menyelimuti wajah Sakura. Meski dia tak banyak bertarung, Naruko menyadari tekanan batin yang dirasakan gadis itu.

'_Maaf, Sakura...'_

Naruko sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia minta maaf. Entah kenapa, dia merasa menyesal. Karena sejak Team 7 terbentuk, Sakura telah menanda tangani kontrak berbahaya. Karena dia menempatkan dirinya di antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Dua dari tiga klan yang bukan hanya troublemaker, tapi juga troublemagnet—itu menurut Kurama dan Naruko, kalau menilik sejarah panjang ketiga klan itu. Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki.

**...**

Matahari sudah mulai bangkit dari peraduannya, memamerkan sorotan sinar dari ufuk timur. Merasakan hangatnya mentari, Naruko terbangun, kemudian melakukan aktivitas standar orang bangun tidur; menggeliat dan meregangkan badan serta menguap dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Ohayou, Naruko."

Naruko tersentak saat menyadari siapa yang menyapanya. Bukan suara Sakura. Ini suara Sasuke. Dia sudah sadar? Reaksinya cepat juga...

"Sasu-teme?" gumam Naruko, masih setengah sadar.

"Hn. Menurutmu siapa lagi?" balas sang pemuda Uchiha yang kini sedang duduk di dekatnya.

"Mana si Pinky?" tanya Naruko sambil duduk.

"Berburu sarapan. Tak perlu menjelaskan soal Curse Seal, sudah dijelaskan oleh Sakura saat kau masih tidur."

"Allright... Sudah mencoba mengalirkan chakra? Aku ingin tahu efek Curse Seal pada aliran chakra-mu."

"Belum. Tak mau mengambil risiko. Di tim ini hanya kau yang bisa Fuinjutsu. Apa kau bisa menyegel Curse Seal untuk sementara?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kaus biru gelapnya—membuat Sakura yang baru datang pingsan karena mimisan.

'_Huh? Apanya yang salah? Hanya buka kaus seperti ini... Ah, lupakan saja...'_ pikir Naruko dan Sasuke bersamaan, tak lupa dengan dahi berkedut dan gelengan kepala karena tak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang fangirl.

Melupakan sejenak masalah Sakura, Naruko segera mengamati Curse Seal di leher kiri rekannya. Senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya selama sepersekian tipis.

'_Sukses, Kurama-nee. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Aku hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit perubahan untuk memunculkan tanda segelnya.'_

"Hey, Teme, aku bisa menyegel Curse Seal untuk seminggu. Tapi risikonya kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra, karena ada kemungkinan chakra-mu akan memicu Curse Seal aktif dan berontak. Deal?"

"Deal."

Semalam, saat giliran jaga Naruko (Chibunshin), Kurama diam-diam menyegel Curse Seal Sasuke. Hanya segel sementara, hanya bertahan seminggu. Segel yang dipasang sama sekali tak membuat tanda. Jadi Naruko cukup melakukan segel untuk memunculkan tanda segel, membuat seolah-olah kalau gadis Uzumaki itu yang melakukan penyegelan.

Kurama melakukan tindakan ini setelah meninjau ulang hasil penelitiannya tentang Curse Seal Orochimaru. Dia tahu kalau Curse Seal Anko mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rubah betina itu yakin dengan Curse Seal yang sudah diperbarui Orochimaru, apa pun hasilnya, bukan sesuatu yang baik. GoldenRock, mata-mata Naruko di Oto, rutin mengirimkan informasi terbaru tentang Curse Seal.

Curse Seal telah berkembang menjadi semacam 'pemicu' nafsu membunuh, terus memberi makan nafsu membunuh itu dengan kekuatan dan chakra. Yang artinya, kombinasi sempurna dengan dendam dalam hati sang Uchiha muda. Hal yang ingin dihindari Kurama.

Lalu kenapa yang dipasang hanya segel sementara?

Baik Kurama maupun Naruko belum menemukan teknik untuk menyegel Curse Seal selama-lamanya. Rekor terlama mereka adalah setahun. **Purification Seal Project** Naruko juga belum selesai. Selain itu, untuk ukuran Genin, mampu menyegel sesuatu yang kuat selama seminggu adalah sesuatu yang hebat, dianggap prodigy. Naruko tak mau menarik banyak perhatian kalau dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan segel dalam berjangka waktu setahun.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan berbagai skenario rahasia yang memenuhi otaknya, Naruko berkonsentrasi pada Curse Seal Sasuke yang sudah dipasangi Repress Seal oleh Kurama. Melakukan sederetan pendek handseals, kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke leher pemuda Uchiha itu sampai tanda segel muncul.

"Sudah selesai, Teme. Pakai bajumu, aku mau membangunkan Sakura," ujar Naruko, segera berdiri, berjalan menghampiri rekannya yang kini terkapar.

"Hei, Akuma," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruko menghentikan langkahnya, langsung mengerti kalau panggilan 'Akuma' itu mengacu padanya.

"Kenapa, Teme?" balas gadis Uzumaki itu tanpa menoleh.

"Arigatou," ucap pemilik Sharinggan itu.

"Douitte." Hanya itu balasan singkat Naruko sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya—membangunkan Haruno Sakura yang pingsan gara-gara mimisan saat melihat Sasuke topless. Sampai detik ini, baik Naruko maupun Sasuke belum mengerti kenapa rekannya bisa seperti itu.

"Oi, Teme, lain kali kalau mau buka baju lihat-lihat dulu. Bisa-bisa fangirls-mu makin menggila."

"Hn."

...

Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Tim 7 baru saja tiba di Center Tower setelah beberapa pertarungan dengan tim lain untuk melengkapi gulungan yang diperlukan.

Meski Sasuke hampir tak bisa mengeluarkan chakra, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Teknik kunai-shuuriken serta Taijutsu jadi andalannya.

Begitu yakin benar kalau Sasuke bisa bertarung, mereka langsung meninggalkan basecamp sementara—tentunya setelah membereskan jejak, berburu mangsa. Karena hanya Naruko dan Kurama yang memiliki kemampuan tracking di tim itu, Naruko dengan mudah menggiring tim pada musuh-musuh lemah atau musuh yang berasal dari Oto, Kusa atau Suna—selain tim Gaara tentunya.

Pada akhirnya, Tim 7 dengan mudah mendapatkan Heaven Scroll setelah bertarung dengan dua tim. Tim pertama berasal dari Kusa, ternyata memiliki Earth Scroll. Tim kedua berasal dari Ame, memiliki Heaven Scroll yang dibutuhkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hampir tidak ada masalah. Oto tampaknya memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dulu—terutama dalam pengawasan sang Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki. Tapi tetap saja, Naruko tak mau lengah, tetap waspada kalau-kalau si ular pengkhianat punya jebakan lain.

Sampai di Center Tower, mereka menemukan papan pengumuman yang menyuruh tim yang sudah sampai untuk membuat kedua gulungan secara bersamaan.

'_Apa ini jebakan?'_ pikir tiga Genin itu bersamaan.

"Naruko-neesan, itu bukan jebakan."

Terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga Naruko. Mereka menoleh, menemukan sang Hyuuga heiress yang bersantai di salah satu dahan pohon. Hinata kemudian melompat turun.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi pagi. Hanya gulungan Kuchiyose untuk memanggil Chuunin pengawas untuk mengucapkan selamat. That's all," lanjut gadis pemilik Byakugan itu.

'_Kenapa gaya bicara dan tatapan matanya agak berbeda?'_ pikir Sakura, menatap si nona Hyuuga pemalu di kelas Akademi Ninja yang kini telah berubah menjadi petarung tangguh. Gaya bicara yang tanpa ragu dan sorot mata yang tajam. Jaketnya berhias bercak darah di sana sini.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Sukses?" sapa Naruko santai.

"Yeah. Genin yang mencapai Center Tower sebelum time limit mendapat waktu santai, mendapat kamar istirahat dan perawatan medis," balas Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukan jebakan, 'kan? Hinata itu biasanya pemalu, tidak—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ledakan tawa dua gadis pemilik Doujutsu, Naruko dan Hinata. Tentu saja bukan tawa terbahak-bahak, mereka masih menutup mulut dengan sopan. Tapi tetap tawa yang kencang kalau dibandingkan keseharian mereka.

"Kau kena, Pinky! Kau kena jebakan!" seru Naruko.

Sasuke dan Sakura, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud rekannya, hanya bisa saling pandang dengan dahi berkedut, tak lupa dengan tanda tanya besar menggantung.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Kalian akan tahu sendiri jawabannya di babak 3 dan babak final nanti," ujar Hinata, kemudian pergi, menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita buka gulungan merepotkan ini, dattebayo!" ujar Naruko bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan sepasang gulungan dari Storage Seal.

...

"Naruko, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura saat tim mereka tiba di ruang istirahat yang disediakan panitia. Naruko hanya menatap sekilas ruangan, mengklaim yang mana kasurnya, kemudian segera pergi, tapi keburu dihadang Sakura.

"Suatu tempat di muka bumi," jawab Naruko abstrak.

"Hey, aku serius!" omel gadis itu, agak khawatir juga karena rekannya itu kadang menjadi magnet bagi masalah.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan singkat dari sang Uzumaki.

"Aku serius, Naruko! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, d*mn it!" jerit Sakura sambil mencengkram kerah jaket hitam Naruko.

"Hehehehe..." Kekehan lolos dari mulut Naruko, tak lupa sambil melempar tatapan nyolot.

'_Mebuki-san, dia mirip denganmu kalau sedang khawatir seperti ini... Termasuk caramu mencengkram kerah baju orang...'_ pikirnya.

"Jangan hanya tertawa seperti itu, Naruko!" omel gadis berambut pink itu.

"Nee, Pinky, aku hanya ingin ketemu Hiru-jiichama, memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Naruko. Sakura mengedutkan dahi, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kalau begitu... berjanjilah untuk tidak terlibat masalah..."

Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu segera pergi. Mana bisa terjun ke kandang singa tanpa masalah?

...

"Hokage-sama, apa tindakan berikutnya?" tanya Naruko di akhir laporannya.

Di hadapan Naruko, tampak Hiruzen, ditemani Jiraiya, Koharu, Homura dan Danzo. Jajaran Elite Jounin, Jounin Sensei, serta para ANBU kepercayaan berdiri di kanan kiri. Ruangan itu sendiri dikawal ANBU luar dalam.

Kebanyakan Jounin, bahkan Kakashi sendiri hampir tidak percaya misi yang dibebankan pada Naruko. Misi S-rank, infiltrasi alias penyusupan, lawannya adalah salah satu dari Densetsu no Sannin yang kini menjadi pengkhianat desa, Orochimaru.

Tensi dalam ruangan makin terasa, semuanya makin tegang seiring selesainya laporan Naruko. Terutama saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dua Genin terbaik Konoha telah terkena Curse Seal Orochimaru.

"Kekuatan Kyuubi... Menghapus secara sempurna Curse Seal di tubuh Naruko. Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan cara yang sama pada Sasuke," ujar Koharu. Homura dan Danzo segera memberi isyarat bahwa mereka setuju.

"Tidak bisa."

Naruko tetap tenang berucap, meski pandangan tajam ketiga veteran perang itu serasa ingin mencabiknya. Tak lupa dengan beberapa Jounin di kanan kirinya. Genin biasa dipastikan akan ciut nyalinya—bahkan sejak memasuki ruangan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Homura, suaranya dingin, nadanya sedikit naik.

Tapi seorang Uzumaki Naruko jelas bukan Genin biasa.

"Tubuhku sudah beradaptasi dengan chakra Kyuubi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, chakra Kyuubi justru beracun baginya. Selain itu, Kyuubi hanya melindungiku karena aku adalah wadahnya. Aku justru khawatir Kyuubi memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk balas dendam pada Uchiha. Terakhir aku berkomunikasi dengannya, dia masih kesal karena aku tak membunuh Sasuke sejak Team 7 terbentuk."

Yang diucapnya Naruko bukan kebohongan. Chakra Bijuu memang beracun bagi manusia jika tidak 'disaring' terlebih dahulu. Kurama sendiri merasa tak berkepentingan melindungi Sasuke, selain fakta bahwa sang Uchiha berada di tim yang sama dengan Jinchuuriki kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, saat Team 7 terbentuk, Kurama sempat uring-uringan karena Naruko sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kehadiran sang Uchiha di kelompok mereka.

Kebenaran yang diucapkan dengan sedikit modifikasi dan majas. Strategi bagus untuk menyembunyikan informasi yang sebenarnya.

"Sebagai Jinchuuriki, kau seharusnya bisa mengendalikan Bijuu yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu," ujar Danzo, seperti biasa dengan ideologi tangan besi khas ROOT. Ucapan Danzo ini tampak disetujui beberapa Jounin, terutama mereka yang masih menyimpan dendam terhadap sang rubah berekor sembilan.

"Kalau pun Naruko bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menyingkirkan Curse Seal Sasuke, aku tak yakin tubuh Sasuke sanggup menahan chakra Bijuu yang beracun."

Kali ini Jiraiya yang pasang tameng untuk Naruko.

"Untuk sementara, ada baiknya kekuatan Curse Seal disegel," ujar Yuugao, mengeluarkan saran. Di balik topeng porselen kucing, sang Ketua ANBU tersenyum tipis. Menyenangkan bisa ambil bagian dalam permainan Naruko. Sandaime Hokage pun segera memberi lampu hijau pada saran wanita berambut ungu muda lurus panjang sampai pinggang itu.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Naruko, berapa lama segelmu akan bertahan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sekitar... lima hari. Lebih dari itu, segelnya akan melemah."

Sebenarnya, kalau Naruko mau, dia bisa memasang segel yang akan mengekang kekuatan Curse Seal selama setahun. Tapi itu segel di tingkat Jounin, mengundang rasa curigakan kalau seorang Genin bisa menggunakannya. Lagi pula, ada skenario menarik yang menanti untuk dimainkan. Burning Serpent Plan.

'_Naruko... Kau yang telah mengubah Hinata... Mampu menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang bisa menahan Curse Seal selama seminggu. Dibebankan misi semacam ini tapi tetap tenang. Bahkan... bertahan meski di ruangan yang dipenuhi shinobi level atas seperti ini. Dari wajahnya, terlalu tenang, seolah tak ada tekanan batin... Sebenarnya tanpa Chuunin Exam pun dia sudah siap menyandang gelar Chuunin,' _pikir Kurenai.

'_Aku merasakannya... Hi no Ishi, tekad api di hatinya... Bersinar terang tapi tetap tenang terkendali...'_ pikir Gai.

"Bagaimana dengan Suna? Terutama Ichibi no Jinchuuriki," ujar Homura.

"Buruk. Tampaknya ada dendam masa lalu di antara Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Apalagi Ichibi no Jinchuuriki, Gaara, tidak stabil."

Naruko benci mengatakannya. Tapi tetap saja, ini bagian dari skenario, serta memang fakta.

Ichibi dan Kurama terlibat pertikaian hebat karena perbedaan pandangan mereka tentang hubungan Bijuu dan manusia. Masing-masing menganggap yang lainnya adalah aib bagi sembilan Bijuu. Bagi Kurama, sikap Ichibi-lah yang menyebabkan Bijuu dianggap sebagai monster buas di mata manusia. Bagi Ichibi, sikap Kurama yang dianggapnya terlalu bersahabat dengan manusia menjerumuskan Bijuu dalam lembah kehinaan.

Gaara jelas tidak stabil karena nafsu membunuhnya yang terus dikompori nafsu membunuh Ichibi. Naruko dan Kurama juga mempunyai nafsu membunuh, malah lebih mengerikan dari Gaara dan Ichibi. Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu kapan, di mana, dalam situasi macam apa, serta pada siapa mereka harus mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh itu. Tahu situasi, itu kuncinya.

Selain itu... ada beberapa faktor personal para Bijuu yang menciptakan rumus **"Kyuubi + Ichibi = bencana besar"**.

"Suna tidak bisa mengendalikan senjata mereka. Pantas saja mereka dilanda krisis. Terakhir, mereka termakan hasutan Orochimaru untuk ikut invasi gabungan," komentar Danzo.

Sementara Naruko harus menahan diri untuk tidak membekukan ruangan itu. Di saat dia sedang susah-susah menyusun skenario Blazing Wind Plant... Tak lupa menyelipkan untaian kata-kata 'mutiara' yang akan membuat guru sastra mana pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada.

Kembali ke rapat rahasia jajaran petinggi desa. Suasana kembali memanas karena mencuatnya masalah baru yang sensitif. Sejak penyerangan Kyuubi 13 tahun lalu, Konoha lebih sensitif terhadap isu yang berhubungan dengan Bijuu.

"Berbahaya jika Ichibi no Jinchuuriki tiba-tiba mengamuk, bisa-bisa memicu reaksi Kyuubi," ujar salah seorang Jounin.

"Maaf, tapi aku yakin semua yang hadir di sini sudah tahu hal itu. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa solusinya?" Yuugao kembali angkat bicara, kali ini dia yang memasang tameng untuk sang gadis Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana kalau diskualifikasi salah satu dari keduanya?" Jounin yang sama kembali bicara.

"Gaara mengincarku. Aku merasakan tatapannya. Dia ingin bertarung denganku. Kalau aku yang didiskualifikasi, dia akan memburuku ke pelosok desa, malah lebih berbahaya. Sementara kalau cari-cari alasan agar Gaara yang didiskualifikasi, aku khawatir Suna bereaksi keras. Kedua opsi sama-sama berisiko tinggi."

"Ujian akan dilaksanakan seperti biasa," ujar Hiruzen tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruko sampai berhadapan dengan Gaara?" Rupanya masih ada Jounin yang berani maju mendebat sang Hokage.

"Kemungkinannya tipis," balas Jiraiya.

"Kalau pun sampai bertemu di pertarungan, lebih aman bagiku untuk mengundurkan diri. Lagi pula takkan mengundang kecurigaan, mengingat pertahanan sempurna dari pasirnya," ujar Naruko.

'_Well... Lebih aman mengundurkan diri... Tapi aku 'kan si nekat penantang bahaya!'_ sambung Naruko dalam hati.

...

Tim Oto baru bisa menyelesaikan ujian saat waktu tinggal tersisa sehari. Kali ini, mata-mata di tim itu, GoldenRock, sedang melapor pada Naruko. Mereka berada di sebuah ruang tersembunyi di Center Tower. Sebenarnya itu ruangan milik ANBU, tapi bukan Naruko namanya kalau tak bisa mendapatkannya. Sedikit kemampuan spionase, bubuhkan blackmail, juga dengan mulut setajam kunai, tak lupa ditutup dengan sedikit 'permainan mata'. Bukan, bukan Takaringgan. Tapi murni death glare yang dikombinasikan dengan hawa membunuh psikopatis.

"DarkFox kepada GoldenRock. Situasi aman. Silahkan melapor," ucap Naruko yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi putar, meja kerja di hadapannya, sementara di sisi seberang meja terdapat kursi yang telah ditempati sang mata-mata.

GoldenRock, atau Tsuchi Kin, lebih tepatnya lagi Youko Kin, memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mengurangi ketegangan, kemudian memulai laporannya.

"Proyek Edo Tensei Orochimaru sudah mulai membuahkan hasil. Dia bisa membangkitkan shinobi yang sudah mati, kemudian mengendalikan mereka layaknya pengendali kugutsu. Tapi shinobi yang dibangkitkan tak memiliki 100% kemampuan mereka saat masih hidup. Ada kemungkinan karena mereka dalam keadaan dikontrol, atau juga karena Edo Tensei masih dalam proses penyempurnaan."

Dahi Naruko berkedut. Edo Tensei...

"Selain itu, Orochimaru berencana untuk mengambil mayat para Hokage."

Takaringgan Naruko langsung aktif, dengan tiga magatama hitam berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berarti mereka... Ada kemungkinan ayahnya juga dibangkitkan! Memikirkan hal semacam itu saja, Naruko merasa tiga tanda goresan yang menghias pipinya menebal, pertanda chakra Kurama mulai mengalir. Tanpa sadar, dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat Kin merinding.

"N-Naruko-neesama!" tegur gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus sampai lutut itu.

"Gomen, Kin... Aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak suka kalau mereka yang dulunya sekutu, kini terpaksa bertarung melawan teman sendiri. Selain itu... rasanya tak sopan kalau mengganggu jiwa-jiwa yang sudah beristirahat... Tak apa, lanjutkan."

Meski Naruko berkata seperti itu, jemari tangannya yang bertaut di atas meja, buku-buku jarinya bergemeletuk. Takaringgan-nya pun masih aktif meski putaran magatama-nya tak begitu cepat. Dengan waswas, Kin melanjutkan laporannya. Bosnya yang satu itu benar-benar mengerikan...

"Pasukan Iwa akan mulai menyerbu setelah ada tanda dari Orochimaru. Tiga hari sebelum babak final, mereka akan membangun basecamp di sisi barat desa."

'_Barat desa...'_ ulang Naruko dalam hati. Peta Konoha terhampar dalam pikirannya.

'_Tunggu dulu, Monumen Hokage terletak di barat! Berarti...'_ Oh, Naruko sama sekali tak mau melanjutkan pemikiran itu.

"Mereka berencana menghancurkan Monumen Hokage dengan Doton, membuat longsor besar ke arah desa," ucap mata-mata ber-codename GoldenRock itu, menyuarakan kesimpulan yang ada di otak Naruko.

Oh tidak... Selain efeknya yang berskala besar, menyerang desa dengan menggunakan Monumen Hokage yang dianggap 'sakral' adalah penghinaan besar bagi Konohagakure no satou. Danger zone... Siapa yang pertama punya ide mengukir wajah Hokage di tebing besar dekat desa?!

"Selain itu, dipastikan ada pengguna Doton yang bersiaga di gerbang keluar-masuk desa untuk menutup akses. Meski Ryoutenbin no Oonoki tidak turun tangan dalam penyerbuan ini, dia mengutus Kitsuchi yang merupakan Jounin Commander Iwagakure untuk memimpin pasukan," lanjut Kin.

"Berarti tak ada pengguna Jinton?" tanya Naruko.

"Ya, setidaknya tak ada pengguna Jinton tingkat tinggi. Tapi tetap harus diwaspadai. Bisa saja diam-diam mereka melatih pengguna Jinton dan hanya mengeluarkannya saat situasi kritis. Kita tak punya mata-mata di Iwa."

Dahi Naruko berkedut. Dia benci mengingat fakta itu. Di lima desa besar, hanya Iwa yang hampir tak tersentuh jaringan mata-mata Klan Youko. Mereka tak punya agen di sana. Terus-terusan mengandalkan informan akan menguras kas klan. Itu pun juga makin sulit, karena sang Sandaime Tsuchikage mulai rajin melakukan penyisiran untuk melacak jaringan mata-mata Jiraiya—dasar katak mesum merepotkan...

"Ada perkembangan apa lagi?"

"Hanya ada informasi mengenai masa lalu Yakushi Kabuto," ujar Kin sambil melakukan beberapa handseals, men-summon sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam. Naruko segera mengambil dan membuka gulungan itu. Matanya berkelebatan menelaah informasi baru itu.

Lima menit berselang, akhirnya gadis Uzumaki itu buka suara.

"Jadi benar dugaanku... Dia memang ada hubungan dengan Yakushi Nonou the Wandering Lady. D*mn it..."

"Langkah selanjutnya?" Akhirnya giliran Kin yang bertanya.

"Jalankan tugasmu seperti skenario awal. Pertemuan selesai."

...

Para Genin memasuki arena. Tampak Hokage dengan para ketua klan sudah menunggu. Para ketua klan?

'_Tunggu dulu! Di Chuunin Exam sebelumnya, ketua klan tak ikut menonton babak 3! Jangan-jangan...'_ Dahi Naruko berkedut, matanya melirik tajam pada gadis Hyuuga yang sudah dianggap adik. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya membalas dengan seringaian nakal.

'_Dasar imouto... Rasanya aku sudah memperjelas kartu ketua klan hanya berstatus disarankan, bukan diwajibkan...'_ batin Uzumaki itu saat menyadari rencana Hinata.

21 Genin dari 7 tim peserta ujian Chuunin berdiri, berbaris sesuai tim mereka masing-masing, dari kiri ke kanan. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sang Sandaime Hokage. Sementara para ketua klan berjajar di belakang Hokage.

Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Tim 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino

Tim Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Higarashi Tenten

Tim Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto, Akado Yoroi, Tsurugi Misumi

Tim Oto, Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin

Tim Suna, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro

Puas menatap 21 Genin itu, akhirnya Sandaime Hokage memulai 'ceramah umum'-nya yang berisi masalah yang tak beda jauh dengan ujian-ujian sebelumnya—diam-diam Naruko merekam ceramah Chuunin Exam yang diadakan di Konoha, entah kenapa. Mungkin sebagai perbandingan suara Sandaime yang makin terasa a la kakek-kakek, untuk mengingatkan guru dari Densetsu no Sannin itu agar segera menyerahkan jabatan pada generasi muda. Dari pada ketiduran, Naruko dan Hinata sepakat tanpa kata mengadakan perang aura teror, tak lupa disusul Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara, menyebabkan aura membunuh menguar dahsyat di ruangan itu.

Setelah lama waktu berselang—setidaknya menurut Naruko dan Hinata setelah mereka bosan perang aura membunuh, akhirnya Hiruzen mengakhiri ceramahnya. Mungkin shinobi bergelar The Professor itu sadar kalau generasi muda di hadapannya malah sudah sibuk sendiri melancarkan perang dingin.

Akhirnya, setelah pembukaan, layar monitor berkelebatan di antara 21 nama, memilih secara acak dua Genin yang akan bertarung.

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Khukhukhu... Naruko the Spionage Lady! Love it so much!

Sebelum ada yang protes... Iya, saya tahu, kalau bagian spy Naruko in action dihilangkan, hanya men-shoot Chuunin Exam-nya saja, chapter ini begitu hambar.

Naruko's Current Scenarios :

Thunder Hawk, Blazing Wind, Burning Serpent

Sekadar iklan :

Bulan Juni nanti, Sadistic S. Kuro akan mem-publish fanfict baru. Informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan bersabar menghitung hari.

Sampai jumpa di ACS dua minggu lagi!

...

Words : 6.629

Pages : 18

Published : 2013-05-16

...

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	15. Versus!

**Sadi****s****tic S****.**** Kur****o****, in.**

...

Saatnya balas review!

...

For **levfus** (guest) : Mungkin anda baca fanfict dengan Sharinggan? Atau punya trik baca kilat? Kalau scene Naruko kelelahan, susah sekaligus gampang. Kelelahan fisik... Suruh sparring aja sama Kurama+Four Season. Eh, itu sih namanya overkill ya? Sebenarnya saya sudah ada rencana semacam itu, tapi lebih menjurus ke kelelahan psikis _*hint*_. Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **DarkZekai** : Naruko vs Hinata... Maybe... _*devilish grin*_ Bisa kebayang pertarungan anak asuhan Kurama dan Mitarashi Anko? Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Oncean FOX **: Neji sudah jatahnya Hinata. Di fanfict ini nggak ada yang namanya shy!sweet!Hinata. Naruko adalah figur kakak bagi Hinata. Adik punya kecenderungan meniru kakak, tahu sendiri Naruko sifatnya seperti apa. Read and review this chapter to find out!

For **mendokusai144** : Apanya yang telat update? Chapter lalu sebenarnya saya update lebih cepat, biasanya hari Sabtu, saya malah update hari Kamis. Harap diingat bahwa jadwal ACS adalah **dua minggu sekali**. Kalau di fanfict yang nanti saya publish... Bau romance takkan terasa di awal-awal, lebih masuk ke brotherhood. Saya bikin romance buat pair saja susah, bagaimana mau bikin harem? Dan maaf, saya tak mengerti anime yang anda sebutkan. Tenang saja, ACS takkan di-discontinue, paling-paling utak-atik jadwal. Read and review this chapter, please?

For **Dark Nivarox** : Minta Naruko lebih sadis? Tenang saja, selama Chuunin Exam dan invasi, psychotic!sadistic!Naruko siap sedia beraksi kok! Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **LoveMYSELF** (guest) : I swear! Naruko itu bukan pembunuh brutal! Cuman... blood thirst, maybe? Btw, memang segitu masuk kategori brutal? Next level of Takaringgan akan muncul antara Chuunin Exam sampai invasi, silahkan ditunggu. Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Dobe Hilang** : Saya sadar 2nd Chuunin Exam kurang menegangkan. Karena Naruko tak terfokus pada ujian, dia menyiapkan beberapa skenario untuk invasi. Iya... Nggak bakal buru-buru romance... Si 'dia' belum waktunya untuk konfrontasi dengan rubah sister-complex a.k.a Kurama. Maaf, saya masih cukup waras untuk tidak bertanya adegan romance pada Sakura... _*merinding*_ Untuk psychotic!Hinata vs Neji... Just read and review this chapter to find out!

For **Guest, hikahota,** **Fox, rama, Nitya-chan, Kitsune no Natsuki, Namikaze Kevin **(guest) dan** Hadinamikaze, abiputraramadhan, mukhamadfirdaus5**: Sadistic S. Kuro kembali dengan ACS 15! Keep read and review, please?

For **Huri no Airin **: Gregetan? Memang saya tidak bikin pertanyaan penuh teka-teki. Tapi... lihat skenario rahasianya Naruko, penasaran nggak tuh? Ahahaha, saya nggak bisa bikin Romance, paling hanya selipan bagi Adventure. Fanfict selanjutnya juga bukan Romance, tapi brotherhood (Bukan! Bukan ItachiSasuke! Susah dapet feel dari duo stoic itu!). Keep read and review, please?

For **Lady Lacie Lullaby** : Kalau Kiba memang latihan dengan Naruko, tapi Ino tidak. Anda juga jatuh cinta dengan prankster!Hinata? Selain saya bosan dengan canon!Hinata, saya nggak sanggup terus-terusan ngetik gagap style. Soal Hinata vs Neji... Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **alifia** and **fifiko-chan** (guest) : Naruko sebenarnya sering memanggil Teme ke Sasuke. Sasuke tampaknya sudah pasrah dapat nickname itu. Akuma artinya 'Devil'. Naruko tenang-tenang saja saat dipanggil Akuma, karena... Well, jika diasuh Kyuubi no Youko sejak usia 5 tahun dan bergaul dengan anggota klan Youko sejak usia 6 tahun, rasanya Naruko sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu... Keep read and review ACS, please?

For **Farhan UzuZaki** (guest) : Babak tiga kurang lebih sama dengan anime, hanya empat pertarungan yang dibuat sedikit berbeda. Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Nggak sampai jadi es kok... Tapi cukup buat bikin es krim. Jutsu-jutsu biasanya hasil imajinasi sadis dan lamunan sehari-hari atau saat main N*nja Saga di FB. Kalau soal Hinata vs Neji... Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Naminamifrid** (guest) : Kalau Danzo nggak ikutan, masalah kurang rumit, jadi kurang menantang bagi author. Selain itu, masa' Danzo langsung angkat tangan setelah ANBU yang dia kirim dibantai Naruko dkk? Read and review this chapter, please?

For **KyuubiNaru** (guest) : Naruko nggak selalu sadis kok, ada saat-saat tertentu dia bersikap lebih normal. Yap, Akuma artinya 'iblis' atau 'setan', karena panggilan Dobe-Teme mustahil digunakan, saya ganti jadi Akuma-Teme. Gila aja orang yang berani manggil 'Dobe' ke psychotic!sadistic!Naruko, keburu dijadiin daging giling beku! Yakushi Nonou dan Haruno Mebuki bukan OC, mereka asli ada di canon, hanya saja chara(s) yang sering terlupakan. Silahkan tebak alurnya, pastinya ada hubungan dengan Yakushi Kabuto dan Haruno Sakura _*devilish smirk*_ Kalau Hinata vs Neji... Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **feigun** (guest) : Ano, Feigun-san, menurut saya itu bukan cara membunuh kelewat beku... Hanya lebih bersih dan praktis, hehehehe. Untuk pertarungan Hinata vs Neji dan masalah Sasuke-Orochimaru, saya hanya bisa bilang... keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Anaatha Namikaze** : Jadwal update **dua minggu sekali**. Keep read and review ACS, please?

For **mitsuka sakurai** (guest) : Kapan selesainya? Dijamin masih lama... Chuunin Exam belum selesai saja sudah chapter 15, menurut anda sampai Shippuuden bisa makan berapa chapter? Rencana saya sih yang chapter Shippuuden dipisah, dibuat fanfict baru. Tapi baru rencana saja... Keep read and review ACS to find out!

...

Thanks for all reviewers and readers.

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

...

**Pertarungan di babak eliminasi Chuunin Exam kurang lebih sama semua, kecuali empat pertarungan. Sakura vs Ino, Naruko vs Kiba, Hinata vs Neji dan Gaara vs Lee. Jadi saya hanya buat empat pertarungan itu.**

Akhirnya, setelah pembukaan, layar monitor berkelebatan di antara 21 nama, memilih secara acak dua Genin yang akan bertarung.

Tiba-tiba, salah Genin mengacungkan tangan, menyatakan kalau dia mengundurkan diri karena sudah tidak punya cukup chakra untuk bertarung. Timnya memang tiba agak belakangan.

Naruko diam-diam menatap tajam pada Genin itu, sementara tiga magatama hitam Takaringgan berputar cepat di mata kanannya yang tertutupi helaian rambut merah.

'_Yakushi Kabuto... Apa yang kau rencanakan?'_ batin gadis Uzumaki itu.

**Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino...**

Dengan langkah tenang dan percaya diri, Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju arena. Sementara rekan setimnya yang masih di sana, Naruko—Kakashi dan Sasuke menghilang setelah pertarungan sang Uchiha, sesuatu tentang Curse Seal pastinya, reaksi Uzumaki yang satu itu adalah...

"Sakura, kalau kau tak bisa kalahkan dia, keterlaluan namanya," ucap Naruko kalem, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyender pada dinding, sementara Tsuki alias Kurama tetap menikmati tempat di bahu kiri.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin pada kemampuannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena aku yakin siapa yang akan menang dari pertarungan ini," balas gadis Uzumaki itu.

'_Kalau diingat-ingat... Yakh, meski sama-sama fangirls merepotkan. Benar juga kata Naruko. Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Hahh... merepotkan...'_ pikir Shikamaru.

'_**Bocah Yamanaka itu hanya mengandalkan teknik klan, kerjasama Ino-Shika-Chou, serta kemampuan basic. Risiko anggota klan, jika tidak belajar teknik di luar klan, musuh bisa mengetahui jurus apa saja yang kau kuasai,'**_ komentar Kurama via telepati.

'_Sementara Sakura... Fufufufu... let the show begin...'_ timpal Naruko, menyeringai meski hanya sesaat.

Sakura dan Ino berhadap-hadapan di arena tarung. Pada awalnya, beberapa Jounin menggeleng pasrah, tahu kalau dua gadis itu adalah fans berat sang Uchiha.

Baru saja sang heiress Yamanaka akan membuka mulut...

"Nee, Ino, sebelum kau memulai monolog tentang Sasuke-kun dan ikatan persahabatan kita yang menjadi rivalitas, lebih baik tak usah. Aku ingin pertarungan serius, sebagai kunoichi!"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, banyak yang tertegun, bagaimana gadis Haruno itu perlahan berubah. Kiba melirik Naruko dengan takut-takut.

'_Dia punya kemampuan mengerikan untuk mengubah seseorang—terutama perempuan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya... Pertama Nata-chan, kemudian si Pinky... Habis itu siapa? Hokage selanjutnya?'_ batin bocah Inuzuka itu.

"Boleh juga ucapanmu! Ayo kita mulai!" seru Ino terbakar emosi. Dia tadinya mau sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa-masa saat mereka masih sahabat serta persaingan mereka demi Sasuke-kun tercinta...

"Hajime!" seru Hayate.

Tak sampai sedetik setelah sang wasit meneriakkan aba-aba, Sakura langsung maju menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Ino pun tak mau kalah, meladeni serangan Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya masih masih beradu Taijutsu. Masih saling serang dan menghindar, belum ada yang terluka. Awalnya keduanya sama-sama menggunakan basic Academy Style dengan pola yang mudah terbaca serta kecepatan yang seimbang. Tapi seiring waktu, serangan Sakura makin sulit diprediksi. Kecepatan gadis Haruno itu juga bertambah.

'_Jadi pemanasan dengan Taijutsu dulu... Apa dia mau memancing spekulasi bahwa dia tak punya teknik andalan selain basic Academy yang sudah diasah?'_ pikir Naruko.

'_Haahhh... merepotkan... Gara-gara si pantat ayam itu...'_ Tentunya tak perlu ditebak ini pikiran siapa...

Bruuaaakk!

Sebuah tendangan Sakura yang meleset menghantam lantai, menyebabkan retakan selebar dua meter. Hal ini menyebabkan banyak mata terbelalak dalam rasa kaget.

'Serangan Taijutsu yang dialiri chakra... Cabang dari Medic-Ninjutsu, membutuhkan kontrol chakra yang baik. Naruko-neesan, Kakashi-sensei, kurasa kalian...'

Bruaaaakkk!

Lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan yang meleset, menghasilkan efek yang serupa pada lantai yang mereka pijak.

'_... agak berlebihan,'_ lanjut sang heiress Hyuuga yang sedang mengaktifkan Byakugan itu.

'_B-benar-benar tipikal psychopatic trainer...'_ batin Kiba, agak horor juga kalau membayangkan dia harus berhadapan dengan Naruko atau salah satu dari 'murid' Naruko.

"Billboard-Brow! Dari mana kau dapat teknik seperti itu?!" seru Ino sambil mati-matian menghindari serangan yang makin agresif—siapa yang mau kena serangan semacam itu?!

"Shinobi dilatih untuk mengumpulkan informasi, bukan membocorkannya!" balas Sakura di sela-sela serangannya yang makin membabi-buta.

Sementara di area penonton, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, semua yang mengenal sifat serba rahasia Naruko, bahkan sang Sandaime Hokage, hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil melempar pandangan pada gadis Uzumaki itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan masih cuek bebek, tak berubah sesenti pun dari posisi awal sejak pertarungan Sakura vs Ino dimulai. Dia malah hanyut sendiri dalam pemikirannya.

'_Ahh... Mebuki-san, harusnya kau hadir dan menyaksikan anakmu secara langsung...' _

Bruuaakk!

Kali ini sebuah pukulan mengenai bahu kanan Ino yang telat menghindar, menyebabkan gadis Yamanaka itu terlempar sampai dinding.

"Apa hanya itu?" ucap Sakura, mata beriris hijau zamrud itu tenang dan serius, perlahan dia berjalan menuju gadis pirang yang kini berusaha untuk berdiri, dengan tangan kanan memegangi bahu kiri yang serasa mau patah.

"Kalau hanya itu kemampuanmu, bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa menyukaimu? Yang dia inginkan adalah kunoichi yang kuat dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Makanya aku berlatih keras untuk itu," ucapnya lagi, dengan tangan terkepal keras sampai hampir berdarah.

"!"

Ekspresi shock terlihat jelas di wajah Ino. Teringat dia akan semua yang telah mereka lakukan di akademi. Hanya berjuang demi mendapat perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, yang bahkan tak peduli pada mereka. Teringat dia akan perkataan Naruko, yang justru menarik perhatian sang Uchiha. Menjadi diri sendiri... Menjadi kuat... Menjadi kunoichi...

'_**Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind Body Swith Technique)'**_

Meski bahu kirinya terasa mau patah, dia memaksakan diri untuk membentuk handseal. Segera, dengan teknik andalan klannya, Ino memasuki pikiran Sakura.

"Checkmate," ucap Naruko.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit dalam pikiran Sakura. Keduanya tak mau menyerah. Ino terus merangsek maju, sementara Sakura tak mau kalah.

'_Aku takkan kalah darimu! Demi Sasuke-kun, aku takkan kalah!'_ seru Ino, masih berusaha merasuki pikiran Sakura.

'_Begitu pula denganku. Kalau aku sampai kalah darimu, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Naruko? Sasuke-kun tertarik pada kunoichi kuat.'_ Tapi kesadaran Sakura tak mau begitu saja takluk pada teknik Shintenshin si gadis Yamanaka.

Meski dengan gerakan tertatih-tatih, Sakura berhasil melakukan serangkaian handseals.

"**Doton : Kagiri no Ibara ! (Earth Release : Spike of Restriction)" **seru Sakura, setelah akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari teknik Shintenshin Ino.

Lantai di sekitar Ino tiba-tiba mencuat menjadi duri-duri tajam, dengan panjang sekitar 2 meter. Duri-duri itu dengan rapat mengelilingi Ino dengan sisi tajam menghunus ke leher gadis Yamanaka itu, hanya menyisakan jarak 20 cm dari kulitnya.

"Menyerahlah," ucap Sakura sambil membentuk handseal lagi. Kali ini duri-duri itu bergerak makin mendekati leher Ino, menyisakan jarak 15 cm.

Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis gadis pirang itu. Dia tahu Sakura serius, kalau dia tak menyerah sekarang, entah apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tentu tak sampai membunuh, tapi pastinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak hanya mengandalkan teknik klan... Seharusnya aku lebih banyak berlatih...'_ sesalnya dalam hati.

"Aku menyerah." Akhirnya ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Pemenangnya adalah Haruno Sakura!" seru Hayate mengumumkan.

Sakura kembali melakukan beberapa handseals, membuat duri-duri itu kembali ke dalam lantai. Kedua kunoichi saling tatap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ada yang bicara.

"Pertarungan ini belum selesai," ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan sebelum menuju teman-teman setim mereka yang telah menunggu.

...

'_Ino... Dia gegabah... Kuharap setelah ini dia akan lebih serius berlatih...'_ pikir Inoichi, menatap anak satu-satunya, kemudian beralih pada Sakura, lalu menatap Naruko cukup lama.

'_Salah satu bakat yang dia miliki... Mengubah seseorang... Bahkan fangirl merepotkan seperti Sakura pun bisa berubah sampai seperti ini... Perempuan memang merepotkan!'_ pikir duo Nara bersamaan, Shikaku dan Shikamaru.

"Saat di mana Ino menggunakan Shintenshin adalah saat di mana kekalahannya dimulai. Sakura itu keras kepala kalau sudah berhubungan dengan 'cinta'-nya pada Sasu-teme—meski sampai detik ini aku tak mengerti apanya yang menarik dari siluman ayam jadi-jadian itu," komentar Naruko, tak peduli death glare dari dua rekannya yang protes atas nama panggilan yang seenaknya digunakan Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki itu.

"Jadi kau sudah memprediksinya sejak awal?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," balas Naruko sambil melirik Asuma. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu, sang Jounin pembimbing Team 10 angkat bicara.

"Hahh... Ino memang harus lebih serius berlatih... Dia mengomeli Shikamaru dan Chouji, tapi dia sendiri juga sama saja..."

Sementara yang bersangkutan tak banyak bicara, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

'_Apa yang membuat mereka begitu kuat? Lalu kenapa aku malah fokus pada hal-hal lain yang tak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi kunoichi terbaik?!'_

Mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, Naruko tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Tapi sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Sedikit lebih lebar dari senyuman tipis yang biasa terlihat. Ucapan sunyi bahwa Naruko senang kalau dia bisa melanjutkan ke babak final.

"Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun belum kembali... Sepertinya akan lama..." ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak akan datang lagi, sementara Kaka-sensei tidak yakin akan datang atau tidak. Tapi tadi Kaka-sensei bilang besok berkumpul di Trainning Ground #7 seperti biasa. Jam delapan, sudah kupastikan dia takkan telat," respon Naruko.

"..." Gadis berambut pink itu tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menunduk.

"Tak usah dipikirkan," ujar Naruko, kembali fokus pada arena tarung.

**Uzumaki Naruko vs Inuzuka Kiba...**

"Hinata, maaf..." ujar gadis Uzumaki itu sambil menepuk bahu kiri gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya.

"Tak masalah, Naruko-neesan. Kemarin aku habis ribut dengan Ki-baka. Hitung-hitung pembalasan karena menghilangkan buku kesayanganku," balas Hinata santai, tak lupa dengan lirikan sadis pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, Nata-chan, aku tahu aku salah! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Setidaknya semangati aku yang akan berhadapan dengan Psychotic Foxy-lady macam dia!" seru Kiba frustasi.

Melihat 'pertengkaran rumah tangga' Kiba dan Hinata, Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan batin nelangsa.

'_Mereka berdua kalau sedang mesra, Dewa/Dewi Cinta mitologi mana pun sanggup dibuat iri. Tapi kalau lagi ribut... Rasanya lebih baik dikejar-kejar se-Korps SHADOW dari pada terjebak di antara mereka—terutama saat adu mulut sudah diganti adu jurus...'_

"Lanjutkan pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian setelah ini selesai, deal?" Akhirnya Naruko mengambil inisiatif untuk menengahi, sambil kaki melompat ke arena.

"Deal!" seru Hinata sambil melayangkan tinju ke pipi kiri Kiba. Untungnya bocah Inuzuka itu dengan mudah menghindari, segera melompat ke arena tarung.

"Kiba... Kau tahu opsi yang tersedia serta risikonya," ujar Naruko sambil memasang kuda-kuda tarung Fox's Claw Style, sementara Kurama alias Tsuki sudah memakai Battle Animal Form alias rubah sebesar singa. Oh, jangan lupa dengan aura membunuh sebagai bumbu.

"Kau kira aku akan mundur hanya karena mental warfare andalanmu?! Butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku!" balas Kiba, segera memberi butir Hyorogan pada Akamaru.

Dua Genin dan dua partner hewan itu saling berhadapan, menunggu Hayate meneriakkan aba-aba mulai.

"Hajime!"

Tak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka berempat. Tapi aura berbeda menguar tajam, terutama dari Tsuki alias Kurama dan Akamaru. Naluri untuk melindungi anggota kawanan. Tsume yang menonton dari bangku para ketua klan dengan jelas merasakannya. Dia juga merasakan aura yang lain dari Tsuki. Seperti ada aura khas rubah berekor sembilan yang dulu menyerang desa.

Tapi anehnya, tak ada kekejaman. Yang terasa hanya aura seorang Alpha—ketua kawanan, yang ingin melindungi anggota kawanan. Bukan, tepatnya melindungi Beta—second in command dalam kawanan, wakil dari Alpha, biasanya orang kepercayaan sang pemimpin kawanan. Ketua Klan Inuzuka itu hanya berasumsi bahwa Kyuubi memiliki mentalitas kawanan dan memasukkan Jinchuuriki-nya dalam kawanan.

'_Jika Kyuubi adalah Alpha dan mengklaim Naruko sebagai Beta, maka Tsuki wajar jika bertarung habis-habisan untuk melindungi bocah Uzumaki, baik itu karena perintah Alpha atau karena loyalitas kawanan. Yeah, setidaknya rubah itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya,'_ pikir Tsume.

Beberapa menit berlalu, belum ada yang bergerak di antara mereka berdua. Tapi, aura membunuh yang hebat memenuhi ruangan, bahkan mampu membuat para veteran perang teringat pada masa-masa kelam itu. Di mana maut bisa datang kapan saja. Di mana berita kematian adalah makanan sehari-hari.

Naruko menggeram rendah, matanya berubah. Masih dengan iris biru samudra, tapi dengan pupil vertikal tajam seperti mata Kurama. Kuku tangannya menajam, mirip dengan Inuzuka kalau menggunakan Shikyaku no Jutsu. Bahkan terlihat lebih kokoh dan tajam.

'_Shikyaku no Jutsu? Tapi kenapa pupilnya jadi vertikal? Kyuubi?'_ pikir Genma bertanya-tanya.

'_**Bijuu no Bubun Keishitsutenkan! (Tailed-Beast's Partial Transformation)'**_Dalam hati, Naruko dan Kurama meneriakkan nama jurus.

Kurama alias Tsuki menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sementara di kedua tangan Naruko, muncul rangka tangan-cakar yang terbuat dari tulang, memanjang dari siku sampai ujung tangan. Dia lalu memasang kuda-kuda empat kaki.

"Mungkin semacam Beast-Combo Technique seperti yang digunakan klan Inuzuka..." komentar Kurenai.

"**Juujin Bunshin! (Beast Human Clone)"**

Akamaru, yang bulunya sudah merah karena menelan Hyorogan, berubah menjadi Kiba seperti menggunakan Henge no Jutsu.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Four Leg Technique)"**

Kiba yang sejak awal sudah memasang kuda-kuda tarung standar, kini berpindah ke posisi siap tarung khas Inuzuka dengan kedua tangan dan kaki di tanah. Sama seperti Naruko, kuku tangannya menajam sampai seperti cakar.

"Gatsuuga tidak berfungsi di sini, Kiba. Predictable attack," komentar Naruko, tetap kalem.

'_Dia benar. Kalau menggunakan Gatsuuga, ujung-ujungnya hanya akan mengenai __**Kesshou Jiei (Crystal Self-Defense)**__-nya. Padahal sampai saat ini Kiba belum berhasil menembus pertahanan itu. Tapi aku yakin dia tak berniat menggunakan Gatsuuga... Selain itu, kalau Naruko sudah menggunakan Partial Transformation, artinya ini __hampir__ murni brawler battle,'_ pikir Shino.

Dua Kiba berdiri empat kaki dalam posisi bertumpuk seperti sandwitch. Sakura dan Ino sempat mengira kalau Kiba akan dengan keras kepala menggunakan Gatsuuga—mengingat betapa keras kepalanya bocah Inuzuka itu.

"**Soutoorou!"** (Double-Headed Wolf)

Kali ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Soutoorou adalah salah satu teknik sulit Inuzuka, Chuunin ke atas. Inuzuka dan anjingnya berubah menjadi serigala besar berkepala dua. Seperti yang dilakukan Kiba dan Akamaru saat ini. Di tempat mereka tadi berada, berdiri seekor serigala putih berukuran besar dengan dua kepala.

Tsume tahu kalau Naruko adalah lawan berat—mengingat putranya secara tidak langsung menantang Kyuubi dengan bertarung melawan sang Jinchuuriki. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Kiba langsung menggunakan Soutoorou begitu pertarungan dimulai. Ketua klan Inuzuka itu mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anaknya.

Ketua klan yang lain pun menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Shibi dan Hiashi pun menunjukkan sedikit emosi keterkejutan—tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan dari kedua pemimpin klan itu kalau menyangkut bidang mengekspresikan emosi. Aburame dan Hyuuga sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Inuzuka, mengingat mereka sama-sama klan pelacak yang hebat. Mereka sudah cukup familiar dengan gaya berpikir a la kawanan khas Inuzuka.

"Langsung serius ya? Baguslah..." Sepersekian detik setelah Naruko mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia menghilang. Dalam sekejap, dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, muncul di depan kepala serigala Kiba—menghapus jarak lima belas meter mereka. Segera, dia mengayunkan tangan dalam gerakan mencakar khas binatang. Tahu itu bukan serangan yang bisa ditahan, Kiba dan Akamaru memutuskan untuk menghindar.

KRAAAAKKK!

Tepat waktu. Lantai yang belum dalam dipijak empat kaki serigala itu kini berhias empat bekas cakaran sedalam 30 cm yang memanjang sampai dinding. Hanya sebuah cakaran. Cakaran yang dipertajam oleh chakra elemen angin alias Fuuton.

"**Kazatsume (Wind Claw)**... teknik kesukaanku dalam mode ini, meski kadang merepotkan dalam pertarungan indoor seperti ini."

Tanpa suara, Naruko mendarat—hanya untuk segera diserbu oleh sang Inuzuka dan anjingnya.

"**Katon : Honou Ibara Gatsuuga (Fire Release : Flaming Spike Fang over Fang)"**

Dari belakang Naruko yang baru saja mendarat, muncul Garouga yang dilapisi elemen api—secara teknis gadis Uzumaki itu seperti menghadapi tornado dengan api yang mencuat bagai duri-duri landak.

'_Dia tahu aku takkan menggunakan Takaringgan... Tapi...'_ pikir Naruko sambil berbalik.

"Mari kita lihat... Yang manakah beast duo terbaik?" ucap Naruko sambil menyabetkan kedua tangannya secara menyilang.

"**Fuuton : Jigeki Kazekiri!( Wind Release : Self-Attack Wind Cutter)"**

Pola silang tersebut menciptakan sayatan chakra Fuuton yang dipadatkan, kemudian melesat cepat, menghalau Garouga Kiba dan Akamaru yang membara dalam balutan api.

Dalam teori, elemen api mengalahkan elemen angin, karena angin hanya akan memperkuat kobaran api. Itu dalam teori normal. Beri empasis pada kata normal. Tapi seorang Uzumaki Naruko JAUH dari kata normal. Sesuai dugaan banyak orang, serangan Fuuton Naruko malah memperkuat kobaran api Garouga. Tapi ada yang berbeda...

"Rrrrrggghhh!"

Terdengar rintihan kesakitan Kiba disertai gonggongan Akamaru. Jurus elemen api mereka malah berbalik membakar mereka. Keduanya segera melepaskan wujud Soutoorou, kembali ke wujud normal mereka dengan luka bakar menghias kulit, meski tidak terlalu parah. Pasangan Inuzuka itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap memasang kuda-kuda.

'_Kiba dan Akamaru membuat lapisan chakra agar tak terbakar api sendiri. Tujuan teknik Fuuton Naruko adalah untuk menghancurkan lapisan chakra itu dan memperkuat teknik api yang sudah ada. Tak begitu boros chakra dan efektif. Tapi perlu kontrol elemen yang baik, karena harus memadatkan chakra angin untuk menyusup masuk dalam 'dinding' api. Bagaimana pun juga...'_ analisis Shino.

"Anjing lebih kuat daripada rubah!" seru Kiba yang diiringi gonggongan Akamaru.

Naruko tersenyum mengejek dengan pandangan seolah meremehkan, kemudian membalas, "rubah jauh lebih licik daripada anjing."

'_...strategi adalah kartu as terbaik Naruko,'_ lanjut penerus ketua klan Aburame itu.

Terbakar emosi—hal yang sebenarnya diinginkan Naruko, Kiba hampir meraih bom asap di sakunya. Tapi dia sadar, indera penciuman dan pendengaran mereka imbang, tapi Naruko punya kemampuan sensor chakra. Belum lagi kalau gadis Uzumaki itu menggunakan thermal sensor, bisa saja dia menggunakan Hyouton untuk mendinginkan suhu udara, membuat mamalia yang berdarah panas seperti manusia dan anjing akan mudah terdeteksi. Dia sadar kalau Naruko diam-diam menggunakan trik mental warfare kesayangannya.

Hey, bagaimana kalau pura-pura termakan jebakan?

Remaja Inuzuka itu tahu kalau trik pura-pura termakan jebakan cukup sering digunakan Naruko. Hampir saja dia berpikir untuk menyingkirkan opsi tersebut—khawatir terbaca. Tapi dia sadar, tak mungkin dia langsung beradu Taijutsu Inuzuka Style dengan gadis Uzumaki itu—sama saja bunuh diri, dia tahu kalau Naruko lebih cepat darinya. Bahkan dengan serangan brutal berpola non-linear sekalipun.

'_Dia memikirkan sesuatu... Tadi tangannya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu di saku, tapi tidak jadi. Counter-attack plan?'_ pikir Naruko, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari si pemuda Inuzuka.

Boff! Boff! Boff! Boff! Boff! Boff!

Tak tanggung-tanggung, enam bom asap dilempar Kiba. Kembali dalam formasi Inuzuka Style dengan Akamaru, mereka berdua menyerang dengan **Katon : Nigenteki Honou Gatsuuga (Fire Release : Dual Flaming Fang over Fang)**, versi elemen api dari Gatsuuga, dalam kombinasi kerja sama yang telah terasah bertahun-tahun.

'_Apa mereka termakan siasatku?'_ pikir Naruko, dengan gesit menghindari tiap serangan Kiba dan Akamaru, meski sempat ada yang hampir berhasil mengenainya.

'_Tunggu dulu! Serangan mereka berpola! Dari kanan depan ke belakang, serangan belakang dari kanan ke kiri, kemudian dari kiri belakang ke depan, seolah mengelilingiku searah jarum jam! Kalau Kiba termakan emosi, pola serangannya jelas terbaca. Tapi bisa saja dia berpura-pura, menyerang dengan menggunakan pola, lalu saat aku bisa membaca polanya, dia memecah pola itu dan datang dari arah yang tak bisa diprediksi!_

_Allright... Jadi yang harus kulakukan... Berpura-pura memakan umpan...'_

Tanpa ada yang melihat, senyum tipis sempat menghias bibir Jinchuuriki itu, meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

Kalau mengikuti pola searah jarum jam, duo Inuzuka itu akan datang menyerang dari kanan depan menuju belakang. Naruko memasang kuda-kuda seolah menitik beratkan kekuatannya di cakar kanan. Faktanya, dia memadatkan chakra Fuuton di cakar kiri, membuat lapisan chakra tipis dengan tekanan dan kepadatan tinggi, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dilepaskan.

'_Sepertinya Naruko sudah menyadari pola seranganku. Nah, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat...Plan B juga harus disiapkan...'_ pikir Kiba, bersiap mengubah pola serangannya.

Ya, sesuai prediksi Naruko, Kiba sengaja menggunakan pola serang yang mudah terbaca untuk kemudian mengubah pola itu di tengah jalan saat Naruko sudah menyadari pola itu. Yang artinya duo Inuzuka itu berada dalam masalah, karena mereka tak menyadari bahwa Naruko hanya berpura-pura terjebak.

Dua pusaran api berkombinasi menjadi satu tornado api, secara bersamaan menyerang dalam gerakan yang padu, memecah pola searah jarum jam, tiba-tiba menyerang dari sisi kiri Naruko. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai dengan cakar berlapis chakra Fuuton.

BLAAARRR!

Begitu dua elemen beradu, terjadi ledakan besar. Lapisan yang padat chakra angin dibiarkan lepas, meledak, cukup kuat untuk membuat kawah retakan berdiameter 6 meter dari tempat Naruko berdiri. Sementara Kiba dan Akamaru terlempar sampai menabrak dinding karena ledakan chakra yang tiba-tiba itu. Asap yang melingkupi arena juga ikut tertiup angin ledakan.

"Aku tahu trik itu, Kiba. Kau menyerang dengan pola yang muda terbaca, seolah-olah kau terbawa emosi. Kemudian, saat aku sudah membaca pola itu, kau menyerang dari titik lain yang berlawan dengan pola. Trik bagus. Tapi jangan gunakan pada orang yang pernah menghajarmu dengan trik itu," ucap Naruko kalem.

Kiba hanya mendengus, mengingat sparring mereka saat mereka baru berusia 10 tahun. Dia dan Akamaru pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi babak belur seperti habis dikeroyok satu tim Chuunin, membuat Hana panik setengah mati. Tapi Kiba hanya membalas kakak perempuannya itu dengan alasan kalau dia terlalu asyik berlatih, sama sekali tak menyebut soal latihan bersama dengan Shino, Hinata dan Naruko. Apalagi sparring dengan Naruko yang selalu penuh trik dan tak bisa diprediksi. Hinata yang lebih pantas disebut battle practice karena kadar brutalitas sang pemilik Byakugan yang kadang meledak-ledak karena perang dingin keluarga Hyuuga. Serta Shino dengan otak yang tampaknya selalu dingin penuh logika dan serangganya yang sulit terdeteksi.

Apalagi kalau untuk menghadapi Naruko, rasanya otak dan otot harus diperas habis-habisan...

"Tak hanya trik itu..." ucap Kiba lirih, memasang kuda-kuda tarung.

Boff!

Akamaru yang berada di belakangnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

BRAAAAKKK!

Selisih sepersekian detik, dari bawah, tiba-tiba muncul serangan khas Gatsuuga yang dilapisi elemen api. Bahkan Naruko pun hampir telat menghindar, menghasilkan luka di bahu kirinya.

'_Dari bawah?! Kapan?! Apa jangan-jangan...'_ batin Naruko.

"Saat bom asap tadi," ucap Hinata yang sejak awal pertarungan sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan.

Tak membuang waktu, cakar kanan Naruko yang berlapis chakra angin menyabet Akamaru yang masih berputar dalam **Katon : Honou Tsuuga (Fire Release : Flaming over Fang)**, membuat anjing berbulu putih itu terlempar ke sisi tuannya.

"Fufufufu... siasatmu bagus juga... Double-layer tricks. Tapi... kau tahu apa yang harus kau waspadai dari pengguna Fuinjutsu?"

Mendengar ucapan Naruko, Kiba terbelalak lebar. Kuda-kuda empat kaki yang pertama ditunjukkan gadis Uzumaki itu. Kedua tangannya menapak di tanah.

Naruko hanya menyeringai, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada dalam single-handseal.

"**Fuinjutsu : Noboru Chimamirekusari no Riku. Kai! (Sealing Technique : Land of Rising Bloody Chain. Release)"**

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, pola segel tampak di lantai, terdiri jaringan rumit rangkaian huruf Kanji yang sangat rapat, tak menyisakan semeter kubik pun area yang tak tersentuh. Dari huruf-huruf itu, beberapa yang terbaca, di antaranya adalah 'Chain', 'Thorn', 'Attack', serta huruf-huruf Kanji lain yang bermakna senada.

Kemudian, dari titik-titik persilangan yang terbentuk, muncul untaian rantai yang berduri tajam sepanjang 5 cm di bagian sisi. Rantai-rantai itu bergerak cepat, silang-menyilang membentuk jaring-jaring mematikan.

'_Fuinjutsu... Kuso! Naruko membuat ini seolah-olah hanya battle brawler, tapi dia diam-diam memasang jebakan saat kuda-kuda awal! Dan bukan jurus biasa, tapi kombinasi dengan __**Kusarigeki (Chain Attack)**__ andalannya!'_

Segera, posisi Kiba dan Akamaru terkunci karena rantai-rantai itu semakin rapat mengelilingi. Beberapa bahkan sempat menggores kulit mereka.

"Durinya bisa tumbuh," ucap Naruko kalem. Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, beberapa rantai yang tak mengelilingi Kiba, durinya tumbuh menjadi 15 cm. Faktanya, duri-duri rantai itu bisa tumbuh sampai semeter, membuat jurus itu efektif untuk membunuh—meski tak sepraktis Shoton dalam urusan kebersihan.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menghela nafas. Dia lalu menatap Akamaru, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Maaf, Akamaru... sepertinya kita harus menunggu enam bulan lagi."

Akamaru membalas dengan gonggongan, menyemangati tuannya. Mengangkat kepala, menatap tajam pada iris biru samudra Naruko, akhirnya dia mengucapkannya, "aku menyerah."

Boff! Boff! Boff! Bof! Boff!

Cakar tulang di kedua tangannya lenyap dalam kepulan asap, diganti Tsuki alias Kurama yang kini bertengger manis di bahunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rantai-rantai berduri yang melingkupi arena seperti sarang laba-laba juga hilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruko!" seru Hayate mengumumkan.

Naruko tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kiba, berjongkok untuk menggendong Akamaru.

"Gomen, Aka-chan. Lukamu tak terlalu parah, 'kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

Mendengar ucapan Naruko, kontan Kiba mengamuk, "hey! Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dia daripada aku?!"

"Karena dia lebih pintar daripada tuannya." Jawaban itu jelas memicu emosi Kiba yang sedang dibantu tim medis. Sementara Naruko dengan santai melenggang dengan Akamaru di pelukannya, berjalan menuju posko medis. Di area tunggu peserta, Hinata hanya bisa menyeringai, menahan tawa.

**Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata…**

Saat itu juga Naruko menyeringai. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya, bahkan sebelum keduanya memasuki arena.

'_Thunder Hawk, step two!'_ batin Naruko dan Hinata bersemangat.

"Sayang, anda tidak mundur, Hinata-sama. Saya ingatkan, Hinata-sama, usaha anda percuma, karena takdir sudah menentukan di mana akhir hidup anda begitu anda memutuskan untuk maju," ujar Neji dingin dengan ekspresi haus darah.

"Gai-san-" Ucapan Naruko terputus.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah berjanji takkan melampiaskan kebenciannya terhadap Souke pada Hinata," ujar Gai, tidak menggunakan gaya anehnya yang biasa, berteriak-teriak tentang masa muda.

"Bukan soal itu, Gai-sensei. Kau harus siap-siap melihat muridmu dibantai."

Rookie 12, kecuali Team 8, menatap Uzumaki muda itu dengan tanda tanya besar. Tentu saja, Hyuuga Hinata yang mereka kenal adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang jelas tak sesadis Naruko.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix –sama," ucap Hinata kalem.

"Hinata-sama, sebagai Sou-" Neji tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Neji-niisan! Panggil aku Hinata atau kubunuh kau! Persetan dengan protokol klan!" seru Hinata dengan Byakugan aktif, menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh menguar dahsyat di sekelilingnya.

Hal itu menyebabkan beragam reaksi...

"S-seperti dia dulu saat minta dipanggil 'Nata-chan'!" ucap Kiba horor, wajahnya memucat. Di sampingnya, Naruko hanya menyungging seringaian a la rubah, mengingat kejadian itu... Bahkan Shino pun diam-diam menyeringai.

Di kursinya, Hiashi tampak terkejut. Apa-apaan yang dilakukan putrinya? Mengancam akan membunuh si jenius Neji? Gadis lembut pemalu sepertinya?

"Naruko! Jangan bilang kalau ini juga-" Ino tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, terlalu takut mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

'_Jadi sang heiress Hyuuga juga?'_ batin Itachi, diam-diam tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis melebihi kertas HVS.

Neji awalnya terkejut, terbukti dari matanya yang sempat melebar—seolah mata seorang Hyuuga kurang lebar. Tapi cepat-cepat disembunyikan ekspresi itu, digantikan wajah stoic yang menyimpan kebencian pada Souke Hyuuga. Souke Hyuuga yang telah merebut ayahnya...

"Hinata-sama, saya hanya menyarankan, tapi sebaiknya anda mundur, karena takdir sudah ditetapkan," ujar Neji, tetap ngotot menggunakan suffix.

"Lalu? Menurutmu untuk apa aku maju ke arena pertarungan kalau hanya untuk mundur? Sudah kubilang cukup panggil aku Hinata!" balas Hinata sambil memasang kuda-kuda Juuken, aura membunuh menguar makin menjadi-jadi. Kedua pasang lavender mereka beradu tajam.

"Karena takdir sudah tertulis sebelum kita lahir," ucap Neji.

"Masalah Souke-Bunke dan 'semua-karena-takdir'. Cih, entah apa yang ada di pikiran para pendiri klan saat mereka membuat kubu Souke dan Bunke..." ujar Hinata, setengah memaki, "Hayate-san, tolong dimulai, aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada kakak sepupuku yang menyebalkan ini!"

"Hajime!" seru Hayate—meski dia sendiri masih diliputi rasa kaget karena ulah sang heiress Hyuuga.

Dengan Byakugan aktif, Neji langsung menyerang adik sepupunya itu. Hiashi yang awalnya memperkirakan Hinata takkan bertahan lama, harus menelan sendiri perkiraannya.

Hinata dengan lincahnya mengimbangi Neji. Serangannya tak lemah seperti yang dia lakukan saat acara latihan keluarga. Serangan yang gesit dan tak bisa diprediksi. Neji dibuat terkaget-kaget oleh perubahan tiba-tiba Hinata.

"Kenapa-" Ucapan Neji terpotong.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi ketua klan yang kuat agar bisa menggabungkan Souke dan Bunke," ucap Hinata, senyum menghias wajahnya meski tubuh tetap aktif bertarung.

"Takdir takkan berubah. Sama saja anda berhadapan dengan seisi klan."

"Lalu? Kau kira aku akan mundur begitu saja? Kalau harus terus mencoba, sampai mati pun akan kulakukan."

Pertarungan keduanya makin sengit. Neji makin agresif, sementara Hinata pun tak mau kalah.

Sementara itu, di area penonton...

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Gai-sensei. Justru aku mengkhawatirkan Neji. Memang sih, dia bilang dia takkan membunuh Neji. Tapi tak ada jaminan Neji keluar dari arena dalam kondisi utuh dengan sistem chakra dan Byakugan yang masih berfungsi normal," ujar Naruko santai, bahkan sambil mengunyah sebatang coklat—yang entah dari mana.

'_**Hoi, Gaki, itu coklatku!'**_

'_Nggak ada ramen,'_ balas Jinchuuriki itu santai.

"Dia... Naruko! Jangan bilang kalau Hinata yang lembut pemalu itu hanya 'topeng'!" seru Sakura.

"Tapi kalau memang benar hanya 'topeng', kau mau bilang apa?" balas Kiba, melindungi kekasihnya.

"Hinata memanggilku 'Naruko-neesan' bukan tanpa alasan, Sakura."

"Aku pun awalnya sempat tertipu saat bertemu dalam tes Genin. Kukira dia masih gadis lembut dan pemalu seperti yang kutemui saat masih 7 tahun. Ternyata dia berubah. Amat berubah," komentar Kurenai, sang Jounin-sensei Team 8.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan...

"Neji-niisan! Ayo! Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu yang selalu dibanggakan orang? Kau membenci Souke yang kau anggap telah mengorbankan Hizashi-jisan, 'kan?! Ini kesempatanmu untuk menyalurkannya! Kalau bisa sih..." ujar Hinata memanas-manasi kakak sepupunya.

"Anda yang memintanya, Hinata-sama... **Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

Hiashi diam-diam mengulum senyuman tipis, menyadari jurus yang digunakan sang jenius dari Bunke. Hinata dalam jarak serangnya. Percuma bertarung kalau tenketsu sudah tertutup—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hinata! **Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! (Eight Trigrams Protection of Sisty-Four Palms)**"

Giliran Naruko yang harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak-teriak menyemangati Hinata—hanya mengganggu konsentrasi. Atau setidaknya menahan diri untuk tidak mempermalukan Hiashi dengan sedikit bersilat lidah—belum saatnya, terlebih Hinata akan menghajarnya kalau tak menyisakan 'bagian' di sesi penyiksaan.

Hakkeshou adalah serangan khas Hyuuga yang bertumpu pada pukulan 'lembut' Juuken—lembut dalam tanda kutip, mengingat efeknya pada tenketsu. Artinya hanya untuk menyerang. Untuk pertahanan, kebanyakan Hyuuga mengandalkan **Kaiten (Heavenly Rotation)**.

Shugo Hakke adalah teknik yang diciptakan Hinata yang mampu menjadi serangan sekaligus pertahanan. Dengan mengalirkan chakra yang membentuk 'pisau' tajam dari telapak tangan, lalu memutarnya dalam lingkup 360o sempurna karena kelincahan dan kelenturan alami gadis itu. Kembali ke arena pertarungan. Dilindungi pertahanan sempurna dengan putaran 360o yang murni terbuat dari pedang chakra, serangan Neji seolah hanya belaian lembut semilir angin.

"Hei! Neji! Sekedar saran, jangan panggil dia 'Hinata-sama' kalau masih mau hidup! Dia itu sadis kalau sudah serius!" seru Naruko.

Pernyataan ini jelas membuat sebagian orang kelabakan.

Hyuuga Hinata, disebut sadis oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruko.

Naruko sudah dikenal sebagai Kunoichi Konoha yang paling sadis di angkatannya. Bisa akrab dengan duo pemimpin Torture & Interogation Departement, menganggap Shi no Mori adalah taman bermain, dan sederetan panjang bukti yang sangat mendukung reputasi tersebut. Jika ada seseorang yang disebut sadis oleh sang Uzumaki, sesadis apakah orang tersebut?

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal, kembali melancarkan serangan.

"**Raiton : Hakkeshou Byakurai! (Lightning Release : Eight Trigrams Palms White Thunder)"**

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata diliputi chakra Raiton berwarna putih, serangannya makin brutal. Setelah cukup lama keduanya tak ada yang terluka, Hinata akhirnya berhasil mengenai Neji. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai ulu hati sepupunya itu.

Bruaaak!

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat untuk melempar Neji sampai menabrak dinding dan menciptakan retakan besar selebar tiga meter. Darah menetes dari sudut bibir si jenius itu. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia berusaha berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda tarung.

"Tak kusangka... anda sekuat ini, Hinata-sama..."

Bruuaakk!

Belum kuat benar kuda-kuda Neji, dia sudah dihantam lagi oleh adik sepupunya. Kini dia terkapar di lantai, dengan tangan kanan Hinata mencekik lehernya meski tak terlalu kuat sehingga Neji masih bisa bernafas dan berbicara.

"Neji-niisan, bisa tolong panggil aku Hinata saja? Onegai?" pinta Hinata, dengan senyuman sedih menghias wajah manisnya.

"H-hinata? Kenapa?" balas Neji terengah—hey, Hinata masih mencekik lehernya!

"Karena... itu mengingatkanku kalau aku adalah Souke... itu mengingatkanku kalau... meski kita sama-sama menyandang nama 'Hyuuga', kita masih terpisahkan oleh dinding bodoh bernama tradisi Souke-Bunke demi melindungi Byakugan. Aku... aku muak dengan sistem bodoh seperti itu! Bahkan Uchiha tidak sampai segitunya demi melindungi Sharinggan!"

Tes...

Setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi kanan Neji. Dari sepasang mata lavender yang berjarak 50 cm dari ujung hidungnya, air mata kembali menetes.

"Naruko-neesan yang sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri... Dia tak punya keluarga, yatim piatu sejak kecil... Tapi dia tak menyerah, membangun ikatan dengan orang lain, membuat sendiri apa makna 'keluarga' baginya... Sementara kita yang lahir dari klan, malah menghancurkan ikatan keluarga itu gara-gara sistem bodoh Souke-Bunke..."

Tes... Tes... Tes...

"Aku tahu kau membenciku..."

Neji hanya bisa terdiam, saat tangan Hinata perlahan melepaskannya. Kemudian tangan itu menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku menyerah..." ucap Neji.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Refleks Hinata bertanya.

"Salah satu syarat menjadi ketua klan, minimal berpangkat Jounin. Lebih cepat kau jadi Chuunin, lebih cepat kau jadi Jounin," jawabnya sambil berusaha berdiri.

Secara refleks, Hinata membantunya. Meski ingin menolak, tapi tatapan gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hayate mengumumkan.

Di kursi para ketua klan, Hiashi mati-matian menahan diri agar mulutnya tidak menganga. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Ditatapnya Hinata lekat-lekat...

'_Mungkin aku meremehkanmu...'_

"Otousan! Jangan lupa, kau harus menyerahkan surat dari Hizashi-jisan! Ini 'kan kekalahan pertama Neji-niisan!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba.

'_Allright, Hiashi, tahan diri... Bagaimana bisa Hinata tahu kalau Hizashi meninggalkan surat?!'_ raung Hiashi dalam hati, meski di luar dia tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya, hanya mengangguk pelan.

..

"Pertarungan terakhir. Rock Lee versus Gaara."

Aura membunuh menguar di sekitar Gaara, gelap, menyamai aura membunuh yang telah dikeluarkan Hinata dan Naruko saat bertarung.

'_I-ini! Pertarungan antara dua gaya tarung yang berbeda... Gaara jelas mengandalkan pasirnya, sementara Lee dipastikan 100% Taijutsu. Masalahnya adalah...'_ analisis Hinata dalam hati.

"Sabaku no Gaara, dengan Zettai Bogyou (Ultimate Defense) pasirnya," ucap Naruko. _'Dan dia adalah Ichibi no Jinchuuriki yang jelas-jelas penghuni gurun!'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

"Lee takkan kalah!" seru Tenten.

Tiga Genin Konoha dengan kemampuan Doujutsu, Naruko, Hinata dan Neji refleks mengaktivasi teknik mata masing-masing—meski Naruko hanya mengaktifkan Takaringgan di mata kanannya yang tertutup helaian rambut merah. Itulah alasan Naruko mengatur rambutnya seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, begitu Hayate mengisyaratkan untuk mulai, keduanya saling serang dengan kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Gaara dengan gerakan pasirnya, Lee dengan serangan Taijutsu-nya. Keduanya sama-sama cepat, menyebabkan banyak Genin kesulitan mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

Lee terus berusaha untuk melewati pertahanan pasir Gaara, sementara Genin Suna itu menggerakkan pasirnya untuk menangkap murid Maito Gai itu, agar bisa dengan cepat mengakhiri pertarungan.

Beberapa menit beradu serangan, Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas beban tambahan yang terikat di kaki, tersembunyi di balik legwarmer oranye bergaris. Begitu beban itu menghantam tanah, lubang selebar semeter dengan dalam 40 cm tercipta, melukiskan seberapa berat beban di kaki murid Maito Gai itu. Banyak yang hampir tak percaya latihan macam apa yang diberikan Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast itu.

"Gai-sensei, kenapa kau tidak pakai Fuinjutsu saja agar lebih praktis?" komentar Naruko, matanya masih terpaku pada beban yang telah dilepas Lee. _'Berapa kilo? Apa sudah waktunya aku menambah beban Gravity Seal? Ide bagus,'_ sambungnya dalam hati. Kakashi, yang sudah kembali dari urusannya dengan Sasuke, hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis Uzumaki yang satu itu.

Kalau tadi pertarungan mereka saja sudah membuat para Genin kesulitan, kali ini hanya Genin dengan Doujutsu yang bisa melihatnya. Bagi Genin biasa, yang terlihat hanyalah kilatan hijau Lee serta kilatan coklat muda dari pasir Gaara. Bahkan Chuunin pun sudah kesulitan mengikuti jalannya pertarungan.

Setelah beberapa serangan, akhirnya Lee berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan pada Gaara. Tapi, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Ichibi no Tanuki pada Jinchuuriki-nya, hanya mengenai perisai pasir yang selalu melapisi kulit. Alhasil, Gaara tak terluka karena serangan Lee.

Sadar serangan normal takkan berefek, Lee mengaktifkan teknik **Hachimon (Eight Gates)**, membuka gerbang pertama. Melepas perbannya, dia kemudian menggunakan **Omote Renge (Front Lotus)**, serangan Taijutsu yang masuk kategori Kinjutsu, karena hanya bisa digunakan kalau pengguna mengaktifkan Hachimon. Sementara di arena penonton, Kakashi sampai-sampai mengaktifkan Sharinggan, yakin kalau Lee takkan berhenti di gerbang pertama.

Sayangnya serangan Omote Renge dari Lee hanya menghantam **Sunabunshin (Sand Clone)**, meski Gaara sendiri tak lolos tanpa luka. Yakin kalau jurus Lee punya efek samping terntentu, Gaara tetap menyerang, terus menyerang sampai pada titik di mana semua mengira Lee akan kalah. Tapi di luar prediksi, Lee mampu menghindari setiap serangan Suna no Jinchuuriki itu dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat.

"Gai-sensei! Menghadapi orang seperti Gaara takkan cukup lima gerbang! Tapi efek samping Hachimon terlalu berbahaya!" protes Naruko.

Kalau bukan karena pertarungan antara Lee dan Gaara yang makin mengkhawatirkan, Maito Gai dan Tenten dipastikan terkejut karena Naruko tahu sampai mana muridnya itu bisa menggunakan teknik Hachimon. Hanya Neji yang menyadarinya.

'_Kenapa dia tahu? Apa dia ahli spionase?'_ pikir Hyuuga itu, masih dengan pikiran tersita oleh pertarungan teman setim sekaligus rivalnya.

"Ingatlah bahwa Konoha Renge (Konoha Lotus) bersemi dua kali," ujar Gai.

'_Gilaa! Kalau sampai menggunakan Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus), berarti Lee minimal harus membuka sampai gerbang ketiga! Kalau dia tak segera menyelesaikan Gaara, tubuhnya keburu ambruk karena efek samping Hachimon. Gai-sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'_ raung Naruko dalam hati.

Gerbang demi gerbang dibuka. Tubuhnya memerah karena tekanan darah hampir di luar kemampuan tubuh manusia normal. Saat mencapai gerbang kelima, dia merangsek maju dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dilihat mata Jounin.

'_Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas!'_ batin Hinata, Byakugan-nya lebih fokus pada apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh kedua petarung dari pada pertarungan itu sendiri.

Lee menyerang menggunakan Ura Renge, membebat perban di tangannya ke tubuh Gaara, kemudian melakukan serangkaian Taijutsu terkuatnya. Pertahanan pasir itu akhirnya luruh, berhamburan, hampir mengubah arena tarung menjadi padang pasir berskala kecil. Serangan Lee melukai sang Ichibi no Jinchuuriki cukup parah, tapi Lee pun tak lolos tanpa efek samping. Naruko sampai berani bersumpah kalau ada cukup banyak otot Lee yang putus.

Dalam sebuah serangan, Lee—masih membawa Gaara dalam balutan perban, melompat tinggi, kemudian menghantamkan lawannya ke lantai dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Kalau bukan karena Gaara yang cepat-cepat mengubah guci pasirnya menjadi pasir biasa sebagai bantalan, memperlembut benturan, bisa dipastikan Shinobi Suna itu harus mengakhiri karir ninja-nya karena kerusakan otak yang parah.

Lee telah menyelesaikan serangannya, melepas perban pada Gaara. Dia kemudian turun, mencoba melanjutkan pertarungan meski pasir sudah menanti di mana-mana. Setelah beberapa kali menghindar, karena efek samping Hachimon yang mulai terasa, akhirnya ada serangan Gaara yang mengenainya, pertama menyerang kaki kiri, kemudian merangsek sampai tangan kiri. Setelah perjuangan berat, Lee akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri.

Meski kondisi tubuhnya sudah parah, dia tetap bangkit, memasang kuda-kuda tarung. Tapi dia kembali ambruk, seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan, dengan rasa sakit yang paling menyergap datang dari tangan dan kaki kirinya yang sempat terkena serangan pasir Gaara. Tapi Ichibi no Jinchuuriki itu tidak mau berhenti begitu saja. Takkan... Takkan dia biarkan mangsanya lolos hidup-hidup.

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Naruko dan Gai, secara bersamaan melompat ke arena tarung, berdiri di depan Lee dengan kuda-kuda tarung masing-masing. Tsuki alias Kurama menggeram marah di bahu Naruko. Di depan mereka, ada dinding kristal berwarna biru langit, yang tadi menahan serangan pasir si Ichibi no Jinchuuriki.

"Kyuubi..." ucap Gaara, suaranya seperti geraman.

"Bukan... aku bukan Kyuubi, aku Jinchuuriki Kyuubi!" balas Naruko sambil membentuk single-handseal, dinding kristal di hadapannya berubah menjadi tombak-tombak kristal yang segera menyerang Gaara.

Gaara hanya membalas dengan geraman, menghancurkan tombak-tombak kristal Naruko dengan pasirnya.

"Karena intervensi pihak luar dan Rock Lee sudah tak mampu bertarung, pemenangnya adalah Sabaku Gaara," ujar Hayate, kembali membuat pengumuman.

Gaara hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan sebagai kata-kata, lebih mirip geraman. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan pasirnya, membentuk guci lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah timnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Sementara di lain pihak, tim medis segera menghampiri Genin Konoha yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

'_Setidaknya aku tahu di mana dia, lebih mudah untuk memata-matai,'_ batin Naruko, sempat melirik Gaara sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Lee. Dia sudah menanamkan serpihan kristal di pasir Gaara, dari serangan tombak kristalnya tadi. Kembali pada Lee, tiga magatama hitam Takaringgan-nya berputar cepat seiring medic-scan yang dia lakukan dengan Doujutsu rahasia Uzumaki itu.

'_Kuso!'_

Tak lama setelah itu, Gai tampak terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan salah satu staf medis.

"Luka di tangan dan kakinya terlalu parah, bisa dibilang tulangnya hampir remuk. Sementara sebagian kecil tulang belakangnya mengalami beberapa keretakan, serpihannya masuk ke sumsum tulang belakang. Dia... kemungkinan tidak bisa melanjutkan karir ninja-nya lagi..." ucap staf medis itu.

Gai hanya mengangguk, dalam hati menyesal telah mengajarkan jurus-jurus berbahaya pada muridnya itu. Dia terus menunggui Lee, dipastikan Jounin spesialis Taijutsu itu takkan meninggalkan muridnya dalam waktu lama.

...

"Kalian pasti masih lelah setelah pertarungan tadi. Dan kalian perlu latihan karena jurus rahasia kalian sudah terbongkar. Pertarungan final baru akan diadakan sebulan lagi, informasi selebihnya, tanyakan Jounin pembimbing kalian," ujar Hiruzen, menatap para Genin yang berbaris di depannya.

"Merepotkan…" desah Shikamaru.

"Dan yang akan kalian lawan akan ditentukan lewat undian. Dilarang menggunakan Doujutsu."

Kali ini Izumo yang bicara dan membagikan undian yang lebih mirip arisan di mata Ino. Sejak kapan wanita di Konoha ikut arisan? Salahkan istri sang Shodaime Hokage yang iseng memulai.

"Okay, ini dia hasil undiannya! Pertarungan pertama, Uzumaki Naruko versus Hyuuga Hinata…"

Naruko dan Hinata saling pandang sejenak, kemudian menyeringai dan melakukan high-five.

"…pertarungan kedua, Sabaku Temari versus Nara Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru hanya menguap, mendesah malas, lalu mengutuki nasibnya. Sementara Temari mengeluh tak mendapat lawan yang menarik selama Chuunin Exam.

"…pertarungan ketiga, Sabaku Gaara versus Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura dan Ino bergidik ngeri melihat nafsu membunuh Gaara.

"…pertarungan keempat, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku Kankurou."

Shino menggerutu pelan. Mungkin tak rela harus bertarung keempat.

"...serta pertarungan terakhir, Haruno Sakura versus Kinuta Dosu."

Sakura menatap Dosu dengan was-was, mengingat sarung tangan besi itu benar-benar sumber masalah. Kalau saja dia bisa menyingkirkan sarung tangan besi itu, kemungkinan menang jauh lebih besar.

...

Di ruangan itu berkumpul para Genin Konoha yang lolos ke babak final beserta guru-guru mereka. Di hadapan mereka Sandaime Hokage dan beberapa Jounin berdiri. Mereka di ruangan itu untuk membahas latihan para Genin selama sebulan.

"Kakashi, seluruh anggota timmu lolos, bagaimana latihan Tim 7?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku latihan sendiri," ujar Naruko cepat. Yang lainnya tampak sudah maklum, mengerti sikap serba rahasia gadis berambut merah itu. Sementara Hiruzen diam-diam gatal ingin berkomentar soal Kurama yang harusnya masuk hitungan.

"Yakh, kalau begitu aku cukup melatih Sakura dan Sasuke," ucap Kakashi.

"Ano... Kakashi-sensei, kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka Naruko yang melatihku. Gaya tarungnya tidak cocok denganku. Meski gaya tarung Naruko juga tidak begitu cocok denganku, tapi dia pengguna Suiton dan Doton, sama denganku," ujar Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan latihan Naruko?" tanya Kakashi, meski Jounin itu merasa pertanyaan itu sangat retoris, karena Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan hand-seal menyilang a la Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tim 8?" Hiruzen beralih pada tim yang dipimpin Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Aku akan lebih fokus pada jutsu klan," ujar Shino, yang artinya dia akan minta tolong Jounin dari klannya.

"Kalau bukan karena lawanku adalah Naruko-neesan, dipastikan aku berlatih bersamanya. Tapi karena situasi... well, menghadapi Jinchuuriki dengan Genjutsu sama saja cari mati. Aku bersama Dango-neesan alias Mitarashi Anko," ujar Hinata, membuat Jounin yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal karena nickname itu, serta mengundang beberapa tawa kecil.

"Asuma, bagaimana dengan Tim 10?" Hiruzen lalu beralih pada tim yang dipimpin anaknya, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Pertarungan strategi seperti biasa," ujar Asuma, karena hanya satu anggota timnya yang lolos, dia tak begitu repot.

Setelah masalah terselesaikan, Sandaime Hokage segera membubarkan mereka, lengkap nasehat agar para Genin beristirahat—tak lupa dengan pandangan tegas pada si trainning-holic Naruko.

...

"Hinata-chan, jelaskan padaku sekali lagi kenapa hanya aku yang harus hadir, tanpa Kiba atau pun Shino," ujar Naruko, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Kiba-kun payah dalam politik klan. Sementara Shino-kun terlalu pendiam. Lagi pula, tanpa Shino-kun, kau bisa menanganiku kalau sesuatu terjadi, 'kan?" balas Hinata.

Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur yang sempat lima malam tak dihuninya selama 2nd Part Chuunin Exam.

'_Siapa yang di sini lebih 'troublemagnet'? Aku atau Hinata-chan?'_ batinnya nelangsa.

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Seriously, chapter yang ini benar-benar perjuangan lahir batin... Di saat rata-rata chapter ACS hanya di kisaran 20an jam waktu pengerjaan, chapter ini sukses memakan lebih dari 35 jam!

Sedikit-sedikit buka komik, cek Narutopedia, kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam kamus Jepang-English-Indonesia, habis itu lirik-lirik GBHF...

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di ACS!

...

Words : 7.855

Pages : 20

Published : 2013-06-01

...

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuro, out.**


	16. Under the Moonlight Night

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

**...**

**Karena review yang makin membanjiri kotak review, mulai chapter 16, saya akan membalas review via PM untuk yang pakai ID. Sementara untuk guest, akan saya balas perchapter. Saatnya balas review!**

**...**

For **Namikaze Kevin** : Tetap ada Timeskip/Timejump latihan dengan Jiraiya, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Ah, Gamabunta-oyabun pun akan kebagian peran meski tak sebanyak Canon, mengingat Naruko sudah punya kontrak dengan Klan Youko.

For **Ochi danna, HikaHota, yamashita, Uzumaki shikaru, senju reader** : Terima kasih atas review-nya.

For **Guest** : Kapan yaaa? _*sok misterius*_ Yakh, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, jadi, keep read and review ACS to find out, yeah!

For **Farhan UzuZaki** : Hubungan Nonou-Kabuto bakal ketahuan lebih awal di ACS. Mebuki masih hidup, kalau Kizashi... _*Sensor*_ Sementara 'Ki-baka' itu panggilan sayangnya Hinata kalau lagi kesal dengan Inuzuka yang satu itu. Yang biasa digunakan Naruko itu variatif, Hyouton (Ice Release) dan Shoton (Crystal Release) tergantung situasi (termasuk mood-nya dia pun berpengaruh).

For **Feigun** : Karena ada plot lain di mana saya perlu Neji dalam kondisi sehat wal afiat. Hah, Naruko vs Kiba kocak?! *megangin Naruko, Kiba dan Hinata yang siap ngamuk—dengan bantuan Kagemane no Jutsu milik Shikamaru yang saya blackmail* Lee vs Gaara cenderung sama dengan anime. Tapi ada beberapa detail remeh-temeh-tapi-penting yang akan mempengaruhi alur cerita. Naruko vs Hinata... keep read and review ACS to find out, yeah!

For **nilam utami **: Cerita romance di mana keduanya sudah saling cinta sejak awal kurang menarik bagi saya. Faktanya, saya sendiri tidak becus membuat romance, jenis apapun itu. Selain itu, saya rasa genre 'Adventure' terpampang cukup jelas di atas.

For **LoveMYSELF** : Ini sudah update. Maaf, tapi saya ingin menghindari over-power-up supaya plot Shippuuden tidak terlalu sulit. Dan... saya masih hidup, terima kasih.

For **diarra** : Well... keputusan tetap ada di tangan author, nee? Lagi pula kalau ada Naruto dari dimensi lain, berarti saya harus buat fanfict untuk setting dimensi tersebut atau pakai Canon Naruto. Sementara ACS Naruko kayaknya langsung angkat pedang begitu tahu punya 'kembaran' dimensi lain yang... 'agak berbeda'. Lagi pula kalau buat NaruNaru, banyak plot yang harus dirombak. Saran yang bagus, tapi tak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi.

For **Naminamifrid** : Bukan perang lokal kok... Hanya 'sedikit' destruktif. Sementara masalah dominasi kekuatan... Hint : Mereka lebih mengarah ke tactical battle dari pada hand-to-hand attack. Memang saya ada plot yang melibatkan klan Youko, tapi mereka takkan seheboh dan segila Kiri's Civil War karena suatu alasan.

For **KyuubiNaru** : Hahaha, nice timing! Begitukah? Baguslah, karena scene Neji-Hinata itu yang paling sulit. Berbeda dengan Kiba-Naruko yang cenderung friendly spar dan Ino-Sakura dengan rivalitasnya, Neji-Hinata itu susah di bagian emosi. Yakh... Neji kalau nggak berubah terancam dikeroyok Naruko-Hinata... Tidak saya kurang suka ItaNaru karena susah dapat feel, mereka lebih cocok brotherhood/bro-sis ketimbang sebagai kekasih. Harap diingat Itachi bukan si 'fake-traitor-mass-murderer', tapi digantikan OC, Uchiha Izuko. Dia sekarang berstatus ketua klan karena Fugaku dibunuh. Lalu Naruko vs Kiba memang yang bikin lama itu jurus-jurusnya serta menerjemahkan imajinasi di otak dalam format 'video' menuju 'tulisan'. Wah, kalau soal Doujutsu, karena spoiler, saya rahasiakan saja deh, hehehehe. Tenang, saya ada plot tersendiri soal 'si pelatih Sakura'. Bukan Ebisu-ero, yang ada dia dibantai Naruko duluan. Tunggu saja... Keep read and review ACS to find out!

For **Namikaze ryujin** : Saya bosan dengan shy!soft!Hinata. Sekali-sekali sadistic!Hinata tak masalah, 'kan? Lagi pula level kesadisan Hinata masih di bawah Naruko. Selama masih di bawah Uzumaki psycho yang satu itu, tenang saja. Selain itu, fanfict ini masih T-rated. Saya sendiri baru 15 tahun.

...

Thanks for all reviewers and readers! Please keep read and review ACS!

**...**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuro**

**Start**

**...**

"Hinata-chan, jelaskan padaku sekali lagi kenapa hanya aku yang harus hadir, tanpa Kiba atau pun Shino," ujar Naruko, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Kiba-kun payah dalam politik klan. Sementara Shino-kun terlalu pendiam. Lagi pula, tanpa Shino-kun, kau bisa menanganiku kalau sesuatu terjadi, 'kan?" balas Hinata.

Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur yang sempat lima malam tak dihuninya selama 2nd Part Chuunin Exam.

'_Siapa yang di sini lebih 'troublemagnet'? Aku atau Hinata-chan?'_ batinnya nelangsa.

Kembali menghela nafas, rekaman kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu berputar dalam kepalanya.

Empat jam yang lalu, keluar dari Shi no Mori, langsung kabur ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk makan siang karena malas masak. Masa bodoh dengan jaketnya yang sedikit bau darah.

Tiga jam yang lalu, sampai di rumah, segera membuat beberapa Kagebunshin untuk beberes, sementara dia sendiri mandi, lengkap dengan berendam air hangat sampai hampir ketiduran. Dia sangat merindukan kata 'mandi' yang bersanding dalam satu kalimat dengan kata 'rileks'.

Dua jam yang lalu, setelah double-check semua urusan beres, dari perlengkapan ninja sampai urusan rumah, dia segera terlelap di kasur berseprai putih polos berbalut selimut merah dengan motif rubah oranye, lengkap dengan Kurama dalam bentuk rubah imut di pelukannya. Masa bodoh matahari masih bersinar di luar sana.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Hyuuga Hinata dengan indahnya mendobrak masuk apartemennya—dia pegang kunci cadangan dan password Kekkai pengaman, membangunkannya dengan jutsu elemen air, kemudian membawa kabar buruk itu.

Fakta bahwa malam ini—setelah jam makan malam tentunya, Hiashi akan menyerahkan surat Hizashi pada Neji. Okay, yang itu dia sudah tahu. Dan sesuai rencana, Hinata akan membuat 'dobrakan baru'. Yang jadi masalah adalah, dalam rencana awal, Kiba dan Shino ikut, untuk membantu 'menangani' sang Heiress jika 'sesuatu terjadi'. Sialnya, tiba-tiba Hinata mengubah rencana, hanya Naruko yang ikut. Yup, hanya Naruko. Pada titik ini, Naruko kembali mengasihani dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa punya adik sadis sepertinya sih?

Omong-omong, Naruko, bukankah kau sendiri juga sadis?

"Naruko-neesan? Daijoubu ka?" Sementara si adik yang bersangkutan dengan polosnya menanyakan keadaan Naruko, tak lupa dengan wajah imut nan inosen yang sanggup membuat para pria meleleh.

Uzumaki yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal, sementara Bijuu berusia 1963 tahun di sampingnya menggeram sambil menggunakan jutsu elemen api tingkat ringan untuk mengeringkan ruangan itu—serta 'sedikit' perawatan untuk bulu-bulunya.

...

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Naruko meresleting jaketnya. Ikat kepala berlambang desa kali ini dikalungkan seperti Hinata. Dengan tampang bete, tangannya mengunci apartemen, tak lupa mengaktifkan 'beberapa' jebakan penuh potensi (baca : jebakan destruktif). Kali ini dia meninggalkan 'Tsuki' di apartemen—hanya Kagebunshin yang menyamar.

Melempar pandangan ke Hinata yang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku—replika gaya baca Kaka-sensei, Naruko menatap cover-nya. Judul 'Cold Summer' bertinta merah terpampang indah di atas sampul hitam buku dengan ukuran sama persis Icha Icha Paradise yang sering dibaca si orang-orangan sawah itu. Setelah judul, terdapat nomor volume, '4'. Di tulang buku juga terdapat judul dan nomor volume. Sementara di sampul belakang, terdapat nama si pengarang 'Sadistic N.K. Kitsune'.

Seorang penulis misterius yang belakangan ini terkenal karena novel serial panjang penuh adegan berdarah—komoditas yang lebih menarik para shinobi ketimbang novel hentai Jiraiya tentunya. Penulis dengan sejuta fantasi psikopatis yang sanggup membuat setiap anggota Torture & Interogation Departement tergila-gila padanya. Andai mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya sang penulis...

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju Hyuuga Complex.

...

"Hinata-sa—maksudku Hinata, kenapa kau mengundang pihak luar dalam urusan klan?" tanya Neji, menatap Naruko dengan tajam, meski diam-diam menyelipkan rasa penasaran.

"Hehehehe, lihat saja nanti!" balas Hinata riang, tak lupa suara kekehan abnormal.

"Neji, menurutmu, apa kau bisa menghentikannya kalau dia mengamuk? Waktu pertarungan itu, dia baru mengeluarkan kartu truf," ujar Naruko, sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan sorotan khawatir dari matanya.

Neji memang menyebalkan—faktanya, bagi Naruko, hampir semua Hyuuga menyebalkan, kecuali gadis 'manis' yang dianggapnya adik itu. Tapi mereka tak punya cukup alasan untuk mati tragis di tangan sang heiress 'pemalu'.

Memasuki ruangan Hiashi dengan tenang, ketiga Genin remaja itu duduk berjejer di hadapan sang ketua klan Hyuuga, hanya dipisahkan jarak semeter. Hinata di tengah, Naruko di kanannya, sementara Neji di sebelah kiri. Sorot mata kedua gadis itu tenang dan tegas. Untuk Naruko, Hiashi sudah terbiasa melihatnya, tahu potensi besar yang dimiliki sang wadah si ekor sembilan. Tapi untuk Hinata, itu hal baru.

"Hinata, kenapa kau membawa Uzumaki-san dalam pertemuan keluarga?" tanya Hiashi, dengan jelas menyuratkan kalau dia tak mau orang luar klan, dalam masalah ini.

Baru saja Naruko membuka mulut, Hinata menyela dengan ucapan dingin dan tenang, "ada kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Dengan bijak, Naruko memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, membiarkan Hinata melancarkan 'serangan'.

"Ada baiknya segera kita mulai tanpa banyak basa-basi, _Otousan,_" ucap gadis bermata lavender itu, penekanan yang kentara pada kata terakhir. Bukan 'Otousama' yang biasa dia gunakan selama ini.

"Neji... Ini surat dari ayahmu sebelum dia pergi. Aku berniat memberikannya kepadamu setelah kau siap, setelah kekalahan pertamamu," ujar Hiashi, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan menyerahkannya pada Neji, sambil menambahkan dalam hati, _'meski sampai detik ini aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa tahu.'_

Mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Hiashi, Neji segera membukanya.

Ekspresinya perlahan berubah seiring terbongkarnya rahasia. Fakta bahwa apa yang dia percaya itu salah. Neji percaya kalau Souke memaksa untuk mengorbankan ayahnya, dan sang ketua klan, Hiashi-lah yang paling menginginkan hal itu. Neji mengira kalau ayahnya melaksanakan hal ini tanpa niatan dalam hati.

Faktanya... Hyuuga Hizashi-lah yang menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Hiashi agar rahasia Byakugan tetap menjadi rahasia, karena Caged Bird Seal yang dimilikinya.

Dibacanya surat itu untuk kedua kalinya, memastikan yang tertulis di sana bukan tipuan. Tapi ada tanda tangan ayahnya dan segel darah di sana, sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya dua gadis di samping kanan. Hinata menoleh padanya dengan rasa ingin tahu, jelas penasaran reaksi kakak sepupunya. Sementara Naruko... tampak tegang. Neji tahu itu bukan karena reaksinya. Tapi reaksi yang ditimbulkan Hinata saat tahu reaksinya. Membenci Souke sekalipun, Neji tahu Hinata sering terlihat bersama Naruko, juga menyadari suffix '-neesan' yang dipakai.

"Neji... aku benar-benar minta maaf tak mampu menyelamatkan ayahmu. Dia korban dari kecerobohanku yang malah langsung membunuh ninja Kumo itu di tempat," ujar Hiashi, suaranya berbeda, penuh dengan penyesalan, bukan suara dingin yang biasanya. Raut wajahnya pun menampilkan ekspresi yang benar-benar jarang terlihat.

Ditatapnya Hinata lekat-lekat. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Kalau pun menyimpan dendam, mau apa dia? Apa gunanya? Toh ayahnya takkan hidup kembali karena dendam itu bukan?

Kemudian beralih pada Naruko. Menurutnya, kalau ada shinobi Konoha dengan usia sepantarannya yang paling menyimpan kebencian, itu adalah Uzumaki Naruko. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Kebencian Sasuke hanya pada Izuko. Sementara gadis Uzumaki itu... Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, secara otomatis, hampir seluruh desa memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah Kyuubi itu sendiri. Tapi... wajah dan tatapan mata itu... Apa mereka menyimpan kebencian yang dalam sesuai ekspektasinya?

"Hiashi-sama... setelah tahu apa yang terjadi... tak ada gunanya menyimpan kebencian. Lebih baik selesaikan pertemuan ini agar saya bisa membantu Hinata berlatih untuk Chuunin Exam."

Itulah reaksi Neji. Ada pesan tersirat di sana. Dia memafkan Hiashi, tapi tampak ingin pria itu cepat-cepat meletakkan jabatan. Dia juga ingin membantu Hinata menjadi ketua klan.

"Ini belum selesai, Neji-niisan, Otousan..."

Tangan Naruko yang tadinya terlipat rapi di pangkuan sedikit bergerak. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mulai membentuk handseals. Hiashi menyadari hal ini, entah kenapa merasakan pesan yang diberikan sang Uzumaki lewat tatapan mata. _'Ikuti insting survival-mu dan buat rencana kabur secepatnya!'_

"Otousan... Saat aku sudah menjadi Chuunin, aku akan segera mengambil Jounin Exam. Setelah itu, menantangmu dalam pertarungan untuk merebut posisi ketua klan."

Hinata mengucapkan resolusinya itu dengan tenang dan tegas, matanya menatap tajam pada Hiashi, seolah tanpa Byakugan sekalipun, tatapan itu ingin menembus sang ayah.

"Dan saat aku menjadi ketua klan... Secepatnya, akan kuhapus tradisi terkutuk itu!"

"Hinata! Kau tak bisa melakukan melakukannya. Itu sama saja membiarkan Byakugan tanpa perlindungan!" balas Hiashi keras tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa harus Bunke saja yang menerima segel? Kenapa harus Bunke yang berkorban atas keselamatan Souke?"

Kali ini, Hiashi terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak buat saja segel untuk seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga yang fungsinya hanya satu : menghancurkan Byakugan saat kematian si pengguna."

Logika yang bisa diterima. Selama ini selalu Bunke yang pasang badan untuk Souke, supaya kalau mereka mati, rahasia Byakugan tetap tersegel. Tapi dengan segel itu, baik Souke maupun Bunke tak perlu khawatir. Rahasia Byakugan akan terbawa sampai maut menjemput.

Tapi apa pihak Souke menginginkannya? Dan kalau dibuat seperti itu, apa bedanya Souke dan Bunke?

"Kalau setiap anggota klan Hyuuga memilikinya, tak ada lagi Souke, tak ada lagi Bunke. Semua sama, melindungi satu sama lain, bergabung dalam satu nama, 'Hyuuga'!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengubah tradisi, Hinata!" seru Hiashi lagi.

Meski pun sekilas dia terlihat seperti orang kolot yang ingin mempertahankan tradisi—tak peduli kalau tradisi itu lebih banyak memakan korban daripada membawa keuntungan, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi, Hiashi khawatir pada putri sulungnya itu. Kalau Hinata tetap berkeras hati, lawannya adalah hampir seluruh anggota Souke. Tidak... dia tidak mau... Terlalu berbahaya... Apalagi dia sudah mengatakan pada mereka tentang rencananya untuk memberikan posisi calon ketua klan pada Hanabi, yang artinya Hinata akan menjadi Bunke. Sementara, setiap Souke, minimal Chuunin, mengetahui teknik apa yang diperlukan untuk mengaktifkan Caged Bird Seal. Selemah apa pun Hinata—anggapannya sebelum menyaksikan pertarungan itu, dia tak mau gadis itu 'dikeroyok' Souke lainnya.

"Persetan dengan tradisi macam itu!" amuk Hinata dengan Byakugan aktif, memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya dialiri chakra petir, membentuk posisi serang dengan kelima jari lurus sejajar dengan telapak tangan. Aura membunuh menguar pekat di sekelilingnya.

'_Kuso! Menggunakan jurus itu sama saja berniat membunuh!'_ Secara spontan, Naruko berdiri sambil mengaktifkan Takaringgan, kemudian membuat beberapa handseals dengan kecepatan tertingginya.

"Hinata! Jangan gunakan jurus itu! **(Kusarigeki : Shibaru) Chain Attack : Binding**_!_"

Dari lengan kanan jaket Naruko keluar puluhan rantai chakra seperti** Sen'eijashu no Jutsu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Technique) **yang biasa digunakan Mitarashi Anko saat mereka sparring. Rantai-rantai itu segera membelit Hinata sampai-sampai semua persendian gadis itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Selain itu, memaksa Hinata menonaktifkan Byakugan dan menghentikan aliran chakra Raiton di kedua tangannya.

"Nee, Imouto... Tenanglah... Skenario paling sempurna pun akan hancur berantakan kalau pemainnya terbawa emosi. Lagi pula, kalau kau menyerangnya, malah akan membawa banyak masalah," ucap Naruko, masih tak melepaskan Hinata.

"Gampang bagimu untuk menyuruhku tenang!" balas Hinata kesal.

"Hinata." Kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruko dengan tenang, tegas, dengan pelafalan yang amat jelas. Sementara mata Takaringgan-nya, tiga magatama hitam berputar dengan kecepatan normal, menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi serius.

"Wakatta... Lepaskan aku..." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu lirih.

Tanpa kata-kata, Naruko melepaskan jurusnya, rantai-rantai kembali masuk ke lengan baju, sementara dia menonaktifkan Takaringgan. Kemudian dia kembali ke posisi duduknya, meski kali ini tangannya terlihat jelas siap melakukan handseals kapan pun diperlukan. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata ikut duduk, kembali ke posisinya tadi.

"Maaf, Otousan. Aku sudah merancang prototype-nya," lanjut Hinata.

Pernyataan ini jelas mengagetkan. Neji yang dalam hatinya masih tersimpan rasa kaget karena rahasia sang ayah pun sampai membatin nelangsa, _'rahasia besar apa lagi yang akan terungkap hari ini?'_

"Yakh... meski bukan sepenuhnya buatanku... Naruko-neesan banyak membantu. Apalagi saat aku menginap di rumahnya, kami sering begadang mengutak-atik segel."

"Kadang menghasilkan 'beberapa' ledakan. Imouto, kalau bukan karena **Ji-tsukurou Fuuin (Self-Repairing Seal)** yang kupasang, dijamin apartemenku sudah hancur sejak lama," tambah Naruko.

"Hey... Kau sendiri kalau sudah asyik dengan formula segelmu sendiri... Yang namanya eksprerimen, sedikit ledakan adalah sebuah kewajiban!" balas Hinata—tanpa sadar telah membuat seorang pria feminin berambut pirang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang entah berada di mana, tiba-tiba bersin. Pada rekannya, si pria feminim pirang itu dengan narsisnya berkata bahwa ada orang yang sangat mengagumi seni ledakan.

Beralih pada Hiashi, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam dengan garis ungu muda lavender di bagian pinggiran. Dia segera membentuk handseals yang diperlukan.

"Ini proses percobaanku selama setahun belakangan ini."

Tiga wajah tampak menampilkan keterkejutan. Naruko tak menyangka kalau Hinata berani menampilkan gulungan itu.

"Beberapa protoype segel pengganti **Caged Bird Seal**," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dan membuka gulungan itu, menampilkan berbagai prototype segel yang telah dia buat disertai penjelasan lengkap. Total ada sembilan jenis.

'_Demi persatuan klan...'_ ucap Neji dalam hati, terpana.

Hinata membiarkan ayah dan sepupunya puas mengamati. Setelah sepuluh menit, dia memberi kode pada Naruko lewat jalur telepati, membuat Uzumaki yang satu itu harus menahan urgensi untuk tertawa.

"Bagaimana pendapat Otousan dan Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata, dengan nada seperti seorang anak gadis bertanya pada keluarganya bagaimana masakannya hari ini.

Kalau gengsi Hyuuga sudah turun ke peringkat satu dari belakang, yang keluar dari mulut keduanya adalah 'Wow'. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya terjadi dalam kasus-kasus tertentu, itu pun si author harus siap-siap digerebek satu platon pengguna Juuken atas dakwaan pencemaran nama baik.

Tapi dalam kasus ini, kedua Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam.

"Hey, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Hinata mulai tidak sabaran.

"Akh, padahal aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..." lanjut gadis Hyuuga itu, tak lupa dengan suara dibuat semisterius mungkin, tapi juga diatur agar membangkitkan rasa penasaran. Alias suara sok-sok misterius.

Dari tatapan mata mereka, Hinata langsung yakin kalau mereka ingin tahu apa yang 'dirahasiakan' gadis itu. Di sampingnya, Naruko hanya menunduk sedikit, membiarkan poni membayang-bayangi mata agar tak ketahuan kalau dia memejamkan mata untuk menahan tawa.

"Aku memasang mikrofon di ruangan ini, yang terhubung dengan radio yang sudah disiapkan Naruko-neesan untuk setiap anggota klan yang berada di kompleks ini," ujar Hinata dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang paling inosen yang dia bisa, tak peduli reaksi dari tiga orang lainnya yang eksis di ruangan itu.

Naruko sekilas terlihat stay cool, meski dia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan untuk menyembunyikan seringaian rubah yang amat lebar. Sementara Neji dan Hiashi hanya bisa mengekspresikan rasa kaget mereka dengan mata yang melebar serta mulut yang hampir terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, dua pria Hyuuga itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruko.

"Hey! Ini ide Hinata-chan! Aku hanya membantu menjalankan!" protes Naruko dengan kedua tangan terangkat dalam simbol universal 'menyerah'. Yakh, meski di lengan jaketnya sudah ada bom asap untuk melarikan diri—dia tak bisa seenaknya pakai Hiraishin no Jutsu.

...

Pulang dari kompleks Hyuuga, Naruko tak langsung pulang.

Terdengar suara gemeretak pelan kayu kering terbakar, perlahan menghitam menjadi arang. Jarak 70 cm dari api unggun kecil itu, tampak Uzumaki Naruko duduk memeluk lutut. Jaket hitam bergaris oranye dibiarkan sekedar menggantung di bahu, sementara Hitai-ate berlambang Konoha digenggam erat di tangan kanan. Dia hanya bersama Kurama—seperti biasa, dalam wujud rubah normal, di Trainning Ground #7 yang jadi basecamp tim mereka.

"Oneechan, kurasa aku meremehkan mereka..." ucap gadis itu sambil melempar beberapa gulungan ke dalam api yang membara dalam kelamnya malam. Earth Scroll dan Heaven Scroll yang telah dia kumpulkan sendiri untuk berjaga-jaga.

Di samping kanannya, rubah betina itu hanya membalas dengan suara geraman yang mirip dengan tawa terkekeh, tak lupa dengan seringaian yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan runcing.

Uzumaki Naruko terbiasa menyiapkan rencana, dari kemungkinan terbaik sampai yang terburuk. Saat menghadapi lawan, dia terbiasa membuat skenario berdasarkan kemungkinan terburuk. Dia jarang meremehkan lawannya.

Tapi kali ini, Naruko menertawakan diri sendiri atas kebodohannya.

Seharusnya dia mempercayai mereka... Tim mereka... Tim 7.

...

Sementara itu, di malam yang sama, di lain tempat. Tepatnya di suatu kamar mayat.

Tiga mayat berseragam ANBU terbaring di tiga dipan, kain putih polos menyelimuti mereka ujung kaki sampai atas dada. Kemudian sehelai kain lagi untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Dua Iryo-nin (Medic-ninja) baru saja selesai mengotopsi tiga mayat itu. Yuugao, dalam seragam ANBU-nya, dengan topeng terikat di pinggang, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa dari rekan-rekannya di tim ANBU. Sandaime Hokage, ditemani dua orang ANBU juga di sana, bersama Hatake Kakashi.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok Tokubetsu Jounin Konoha bernama Gekkou Hayate.

"Sumimasen! Kudengar, ada anggota ANBU yang terbunuh."

Dari nada bicaranya, ketahuan jelas kalau pria itu mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Sadar dirinyalah orang itu, Yuugao melangkah mendekati Hayate, lalu berucap, "aku tak apa-apa. Tapi..." Wanita berambut ungu itu menoleh ke arah tiga mayat lagi, memberitahu Hayate apa yang terjadi tanpa kata-kata.

"Mereka dibunuh oleh Yakushi Kabuto. Sesuai informasi Uzumaki Naruko, dia adalah mata-mata Orochimaru. Bahkan Naruko sampai berspekulasi kalau Kabuto berada dalam lingkaran orang dekat Orochimaru," ujar Kakashi menjelaskan keadaan.

"Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang baik. Kita harus mencari tahu apa langkah mereka selanjutnya. Naruko tidak bisa menyusup terlalu jauh," ujar Hiruzen sambil menatap Hayate.

Tokubetsu Jounin itu hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerti maksud sang Hokage. Makanya dia tak kaget kalau selang lima menit kemudian dia menerima misi yang sangat berbahaya.

'_Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Oyabun (Boss)!'_

Tanpa ada yang tahu, sesosok berjubah hitam mengintai dari dinding luar ruangan itu. Matanya yang berwarna putih-lavender Byakugan dengan tiga magatama hitam tampak serius. Setelah mengetahui semua detail misi Hayate, sosok misterius itu langsung berubah menjadi serpihan es yang kemudian lenyap terbawa angin dan meleleh dalam perjalanannya.

...

Di Trainning Ground #7, Naruko tersentak saat menerima informasi dari Hyoubunshin-nya. Gadis itu baru saja berbenah tempat setelah tadi dia membakar gulungan di sana. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke hamparan rumput hijau. Terdiam, hampir lima menit dia tanpa perubahan posisi sesenti pun, tiba-tiba segaris seringaian menghias wajahnya. Segera, dia membentuk handseal menyilang yang sudah cukup familiar baginya.** Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**

...

Klan Youko, sebagai klan yang loyal pada Kurama, menempati dimensi khusus yang dibuat oleh sang Bijuu berekor sembilan, dimensi yang diberi nama** 'Fox Dimension'**. Itulah kenapa keberadaan mereka hampir tak terlacak manusia.

Menempati sebuah dimensi sendiri, otomatis klan itu memiliki wilayah luas, sampai-sampai beberapa anggotanya punya areal pribadi. Seperti hutan mengerikan yang sekelas dengan Shi no Mori di Konoha, adalah milik seorang Youko dengan kemampuan Mokuton.

"Fufufufufu... Kebetulan sekali, Naruko-chan..."

Terdengar sebuah suara, seperti milik seorang wanita muda. Suaranya terdengar demonic sekaligus angelic. Seolah fusi dari ibu lembut seperti Uchiha Mikoto dan ilmuwan gila semacam Orochimaru.

Sosok pemilik suara itu adalah pemilik hutan mengerikan itu, kini dia duduk di sebuah kursi yang seluruhnya terbuat dari sulur tanaman. Dari wajahnya, usianya di kisaran akhir 20. Ada kesan keibuan di sana, meski seringaian a la rubah membuatnya terkesan sadis sekaligus manis. Faktanya, dia berusia 323 tahun, alias 32 tahun kalau dengan standar manusia. Rambutnya berwarna hijau muda khas padang rumput, lurus dan panjang. Bagian depannya diatur belah tengah, poni membingkai wajah turun sampai ke dada. Sementara bagian belakangnya, yang kalau diurai bisa menyentuh pinggang, disasak rapih membentuk satu cepol yang dipermanis dengan bunga kamelia berwarna hitam. Sementara matanya yang khas Youko dengan iris merah dan pupil vertikal, memiliki sorot mata yang manis menyimpan misteri.

Dia tak mengenakan seragam Jounin Youko atau Korps SHADOW. Tapi jas putih polos a la ilmuwan dan dokter yang menjuntai sampai di bawah lutut kalau dia berdiri. Di balik jas itu, dia mengenakan dress berwarna military deep green yang turun sampai tepat di atas lutut, serta dengan sepatu sandal ninja berwarna hitam polos.

"Apa kau membuat percobaan, Moriko-neesan?" tanya sang Kagebunshin dari Uzumaki Naruko itu, yang saat ini berdiri dengar jarak lima meter dari 'kursi tanaman'.

Wanita itu, Youko Moriko, segera berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati si Kagebunshin, lalu menepuk kepalanya sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Ya. Percobaan yang sangat cocok dengan request-mu. Senangnya, dia akan mendapat uji coba spesial!"

Keduanya lalu berjalan, meninggalkan areal hutan pribadi Moriko, menuju rumah kaca sekaligus area eksperimen wanita Youko itu, yang terletak di pinggiran hutan.

...

"Naruko, apa tujuanmu mengundang kami?" tanya Yuugao. Di balik topengnya, ada raut wajah khawatir tersembunyi. Di ruangan ini ada enam orang, Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Gekkou Hayate, dia sendiri, Uzumaki Naruko serta Kurama dalam wujud ANBU RedFox. Mereka diundang oleh Kagebunshin Naruko. Yuugao dengan kemampuan sensor itu tidak mersaakan keberadaan orang lain, selain ANBU yang ditugaskan menjaga ruangan.

"Ada hubungannya dengan misiku dan misi Hayate-san memata-matai Yakushi Kabuto terkait kematian tiga ANBU. Aku punya proposal tentang strategi yang akan menguntungkan kedua misi," ucap Naruko dengan ekspresi serius.

Yuugao sudah tidak kaget dengan jaringan informasi Naruko. Tapi Hayate tampak terkejut—dari tatapan matanya, meski Tokubetsu Jounin itu tidak bermaksud menunjukkannya.

Setengah jam berselang, diisi dengan perbincangan misi rahasia dengan tensi tinggi.

...

Berbeda dengan rumah kaca adiknya, Haru (ingat, hanya codename SHADOW) yang kebanyakan berisi tanaman petarung, dengan tanaman insektivora berukuran gigantis memenuhi 70% area, rumah kaca Moriko lebih variatif. Wanita itu menjabat sebagai ketua Iryo-nin klan Youko, membuat sebagian besar koleksinya adalah tanaman obat sekaligus racun. Lebih feminin dari adiknya, dia juga mengoleksi sejumlah besar bunga—yang dengan sedikit sentakan chakra darinya, bisa menyemburkan racun.

Berbeda dengan Haru yang cenderung menggunakan serangan Mokuton yang benar-benar menggunakan kayu, Moriko mahir mengendalikan tanaman hanya dengan chakra-nya. Areal hutan pribadinya saja hampir semuanya tercipta dari tanaman yang dia kendalikan, membuat wanita berambut hijau muda itu hafal posisi tiap spesies tumbuhan di sana. Melawannya di dalam hutan adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Nama Moriko yang berarti **'Daughter of the Forest'** memang sangat cocok dengannya. Dia juga mendapat julukan **Mori no Megami (Goddess of the Forest).**

Ada areal khusus dalam rumah kaca itu yang mengingatkan tentang laboratorium khas ilmuwan gila di film-film horor atau science-fiction. Memang lebih bersih—Moriko benci sesuatu yang kotor, tapi tetap saja, laboratorium dengan perangkat-perangkat aneh. Dari tabung kaca berbagai bentuk dengan isi yang entah apa sampai organ-organ yang diawetkan dalam botol.

Mereka langsung menuju meja yang di atasnya ada benda berwarna putih semacam clay yang berbentuk tubuh manusia, meski tidak terlalu detil. Sementara di bawahnya terdapat pola segel rumit menghias.

"Sampel DNA?" tanya Moriko.

Tanpa kata-kata, Kagebunshin itu menyerahkan botol kecil dari kaca bening, yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa helai rambut berwarna coklat tua. Di tutupnya yang berwarna hitam, terdapat label yang bertuliskan 'Gekkou Hayate'.

"Kondisi yang diinginkan?" tanya wanita Youko itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sepatah kata pun, Naruko menyerahkan map polos berwarna coklat muda, yang di dalamnnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas HVS berukuran A4.

Baru saat Moriko ingin membuka botol dengan sampel DNA itu, Naruko angkat suara.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan ini berhasil?"

"Ini upgrade terbaru dari teknik **Ise-shikabane (Faked-Corpse)**-ku. Jadi kemungkinan skenario itu berhasil adalah... 50 sampai 60%... Bagaimana?"

"50% cukup untukku," balas Uzumaki itu, kemudian tutup mulut selama proses pengerjaan **Ise-shikabane.**

...

"Itu terlalu berisiko," ujar Hayate, menyuarakan pendapat yang lainnya.

"Lalu? Memangnya ada yang namanya kehidupan shinobi tanpa risiko? Bahkan misi termudah pun tetap punya risiko," balas Naruko, mulai masuk mode debat.

"Misi yang kau jalani sudah masuk S-rank. Lalu mau dikombinasikan dengan misi mata-mataku yang berada di antara A-rank dan S-rank. Meskipun secara teoritis kemungkinan rencana ini berhasil cukup besar, tak semua rencana berjalan sesuai harapan."

"Aku punya dua solusi untuk itu. Pertama, plan A sampai Z. Kedua, improvisasi a la rubah. Jangan lupa kalau rubah adalah hewan yang licik. Kebetulan latar belakangku mendukung untuk improvisasi. Orochimaru pasti tahu soal rahasia Klan Uzumaki dan jatuhnya Uzushiogakure. Memang itu kartu As yang ingin kuhindari, tapi kalau situasi memaksa, akan kugunakan."

Kedua shinobi itu saling tatap. Dalam dan tajam. Hayate yang berusaha mendisiplinkan juniornya agar tak bertindak bodoh. Naruko yang tak mau diremehkan, tatapannya dipenuhi tekad membara. Mendengus kesal, gadis Uzumaki itu memutuskan untuk buka kartu.

Kali ini dia mengeluarkan dokumen yang berisi plan B sampai plan F.

'_Harus checkmate. Harus,'_ pikir Jinchuuriki muda itu.

'_**Ckckckckck... Dasar bocah... Okay, aku harus turun tangan atau tidak ya?'**_ pikir Kurama, menatap bocah kesayangannya itu lekat-lekat. _**'Tapi kalau dia sudah benar-benar bertekad, hanya ada dua pilihan. Mencapainya dengan segala perjuangan, atau terus mencoba dan berusaha sampai mati...'**_

Kali ini, Naruko mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Hiruzen. Pria tua itu hanya mendesah bimbang, dalam hati memaki dirinya yang kembali menambah daftar panjang kegagalannya melindungi putri satu-satunya dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

'_Minato-kun... Kushina... kalian pasti kecewa padaku...'_

"Naruko... kau sudah menyiapkan berapa rencana cadangan? Berapa kemungkinan kau selamat hidup-hidup?" tanya Hokage yang sudah berumur itu.

"Sekitar 15 rencana cadangan. Jangan lupa kalau tiap rencana yang kubuat cenderung mudah diimprovisasi. Kemungkinan keberhasilan misi memang hanya 50%, tapi kemungkinan bertahan hidupku lebih tinggi."

"**Lagi pula, kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mati karena misi semacam ini,"** komentar Kurama, paham benar sifat keras kepala Jinchuuriki-nya itu, kombinasi paling mematikan dari Minato dan Kushina—keduanya juga keras kepala, meski Minato lebih perhitungan daripada Kushina yang cenderung ber-nekat-ria.

Naruko hanya membalas komentar kakaknya itu dengan seringaian lebar a la rubah. Senyuman menghias wajah Kakashi di balik topengnya. Sementara Yuugao hanya menghela nafas, kemudian mengelus rambut Naruko—setengah mengacak-acak, toh helai rambut merah itu anehnya selalu kembali lurus dan rapi setelah manuver paling ekstrim, bahkan badai sekalipun. Yuugao kadang curiga kalau gadis Uzumaki itu menggunakan jutsu tertentu.

Tapi keputusan akhir tetap di tangan sang Hokage, sebagai pemimpin dari Konohagakure no Satou.

"Hokage-sama..." panggil Naruko. Wajahnya langsung serius.

Memang jabatannya adalah seorang Hokage. Meskipun begitu, Hiruzen kadang benci saat Naruko memanggilnya 'Hokage-sama', apalagi dengan nada dan wajah seriusnya, yang harusnya dimiliki oleh Jounin berpengalaman yang mahir bergulat di antara maut yang melingkupi dunia shinobi, bukan Genin berusia 13 tahun yang belum setahun lulus dari Akademi Ninja. Mengingatkannya kembali atas kegagalannya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Diam-diam dia berterima kasih sekaligus menyalahkan Kurama atas semua ini.

Hiruzen terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata tanda dia berpikir keras.

Tapi dia adalah Hokage. Pemimpin desa ini. Harusnya dia tak menunjukkan favoritisme terhadap Jinchuuriki muda di hadapannya. Gadis itu memang memerlukan perhatian yang berbeda karena Bijuu yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Karena Bijuu adalah senjata yang hebat. Tapi dia juga seorang kunoichi, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya rencana yang diajukan Naruko banyak membawa keuntungan. Risikonya pun sebenarnya seimbang. Dia juga yakin kalau gadis Uzumaki itu bisa melaluinya. Benar ucapan Kurama, gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mati. Selain itu, dia tahu seperti apa latihan yang diberikan sang rubah berekor sembilan. Seandaikan Kurama dijadikan instruktur akademi, dipastikan hanya satu tim atau sama sekali tidak ada, siswa akademi yang lulus menjadi Genin tiap tahunnya. Satu tim yang terdiri dari 3 orang, dari kelas yang isinya lebih dari 30 anak. Itu pun harus tim yang berisi para prodigy.

Dengan berat hati, lagi-lagi Hiruzen menugaskan Jinchuuriki itu dalam misi sulit.

...

Purnama bersinar terang menghiasi langit malam. Di salah satu tempat di Konoha, berdiri sebuah bangunan besar dengan atap yang di kedua ujungnya berhias patung ikan berwarna keemasan, dengan posisi ekor si patung ikan menjulang ke atas. Di salah satu ekor ikan itu, duduk sesosok manusia yang tampak membawa guci besar di punggungnya.

Sabaku Gaara. Seperti Ichibi no Jinchuuriki lainnya, dia tak bisa tidur. Si rakun berekor satu akan segera mengambil alih tubuhnya kalau dia sampai tidur. Itulah yang menyebabkan lingkaran hitam a la mata panda menghias mata beriris aquamarine itu.

Tak jauh dari si Genin Suna, seorang Jounin Suna dengan separuh wajah, sebelah kirinya, tertutupi kain puith layaknya gorden jendela, menatap Jinchuuriki muda itu, mengawasi dengan siaga penuh.

Sementara di sebelah kanan Baki, Jounin Suna itu, berdiri dua orang pria. Yang satu mengenakan ikat kepala dan seragam Jounin Kusagakure. Rambutnya hitam, lurus panjang sampai punggung, dengan sedikit helaian rambut yang turun di dahi kirinya. Wajahnya serius, dingin dan datar. Namanya adalah Mui, perwakilan Kusa dalam invasi.

Yang satunya lagi sebenarnya adalah Jounin Iwa, tapi dia mengenakan ikat kepala dan seragam Jounin Sunagakure untuk penyamaran. Kitsuchi namanya, dia berada dalam lingkaran orang kepercayaan Tsuchikage. Pria tinggi berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata hitam dan rambut abu-abu gelap, juga memiliki jenggot yang membentuk segitiga di bawah mulutnya, sementara hidungnya besar dan agak membulat. Sama seperti Mui, wajahnya serius dengan tatapan tajam. Kebencian pada Konoha tertulis jelas di wajahnya, mengingat desa itu telah menghasilkan seseorang berjulukan Kiroi Senkou.

Dalam kepulan asap, bertambah seseorang di area itu. Di sebelah kiri Baki, muncul Yakushi Kabuto, masih mengenakan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha.

Selang sepersekian detik kemudian, muncul lagi seseorang dengan Shushin bertipe angin. Sosok itu paling pendek di antara mereka berlima, sekitar tinggi remaja berusia 13 tahun. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam sampai mata kaki dengan tudung besar yang menutupi wajah, hanya memperlihatkan bagian bawah wajahnya. Mui menyadari ada semacam tanda goresan yang membentuk kumis kucing di pipinya, serta dari kakinya yang tak tertutup jubah, dia perempuan.

"Kau telat. Padahal kau yang mengundang kami," ujar Baki.

"Dan kenapa ada Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki di sini?" tanya Mui.

Kabuto hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian meminta maaf dan beritahu alasan keterlambatannya. Dia lalu menatap sosok berjubah itu, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk melepas tudung itu.

Yang bersangkutan, mengerti apa yang dimaksud, segera menarik tudung jubahnya ke belakang. Menampilkan rambut merahnya yang bebas tanpa ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Uzumaki Naruko.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Kitsuchi.

"Aku tidak merasa berkewajiban untuk melindungi desa ini," ujar gadis itu datar. Ekpresi wajah serta tatapan matanya sangat dingin. Iris biru laut itu terlihat penuh kebencian, mengedarkan pandangan pada empat pria di hadapannya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Mereka menganggapku siluman rubah. Tapi mereka lupa kalau rubah selalu membayar hutang. Mata dibalas mata, kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat perhitungan."

Merasa cukup, Baki mengalihkan pandangan pada Kabuto.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencana yang kalian punya?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu dulu... Kekuatan Suna no Jinchuuriki..."

'_Nanika?!'_ seru Naruko dalam hati, Takaringgan-nya yang di mata kanan, yang aktif sejak awal pertempuan ini, ketiga magatama hitam itu makin cepat putarannya.

Lima pasang mata menatap sesosok Genin Oto mendekati Gaara. Naruko dengan cepat mengenalinya, Kinuta Dosu. Ketegangan situasi perlahan meningkat.

"Baka! Dia akan mati!" protes Baki.

"Kyuubi-san bilang, Ichibi adalah Bijuu yang paling agresif untuk mengambil alih Jinchuuriki. Terlebih, agresivitas Bijuu memiliki kecenderungan untuk meningkat saat bulan purnama. Ditambah lagi, Ichibi masih bisa mengendalikan pasirnya meski dalam keadaan terkurung. Dan kau hanya mengirimnya sendirian ke sana. Apa kau menganggapnya tak berguna sampai-sampai ingin mati?" komentar Naruko.

'_Dia tahu banyak informasi tentang Bijuu. Akan sangat berguna kalau setelah invasi dia merapat ke Suna...'_ pikir Baki, diam-diam melirik pada wajah tenang Naruko.

'_Sepertinya dia dalam hubungan baik dengan Kyuubi. Suffix '-san' yang digunakannya... Serta rubah partner-nya...'_ pikir Mui.

Segera, terjadi pertarungan yang tak seimbang. Begitu Gaara sudah berubah, dengan sebagian kanan tubuhnya seperti miniatur tubuh Ichibi, sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Dosu pasti kalah.

Tak sampai semenit, tubuh Genin Oto itu sudah bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

'_Begitu ya... Kekuatan Ichibi...'_ pikir Kabuto, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Sementara perwakilan Kusa dan Iwa tak mengatakan apa-apa, diam-diam takjub oleh kekuatan Bijuu.

"Serangan efektif dan langsung membunuh... Selama lawannya tak punya kemampuan Suiton," ujar Naruko.

Awalnya Baki ingin bertanya bagaimana Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki itu tahu kelemahan teknik pasir Gaara, tapi dia tak jadi, yakin kalau Kyuubi yang memberitahu.

"Tak ada keraguan pada kekuatannya... Tapi, apa kalian bisa mengontrolnya?" tanya Kabuto, tanpa peduli kehadiran sesama Jinchuuriki dalam jarak kurang dari 3 meter.

"Kalau baru perubahan sebagian seperti itu, ya, bisa. Tapi kalau full-transformation dan dia sudah menggunakan **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)**, hanya Yondaime Kazekage yang bisa menghentikannya," jelas Baki.

"Berarti, jangan memancing kemarahannya," ujar Kitsuchi.

"Dan membiarkan dia mengamuk pada waktu yang tepat," lanjut Mui.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa soal Genin Oto itu?" tanya Baki.

"Seperti yang dibilang Naruko-chan. Bocah itu sudah tak berguna," balas Kabuto.

"Kukira kau akan menggunakannya untuk mengukur kemampuan bocah Uchiha sebagai wadah berikutnya," komentar Mui.

"Tidak perlu," ujar Kabuto. Naruko lalu mendekati pria berkacamata itu dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan dengan tulisan Katakana 'Sasuke'.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka berlima, ada seseorang yang memakai Touton no Jutsu (Transparency Technique), membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat, membuatnya mudah memata-matai lima orang itu. Seorang Jounin Konoha, Gekkou Hayate.

'_Jadi begitu ya... Gadis cerdik...'_

"Nee, Kabuto-san, aku sempat memata-matai tim ANBU yang dikirim untuk menangkapmu. Dari empat ANBU itu, satu selamat dan mengatakan semuanya. Berhati-hatilah," ujar gadis Uzumaki itu.

Ketiga pria lainnya menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan tak percaya dan rasa kaget.

"Hey! Kalau mereka sudah tahu, kenapa kau berani ke sini?" protes Baki.

"Tangan kanan Orochimaru tapi benar-benar bodoh..." ucap Kitsuchi.

"Tidak... aku justru membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya. Aku ingin tahu reaksi mereka..." balas Kabuto.

"Permainan yang berbahaya," komentar Naruko.

"Kau sendiri?" goda Kabuto dengan senyum nakal, di balas dengan dengusan Naruko.

"Dari awal, ini adalah rencana Oto. Suna hanya beraksi dari balik layar. Itu yang diinginkan Kazekage-sama," ujar Baki.

"Begitu juga dengan Iwa. Kami hanya ingin membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan belasan tahun lalu. Ini situasi yang tepat," tambah Kitsuchi.

"Tak ada salahnya menunjukkan taring Kusa pada dunia," ujar Mui kalem.

Kabuto tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeluarkan tiga gulungan, memberikan satu pada tiap perwakilan desa.

"Oh ya, Naruko-chan, karena Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu, kau ikut rencana Suna. Bantu Gaara-kun, nee?" pinta Kabuto dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Sampai mana kemampuanmu sebagai Jinchuuriki?" tanya Mui.

"Kontrol sempurna pada satu ekor, sedikit goyah di ekor kedua, jadi liar di ekor ketiga, lalu benar-benar tak bisa membedakan kawan-lawan di ekor keempat. Kyuubi-san bilang aku masih terlalu muda," jawab Naruko, sebisa mungkin menghindari penjelasan detail.

'_Termasuk hebat untuk Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki seusianya...'_ pikir Mui.

"Apa Konoha mengetahui hal itu?" Kali ini Baki yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Village Council, terutama Civillian Council, bakal memburuku untuk eksekusi kalau aku ketahuan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi sampai level itu."

"Sayang sekali, mereka menyia-nyiakan senjata yang bagus... Hal yang takkan dilakukan Orochimaru-sama," komentar Kabuto, diam-diam berusaha mempengaruhi Naruko untuk begabung dengan Oto.

"Omong-omong... Ada yang mengikuti," ujar Naruko setelah rubah yang terbuat dari es melompat ke bahu kirinya, entah muncul dari mana, membuat yang lain berasumsi kalau burung itu adalah teknik mata-mata Naruko.

"Akan kubereskan," ujar Baki.

"Kalau kalian tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau aku saja? Aku mengenali chakra-nya, dia salah satu dari mereka," pinta Naruko, sekaligus untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tak keberatan menyerang ninja Konoha.

"Dasar bocah... Jangan lama-lama!" ujar Kitsuchi.

'_Sekarang!'_

Hayate segera kabur, tapi dia tak bisa lolos semudah itu dari Naruko. Bertahun-tahun latihan Kurama, mana mungkin dia membiarkan mangsa lolos?

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Terdengar denting senjata beradu. Hayate menggunakan pedangnya dengan lincah. Sementara Naruko menggunakan kusarigama, sabit yang dikaitkan dengan rantai. Sabitnya terbuat dari es, sementara rantainya terbuat dari chakra-nya dengan **Uzumaki no Kusari Jutsu (Uzumaki's Chain Technique).**

Serang, hindari, tangkis, serang, menghindar, ayunan pedang, ayunan sabit, serang, hindari. Begitu seterusnya, dengan kecepatan yang membuat mereka nyaris seperti kilatan bayangan di malam hari.

"Genin sepertimu sudah pantas menjadi Chuunin."

Trang! Trang!

"Tambah pengalaman, hanya perlu satu-dua tahun ke posisi Jounin."

Trang! Trang!

"Tapi kenapa kau memilihi keputusan ini?!" tanya Hayate.

Trang! Slash!

"Keputusanku bukan urusanmu," ucap Naruko dingin, setelah berhasil menorehkan luka di bahu kiri Tokubetsu Jounin itu.

Hayate mundur, kemudian membuat handseal dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

'_Teknik itu ya?'_

"**Konoha-ryuu : Mikazuki no Mai! (Leaf-Style : Dance of the Crescent Moon)"**

Dua Kagebunshin terbentuk di kanan dan kirinya. Naruko tak ambil pusing, dua rubah es muncul dari balik jubah hitamnya, melompat ke arah Kagebunshin sebelum sempat menyerang. Begitu mereka menancapkan taring es dengan dalam, dua Kagebunshin itu menghilang dalam kepulan.

Yang asli masih maju menyerang—toh tujuan utama Kagebunshin bukan untuk melipatgandakan kekuatan serangan, tapi hanya sebagai distraksi, mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruko cepat tanggap, segera melempar sabit esnya untuk membelit Hayate. Tapi dia adalah Tokubetsu Jounin, serangan itu dihindari. Hanya untuk menemukan puluhan rantai membelitnya.

Naruko menggunakan** Kusarigeki : Shibaru (Chain Attack : Binding),** menghentikan pergerakan Hayate, tepat saat pedang Tokubetsu Jounin itu tinggal lima senti dari bahu kanannya.

'_Selanjutnya! Bagian tersulit dari skenario!'_ pikir keduanya bersamaan.

"**Fuinjutsu : Kusari-bakuhatsu! (Sealing Technique : Exploding Chain)"** seru Naruko sambil melompat mundur dan membuat jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, dengan rantai masih tersambung. Di luar kebiasaannya, meneriakkan nama jurus.

Pola segel menjalari rantai-rantai chakra itu. Sedetik kemudian tubuh itu meledak. Jasadnya hancur karena ledakan jarak dekat. Berbeda dengan ledakan pada umumnya, ledakan ini hanya memiliki radius semeter dan tidak terlalu berisik. Tapi daya hancurnya tidak main-main, terlebih di jarak dekat.

Dari atas salah satu atap, Kabuto menonton dengan seringaian menghias wajah.

Tak ada yang menyadarinya selain Naruko, tapi sepersekian detik sebelum ledakan, ada sebuah kilatan yang muncul sekilas.

...

Cukup jauh dari area pertarungan Naruko, ada sesosok lain yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Sama seperti Naruko, dia tak terlalu tinggi. Sepertinya juga masih remaja.

Dia duduk menyandar ke dinding bangunan. Sebuah gulungan yang terbuka, di pangkuannya, dengan tangan kiri memegang bagian yang masih tergulung, sementara tangan kanan memegang kuas.

Gulungan itu awalnya kosong. Tapi hanya untuk sementara. Tikus-tikus berdatangan, wujud mereka agak aneh, seperti terbuat dari sapuan kuas. Tikus-tikus itu lalu masuk dalam gulungan dalam barisan yang rapi. Bukan seperti, tapi memang sebenarnya terbuat dari sapuan kuas.

...

Selesai rapat rahasia itu, Naruko memutuskan untuk mendekati Gaara. Kali ini hanya Baki yang mengawasi, yang lainnya sudah pergi, khawatir ketahuan.

"Konbanwa, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tak berubah dari posisinya. Hanya matanya yang sekedar melirik. Pasir berdesir, segera menyerang gadis Uzumaki itu, hanya untuk bertemu dengan dinding kristal.

'_**Bunuh dia!'**_

Dalam kepala Gaara, Ichibi meraung marah karena merasakan chakra Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Naruko hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berujar, "baiklah, aku takkan mengganggu. Permisi."

Tanpa banyak omong, Naruko menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

...

Paginya, Naruko terbangun setelah mendapat mimpi buruk karena semua rencananya kacau, kemudian berefek domino, menghasilkan kehancuran yang bahkan di luar perkiraan terburuknya.

Segera, dia melesat ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin—dia menggunakan Hyouton, mengulanginya beberapa kali, sampai kaus oranye dan celana hitamnya basah kuyub.

"**Tenang, Gaki... lebih baik pikirkan tentang latihan kita..."**

Menoleh pada Kurama yang menggunakan wujud Tsuki, Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"**Kau tentu tahu hubungan latihan ini dengan Kurai Takaringgan (Dark Eyes of the Eagle). Aku tak mau ini berakhir seperti setahun yang lalu."**

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Fufufufufu... Ada yang penasaran soal nasib Hayate? Sudah ada hint lho!

Allright... chapter ini lebih melelahkan dari chapter sebelumnya karena banyak konspirasi. Sebenarnya, dalam tempo sebulan sebelum babak final, akan lebih banyak scene konspirasi, ketegangan adu rencana, dan sebagainya.

Ada yang penasaran dengan Kurai Takaringgan? Sebagai Hint : Yami dan Kurai sama-sama berarti 'dark', serta ditulis dengan Kanji yang sama (闇).

Sampai jumpa di ACS dua minggu lagi! Jangan lupa baca fanfict terbaru saya yang akan di-publish minggu depan!

...

Words : 6.781

Pages : 17

Published : 2013-06-15

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, out.**


	17. Next Step

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.**

...

Maaf atas update yang sedikit terlambat. WB menghinggapi kepala karena lika-liku pendaftaran SMA favorit...

Yang review pakai ID, saya balas via PM. Nah, saatnya balas review para guest!

...

For **Nitya-chan **and** FOX** : Thanks atas review-nya.

For **HikaHota** : Soal hidup atau tidaknya Hayate perlahan akan terungkap.

For **airoi-kun** : Lha, kalau terlalu panjang susah juga yang baca via HP atau devices lain dengan layar kecil. Oh, jangan lupa buat yang sudah pakai kacamata _*benerin posisi kacamata sendiri*_

For **LoveMYSELF** : Ahahaha, tapi si Moriko yang punya Mokuton. Untuk Naruko, masih rahasia, hehehehe. Iya, tambah '-yuki' karena suatu alasan. Tapi tolong jangan pakai suffix '-chan'.

For **Naminamifrid** : Adegan bertarung sudah ada jatahnya, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya.

For **haruka** : Benar tapi juga salah. Sadistic Naruko Kurama Kitsune yang benar! Mereka berdua yang bikin. Saya sadar kok kalau chapter lalu agak berat. Kalau begitu, bersabarlah, kebanyakan chapter sampai final Chuunin Exam/invasi rata-rata isinya konspirasi.

For **Namikaze Kevin** : Bukan lepas kendali. Sementara eksperimen itu bukan menghidupkan orang, tapi memalsukan mayat.

For **feigun** : Memang sih, saya sendiri masih suka senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca ulang. Pingin Hiashi dikerjain... Benar tapi juga salah. Sadistic Naruko Kurama Kitsune yang benar! Mereka berdua yang bikin. _*megang kerah jaket Naruko*_ Hey, Naruko, jangan dikejar! Giliran tampil tuh!

For **Namikaze ryuki** : Hmm... pergi dari desa nggak ya? Himitsu dattebayo! (Rahasia, ya know!)

For **Farhan UzuZaki** : Yap, Kizashi belum waktunya tampil. Tebakannya benar. Ise-Shikabane memang berarti pemalsuan mayat. Kurai Takaringgan memang step selanjutnya dari Takaringgan. Nggak ngawur kok. Oh ya, fanfict barunya sudah saya publish.

For **Kagami Natsuko** : Jyaah... labil nih... Tidak kok, tidak terlalu sadis—kalau untuk standar saya. Baguslah kalau anda penasaran... _*prankster smirk*_

For **KyuubiNaru** : Hontou? Sampai tiga kali baca? _*mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu*_ Nee, saya rasa saya pernah bilang kalau saya bosan dengan sweet!shy!Hinata serta malas mengetik gagapnya, maka terlahir sadistic!psychotic!Hinata. Scene pria feminin itu awalnya hanya untuk humor selingan, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, ada rencana tersirat... _*senyum misterius*_ Nggak, kalau dia keselek tanah liatnya, nanti mati duluan. Perkiraan yang tepat. Sementara untuk genk katak dan Edo Tensei, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Wah, itu mungkin karena hint-nya Hayate terlalu banyak ya?

...

Thanks for all reviewers and readers! Please keep read and review ACS!

**...**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**

**Start**

**...**

Paginya, Naruko terbangun setelah mendapat mimpi buruk karena semua rencananya kacau, kemudian berefek domino, menghasilkan kehancuran yang bahkan di luar perkiraan terburuknya.

Segera, dia melesat ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin—dia menggunakan Hyouton, mengulanginya beberapa kali, sampai kaus oranye dan celana hitamnya basah kuyub.

"**Tenang, Gaki... lebih baik pikirkan tentang latihan kita..."**

Menoleh pada Kurama yang menggunakan wujud Tsuki, Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"**Kau tentu tahu hubungan latihan ini dengan Kurai Takaringgan (Dark Eyes of the Eagle). Aku tak mau ini berakhir seperti setahun yang lalu."**

Naruko menghela nafas, memikirkan syarat untuk mendapatkan Kurai Takaringgan serta pertarungannya dengan... dirinya sendiri, setahun lalu.

...

_**Flashback : on**_

Sore itu, seperti hari-hari biasa, karena latihan Kurama, dia terkapar di hamparan rumput hijau. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sudah lama menanggalkan jaketnya, hanya tinggal kaus oranye lengan pendek, itu pun sudah basah oleh keringat.

Hari itu adalah sesi sparring, makanya mereka menggunakan salah satu Trainning Ground di Fox Dimension untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Shi no Mori memang nyaman untuk berlatih, tapi tak ada tempat yang cukup terbuka untuk bertarung dengan gaya serang Kurama yang terlalu destruktif. Dengan diameter yang hanya 20 km, satu Bijuudama, yang paling kecil sekalipun, akan menghasilkan perubahan yang kentara. Perubahan kentara yang akan memicu kecurigaan, kemudian penyisiran intensif serta jadwal patroli yang makin rapat, juga melibatkan tipe sensor, dan sekian banyak efek domino lain yang... Sangat cocok dideskripsikan dengan satu kata, merepotkan.

"**Kit, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."**

Naruko hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Tak biasanya Kurama memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang berarti 'anak rubah' itu. Selain itu, bukannya rubah betina itu lebih sering bicara tanpa basa-basi?

"**Ini soal tahap selanjutnya dari Takaringgan, yang disebut Kurai Takaringgan (Dark Eyes of the Eagle)."**

Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Kurama, Naruko langsung duduk, matanya menatap sosok kakaknya itu dengan penuh antusiasme, meski terselip sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Semakin kuat suatu jurus, semakin besar pengorbanannya. Dan dari namanya, Dark Eyes of the Eagle... Sepertinya untuk mendapatkan mata itu, ada pengorbanan tersendiri yang cukup berat..."

"**Analisis yang tepat, jadi aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Berbeda dengan tahapan Sharinggan, tahapan Takaringgan memiliki dua cara untuk meraihnya, karena sifat Uzumaki yang berada di daerah abu-abu antara Uchiha dan Senju. Dua cara itu, Tengokudou (Path of the Heaven) dan Jigokudou (Path of the Hell).**

**Untuk Tengokudou dari Kurai Takaringgan, syaratnya adalah menguasai Senjutsu dan membuat kesepakatan dengan sisi gelap dari diri sendiri, Yami.**

**Sementara Jigokudou-nya, syaratnya adalah membunuh seribu nyawa manusia, dengan jarak waktu dari sebelum usia 9 tahun sampai sebelum usia 14 tahun, dan juga membuat kesepakatan dengan Yami.**

**Tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau aku takkan mengizinkanmu mempelajari Senjutsu sampai batas usia tertentu. Jadi..."**

Naruko terdiam. Gadis 12 tahun itu berusaha mencerna informasi itu. Apa-apaan itu, seribu nyawa?! Dalam lima tahun pula! Gila!

Lalu, Yami itu apa? Sisi gelap dari diri sendiri? Apa maksudnya?

"Argh! Sudah capek latihan, Kurama-nee nambah-nambahin hal merepotkan lagi!" gerutu Naruko agak childish, kembali menghempaskan diri ke hamparan rumput.

"**Kit, yang kumaksud Yami di sini bukan bertarung dengan Kagebunshin yang berpakaian serba gelap lho..."** ujar Kurama, sedikit bercanda untuk membuat suasana lebih rileks.

"Aku tahu, dattebayo.. Jadi, Yami itu apa? Seperti alter ego di novel-novel itu?" tanya Naruko, kali ini duduk bersila dengan tangan di depan seperti anak kucing sedang duduk, menatap Kurama bagai siswa akademi yang patuh.

"**Bisa dibilang alter ego, tapi berbeda. Yami tercipta dari segala emosi negatif yang dimiliki seseorang, terutama kebencian. Semakin banyak emosi negatif, mereka bisa sampai membentuk wujud tersendiri dalam diri seseorang. Jinchuuriki sepertimu dan Bijuu sepertiku cenderung memiliki Yami yang kuat."**

"Apa Yami memiliki kekuatan melebihi seseorang tempatnya bernaung?"

"**Tidak. Kekuatan Yami selalu sama dengan seseorang tempatnya bernaung, karena Yami adalah bagian dari orang tersebut."**

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya melawan Yami? Maksudku... Kekuatannya sama. Selain itu, strategi otomatis terbaca karena dia adalah bagian dariku. Juga... dia terbentuk dari emosi negatif, sementara 'kan tak mungkin menyingkirkan emosi negatif itu? Mengikisnya sedikit-sedikit mungkin bisa, tapi menghilangkannya selamanya? Tidak. Aku yakin, bahkan pertapa paling suci pun punya secuil emosi negatif dalam hatinya. Karena aku tahu emosi negatif adalah bagian dari emosi, sementara manusia itu penuh dengan emosi."

"**Analisis yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya, kau harus menemukan jawabanmu sendiri."**

"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Yami? Meditasi? Kau 'kan sering menyuruhku bermeditasi, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu Yami tuh."

"**Calm down, Gaki! Pada beberapa pertemuan pertama, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yami hanya dengan meditasi. Makanya, aku punya suatu trik untuk menghadapi masalah itu! Ikut aku!"**

Penuh semangat, Naruko segera berdiri dan menyusul Bijuu berusia 1962 tahun itu, tak lupa sedikit jutsu elemen air untuk sekedar menghilangkan bau keringat.

...

Dengan Takaringgan aktif, Naruko men-scan area itu.

Hutan itu secara kasarnya berbentuk lingkaran, dengan diameter 25 km. Di tengahnya, terdapat sebuah danau dengan luas sekitar 20 km2. Hutan itu tampak angker seperti Shi no Mori, serta diselimuti kabut yang pekat. Berbeda dengan kabut pada umumnya, hutan itu tampak selalu berkabut, bahkan di siang hari yang terik sekalipun, karena kabut itu tercipta dari chakra yang gelap, cukup untuk membuat Naruko siaga. Dan karena kabut chakra itu, Naruko tak bisa men-scan area secara detail. Hanya garis besar, karena penglihatannya semakin samar seperti rabun jauh.

"Kurama-nee, kabut chakra ini... apa, chakra-mu?" tanya gadis yang beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti Genin Exam, yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat Kurama.

Sampai di tepi danau itu, mereka menemukan sebuah tugu marmer hitam dengan tinggi 2 meter, lebar 1 meter, dan tebal 50 cm. Di tugu itu, pada baris paling atas terdapat ukiran besar 闇の湖 yang dibaca **Kurayami no Mizuumi** (Lake of the Darkness). Di bawahnya, terdapat di tiga baris ukiran lagi.

**Daremo ga kurayami ga sono naka ni sonzai shite imasu**

(Everyone has darkness exist inside them)

**Hikari to isshou ni tsuneni sonzai suru kurayami**

(Darkness will always exist, along with the light)

**Sore ga jinsei no akushitsuna genjitsu**

(That's the vicious reality of life)

Dan di persis di bawah tiga baris itu, terdapat ukiran nama Youko Kurama, menandakan kalau Bijuu berwujud rubah berekor sembilan itu pernah mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu.

'_Jadi... Memang benar, Yami tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja... Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya?'_ pikir Naruko, kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran empat orang anggota SHADOW yang tergabung dalam **Shikibutai (Four Season Squad)**.

"Ada perintah, Kurama-sama, Naruko-sama?" tanya Edelweiss, menggunakan sisi profesionalnya.

'_Hah? Ederu-neesan dengan anggota lengkap Shikibutai? Wah, aku benar-benar keasyikan melamun...'_ batin Naruko. Tapi sayangnya dia malah kembali asyik melamun lagi...

"**Yeah. Sudah saatnya Gaki menghadapi sisi gelapnya sendiri. Siapkan ritualnya."**

Kalau bukan karena topeng 'Fuyu', wajah terkejut Edelweiss akan terlihat jelas. Tak hanya dia, tapi anggota Shikibutai yang lain juga terkejut.

"Kurama-sama, apa anda yakin dia siap mental untuk menghadapinya?!" protes Edelweiss, sampai-sampai melupakan protokol Korp SHADOW yang biasanya teguh ia pegang. Salah satu protokolnya adalah, jangan mempertanyakan atau membantah perintah langsung Youko Kurama!

Tensi terasa meningkat, tiga anggota SHADOW lainnya jelas terkejut Edelweiss melanggar protokol Korps SHADOW, mengingat pengguna Hyouton itu hafal persis tiap butir aturannya, dia juga tipikal orang yang (terlalu) patuh pada aturan, mengingat dia sudah menghuni Korp SHADOW sejak berusia 116 tahun atau 11 tahun standar manusia. Sekarang usianya 242 tahun, berarti dia sudah dalam active-duty SHADOW selama 126 tahun, bisa dibilang pemegang rekor active-duty terlama.

Kurama hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu membalas, **"aku percaya padanya. Seandainya dia gagal saat ini, aku yakin dia takkan menyerah sampai mati."**

SHADOW ber-codename 'Fuyu' itu akhirnya hanya menggangguk patuh, kemudian mengomando anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan ritual. Meski dalam hati, sebaris dua baris kata makian terucap.

"Kit, cepat ke tengah danau. Ambil posisi meditasi di atas air, sisanya kami yang urus," komando Kurama, tak menyisakan secuil pun ruang argumentasi bagi Jinchuuriki kesayangannya itu. Jadi gadis Uzumaki itu hanya mengangguk dan menurut, meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya tentang ritual yang akan dilakukan Shikibutai.

Keempat anggota SHADOW itu berdiri dengan membentuk segi empat, masing-masing berada dengan jarak 10 meter dari tempat Naruko duduk bersila di atas air, menghadap ke arah Edelweiss. Mereka membentuk handseals masing-masing. Kemudian serentak berhenti di satu handseal.

"Fuyu-neesan, ritual apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruko penasaran. Kali ini dia menggunakan codename Youko pengguna Hyouton itu, mengingat saat ini dia sedang mengenakan topeng 'Fuyu' yang berarti dalam misi.

"**Yami tak bisa muncul hanya dengan meditasi normal kalau baru pertama. Jadi aku menciptakan semacam ritual yang memancing Yami dengan... Yami yang lain. Tiap anggota SHADOW diwajibkan membuat kesepakatan dengan sisi gelap mereka sebagai persyaratan masuk. Jadi empat anggota SHADOW di sini akan menggunakan kekuatan Yami mereka masing-masing,"** ujar Kurama yang mengambil posisi duduk santai dua meter di belakang Edelweiss, mengambil alih penjelasan, membiarkan anak buahnya bekerja tanpa gangguan.

'_Syukurlah Kurama-nee nggak ikutan...'_

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Naruko memejamkan mata dan bermeditasi.

Atmosfir di sekitar terasa makin berat, karena keempat anggota SHADOW, empat yang terkuat dari organisasi itu, menggunakan kekuatan Yami masing-masing. Aura gelap menguar kuat, seolah-olah Shinigami hadir dan siap mencabut nyawa. Seolah perang berkecamuk di sana, tak mau kalah dengan tiga perang besar para ninja yang telah tercipta sejak sistem desa tersembunyi dibuat.

...

_**Naruko's POV**_

Entah berapa lama aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengosongkan pikiran. Maksudku, ninja mana sih yang tidak siaga kalau merasakan atmosfir perang semacam itu?

Sekian lama memejamkan mata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda... Seperti... Ada aura kegelapan lain, tapi bukan dari anggota Shikibutai atau dari Kurama-nee. Jadi, karena terpancing rasa penasaran, kubuka kelopak mataku.

Aku masih di tempat yang sama, di posisi yang sama.

Perbedaannya, tak ada Kurama-nee ataupun anggota Shikibutai di sini. Meski sudah kucoba mendeteksi mereka, hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tak terasa. Padahal ini wilayah perairan—teritori bertarungku. Aku harusnya bisa merasakan chakra yang mereka gunakan untuk berdiri di atas air. Tapi mau kucoba berapa kali pun tetap nihil.

Okay, aku sendiri di sini. Tak masalah, selama aku masih di Fox Dimension. Toh aku bukan si putri yang menuntut diselamatkan pangeran berkuda putih seperti di dongeng-dongeng bodoh yang membonsai pikiran anak kecil.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa pikiranku jadi ngelantur seperti ini? Dan kebanyakan bernada negatif pula! Sampai lupa tujuan awal, mencari sisi gelap dalam diriku. Mana dia? Well... Tak enak kusebut Yami, terlalu umum. Mungkin akan kuberi nama Akame. Eh, aku tak tahu matanya berwarna merah atau tidak...

"_Kau mencariku, Hikari?"_

Aku refleks berdiri memasang kuda-kuda tarung.

Di hadapanku muncul pusaran angin kecil yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sosok yang sangat mirip denganku. Seperti Kagebunshin, mirip tanpa cela. Kurasa satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah matanya. Irisnya berwarna merah darah tanpa pupil, sementara korneanya bukan berwarna putih seperti manusia pada umumnya, melainkan berwarna hitam. Saat dia berkedip, aku baru menyadari kalau matanya seperti Gaara, seolah memakai eyeliner hitam super tebal.

"Apa kau... sisi gelapku? Yami?" tebakku.

"_Siapa lagi?"_

Okay, sudah dikonfirmasi. Dia Yami, atau tepatnya Akame. Gayanya membalas perkataan pun sama.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Hikari? 'Kan aku bukan sisi terang? Aku adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko secara keseluruhan, sementara kau adalah manifestasi sisi gelapku, bagian dari aku."

"_Kau pilih dipanggil Hikari atau Subete? Ngomong-ngomong, Akame adalah nama yang bagus, terutama kalau baru dipikirkan dalam tempo sekian detik."_

Ukh, gaya debatnya! Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyebalkan juga di arena silat lidah!

"_Kau tak perlu menjelaskan maksudmu ke sini. Toh aku juga mendengarnya dari Kurama-nee. Kau juga tahu kalau kita adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko yang keras kepalanya minta ampun. Dan... seperti yang pernah kita ucapkan... Aku takkan menyerah. Karena jika kau mengalahkanku, aku akan menghilang."_

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa menghilang? 'Kan emosi negatif tak bisa benar-benar menghilang dari diri seseorang! Seandainya aku sekarang mengalahkanmu, aku hanya melenyapkan emosi negatifku yang tersimpan sampai saat ini. Kalau emosi negatifku terkumpul lagi dan membentuk Yami yang lain, masa' aku harus bertarung lagi?! Argh, aku tak mengerti!"

Raut wajahnya berubah, dia sweatdrop. Dan selintas bibirnya bergerak tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Tanpa membaca gerak bibirnya, aku pun tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Sama persis yang akan kuucapkan kalau berada di posisinya. 'Baka'.

"_Overthink, Hikari. Otak kita sepertinya refleks menganalisis apa pun yang bisa dianalisis, tak lupa melempar berbagai faktor yang membuat analisis makin rumit dan panjang. Memang bagus... Tapi analisis yang terlalu rumit dan panjang kadang bisa mengaburkan beberapa fakta yang sebenarnya penting. Lupakan analisis itu. Apa pun yang akan kau usahakan untuk mengalahkanku, aku takkan menyerah. Karena aku adalah sisi gelapmu, seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu."_

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu!" protes Naruko.

"_Tatapan mereka... Lalu emosimu saat berlatih... Kau menyimpannya dengan sangat apik, Hikari. Sangat apik. Mungkin di luar kita, hanya Kurama-nee atau Ederu-nee yang menyadarinya. Tatapan pendendam. Kau menginginkannya, balas dendam. Atas apa yang mereka lakukan..._

_Secara logika, wajar kalau kau menginginkannya. Yang mereka lakukan sudah keterlaluan. Selain itu, kita tahu kalau Bijuu berpengaruh pada Jinchuuriki dari segi pikiran tanpa disadari. Beberapa sikap rubah menurun pada kita. Kalau dari segi kelicikan dan kecerdikan tak perlu kuulangi. Jangan lupa, siluman rubah dalam mitologi selalu membayar hutang. Kebaikan dibalas kebaikan, kebencian dibalas kebencian._

_Mereka telah mengajarimu apa yang disebut kebencian... Dan kau... Kau ingin mengajari mereka apa yang disebut rasa takut..._

_Itu 'kan, yang kau pendam selama ini?"_

Ucapannya membuat aku teringat 'mereka'. 'Mereka'.

Samar-samar, gaung suara mereka yang hanya berani membicarakanku dari jauh...

Tatapan-tatapan itu, seolah ingin membunuhku di tiap kesempatan...

Percobaan pembunuhan yang sudah jadi langganan tiap minggu...

Perkiraanku, ninja-ninja dari luar desa bisa masuk untuk memburuku karena kerja sama dengan orang dalam—aku tahu pertahanan Konoha tak selemah itu. Aku juga takkan kaget kalau ada yang menjual informasi tentang kemampuanku pada pihak musuh.

Padahal 'mereka' tak mengerti apa-apa tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Okay, dia bagian dariku, jadi wajar kalau dia tahu apa isi hatiku. Tapi pastinya dia juga tahu kalau aku tak suka ada yang membicarakan rahasiaku, 'kan?!

"Akame, hentikan!" seruku, menghunuskan pedang kristal, langsung menyerbunya.

Trang!

Pedang kristal kami beradu, menghasilkan suara dentingan yang cukup mirip dengan dentingan senjata besi beradu.

Kurama-nee bilang kekuatan kami sama. Sama. Berarti minimal aku seri dengannya. Aku harus memikirkan strategi tanpa memikirkannya. Karena kalau aku memikirkannya, akan terbaca dengan muda olehnya. Strategi yang sudah terbaca lawan hampir sama tak bergunanya dengan serangan tanpa strategi secuil pun, itu kata Youichi-nii di pelajaran strategi tarung-perangnya.

Trang!

"_Kata siapa minimal hasilnya seri?"_

Aku merasakan firasat tak enak mendengarkan kata-kata Akame barusan.

Adu Kenjutsu berlangsung makin sengit. Area ini ramai oleh dentingan senjata. Tapi aku perlahan menyadari, kalau begini terus aku akan kalah.

Serangannya lebih agresif, dia memulai pertarungan dengan langsung menggunakan kartu as. Berbeda denganku yang lebih sering mengulur waktu dengan kartu umum, baru saat terdesak menggunakan kartu truf. Lalu untuk menghadapi lawan yang dipastikan takkan selamat hidup-hidup, kartu as. Prinsip kerahasiaan, mengingat aku khawatir ada orang Konoha yang menjual informasiku pada musuh.

Tapi kami tak perlu memegang prinsip kerahasiaan itu di sini. Hanya ada kami, yang merupakan diriku sendiri. Mau gunakan 'ultimate-checkmate ace card' pun tak masalah, tak ada yang melihat. Paling-paling Kurama-nee atau Shikibutai—yang takkan buka mulut meski diinterogasi orang yang sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan dari Scarface-niisan dan Dango-neesan dikombinasikan. Loyalitas dijunjung tinggi oleh tiap anggota Korps SHADOW.

Trang!

Dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, Akame berhasil melucuti pedangku. Untung saja aku segera membuat pedang kristal baru, kembali beradu, saling bertukar serangan dengan lincah khas Fox's Claw Style.

"_Seperti yang kau analisis... Aku tak segan-segan menggunakan kartu as..."_

Aku merasakan firasat buruk...

_**End of Naruko's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

Hampir setengah jam Naruko bertarung dengan Akame dalam pikirannya, baru lima menit berlalu di dunia nyata. Membuka mata dengan Takaringgan aktif, tiga magatama hitam berputar cepat, matanya menyiratkan perasaan shock. Keringat dingin menetes dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal seperti habis sparring dengan Kurama.

"**Kit! Apa yang terjadi dan apa masalahnya?"** serbu Kurama, khawatir. Tentu saja dia takkan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh semacam 'Apa kau baik-baik saja', karena jawabannya pasti negatif.

"Yami... Atau tepatnya Akame... Dia sama kuatnya denganku. Bedanya, dia langsung menggunakan kartu as. Bahkan... 'checkmate ace card' pun digunakannya..." jawab Naruko lirih, bibirnya sedikit gemetar saat berucap.

Tahu kalau kesadaran Naruko sudah kembali, keempat anggota Shikibutai segera menghentikan jurus mereka. Atmosfir gelap menghilang seketika. Edelweiss pun ikut mendekati Naruko, kali ini melepas topengnya. Wajahnya tenang, hanya sorot matanya yang bicara. Sorot mata yang sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis Uzumaki itu.

Merasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Naruko mencoba untuk berdiri. Hanya untuk jatuh sesesaat kemudian. Untungnya Kurama dan Edelweiss dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dua wanita rubah itu saling pandang sejenak, membuat kesepakatan tanpa kata. Kurama segera menggendong Naruko di punggungnya, tak peduli geraman protes anak itu.

"Kurama-nee... apa aku segitu lemahnya sampai kalah oleh diriku sendiri?" tanya Naruko saat rombongan itu berlari ke pinggir danau.

"**Tidak, Kit. Tidak. Mungkin salahku juga. Ini masih terlalu awal..."** balas Kurama pelan.

Kedua tak menyadari, di sisi kanan mereka, Edelweiss men-death glare Kurama dengan sadis. Yang bersangkutan masih tenggelam dalam penyesalan, sementara Naruko di punggungnya sudah terlelap. Di balik topengnya, Haru dan Natsu sedikit memucat. Edelweiss yang terkenal dingin dan (terlalu) taat peraturan, sampai berani men-death glare Youko Kurama. Entah seberapa besar amarah perempuan kitsune dengan kemampuan Hyouton itu. Sementara Aki hanya bisa menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk jadi penonton pertarungan duo kakak pengidap sister-complex itu. Tak lupa bersiap untuk menarik si subyek yang diperebutkan ke tempat yang aman saat pertarungan semakin panas—atau dingin, tergantung siapa yang kau maksud, Kurama dengan api dan anginnya atau Edelweiss dengan esnya.

'_Ederu-taichou-chan vs Kurama-sama... Naruko-sama, pesonamu benar-benar mengerikan...'_

_**Flashback : Off**_

...

'_Berhenti mengasihani dirimu sendiri, Naruko. Sama sekali bukan gayamu...'_ maki Naruko dalam hati.

Kembali membasuh muka, dia segera melepas pakaiannya, memutuskan untuk sekalian mandi. Mengerti kalau Jinchuuriki-nya perlu waktu sendiri, Kurama memutuskan untuk kembali bergulung di kasur dengan kehangatan ekornya tersayang.

Zraaasssshhh...

Dalam guyuran air hangat dari shower, Naruko terdiam, kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya.

...

_**Naruko's POV**_

Coba kuingat lagi syarat Kurai Takaringgan... Syaratnya...

Tengokudou, menguasai Senjutsu dan kesepakatan dengan Akame.

Jigokudou, 1000 pembunuhan, juga kesepakatan dengan Akame.

Senjutsu coret dari daftar, Kurama-nee bilang aku belum cukup umur. Dia tak bilang kapan, tapi aku yakin kalau saatnya sudah tiba dia akan mengatakannya.

Kalau 1000 pembunuhan, benar perhitungan Kurama-nee dulu. Kalau gaya hidupku begini terus, sebelum berusia 14 tahun pasti bisa. Sekarang, usiaku 13 tahun. Diburu ninja luar yang menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi sudah makanan sehari-hari. Belum lagi kalau ada yang tahu rahasia Takaringgan atau melacak silsilah keluargaku, pasti makin banyak yang datang. Lalu, Civil War di Kirigakure, cukup banyak korban jiwa. Kemudian, invasi yang akan datang. Suna, Oto, Iwa, Kusa. Aku memang tak berencana membantai Suna dan Iwa karena bagian dari skenario. Kusa pun tak perlu sampai pembantaian massal. Tapi Oto, statusnya kill-on-sight. Yakh, secara hitung-hitungan, kemungkinan 1000 pembunuhan itu akan terpenuhi saat invasi.

Okay, beralih ke syarat selanjutnya. Kesepakatan dengan Akame alias Yami alias sisi gelap diri sendiri.

Tunggu dulu! Kesepakatan!

Itu kata kuncinya!

...

Di luar apartemen Naruto, di salah satu atap yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggi Uzumaki itu, tampak sesosok misterius yang semalam hadir di pertemuan desa peserta invasi. Sosok yang juga menyaksikan 'terbunuhnya' Hayate.

Dia tak mengenakan jubah seperti semalam, menampilkan wujudnya. Dari segi usia, dia sepantaran dengan Naruko. Anak laki-laki. Kulitnya amat pucat seolah dia adalah mayat yang dipaksa hidup lagi. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna sama, hitam kelam. Rambutnya pendek, bahkan tak menyentuh ujung leher. Di dahinya terikat sehelai kain hitam dengan pelat besi yang berukir lambang Konohagakure. Sementara matanya yang kelam sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi secuil pun, datar seperti jalanan mulus, membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Kali ini dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang terdiri dari jaket yang cukup aneh—dan ribet untuk standar Naruko, karena tampak sengaja memamerkan perutnya, dengan lengan kanan yang panjang sementara lengan kirinya pendek. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan yang menutupi tangan sampai pergelangan, tapi tak menuntupi ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mungkin agar mudah menggambar. Sementara untuk bawahan, dia mengenakan pakaian standar, celana panjang dan sepatu sandai ninja normal.

Sama seperti semalam, dia duduk menyandar dengan gulungan kosong terbuka di pangkuannya. Lalu tikus-tikus berdatangan memasuki gulungan itu.

'_Dia memasang Kekkai dan banyak jebakan, aku tak bisa mendekat lebih dari ini. Aku hanya bisa memastikan keberadaannya, itu pun dia bisa dengan mudah memalsukan diri dengan Kagebunshin no Jutsu atau jurus lainnya. Seperti yang diucapkan Danzo-sama, dia tak bisa diremehkan. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko...'_

Larut dalam pemikiran, remaja itu tak menyadari kalau seekor rubah berbulu seputih kapas mengawasinya. Tanpa tanda-tanda, rubah itu menghilang. Tanpa kepulan asap, pusaran angin, pusaran air, atau apa pun itu.

...

Remaja mata-mata Danzo itu segera melapor pada atasannya di markas rahasia ANBU ROOT.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Hiruzen benar-benar tegas membubarkan ROOT. Markas-markas mereka diselidiki ANBU kepercayaan Hokage, kemudian dihancurkan. Dokumen-dokumen disita dan ditempatkan di pusat dokumen rahasia yang hanya Hokage dan jajaran orang dekatnya yang punya akses. Pasukan ROOT ditarik, direhabilitasi untuk kemudian dilebur ke jajaran ANBU atau Jounin setelah melewati masa probasi dua tahun. Sementara beberapa yang masih berusia belia dikembalikan pada orang tua atau untuk yang yatim piatu, diberi apartemen sendiri dan masuk Akademi Ninja, setelah melewati masa probasi setahun.

Tapi Danzo adalah pria licik. Dia masih punya markas rahasia. Memang, karena dokumen-dokumen disita, kebanyakan markas rahasia berhasil diketahui. Pada akhirnya hanya tinggal dua markas rahasia yang belum terendus ANBU atau pun 'agen-agen' Naruko.

Tiga tahun ini, Danzo hampir tak beraksi. Veteran perang itu memfokuskan diri untuk membangun kembali ANBU ROOT. Selain itu, dia juga menaruh perhatian besar pada pasukan dengan usia sebaya Naruko, untuk persiapan infiltrasi lingkaran dalam gadis Jinchuuriki itu.

Selain menginginkan Naruko sebagai senjata perang karena status Jinchuuriki-nya, Danzo menyadari kemampuan spionasenya yang luar biasa untuk standar usianya. Awalnya dia mengira Hiruzen diam-diam memberitahu informasi rahasia. Tapi gadis itu terlalu banyak tahu, menyebabkan Danzo berasumsi kalau dia memang ahli spionase, bahkan punya jaringannya sendiri. Jaringan yang tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja... Akan sangat menguntungkan kalau Konoha memilikinya...

Kembali ke markas rahasia ANBU ROOT. Remaja itu, yang saat ini ber-codename 'Kokonotsu' atau 'Number Nine', baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya.

Situasi yang ada menyebabkan kening pria tua itu makin berkerut. Memang, seperti dugaannya, gadis itu tahu teknik-teknik Fuinjutsu klannya. Prodigy of Sealing Art, itu kesimpulan Danzo saat mengamati pertarungan Naruko vs Kiba di babak ketiga Chuunin Exam. Genin dan Chuunin jarang menggunakan segel selain Exploding Seal dalam pertarungan. Apalagi kalau melihat daftar kekkai dan segel yang dipasang Naruko di apartemennya.

Kekkai dengan mekanisme alarm untuk memberitahu kalau ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam teritori, memang standar, tapi Naruko menggunakan versi yang sudah dia perbarui sendiri—entah apa yang ditambahkan dalam kekkai yang sekilas sederhana itu. **Sairento Kekkai (Silent Barrier)** untuk memastikan tak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam, tapi membiarkan suara dari luar tetap masuk seperti biasa. **Wanafuin (Trap Seal)** dengan berbagai macam variasi. Ada yang melibatkan hujan kunai beracun, dari racun yang mampu membunuh orang dalam waktu 5 menit sampai racun paralisis yang akan menghentikan pergerakan selama berjam-jam; hujan kunai yang dilengkap **Bakuhatsu Fuin (Exploding Seal)**; lalu, semua senjata yang digunakan dilengkapi dengan **Hantaa no Me Fuin (Eye of Hunter Seal),** menyebabkan senjata bergerak bagai rudal, takkan berhenti sebelum mengenai sasaran. Itu baru sebagian kecil. Ada banyak segel yang ditulis dengan sandi atau segel hasil kreasi sendiri yang tak bisa teridentifikasi orang lain di luar si pembuat.

Dan semuanya dilengkapi **Yuuryosubeki Kikou (Alarming Mechanism)**, tiap jebakan yang dilontarkan dijamin akan ketahuan secara terperinci, dari jumlah kunai yang terlontar sampai waktu yang mendetil sampai tingkat detik. Selain itu, untuk melepaskan segel, diperlukan teknik rahasia karena tiap segel dilapisi segel lain yang mengunci segel itu.

Mencoba memata-matai atau diam-diam memasuki apartemen seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko adalah kesalahan besar.

Di balik kabar-kabar buruk yang dibawa Kokonotsu, ada sebuah fakta yang membuat Danzo masih bisa tersenyum—dalam hati tentunya.

Dia akan menjadi senjata yang semakin kuat, asal bisa dikendalikan.

...

_**Naruko's POV**_

Mangkuk kelima. Kuminum kuah ramen yang tersisa langsung dari mangkuk, lalu menumpuknya di atas empat mangkuk lain yang sudah kukosongkan bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Cukup lima saja pagi ini... Tak baik makan terlalu banyak sebelum latihan...

Sambil meminum air putih lalu mencuci peralatan makan, aku memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Bagaimana reaksi klan Hyuuga? Aku memang meninggalkan Hyoubunshin untuk mengawasi semalaman, tapi laporan belum masuk. Memang sih, aku sudah buat berbagai prediksi dengan perhitungan kemungkinannya. Tapi tetap saja, penasaran...

Lalu, Sabaku Kyoudai (Sabaku bersaudara)? Aku tak merasakan chakra Shukaku-san sejak serangan Gaara semalam. Tapi Gaara insomnia, bisa saja dia melakukan sesuatu... Akh, jangan paranoid. Toh aku meninggalkan Hyoubunshin untuk mengawasinya.

Dari Jounin perwakilan aliansi invasi yang hadir semacam, yang paling kukhawatirkan itu Jounin Kusa, Mui... Dia menganalisis situasi sampai detil serta memiliki informasi. Dia langsung tahu kalau aku Jinchuuriki dan bertanya hal-hal penting seperti kemampuan kontrol Bijuu. Memang ada informasi dari mata-mata di Kusa kalau dia adalah orang penting di sana, second-in-command dalam pemerintahan. Sesuai prediksiku, dia tak bisa diremehkan...

Sementara Jounin Iwa, Kitsuchi, putra dari Sandaime Tsuchikage, tipikal brutal force. Tapi bisa saja itu hanya tampak luarnya untuk menipu, seperti Kiba yang sering bersikap bodoh—menurutku. Padahal diam-diam analisisnya juga lumayan, meski tidak usah dibandingkan dengan Shino yang serba logis.

Jounin Suna, Baki, juga orang penting, second-in-command, dipercaya untuk mendampingi tim yang isinya ketiga anak Kazekage, yang satu di antaranya Jinchuuriki yang tak stabil. Setelah gugurnya Yashamaru, adik ipar Kazekage yang menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin desa itu, tujuh tahun lalu, Baki menggantikan posisinya.

Tiga Jounin itu... Mereka penting dalam skenarioku. Aku sudah meminta Kurama-nee menginstruksikan jaringan untuk tidak membunuh mereka. Aku sendiri juga memberi tahu orang lingkar dalamku untuk tidak membunuh mereka. Semoga mereka juga mampu untuk keluar desa ini hidup-hidup...

Omong-omong, hanya perasaanku saja, atau desa lain tampaknya agak cuek dalam masalah klan ninja dan marga? Atau memang Konoha yang terlalu berlebihan dalam masalah itu? Lupakan sajalah...

Aku merasakan chakra seseorang. Seingatku Kurama-neechan, dalam wujud Tsuki, masih asyik main bola menggunakan seprai kotorku yang digulung-gulung—dia beneran sudah berusia 1963 tahun nggak sih?

Chakra yang terasa familiar. Tenang dan dingin berbalut misteri. Ederu-nee? Bukankah dia dalam misi? Dan kalau pun ingin membuat laporan, 'kan bisa di Fox Dimension?

Selesai membereskan dapur rangkap ruang makan, aku segera menuju kamar. Kurama-neechan sudah selesai dengan seprai-bolanya, kini seprai itu tertumpuk dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di pojok ruangan. Kini dia menikmati tempatnya di kusen jendela kamar yang terbuka lebat, dibelai angin sepoi-sepoi. Sementara tak jauh darinya, ada Ederu-nee.

Dia tak menggunakan wujud manusia atau wujud kitsunemimi, tapi menggunakan wujud full-animal-nya. Rubah salju dengan bulunya putih bersih dan lebat. Matanya berwarna coklat hazel dan pupil normal untuk penyamaran, biasanya berwarna merah berpupil vertikal. Terlihat imut, mungkin kamuflasenya untuk membuat orang lengah. Ukh, **Koorizume (Ice Claw)** kesayangannya... Terakhir sparring, aku masih dibuat babak belur olehnya, padahal waktu itu hanya sparring khusus Hyouton, tak boleh melibatkan Ninjutsu lain selain basic skill.

"Ohayou, Ederu-nee," sapaku dalam bahasa rubah. Untuk orang lain, suaraku mungkin terdengar seperti geraman hewan.

"Ohayou, Naruko-chan. Aku dalam misi mengawasi Danzo dan bawahannya. Kali ini dia mulai berani mengirim anak buahnya untuk memata-mataimu," balasnya juga dalam bahasa rubah, sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan ke tanganku.

Dengan Takaringgan aktif, ku-scan isi gulungan itu. Menarik... Danzo tak meremehkanku lagi dengan mengirim ninja berbakat. Sayangnya, kalau informasi sudah di tangan DarkFox, jangan harap bisa lolos...

Selesai, kumasukkan gulungan itu ke tempat rahasia. Ederu-nee masih menunggu, menanti responku.

"Jangan langsung bergerak dulu... Aku ingin lihat permainannya. Untuk sementara, awasi tapi tetap waspada. Selain itu, saat invasi nanti, aku penasaran, akankah ROOT bergerak? Dan, aku minta orang lain yang mengawasi, karena aku punya rencana dengan Ederu-nee," ujarku, tak lupa dengan seringaian nakal menghias wajah.

Yeah, double-frost in action...

...

Seperti setahun lalu. Aku, bersama Kurama-neechan dan anggota lengkap Shikibutai pergi ke Kurayami no Mizuumi. Kali ini langsung ke tengahnya tanpa membuang waktu.

Aku siap menghadapi Akame...

Segera aku mengambil posisi meditasi begitu empat orang terkuat dalam active-duty SHADOW itu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Kurama-nee menyadari kalau aku tak sabar, hanya tersenyum tipis.

'_**Ganbatte,'**_ bisiknya lewat telepati.

Hanya kubalas anggukan pelan. Segera kupejamkan mata, mulai berkonsentrasi.

Tak begitu lama, kubuka mataku. Seperti dulu, tinggal aku sendiri di area ini. Tak perlu kuaktifkan Takaringgan untuk mencari mereka. Kali ini aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi lebih santai, menunggu Akame.

"_Nee, Hikari, apa perlu waktu setahun bagi si prodigy Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk menyadarinya?"_ Terdengar suaranya duluan, baru wujudnya terbentuk di hadapanku dengan Shushin bertipe angin.

Aku hanya menyeringai rubah, lalu ikut berdiri. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam.

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Buat yang bingung panggilan Edelweiss. Edelweiss kalau di-Japan-kan menjadi Ederuwaisu. Jadi Naruko memanggilkan Ederu-neesan. Lalu, kenapa dalam hati, Aki memanggilnya Ederu-taichou-chan? Well... Bisa ditebak donk?

Ada yang merasa jebakan di apartemen Naruko itu overkill nggak? Kalau saya sih tidak... Soalnya itu sebagian kecil dari deretan panjang di daftar jebakan yang ingin saya pasang di kamar kalau saya bisa...

Ada yang bisa bayangin Kurama si Kyuubi no Youko dalam wujud rubah kecil yang lagi main bola yang terbuat dari gumpalan seprai?

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini agak terlambat, WB menghadang otak dan jemari tangan untuk bekerja, lagi-lagi karena lika-liku pendaftaran SMA favorit.

Sampai jumpa di ACS dua minggu lagi!

...

Words : 5.144

Pages : 12

Published : 2013-06-29

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, out.**


	18. The Key

Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, in.

...

Author's Special Note : Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update kali ini. Alasannya? Karena saya manusia yang masih hidup di dunia nyata. Karena MOS yang harus dijalani tiap siswa kelas 1 SMA di Indonesia.

Balasan guests' reviews!

For **Haruka** : Saya kalau bisa pingin pasang jebakan seperti itu di kamar, namanya juga fantasi... Ya, boleh panggil Yuki, asal jangan pakai suffix '-chan' dan '-kun'. Nggak kok, chapter kali ini nggak berat kok... _*senyam-senyum sok misterius*_ Nee, mana seru kalau Naruko bisa baca pikiran Akame (Yami) juga? Sekalian iseng...

For **minasi** : Seperti anda, banyak yang ingin cepat-cepat lihat kemampuan Kurai Takaringan. Uchiha bakal ada saingan, hehehehe

For **Namikaze ryuki** : Akan terjawab seiring waktu. Jurus Kurai Takaringan ada yang karya saya sendiri, ada juga yang modifikasi dari jurus-jurus Mangekyou Sharingan.

For **Guest1 and Guest2** : Semua berawal dari mimpi, yang bikin beda itu, apa dia akan bangun dan berusaha mewujudkannya di dunia nyata atau tetap berada dalam mimpi itu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya saya belakangan ini bosan dengan canon!innocent!shy!sweet!Hinata. Kalau ide 'pameran baju dalam', itu dari kebiasaan saya yang paling malas disuruh jemur, apalagi jemur pakaian dalam...

For **Fahan UzuZaki** : Baguslah kalau tidak telat. Ahahahaha, jangan sampai kebawa mimpi, takutnya malah ketemu ACS Naruko, habislah kau dijadikan daging giling beku... Sepertinya banyak yang suka sama adegan bola seprai Kurama... Ya, Akame artinya mata merah, karena Naruko asal-asal milih nama (hanya dalam waktu 5 detikan sih). Makanya saya kasih warning semidarkNaru karena syarat untuk Kurai Takaringan 'sedikit' psycho. Sai seumuran Naruto seperti di Canon, tapi kali ini codename-nya 'Kokonotsu'.

For **HikaHota, Nitya-chan, Guest3, Ryugu** : Thanks!

For **Naminamifrid** : Hhhh... kalau memang ada di dunia nyata, saya juga bakal mau satu set lengkap. Tidak, Naruko belum memberitahu.

For **feigun** : Analisis anda tepat sasaran. Sai muncul lebih awal karena konfrontasi rubah vs akar, jangan diusir ya? Ero-Sennin bakal kebagian peran juga. Berarti alur ceritanya tidak terlalu ribet, 'kan?

For **Guest4** : Senjutsu yang Kurama maksud di sini sama dengan canon Senjutsu. Iya, codename-nya Kokonotsu yang berarti 'number 9', diambil dari angka Jepang untuk menghitung jumlah benda. Kalau yang biasa, ichi(1), ni(2), san(3) dan seterusnya. Kalau yang saya pakai yang ini, hitotsu(1), futatsu(2), mittsu(3), yottsu(4), itsutsu(5), muttsu(6), nanatsu(7), yattsu(8), kokonotsu(9) dan too(10). Nanti gaya tarung itu bakal muncul kok, silahkan tunggu tanggal mainnya.

For **Fraisa** : Ini dia lanjutannya!

For **LoveMYSELF** : Iya, ini update-nya. Lalu kenapa saya yang salah kalau bikin fanfict ini? 'Kan ini hanya salah satu bentuk menyalurkan ekspresi?

**Mui bukan OC**, untuk referensi, silahkan tonton atau cari informasi tentang **Naruto Shippuuden the Movie 5 : Blood Prison**, karena dia salah satu tokoh sentral di sana.

Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya banyak yang suka adegan bola seprai Kurama ya? Saya kepikiran adegan itu saat ganti seprai kasur, yang biasanya saya gulung-gulung bareng sarung bantal, sarung guling dan selimut, terus lempar ke keranjang cuci—meski lebih sering meleset.

...

Thanks for your support, readers and reviewers! Keep read and review ACS, yo! Deeply sorry for the update's tardiness...

...

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Another Crazy Story © Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**

**Start**

...

Seperti setahun lalu. Aku, bersama Kurama-neechan dan anggota lengkap Shikibutai pergi ke Kurayami no Mizuumi. Kali ini langsung ke tengahnya tanpa membuang waktu.

Aku siap menghadapi Akame...

Segera aku mengambil posisi meditasi begitu empat orang terkuat dalam active-duty SHADOW itu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Kurama-nee menyadari kalau aku tak sabar, hanya tersenyum tipis.

'_**Ganbatte,'**_ bisiknya lewat telepati.

Hanya kubalas anggukan pelan. Segera kupejamkan mata, mulai berkonsentrasi.

Tak begitu lama, kubuka mataku. Seperti dulu, tinggal aku sendiri di area ini. Tak perlu kuaktifkan Takaringgan untuk mencari mereka. Kali ini aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi lebih santai, menunggu Akame.

"_Nee, Hikari, apa perlu waktu setahun bagi si prodigy Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk menyadarinya?"_ Terdengar suaranya duluan, baru wujudnya terbentuk di hadapanku dengan Shushin bertipe angin.

Aku hanya menyeringai rubah, lalu ikut berdiri. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam, kemudian teringat tiga baris yang terukir di tugu pinggir danau. Kata Kurama-nee, tempat ini bisa kuubah sesuka hati seperti mindscape-ku. Jadi, muncullan tulisan itu di udara kosong di belakangku, tertulis dengan goresan kuas bertinta semerah darah.

"**Daremo ga kurayami ga sono naka ni sonzai shite imasu**

(Everyone has darkness exist inside them)

**Hikari to isshou ni tsuneni sonzai suru kurayami**

(Darkness will always exist, along with the light)

**Sore ga jinsei no akushitsuna genjitsu**

(That's the vicious reality of life)"

Lalu, syaratnya adalah kesepakatan. Bukan mengalahkan Akame!

"_Nee, untuk mencapai kesepakatan itu tidak mudah lho... Tahu sendiri kepalamu itu sudah bukan kepala batu lagi karena dilapisi __**Kesshou Jiei (Crystal Self-Defense)**__..."_

"Kau berusaha menggiringku agar bertarung lagi dengan kalimat seperti itu," balasku, sadar benar kalau dia itu bagian paling licik dalam diriku.

Akame tak menjawab dengan kalimat. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala. Tapi aku merasakan aura yang berbeda mengelilinginya. Suram, gelap, pekat, dan kata-kata lainnya yang sepadan. Sesaat kemudian, beragam suara memenuhi kepala.

'_Kenapa mereka menolakku?!'_

Pikiranku sebagai bocah empat tahun yang tak pernah diterima di kelompok bermain...

'_Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung beban ini?!'_

Pikiranku sebagai bocah tujuh tahun yang baru pertama kali membunuh—sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

'_Aku tak tahan lagi!'_

Pikiranku saat melihat anak-anak kecil bermain riang di taman bermain. Saat mereka pulang dijemput orang tua atau saat ada seseorang yang menunggu di rumah untuk membalas 'tadaima' dengan 'okaerinasai'. Saat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, ninja atau civillian, berjalan melewatiku, dengan kehangatan kekeluargaan yang memancar, terik dan menyilaukan.

'_Rasanya... aku ingin membunuh mereka...'_

Pikiranku saat ada shinobi—bahkan sesama shinobi Konoha, yang datang untuk mengincar kepalaku atas nama dendam pada Kyuubi. Alasanku, kalau mereka memang mengincar kepalaku, merekan akan mendapatkannya kalau bisa mengalahkanku. Dengan perlawanan sengit tentunya. Sadis kalau perlu.

'_Otousan... Kenapa...'_

Pikiranku saat merenung, kenapa dia menyegelkan Bijuu pada anaknya sendiri. Jujur saja, aku menghormatinya sebagai Yondaime Hokage. Tapi aku membencinya sebagai Otousan. Sampai saat ini.

"Akame, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku, berusaha tenang. Meski aku merasakan pasir-pasir kristal berdesir di sekelilingku, siap menyerang tanpa kenal kawan dan lawan.

"_Kebencianmu yang menjadikanku."_ Hanya itu jawaban singkatnya.

"Kau kira hanya dengan ini tekadku akan luluh?" balasku, agak tersinggung juga diremehkan diri sendiri.

"_Seperti perkiraanku, kau takkan terperosok dua kali di lubang yang sama... Tapi... Apa kau memilikinya?"_ tanyanya dengan wajah meledek. Kursi dari es terbentuk di belakangnya, dia dengan seenaknya duduk di sana, dengan ekspresi yang makin meledek—sepertinya hukum karma karena itu wajahku saat sukses mengerjai orang...

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang dia maksud? Stop dulu! Dia bilang aku tipikal overthink. Bisa saja dia menjebakku, memaksaku berpikir keras untuk detail yang benar-benar remeh, sampai-sampai lupa apa yang dari awal ingin kulakukan... Strategi yang memanfaatkan segala sumber daya untuk menciptakan distraksi dan mengecoh lawan dengan hal-hal unpredictable, juga trik lumayan sering kugunakan.

Kembali ke rencana semula!

"Jawabannya ada dalam tiga baris itu!" ujarku mantap, lalu melanjutkan, "setiap orang mempunyai kegelapan dalam dirinya, karena kalau tak ada yang bernama kegelapan, maka cahaya akan kehilangan makna. Sementara shinobi sendiri memang harus berteman dengan kegelapan kalau ingin bertahan."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian akhirnya berkata, "kesepakatan itu... kuncinya adalah... Dengan berdamai dan menerima keberadaan sisi gelapku, yaitu kau, Akame."

Dia tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum licik. Senyum tulus yang belakangan ini makin jarang menghinggapi wajahku. Invasi sialan dan stress yang dibawanya... Ukh, si ular brengsek itu!

Meninggalkan kursi esnya—yang segera meleleh begitu ditinggal, dia mendekatiku, sampai ujung hidung kami hanya dipisahkan jarak sejengkal. Senyum tulus itu masih enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"_Nee, Hikari... Apa perlu setahun untuk jawaban itu? Kalau dari awal kau dengarkan kata hatimu tanpa memikirkan beribu skenario, ini akan selesai lebih cepat. Yakh... Mungkin sisi perfeksionis kita memang menyebalkan..."_

Lelah rasanya mendengarkan aku sendiri di arena silat lidah, entah angin dari mana, kugerakkan tanganku, memeluknya.

"Akame... Kurasa seharusnya aku mempercayaimu sebelum mempercayai Kurama-nee. Kau... orang yang paling mengerti diriku, bahkan lebih dalam dari Kurama-nee."

"_Bodoh namanya kalau kau tak mempercayai dirimu sendiri,"_ balasnya ketus sambil melepas pelukanku, meski aku merasakan sedikit rasa kaget tersirat.

"Kau... Aku merasakan... kaget?" ucapku ragu.

"_Tentu saja aku punya hak untuk kaget! Kebanyakan orang itu hipokrit, munafik! Mereka diam-diam membohongi diri sendiri, lewat rasa tak percaya mereka pada keberadaan sisi gelap dalam hati!"_

"Hey, kau itu bagian dariku yang jelas-jelas masuk kategori 'unpredictable'..." gumamku agak sweatdrop.

"_Cih, lupakan ocehanku barusan, mengatakan hal yang memalukan begitu... Hikari, apa kau tahu alasan di balik persyaratan 'kesepakatan dengan Yami' untuk mendapatkan Kurai Takaringan?"_

"Hmmm? Baru asumsiku sih... Tapi... mungkin mirip dengan cara Uchiha mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharinggan. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kegelapan... Seperti kutukan kebencian Uchiha, mungkin?"

"_Ingat kebencianmu yang tadi kutunjukkan?_ _Kalau kau menginginkan Kurai Takaringan, lewati yang seratus kali lebih mengerikan dari itu dengan tenang. Karena saat menggunakan mata itu, sedikit perubahan emosi bisa berakibat fatal... Kau bisa secara tak sadar membunuh temanmu sendiri karena emosi yang tak terkendali."_

"Seperti... pasir Gaara?"

"_Mekanismenya mungkin seperti itu, tapi kita tak punya pasir di sini. Sebagai gantinya... Dua Kekkai Genkai andalanmu, Hyouton dan Shoton..."_

Okay... membayangkan Hyouton dan Shoton bergerak liar lebih mengerikan dari pasir Gaara. Tanpa merendahkan Jinchuuriki dari Shukaku-san tentu. Tapi tetap saja... Gaara lebih mengandalkan pasirnya untuk pertahanan, sementara aku lebih banyak menggunakannya untuk menyerang. Dari awal saja sudah ketahuan. Terlebih dia memerlukan pasir untuk dikendalikan, sementara aku bisa mengkristalisasi partikel udara untuk menggunakan Shoton. Oh, jangan lupa kalau pasirnya basah lebih susah dikendalikan, sementara membasahi esku sama saja tindakan bunuh diri.

"Sekarang, keluar dari alam bawah sadarmu. Sekarang kita bisa berkomunikasi via telepati seperti kau dengan Kurama-nee."

_**End of Naruko's POV**_

_**...**_

Begitu membuka mata... Yang pertama dirasakan Naruko seperti efek samping setelah latihan Genjutsu dari Mamori—yang seperti pada wanita Youko umumnya, muka manis yang menyimpan sejuta fantasi iblis dalam otak. Sekarang kepalanya sangat pusing, seolah seluruh anggota klan Youko plus teman-teman psycho-nya seperti Hinata dan Anko, sepakat untuk menjadikan otaknya sebagai arena sparring yang jelas akan menjadi ajang beradunya berbagai jurus berlabel mega-giga-tera-destruktif dengan niat membunuh sepenuh hati.

"**Istirahatlah, Kit. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk semua ini,"** ujar Kurama sambil menggendong Naruko di punggungnya sambil menggunakan Genjutsu yang menyebabkan Jinchuuriki kesayangannya itu terlelap, pulas, bahkan dengan sedikit bumbu dengkuran halus.

Oh, jangan lupakan death glare dingin Edelweiss. Kali ini tak ada seorang pun anggota Shikibutai yang kaget dengan ulah ketuanya. Mereka tahu kalau Edelweiss itu sangat posesif pada Naruko yang sudah dianggap adik. Bahkan melebihi sikap overprotektifnya pada adik kandungnya sendiri,

"**Simpan death glare-mu untuk lain waktu, Ed. Tanpa itu pun aku sudah tahu kalau ini masih terlalu awal,"** balas Kurama dengan nada datar, meski matanya tak berbuat apapun untuk menutupi ekspresinya.

Penyesalan.

Edelweiss hanya menurut, meski dalam hati masih belum puas menyerang Kurama dengan death glare dingin andalannya. Kalau perlu, mungkin setelah membekukan neraka dia baru puas. Mungkin. Tak ada kata puas kalau mangsa belum tertangkap.

...

Sore itu, Naruko terbangun di kamarnya. Ya, dia punya kamar sendiri di Fox Dimension. Awalnya, saat dia masih berumur 6 tahun, dia selalu tidur di kamar Kurama. Tapi lama-lama dia memutuskan untuk menghuni kamar itu, meski merindukan ekor-ekor hangat si nona rubah berekor sembilan.

Di kamarnya di apartemen Konoha, dia menggantung jam dinding tepat di depan kasur, menyebabkan benda penunjuk waktu itu yang pertama dia lihat saat bangun tidur. Kebiasaan itu pun tampaknya terbawa. Makanya begitu membuka mata, matanya berkelebatan mencari jam—yang untungnya tak pernah pindah posisi dari meja kecil di sudut ruangan luas bergaya tradisional itu.

Jam empat sore.

'_D*mn it. Itulah kenapa aku tak suka Genjutsu,'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia segera bangun, membereskan futon, kemudian mengganti kimono tidurnya dengan setelan jaket dan celana hitamnya. Meski tak ada yang akan mengomeli kalau dia seenaknya meninggalkan kamar berantakan, dia terbiasa merapihkan barang-barangnya. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah saat dia bereksperimen—dari jurus, cerita, gambar, masakan, sampai artwork kecil penghias kamar.

Meninggalkan kamar dengan luas 6x9 meter itu, Naruko mengaktifkan Takaringan untuk sekedar men-scan kamar. Salah satu kebiasaan yang ditanamkan Kurama. Ingat-ingat posisi kamar sebelum kau pergi, jadi saat kau kembali, kau akan segera tahu kalau ada orang lain yang masuk. Aturan yang sama berlaku pada kamarnya di apartemen. Meski di Fox Dimension tak ada yang berani mengusik kamarnya, sementara apartemennya dilindungi sekian lapis segel, Naruko selalu menerapkannya. Paling tidak, dia tahu kalau Hinata memasang jebakan di apartemennya—kadang membuatnya menyesal telah memberikan password segel pada gadis Hyuuga itu, karena dia tak bisa seenaknya pasang jebakan di Hyuuga Complex.

Menelusuri koridor rumah-coret-istana bergaya tradisional Jepang dengan langkah senyap nyaris tanpa suara layaknya shinobi, di tengah jalan dia bertemu salah satu anggota Korps SHADOW. Bukan di level tinggi seperti Shikibutai, tapi Naruko tetap menghormatinya—terlebih saat tahu syarat bergabung dengan korps itu melibatkan Yami. SHADOW itu lalu menginformasikan kepadanya kalau Kurama dan Edelweiss menunggu di ruang kerja Kurama bersama Hyoubunshin-nya.

...

Secara kebetulan, Moriko sedang di halaman, duduk di bawah rimbunnya salah satu pohon, dengan dango entah yang keberapa piring di sampingnya—dia adalah lawan tangguh Anko dalam lomba makan dango. Di samping piringnya, juga ada piring dango lain, tapi bukan miliknya. Milik Hayate yang duduk di dekat wanita rubah pecinta tanaman itu.

Author tak salah ketik dan kalian tak salah baca, readers tercinta. Gekkou Hayate masih hidup. Yang hadir benar-benar dia, bukan hantunya—kalau pun hantunya, kenapa penampakan di Fox Dimension, terlebih di rumah salah satu wanita Youko paling sadis macam Moriko?

"Konnichiwa, Moriko-san, Hayate-san," sapa Edelweiss kalem, mewakili dua wanita berambut merah yang bersamanya.

"Moriko-nee, apa tak khawatir kalau Yozora-nii cemburu?" goda Naruko.

"Perlu lebih dari makan dango bersama untuk membuatnya cemburu. Lagi pula kita semua tahu aku tak tertarik dengan manusia di luar pengetahuan yang bisa didapat. Kalian berkunjung pasti tak hanya untuk mengusili hubunganku dengan Yozo-kun, nee?" ujar Moriko, segera mengubah fokus pembicaraan.

"**Yeah, business time, Hayate,"** ujar Kurama, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari seragam ANBU-nya, menyerahkan gulungan itu pada satu-satunya laki-laki di antara mereka.

Sementara Hayate membaca gulungan itu, topik permbicaraan beralih lagi. "Moriko-nee, **Ise-shikabane (Faked-Corpse)** sejauh ini sukses. Jasad itu ditemukan tim Konoha dan mereka sedang melakukan autopsi. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah serius, semoga saja terus begitu sampai waktu invasi."

Karena inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu.

...

_**Flashback : on**_

Meski hanya Kagebunshin, dia memiliki kemampuan yang tak boleh diremehkan. Takaringan berputar cepat di kedua matanya, mengamati 'Gekkou Hayate' di hadapannya. 'Hayate' yang tercipta dari teknik Ise-Shikabane karya Youko Moriko. Hanya tubuh tak bernyawa, tapi benar-benar klon yang sempurna, sama persis dengan Gekkou Hayate yang asli. Ada organ di dalamnya. Bahkan baunya pun sama.

"Dia bisa bertahan sampai 30 hari sebelum kembali ke wujud clay karena jumlah chakra yang kugunakan kali ini lebih banyak serta bahan-bahan yang digunakan lebih spesial," jelas Moriko.

Naruko mengangguk pelan. Dengan matras yang bagian bawahnya adalah tanaman Moriko yang bisa bergerak, mereka lalu membawa 'Hayate' ke sebuah ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada lantai dan dinding tanpa perabot satu pun. Hanya ada satu pintu serta sebuah lubang ventilasi di tiap sudut atas ruangan.

Ada tiga Kagebunshin Naruko di sana, baru saja selesai 'menghias' ruangan.

Lantai ruangan itu diselimuti pola-pola segel, bahkan beberapa ada yang menjalar sampai dinding. Pusatnya terletak di tengah ruangan, sebuah pola besar yang sangat familiar bagi pengguna Hiraishin seperti Naruko.

Tiga Kagebunshin itu segera membantu untuk memindahkan 'Hayate' dari matras, membaringkannya di tengah ruangan, persis di atas bagian pusat segel.

Setelah selesai, Kagebunshin yang tadi bersama Moriko membentuk handseal menyilang untuk membuat Kagebunshin lainnya, sedetik kemudian menghancurkan Kagebunshin baru itu dengan sebuah tinju di ulu hati. Dalam kepulan asap, informasi miliknya sampai ke Naruko yang asli serta tiga teman Kagebunshin-nya tanpa sepatah kata terucap.

"Okay, sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu," ucap Moriko, tanamannya membentuk kursi kayu untuknya di pinggir ruangan. Sementara keempat Kagebunshin Naruko duduk bersila mengelilingi 'Hayate', Takaringan aktif. Dari kecepatan putaran tiga magatama hitam itu, jelas kalau tensi mulai naik.

**...Di waktu yang sama di Konoha...**

Serang, hindari, tangkis, serang, menghindar, ayunan pedang, ayunan sabit, serang, hindari. Begitu seterusnya, dengan kecepatan yang membuat mereka nyaris seperti kilatan bayangan di malam hari.

"Genin sepertimu sudah pantas menjadi Chuunin."

Trang! Trang!

"Tambah pengalaman, hanya perlu satu-dua tahun ke posisi Jounin."

Trang! Trang!

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih keputusan ini?!" tanya Hayate.

Trang! Slash!

"Keputusanku bukan urusanmu," ucap Naruko dingin, setelah berhasil menorehkan luka di bahu kiri Tokubetsu Jounin itu.

Hayate mundur, kemudian membuat handseal dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

'_Teknik itu ya?'_

"**Konoha-ryuu : Mikazuki no Mai! (Leaf-Style : Dance of the Crescent Moon)"**

Dua Kagebunshin terbentuk di kanan dan kirinya. Naruko tak ambil pusing, dua rubah es muncul dari balik jubah hitamnya, melompat ke arah Kagebunshin sebelum sempat menyerang. Begitu mereka menancapkan taring es dengan dalam, dua Kagebunshin itu menghilang dalam kepulan.

Yang asli masih maju menyerang—toh tujuan utama Kagebunshin bukan untuk melipatgandakan kekuatan serangan, tapi hanya sebagai distraksi, mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruko cepat tanggap, segera melempar sabit esnya untuk membelit Hayate. Tapi dia adalah Tokubetsu Jounin, serangan itu dihindari. Hanya untuk menemukan puluhan rantai membelitnya.

**...Di Fox Dimension...**

'Itu kodenya!' batin para Kagebunshin bersamaan, secara kompak membentuk handseal. Pola segel di ruangan itu menyala dengan pendar biru yang cantik karena dialiri chakra.

**...Kembali ke Konoha...**

Naruko menggunakan** Kusarigeki : Shibaru (Chain Attack : Binding),** menghentikan pergerakan Hayate, tepat saat pedang Tokubetsu Jounin itu tinggal lima senti dari bahu kanannya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, lewat rantai itu, Naruko menandai Hayate dengan segel Hiraishin.

'_Selanjutnya! Bagian tersulit dari skenario!'_ pikir keduanya bersamaan.

**...Pindah lagi ke Fox Dimension...**

"Sekarang! **Hiraishin no Jutsu,**" ujar empat Kagebunshin itu kompak.

**...Kembali lagi ke Konoha...**

'_Gotcha! __**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**__'_ seru Naruko dalam hati.

Sepersekian detik sebelum ledakan, ada sebuah kilatan yang muncul sekilas karena efek Hiraishin no Jutsu. Menukar Gekkou Hayate yang asli dengan 'Hayate' Ise-Shikabane dalam tempo yang sangat sebentar, menyentuh angka mikrosekon.

**...Lagi-lagi ke Fox Dimension...**

'Hayate' Ise-Shikabane sukses terkirim ke posisi Naruko yang asli. Sementara yang kini berada di Fox Dimension adalah Gekkou Hayate yang asli.

"Yosh... Hiraishin sukses!" seru salah satu Kagebunshin Naruko, dengan gaya yang hampir mirip Shikamaru saat Kagemane no Jutsu-nya sukses.

Sebenarnya prinsip Hiraishin no Jutsu yang mereka lakukan hampir sama dengan Kawarimi no Jutsu yang diajarkan di Akademi Ninja. Hiraishin dilakukan dua kali dengan jarak waktu yang sangat tipis untuk menukar sesuatu. Yang membuat perbedaan besar adalah jarak. Di saat Kawarimi hanya mampu menukar seseorang dengan objek yang jaraknya kurang dari 20 meter, jurus ini bisa digunakan lintas-dimensi—harap diingat kalau Fox Dimension adalah dimensi yang benar-benar terpisah dengan dimensi tempat para shinobi berada.

**...Kembali ke Konoha, waktu yang sama persis...**

"**Fuinjutsu : Kusari-bakuhatsu! (Sealing Technique : Exploding Chain)"** seru Naruko sambil melompat mundur dan membuat jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, dengan rantai masih tersambung. Di luar kebiasaannya, meneriakkan nama jurus.

Pola segel menjalari rantai-rantai chakra itu. Sedetik kemudian tubuh itu meledak. Jasadnya hancur karena ledakan jarak dekat. Berbeda dengan ledakan pada umumnya, ledakan ini hanya memiliki radius semeter dan tidak terlalu berisik. Tapi daya hancurnya tidak main-main, terlebih di jarak dekat.

Dari atas salah satu atap, Kabuto menonton dengan seringaian menghias wajah.

Tak ada yang menyadarinya selain Naruko, tapi sepersekian detik sebelum ledakan, ada sebuah kilatan yang muncul sekilas. Kilatan Hiraishin no Jutsu.

_**Flashback : off**_

...

"Ano... Naruko-chan, kau 'kan meledakkannya, jadi autopsi akan lebih sulit," ujar Moriko.

"Yeah, tapi karena ledakan itu, organ-organnya berceceran. Variasi Bunshin macam Kagebunshin no Jutsu pun tak bisa melakukannya. Sementara kalau menggunakan jasad orang lain yang ditukar, bakal langsung ketahuan dari tes DNA. Jadi makin meyakinkan, dattebayo!"

Moriko hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus lembut kepala Naruko.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Edelweiss pada Hayate yang baru saja selesai membaca gulungan itu.

"Karena aku dianggap terbunuh, tentu saja aku harus bersembunyi." Dia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "aku tak tahu ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk, tapi Hokage-sama menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi di Fox Dimension sampai invasi. Dan secara spesifik dia menyebutkan kalau aku bersama Moriko-san."

Edelweiss, dengan pelatihan SHADOW-nya yang keras, matanya hanya sedikit melebar karena kaget, untuk sedetik kemudian kembali ke kondisi normal, kemudian menyungging seringaian nakal sambil berujar, "Klan Youko mungkin tak keberatan, tapi itu tetap kabar buruk bagi manusia mana pun yang harus sebulan penuh bersama seorang Youko Moriko."

Naruko hanya bisa pasang muka speechless dengan batin yang mulai meracau tak jelas.

'_Doushitattebayo?! Doushitaka?! Apa-apaan Hiru-jiichama?! Bukannya keberatan, tapi tetap saja, apa-apaan keputusan itu? Membiarkan manusia waras sebulan bersama seorang Youko, terutama yang sadis macam Moriko-nee, adalah cara paling mudah untuk membuat seseorang menjadi psychopath! Aku tahu maksudnya agar Hayate-san bisa bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan anak buah Orochimaru, karena mata-mata ular brengsek itu di Konoha pasti tidak hanya si kacamata sialan. Tapi ayolah, kenapa harus di Fox Dimension, terlebih bersama Youko Moriko-nee?! Dan terakhir... Ada dua kemungkinan besar akan jadi apa Hayate-san setelah sebulan. Satu, psychopath. Dua, mati, karena tanaman Moriko-nee. Aku harus minta maaf pada Yuugao-nee...'_

"**Hehehehehe... Bersabarlah, Hayate... Mau bikin surat wasiat?"** Hanya itu respon Kurama, tak lupa dengan seringaian psycho dan buku tulis dan pulpen di tangan. Tanpa diragukan, inspirasi untuk novel sadis terbaru.

"Hayate-san, bersyukurlah Yozo-kun dalam misi jangka panjang. Karena itu artinya kau takkan mati di tangannya... Meski tak berarti kau akan selamat dari tanamanku..." ucap Moriko dengan senyum manis, sangat manis. Dengan sekoloni tanaman insektivora berukuran gigantis di belakangnya, siap menyerang tentunya. Oh, pemandangan yang begitu manis.

"Ano... Apa semua Youko itu psychopath?" tanya Hayate kikuk.

"70% ya. Bahkan mereka yang di divisi medis pun tak kalah sadis," jawab Naruko.

"Naru-chan! Bukan 70%! Tapi 80%! Aku baru mengadakan sensus bulan lalu!" protes Moriko.

...

Setelah pertemuan yang sedikit awkward barusan, para manusia (Naruko dan Hayate) memutuskan untuk mundur teratur, meninggalkan tiga rubah betina psycho dengan kesadisan masing-masing (Kurama dengan novel berdarahnya, Edelweiss dengan fantasi sadisme dalam otak, serta Moriko dengan laporan eksperimennya). Sebenarnya Naruko ingin ikut, tapi itu artinya dia meninggalkan seorang manusia waras sendirian di Fox Dimension—bisa-bisa dia dibantai Yuugao.

"Haduuh... Kurama-nee kumat lagi... Pasti saat latihan nanti lebih sadis..." gerutu Naruko sambil menghempaskan punggung ke batang pohon di belakangnya, lalu menyamankan posisi duduk menyender.

Hayate hanya tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di sampingnya, kemudian berkata, "mungkin caranya berbeda, tapi sepertinya itu cara Kyuubi-san melatihmu."

"Yeah... Sadis seperti itu pun dia tetap kakakku. Nee, Hayate-san, kudengar dari Yuugao-neesan, setelah Chuunin Exam berakhir, kalian akan menikah. Aku khawatir dengan akting Yuugao-neesan. Maksudku, bukannya meremehkan... Tapi saat calon pasangan hidupmu tiba-tiba gugur dalam tugas... Aku tak mengerti dia harus berakting seperti apa..." ujar Naruko.

Sebelum dia dan Hayate memulai misi itu, dia memang sudah memberi tahu Yuugao. Dan pada saat itu pula, Yuugao memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah tunangan, setelah Chuunin Exam akan menikah. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati Naruko saat mengetahuinya. Meski Naruko dan Hayate tetap berangkat dan mengerjakan misi dengan sempurna, rasa bersalah itu masih menghantui Naruko hingga saat ini.

"Tak masalah. Kau tak benar-benar membunuhku. Selain itu, dia sudah menjadi ANBU, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Lagi pula, aku percaya pada Yuu-chan. Kau temannya, harusnya kau mempercayainya, 'kan?"

'_Percaya... Seperti kata Akame...'_ batin Naruko, berubah posisi, duduk memeluk lutut. Dua shinobi Konoha itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian beberapa saat, sampai Hayate akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Naruko, apa saat invasi nanti kau akan menggunakan kekuatan 'itu'?"

Berubah dari posisi pundungnya, Naruko menatap Tokubetsu Jounin itu dengan serius, lalu berucap mantap, "kalau situasi memburuk, aku takkan segan menggunakannya."

"Tapi itu akan melemahkan posisimu, apa tak masalah?" tanya Hayate khawatir, tahu kalau tiap penggunaan chakra Bijuu akan memperkuat pihak 'mereka' di Village Council.

"Aku punya kartu-kartu cadangan. Selain itu, aku bisa meminta Hiruzen-jiichama untuk mengumumkan misi infiltrasiku di hadapan dewan desa. Dan kalau itu juga tak berhasil, masih ada Plan B. Plan B gagal, ada Plan C. Kalau semua plan gagal... Tidak akan, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

Kali ini giliran Hayate yang terdiam, terutama karena tatapan mata Naruko. Meski hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat—Hayate masih tak mengerti kenapa dia menutupi mata kanannya, tapi tatapan Uzumaki muda itu benar-benar... Bukan tatapan seorang Genin berusia 13 tahun. Mata setajam elang yang menyimpan entah berapa banyak misteri.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau kita sparring? Kenjutsu saja. Aku penasaran dengan Kenjutsu yang waktu itu kau gunakan. Aku memang pernah sparring dengan Yuugao-nee, tapi dia bilang kalau kau lebih baik darinya dalam Konoha-ryuu no Kenjutsu," ujar Naruko sambil berdiri, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi setelah mengetahui kemampuan aslimu, jangan harap ini akan mudah. Waktu itu seranganku tak begitu kuat makanya bisa kau hadapi, Naru-chan..." ujar Hataye setengah menggoda, ikut berdiri.

Kedua shinobi Konoha memasang kuda-kuda tarung. Hayate tak langsung menarik pedang dari sarung di punggung, hanya memegang gagangnya, baru mengeluarkan saat mendapat momentum sabetan. Berbeda dengan sepasang kodachi kristal atau es yang biasa Naruko gunakan sehari-hari, kali ini Naruko hanya membentuk sebilah ninjato dengan Shoton, digenggamnya dengan erat di tangan kanan.

Denting senjata tajam beradu segera terdengar selang beberapa detik kemudian. Tanpa disadari keduanya, seekor rubah salju mengawasi dari jauh.

'_Fufufufufu... Dia memang lebih cocok berteman dengan mereka yang lebih tua.'_

...

Kembali ke Konoha, mari kita putar mesin waktu, kembali ke pagi hari. Naruko, waspada seperti biasa, malah makin waspada karena invasi yang makin dekat, tentu tidak akan meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja. Dia sudah menempatkan beberapa Hyoubunshin. Ada yang berakting menjadi Uzumaki Naruko dan menjalankan latihan biasa. Satu ditugaskan untuk menemui Sandaime Hokage dalam rapat. Juga ada beberapa untuk mengawasi pihak lawan—terutama Gaara yang sangat membuatnya khawatir. Satu untuk menemui Hinata, masalah klan yang merepotkan. Tak lupa satu Hyoubunshin yang akan melatih rekannya, Haruno Sakura. Serta 'beberapa' Hyoubunshin yang berpatroli dalam wujud Henge. Naruko selalu meninggalkan minimal sepuluh Bunshin untuk mengawasi desa, entah untuk mencari informasi penting atau sekedar mencari bahan blackmail dan mengerjai orang.

Omong-omong, kenapa pakai Hyoubunshin, bukan Kagebunshin atau Chibunshin? Naruko menemukan cara asyik untuk men-'dispel' Hyoubunshin. Di saat Kagebunshin meninggalkan kepulan asap dan Chibunshin meninggalkan tetesan darah, Hyoubunshin bisa dimodifikasi agar meninggalkan jejak berupa variasi teknik-teknik Hyouton tingkat mudah. Dari sekedar serpihan es yang kemudian terbawa angin, serbuan dua lusin kunai atau shuriken es, serangan setengah lusin tombak es, sampai bisa membekukan sesuatu dalam radius semeter. Hanya serangan lemah, tapi tak terduga, cukup untuk membuat kebanyakan orang lengah. Serangan lemah yang tak terduga kadang lebih berbahaya dari pada serangan kuat yang jelas terlihat lawan dari jauh, karena lebih sulit dihindari.

Begitu tugas dibagi, para Hyoubunshin segera menyebar ke pos kerja masing-masing.

Pertama, kita cek Hyuuga Complex, putar waktu ke pagi hari.

Sang heiress yang semalam sukses bikin rusuh klannya sudah bangun sejak matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Kini dia di area latihan klannya, lengkap dengan pakaian latihan. Di hadapannya, ada Neji dan Kiba yang secara spesifik mendapat request Hinata untuk membantunya berlatih selama sebulan. Neji tak keberatan, entah kenapa sejak semalam dia perlahan berubah menjadi kakak overprotektif. Sementara Kiba, sejak kemenangan Hinata di babak eliminasi, sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, sudah duluan mengosongkan jadwalnya. Dia juga tahu maksud kekasihnya itu agar dia dan Akamaru berperan menjadi Naruko dan Tsuki dalam percobaan tarung—meski pun Kiba jarang bisa berimajinasi seliar Naruko dalam urusan skenario tarung.

"Yosh, siap! Ayo mulai!" seru Hinata bersemangat dengan Byakugan aktif.

Meski kadang Kiba menyesal juga, karena dia pasti pulang dalam kondisi babak belur.

Neji tak tahu benar sampai mana kemampuan Hinata. Tapi kalau yang melatihnya adalah rubah sadis macam Naruko, ada baiknya memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. Tak lupa kemungkinan otak licik Naruko sukses menular pada sepupunya itu.

Mari berdoa agar Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru melewati bulan ini dalam keadaan cukup normal. Bahkan Hyoubunshin yang mengawasi Hyuuga Complex ikut melantunkan sebaris dus baris doa.

Pada istirahat makan siang, Hyoubunshin Naruko memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri. Hinata dan Kiba sudah tidak kaget dengan sikap gadis berambut merah itu yang tampaknya benar-benar hobi untuk datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Neji sempat memasang kuda-kuda tarung, khawatir Naruko memata-matai mereka untuk mencari informasi tentang kemampuan Hinata. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia membiarkannya.

"Nee, Imouto-chan, bagaimana situasinya setelah kartu final meluncur?" tanya Naruko sedikit berbasa-basi, meski dia sudah memegang informasi itu dari Hyoubunshin lain yang semalam bertugas. Tapi dia ingin informasi dari sudut pandang pihak lain.

Hinata mengangguk, dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya.

...

Tinggalkan sejenak urusan dengan Hyuuga, kali ini beralih pada Hyoubunshin yang bertugas untuk melatih Haruno Sakura. Kembali, mesin waktu diputar, kembali ke pagi hari.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hyoubunshin itu segera menjalankan tugasnya, meski, sama seperti Naruko yang asli, dia membenci hal ini. Dia tak suka mengunjungi kediaman Haruno. Bukan karena Sakura, tapi karena ibunya, Haruno Natsumi.

Awalnya dia ingin menempuh rute normalnya saat mengirim gulungan jurus pada gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi menghindar dari masalah terus-menerus bukanlah pilihan yang baik, terlebih kalau masalah tersebut punya kecenderungan untuk membesar seiring waktu. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melewati pintu depan.

Menghela nafas panjang, diam-diam dia melapisi gendang telinganya dengan chakra, khawatir kalau organ auditorinya mengalami gangguan parah. Setelah sedikit persiapan batin, Naruko menekan bel di kusen pintu rumah itu. Rumah yang hanya dihuni dua orang, Sakura dan Natsumi.

Terdengar derap langkah, tapi bukan chakra Sakura yang dia rasakan. Berarti Natsumi, sang 'ibu'. Yap, dalam tanda kutip, karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bukan Uzumaki Naruko kalau dia tak tahu rahasia itu...

Pintu terbuka. Wajah ramah berhias senyum Natsumi langsung berubah jadi wajah dingin begitu tahu siapa tamunya kali ini. Tak lain tak bukan adalah si bocah siluman rubah yang telah merenggut nyawa suami serta keluarga kakaknya. Dia kehilangan tiga anggota keluarga pada malam itu.

"Apa maumu di sini, monster? Enyah dari sini!" seru wanita berambut pink itu, marah. Tangannya tak bisa diam, mulai mencari-cari apa pun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, atau setidaknya bisa dilempar untuk melukai gadis Uzumaki di hadapannya.

Lemparan pertama adalah sendalnya. Dengan mudah dihindari Naruko.

Vas bunga penghias lemari sepatu menyusul berikutnya. Yang ini juga dihindari Naruko, menyebabkan suara nyaring saat vas itu hancur berkeping.

"Okaasan, suara apa itu?!" Terdengar seruan Sakura dari dalam. Dari jarak suaranya, sepertinya Sakura secara tergesa mendekati mereka.

"Masuklah, sayang! Aku hanya mengusir monster yang telah merenggut ayahmu!" balas Natsumi, melempar satu lagi vas bunga—yang terakhir, hanya ada dua vas yang menghias lemari sepatu. Lagi-lagi dihindari Naruko. Natsumi segera mengambil sapu yang dia letakkan di belakang pintu untuk menyapu halaman luar.

Sebenarnya Naruko siap kapan saja melancarkan serangan balasan, tak hanya menghindar seperti ini. Tapi dia tak mau cari masalah. Meski suhu udara mulai turun ke angka belasan Celcius dan keping-keping es mulai terbentuk di sekelilingnya, dia tetap menahan diri. Karena dia telah memegang kartu as yang akan membuat Haruno Natsumi tak berkutik selamanya.

"Okaasan! Hentikan!" seru Sakura marah, melemparkan beberapa kunai untuk melepaskan gagang sapu dari genggaman ibunya.

"Sakura! Kau lebih memilih monster itu dari pada ibumu sendiri?!" raung Natsumi, marah. Rambut pink-nya, yang dengan model yang sama persis dengan Sakura, hanya saja dengan panjang yang menyentuh paha, berkibar seiring kemarahannya. Tangannya makin gatal menggeranyangi apa pun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, karena sapu itu kini tertanam di dinding dengan empat kunai menghias.

"Yang kulihat saat ini adalah Okaasan berusaha mengusir teman setimku! Mana bisa kubiarkan!" protes Sakura, masih tetap pada kuda-kuda tarungnya.

"Hey, Sakura, Chuunin Exam lebih penting dari keributan ini," ujar Naruko berusaha melerai.

"Naruko! Gomen soal Okaasan, ayo kita pergi!" respon Sakura, segera melesat ke kamar di lantai dua untuk mengambil peralatan yang mungkin akan digunakan dalam latihan.

Naruko dan Natsumi masih di tempat. Kali ini Natsumi lebih tenang, hanya melempar pandangan tajam dari mata beriris hijau zamrutnya pada Jinchuuriki berambut merah itu.

"Natsumi-san, aku tahu soal rahasia Mebuki-san," ucap Naruko tiba-tiba.

Baru saja wanita berusia 33 tahun itu ingin buka mulut, terdengar suara derap langkah bersemangata Sakura. Tidak, gadis itu tak boleh tahu tentang rahasia Mebuki.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Natsumi sok ramah.

"Hmmm? Entahlah, tanya Naruko, karena dia yang akan jadi instrukturku," jawab Sakura cuek sambil memakai sepatu sandalnya.

Natsumi mengalihkan pandangan pada Uzumaki yang bersangkutan, hanya untuk mendapat jawaban, "tergantung dia kuat sampai kapan."

Detik berikutnya, terdengar ucapan "ittekimasu" dari Sakura, kemudian dua kunoichi itu menghilang dalam pusaran angin yang membawa helaian daun, Shunshin no Jutsu khas Konoha.

Natsumi hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menggumamkan, "itterashai". Dengan langkah lemah, dia kembali masuk dan membereskan rumah.

Selesai membereskan semuanya, dia ke ruang keluarga, menghempaskan diri di sofa. Sebuah album foto berada di pelukannya. Album dengan sampul pink, warna kesukaannya. Kembali menghela nafas, wanita itu membuka halaman pertama, potret lengkap dia dan suaminya serta keluarga kakaknya segera menyambut.

Foto pertama, dia dan suami. Tampak sepasang kekasih yang berpose di bawah pohon sakura. Haruno Natsumi saat masih muda bersama sang suami, Kobayakawa Ranmaru. Pria berambut coklat hazel itu hanya berstatus Chuunin yang menjalani hidup yang normal. Lulus dari akademi di usia normal dengan nilai sedikit di atas rata-rata, lulus Chuunin Exam juga di usia normal. Dia adalah pria penyayang, terlihat jelas di mata hijau zamrutnya. Dia bukan berasal dari klan, hanya dari keluarga ninja biasa. Sama seperti ninja Konoha pada umumnya, dia sangat loyal pada desa. Meski kemampuannya tak seberapa, dia tetap maju melindungi desa saat serangan Kyuubi no Kitsune 13 tahun. Tetap maju, meski tahu maut menanti. Meski tahu ada kemungkinan dia tak kembali. Meski tahu dia akan membuat Natsumi menjanda.

Setelah kematian Ranmaru, Natsumi tak berani memakai nama Kobayakawa, seolah ada kutukan pada nama itu. Mendengar kalau ada yang menyebutnya dengan marga suaminya saja sudah cukup untuk membuka luka lama. Akhirnya Natsumi kembali memakai marga orang tuanya, Haruno.

Foto selanjutnya, kakak dan sang istri. Haruno Kizashi, pria berambut pink dengan model yang unik, seperti membentuk kelopak bunga sakura. Saat kecil, Natsumi sering meledeknya, meragukan status kelelakian sang kakak karena warna rambut yang tak lazim itu. Kizashi tak pernah marah. Yang menyebalkan darinya adalah cara bercandanya yang melibatkan permainan kata yang kadang lebih banyak tak lucunya. Sering Kizashi tertawa seorang diri di ruangan karena candaannya sendiri, meninggalkan sekeluarga dalam suasana awkward. Tapi sekarang, dia justru merindukan candaan tak lucu dari kakak yang selisih 6 tahun darinya itu.

Keluarga Haruno tak memiliki latar belakang ninja. Orang tua Kizashi dan Natsumi hanya pedagang biasa. Tapi saat kecil, Kizashi bertekad ingin menjadi shinobi. Mati-matian dia berusaha, dari akademi, Genin sampai Chuunin. Kalau dia tak gugur 13 tahun lalu, dia akan mengikuti Jounin Exam yang seharusnya diadakan tiga bulan setelah insiden itu. Ya, Haruno Kizashi gugur bersama rekan shinobi-nya untuk melindungi desa dari amukan Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Lalu sang istri, Haruno Mebuki. Natsumi tak pernah tahu marganya sebelum dia menikah. Mebuki tak pernah memberi ruang untuk bertanya, dengan lihai mengganti topik pembicaraan begitu ada pertanyaan yang mungkin menjurus pada masalah itu. Pandai bicara. Wanita itu lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang keoranyean dipotong pendek yang poninya turun di dengan dahi, matanya hijau gelap seperti belantara hutan misterius.

Natsumi tak tahu latar belakang keluarga Mebuki. Yang dia tahu, wanita itu adalah yatim piatu perang. Mungki itu alasannya menyembunyikan nama marga. Dia bilang kalau dia menghabiskan enam tahun pertama dalam hidupnya di panti asuhan, lalu setelah masuk akademi, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Ada kemungkinan dia berlatar belakangan keluarga ninja. Dia sempat lompat kelas di akademi, menyebabkan dia sekelas dengan Kizashi yang lebih tua dua tahun. Saat lulus, mereka masuk tim yang sama, mulai jatuh cinta sejak misi pertama. Mebuki selalu naik level lebih dulu dari Kizashi. Saat malam penyerangan Kyuubi, dia baru saja diangkat menjadi Jounin. Dia menghilang setelah malam bencana itu, kemudian dilabeli K.I.A alias killed in action.

Tapi Natsumi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kini, tak hanya dia yang tahu, tapi gadis Uzumaki itu juga. Natsumi sadar kalau Naruko terlalu banyak tahu untuk ukuran usianya. Dari bagaimana politik bergulir dalam desa sampai rahasia kelam lainnya yang mungkin hanya diketahui Jounin ke atas. Dia tak tahu dari mana sumber informasinya, tapi dia sudah mencoba mempersiapkan diri kalau rahasia Mebuki terendus olehnya.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Jinchuuriki itu. Hanya ada satu yang jelas, dia harus waspada.

...

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter ini. Well... pertama, salah saya juga yang kebobolan dalam masalah me-manage waktu. Kedua, salahkan MOS nan nista yang wajib dijalani siswa baru sebelum berstatus sebagai siswa dari SMP/SMA/universitas yang bersangkutan. Hell, kenapa sih harus ada yang begituan di Indonesia? Mana sifat MOS itu cenderung degrading dan humiliation. Belum lagi merogoh kocek untuk benda-benda aneh yang wajib dibawa. Cih, ini sih namanya melanjutkan lingkaran setan bullying!

Okay, lupakan curhat barusan soal MOS yang merembet ke mana-mana, kembali ke ACS chapter 18, nee?

Waduh, beres masalahnya dengan Akame, Naruko malah bikin ulah di keluarga Haruno, padahal masalah di klan Hyuuga belum beres. Memang dasar troubemaker dan troublemagnet.

Yap, Kuroyuki malah bikin konspirasi lagi!

Ayo, ada yang bisa menduga ke mana arah konspirasi keluarga Haruno? Silahkan beropini lewat kolom review, karena itulah fungsinya.

Sampai jumpa di ACS seminggu lagi!

P.s : NAM 2 akan di-update secepatnya!

...

Words : 6.013

Pages : 14

Published : 2013-07-20

Mind to review?

...

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki, out.**


End file.
